Nederlandese-Interlingua/l
la ZN :1 (MUZ) la :2 (lade) tiratorio laadbak ZN :1 (laadruimte op een vrachtauto) spatio pro le carga :2 (bak voor transport) container (E) :3 (container) container (E) laadband ZN :1 corregia/banda transportator/mobile laadblok ZN :1 polea de carga laadboom ZN :1 pertica de cargamento/de carga laadbord ZN :1 paletta laadbrief ZN :1 certificato de cargamento, cognoscimento laadbrug ZN :1 (brug) ponte de carga/cargamento :2 (hefwerktuig) platteforma de carga/cargamento laadcapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate de carga/de cargamento laaddeur ZN :1 porta de carga/cargamento laadgelegenheid ZN :1 cargatorio, imbarcatorio laadgereedschap ZN :1 Zie: laadgerei laadgerei ZN :1 apparatos/utensiles de cargamento/carga laadhaven ZN :1 porto de cargamento/carga laadinrichting ZN :1 installation de cargamento/carga laadkist ZN :1 cassa pro mercantias, container (E) laadkistenschip ZN :1 Zie: containerschip laadklep ZN :1 (mbt vrachtauto) trappa de cargamento/carga laadkraan ZN :1 grue de cargamento/carga laadlijn ZN :1 linea de carga (maxime) laadmachine ZN :1 cargator :volledig draaibare -- = cargator rotatori laadperron ZN :1 perron de cargamento/carga laadplaats ZN :1 loco de cargamento, cargatorio, imbarcatorio, disbarcatorio laadplateau ZN :1 paletta laadruim ZN :1 cala de cargamento laadruimte ZN :1 spatio pro le carga laadschop ZN :1 pala mechanic/de cargamento laadspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de carga laadstation ZN :1 (mbt brandstof) station/posto de cargamento, deposito/posto de gasolina :2 (mbt het laden van accu's) station de recarga laadsteiger ZN :1 Zie: laadplaats laadstroom ZN :1 currente de carga laadtoestel ZN :1 apparato de cargamento/carga laadvermogen ZN :1 capacitate de carga (utile) laadwerktuig ZN :1 cargator :universeel -- = cargator universal laaf ZN :1 protection metallic del naso laafdrank ZN :1 bibita reconfortante laag BN :1 (tgov hoog) basse :--e schoen = calceo/scarpa basse :--e boorden = collos basse :--e schouders = spatulas basse :-- voorhoofd = fronte basse :--e druk = pression basse :(METEO) --e druk = pression basse :van --e afkomst zijn = esser de origine basse/de basse nascentia :--er maken/worden = bassar :het gas --er zetten = bassar le gas :zet jij de soep wat --er? = pote tu bassar un pauco/un poco le (foco del) suppa? :de barometer staat -- = le barometro es basse :de --e prijzen = le precios basse/modic, le modicitate del precios :--ste prijs = precio minime :--e stem = voce grave :--e noot = nota grave :-- register = registro grave :--e wolken = nubes inferior :--e spanning = tension/voltage basse :--e som = summa basse/modic :-- water = marea basse :-- tarief = tarifa basse/reducite :--e straf = pena pauc/poc sever :--e toren = turre basse/de pauc/poc altura/pauco/poco elevate :-- vertrek = camera de tecto basse :mensen van -- niveau = gente/personas de pauc/poc cultura :(CUL) op een -- vuurtje = a foco lente :de --ere dieren en planten = le species animal e vegetal inferior :een -e dunk van iemand hebben = haber un concepto basse de un persona :de dollar staat -- = le dollar (E) es basse :-- zingen = cantar un tono basse :2 (verwerpelijk) basse, ignobile, abjecte, vil, indigne, infame, misere, miserabile, contemptibile, villan :-- karakter = character basse :--e gevoelens = sentimentos ignobile/basse/abjecte :--e daad = action basse, bassessa, villania :een --e daad begaan = committer un bassessa :iemand -- behandelen = tractar un persona bassemente :-- handelen = ager bassemente :-- bij de grond = vulgar, grossier, trivial laag ZN :1 strato, jacimento :beschermende -- = strato protective :bovenliggende -- = strato superior :onderliggende -- = strato inferior :hellende -- = strato inclinate :waterhoudende -- = strato aquifere :goudhoudende -- = strato/jacimento aurifere/de auro :fossielen houdende -- = strato/jacimento fossilifere :viskeuze laag = strato viscose :-- verf = strato de color/vernisse :-- stof = strato de pulvere :(FOTO) lichtgevoelige -- = emulsion photographic/(photo)sensibile :onderste --en van de bevolking = classes inferior del societate :uit alle --en van de maatschappij = de tote le stratos del societate :voorzien van een --(je) = placar :2 :(vliesje, folie) dun --je = pellicula :3 (van paard) barra :4 (hinderlaag) imboscada :5 :(van kanon) volle -- = volata laag BW :1 basso, bassemente laag-bij-de-gronds BN :1 (multo) vulgar, grossier, trivial :--e pleziertjes = placeres grossier/vulgar :--e opmerkingen = remarcas vulgar laagbouw ZN :1 (handeling) construction basse :2 (resultaat) constructiones/edificios basse laagconjunctuur ZN :1 basse activitate economic, basse conjunctura, recession, depression :een periode van -- = un periodo de de depression/recession laagdikte ZN :1 spissor del strato laagdrempelig BN :1 accessibile (a totes), de facile accesso, al portata de totes :--e hulpverlening = assistentia social accessibile laagfrequent BN :1 pauco/poco frequente, a/de basse frequentia :--e woorden = parolas/vocabulos de basse frequentia laagfrequentie ZN :1 basse frequentia laagfrequentieversterker ZN :1 amplificator de basse frequentia laaggeboren BN :1 de origine modeste/humile, de basse extraction laaggekwalificeerd BN :1 bassemente qualificate, poco/pauco qualificate laaggelegen BN :1 basse, a pauc/poc altura laaggeprijst BN :1 de basse precio :--e aandelen = actiones de basse precio laaggroeiend BN :1 basse :--e planten = plantas basse laaghangend BN :1 basse :--e wolken = nubes/celo basse laaghartig BN :1 basse, ignobile, abjecte, vil, infame :-- handelen = ager bassemente/infamemente/con bassessa laaghartigheid ZN :1 bassessa, ignobilitate, villania, infamia, turpitude laagheid ZN :1 situation basse, nivello basse, (van prijs) modicitate :2 bassessa, ignobilitate, ignominia, indignitate, infamia, vilitate, villania, turpitude, abjection, miserabilitate :de -- van een misdaad = le infamia de un crimine :een -- begaan = committer un bassessa/infamia laagje ZN :1 strato tenue, lamina, folio :met een -- goud bedekken = coperir con un strato tenue/un folio de auro :de beschaving zit er maar met een dun -- op = le civilisation es solmente folio multo tenue laagland ZN :1 terra/pais basse :de Schotse Laaglanden = le Pais Basse de Scotia :2 terreno basse laaglandbaan ZN :1 patinatorio a nivello del mar laaglandculture ZN :1 cultura de terra/pais basse laaglandklimaat ZN :1 climate de terra/pais basse laagontwikkeld BN :1 insufficientemente disveloppate laagseizoen ZN :1 basse saison (F) laagsgewijs BN :1 in stratos :2 (GEOL) in stratos, stratificate :--e ligging = stratification :-- liggen = stratificar :met een --e structuur = stratificate :3 (NAT) laminar laagspanning ZN :1 basse tension/voltage laagspanningsdynamo ZN :1 dynamo de basse tension/voltage laagspanningsgenerator ZN :1 generator de basse tension/voltage laagspanningsinstallatie ZN :1 installation de basse tension/voltage laagspanningskabel ZN :1 cablo de basse tension/voltage laagspanningsnet ZN :1 rete de basse tension/voltage laagstaand BN :1 basse laagstam ZN :1 arbore nano laagstammig BN :1 de trunco basse :--e boom = arbore nano laagste ZN :1 minimo laagte ZN :1 (hoedanigheid) nivello poco/pauco elevate, (mbt prijzen) modicitate :2 (van toon) gravitate :3 (plaats) loco/terreno basse, depression, valle, vallea laagtepunt ZN :1 puncto le plus basse laagterecord ZN :1 nivello le plus basse laagterras ZN :1 terrassa basse laagtij ZN :1 marea basse, refluxo laagveen ZN :1 turbiera basse laagveengebied ZN :1 region/zona de turbiera basse laagveenlandschap ZN :1 paisage de turbiera basse laagveenstreek ZN :1 Zie: laagveengebied laagveenvorming ZN :1 formation de turbiera basse laagvlakte ZN :1 plana basse :de Noordduitse Laagvlakte = le Plana Basse del Germania Septentrional/del Nord laagvormig BN :1 stratificate :--e wolken = nubes stratificate laagvorming ZN :1 (GEOL, METEO) stratification laagwaardig BN :1 de poc/pauc valor laagwater ZN :1 (eb) marea basse, refluxo laagwaterlijn ZN :1 linea del marea basse laagwaterpeil ZN :1 Zie: laagwaterstand laagwaterstand ZN :1 nivello de basse aqua :2 (van het getij) nivello del marea basse laagwolk ZN :1 strato laai ZN :1 :in lichter --e = toto in flammas laaien WW :1 flammar, arder laaiend BN :1 (vlammend) flammante, ardente, (FIG) enthusiastic, enthusiasta :2 (woedend) furiose laak ZN :1 blasmo laakbaar BN :1 reprobabile, reprehensibile, blasmabile, accusabile, censurabile, criticabile, incriminabile, condemnabile, vituperabile :-- gedrag = comportamento/conducta condemnabile/censurabile/criticabile :--e houding = attitude criticabile laakbaarheid ZN :1 character criticabile/blasmabile, reprehensibilitate, accusabilitate laan ZN :1 allée (F), avenue (F) :de -- uitsturen = dimitter, licentiar, destituer, jectar in le strata laars ZN :1 botta :--en met sporen = bottas a/con sporones :hele -- = botta alte :halve -- = medie botta, (elegant) bottina :rubber -- = botta de cauchu :zijn --en aantrekken = mitter su bottas :zuchten onder de -- van de onderdrukker = gemer sub le botta del oppressor laarsje ZN :1 bottina laarsvormig BN :1 in forma de botta laarzenknecht ZN :1 discalceator laarzenleer ZN :1 corio a bottas laarzenmaker ZN :1 bottero, bottinero laarzenmakerij ZN :1 officina de bottero/bottinero laarzenschacht ZN :1 gamba de botta laarzentrekker ZN :1 Zie: laarzenknecht laat BN :1 tardive :--e pasen = pascha tardive :-- voorjaar = primavera tardive :--e oogst = recolta tardive :een -- uur = un hora avantiate :op een later tijdstip = a un momento posterior :een --e druk = un edition recente :--e gast = hospite de ultime hora :-- gotisch = gothico tardive :-- Latijn = basse latino laat BW :1 tarde :het is al -- = il es jam tarde :-- worden = facer se tarde :hoe -- is het? = que hora (es)? :hoe -- dan ook = a qualcunque hora :ik wist niet hoe -- het was = io non sapeva le hora :zo en zo -- = a tal hora :vroeg of -- = tosto o tarde :op zijn --st = al plus tarde :--er komen/zijn = retardar :te -- komen = arrivar/venir in retardo :neemt u mij niet kwalijk dat ik te -- ben = disculpa mi retardo :2 tardivemente :pas -- bekendheid krijgen = attinger le fama tardivemente laat-antiek BN :1 del basse imperio :--e schilderkunst = pictura del basse imperio laatbeurs BW :1 verso le/al clausura del bursa laatbeurskoers ZN :1 curso del clausura de bursa laatbloeiend BN :1 tardive, tardiflor :--e tulpen = tulipas/tulipanes tardive laatbloeier ZN :1 (plant) planta tardive :2 (persoon) persona qui floresce tardivemente laatdunkend BN :1 arrogante, disdignose, superciliose, condescendente :-- lachje = surriso condescendente/de disdigno :zich -- over iemand uitlaten = parlar condescendentemente de un persona laatdunkendheid ZN :1 arrogantia, disdigno, disprecio, minusprecio, condescendentia laatijzer ZN :1 lancetta, bisturi laatje ZN :1 :dat brengt geld in het -- = isto produce moneta laatkerk ZN :1 Zie: laatmis laatkoers ZN :1 curso de venditor/de vendita laatkomend BN :1 tardive laatkomer ZN :1 retardatario laatmes ZN :1 lancetta, phlebotomo laatmis ZN :1 missa solemne/grande/major laatprijs ZN :1 precio de venditor/de vendita laatst BN :1 ultime, final :de --e van de maand = le ultime del mense :het Laatste Avondmaal = le Ultime Cena :--e sacramenten = ultime sacramentos :--e rustplaats = ultime demora :--e keer = ultime vice :op het --e ogenblik = al ultime momento/minuta :in de --e plaats = in le ultime loco :tot de --e zucht = usque al ultime suspiro :de --e hand leggen aan = dar le ultime mano a :zijn --e uur heeft geslagen = su ultime hora ha sonate :in de --e jaren = durante le ultime annos :--e oorzaak = causa ultimate :de --e prijscourant = le ultime lista de precios :ten --e = finalmente, al fin :de op één na --e = le penultime :de op twee na --e = le antepenultime :de --e jaren van de 16e eeuw = le ultime annos/le annos final del dece-sexte seculo :tot het --e vechten = luctar usque al fin :als --e = finalmente :2 supreme :--e uur = hora supreme :--e eer = honores supreme :--e wil = voluntate supreme laatst BW :1 ultimemente, recentemente :ik heb hem -- nog ontmoet = io le ha incontrate recentemente laatstejaars ZN :1 studente/studiante de ultime anno :zij is -- medicijnen = illa es studiante de ultime anno de medicina laatstelijk BW :1 (de laatste maal) ultimemente, le ultime vice :2 (ten laatste) finalmente, in ultime loco laatstgeboren BN :1 ultimogenite laatstgeborene ZN :1 ultimogenito :--n = ultimogenitos, ultimogenitura laatstgenoemd AANW VNW :1 iste, isto laatstgenoemd AANW VNW BIJV :1 iste laatstgenoemd BN :1 ultime laatstgenoemde ZN :1 iste ultime (persona), le ultime citato laatstleden BN :1 ultime, passate :woensdag -- = ultime mercuridi laatvlijm ZN :1 lancetta, phlebotomo lab ZN :1 laboratorio labarum ZN :1 labaro labbekak ZN :1 coardo labbekakkerig BN :1 coarde labberdaan ZN :1 (gezouten kabeljauw) gado salate labberdoedas ZN :1 colpo label ZN :1 etiquetta {kè} :van een -- voorzien = etiquettar :2 (grammofoonplatenmerk) sigillo discographic, label (E) labelen WW :1 etiquettar {kè} :de blikken worden mechanisch gelabeld = le lattas es etiquettate mechanicamente labellum ZN :1 (middensegment van insekten) labello labiaal ZN :1 consonante labial, labial labiaal BN :1 labial :--e klanken = labiales labialisatie ZN :1 labialisation labialiseren WW :1 labialisar :het -- = labialisation labiaten ZN MV :1 labiates, plantas labiate labiel BN :1 labile, instabile :-- evenwicht = equilibrio labile/instabile :--e constructie = construction labile/instabile :2 (PSYCH) labile, instabile :--e persoonlijkheid = personalitate instabile labiliteit ZN :1 labilitate, instabilitate labiodentaal ZN :1 consonante labiodental labiodentaal BN :1 labiodental :--e medeklinker = consonante labiodental labiolinguaal BN :1 labiolingual labionasaal BN :1 labionasal :--e medeklinker = consonante labionasal labiopalataal ZN :1 labiopalatal :--e medeklinker = consonante labiopalatal labiovelaar ZN :1 consonante labiovelar labiovelaar BN :1 labiovelar :-- medeklinker = consonante labiovelar laborant ZN :1 assistente de laboratorio :chemisch -- = assistente chimic (de laboratorio) laboratorium ZN :1 laboratorio :chemisch -- = laboratorio chimic :natuurkundig -- = laboratorio de physica :waterloopkundig -- = laboratorio hydrodynamic :galenisch -- = laboratorio pharmaceutic laboratoriumapparatuur ZN :1 equipamento/apparatos/instrumentos/material de laboratorio laboratoriumassistent ZN :1 Zie: laborant laboratoriumbediende ZN :1 Zie: laborant laboratoriumdier ZN :1 animal de laboratorio/de test (E) laboratoriumgebouw ZN :1 edificio de laboratorio laboratoriumonderzoek ZN :1 recerca(s)/investigation de laboratorio laboratoriumoven ZN :1 furno de laboratorio laboratoriumpersoneel ZN :1 personal de laboratorio laboratoriumproef ZN :1 experimento/essayo/prova/proba/test (E) de laboratorio laboratoriumresultaat ZN :1 resultato de laboratorio laboratoriumsituatie ZN :1 situation de laboratorio laboratoriumtafel ZN :1 tabula de laboratorio laboreren WW :1 suffrer :-- aan een ziekte = suffrer de un maladia laborieus BN :1 laboriose Labour-partij ZN EIGN :1 Partito Labour (E) Labourregering ZN :1 governamento Labour (E) Labrador ZN EIGN :1 Labrador labrador ZN :1 labrador labradoriet ZN :1 labradorite labyrint ZN :1 (doolhof) (ook FIG) labyrintho, dedalo :een van gedachten = un labyrintho de pensatas/pensamentos :2 (ANAT) labyrintho labyrinthodont ZN :1 labyrinthodonte labyrintisch BN :1 (ook FIG) labyrinthic labyrintluidspreker ZN :1 altoparlator a labyrintho labyrintologie ZN :1 labyrinthologia labyrintologisch BN :1 labyrinthologic labyrintoloog ZN :1 labyrinthologo labyrintose ZN :1 labyrinthose (-osis) labyrintspin ZN :1 agelena labyrinthic labyrintvormig BN :1 labyrinthiforme Laccadiven ZN MV :1 Laccadivas, Insulas Laccadive laccase ZN :1 laccase laccoliet ZN :1 laccolithe Lacedemonië ZN EIGN :1 Lacedemone Lacedemoniër ZN :1 lacedemonio Lacedemonisch BN :1 lacedemonie lach ZN :1 riso :sardonische -- = riso sardonic :onbedaarlijke -- = riso irresistibile :gulle -- = riso franc :heldere -- = riso sonor :onderdrukte -- = riso reprimite :gedwongen -- = riso fortiate :duivelse -- = riso mephistophelic :parelende -- = riso sonor :aanstekelijke -- = riso communicative/contagiose :in de -- schieten = erumper in riso :een -- onderdrukken = reprimer un riso lachbekje ZN :1 persona/puera de riso facile lachbui ZN :1 accesso/attacco de riso, risada :een onbedaarlijke -- hebben = haber un attacco de riso incontrolabile/irrefrenabile lachen WW :1 rider :het -- = riso, risada :iemand aan het -- maken = facer rider un persona :zich dood-- = crepar de rider/de risada :laat me niet --! = non me face rider! :in -- uitbarsten = erumper in riso/risada :zijn -- inhouden = reprimer/continer su riso :-- is gezond = le riso es san :het -- opwekkend = hilarante lachend BN :1 ridente :--e ogen = oculos ridente :-- gezicht = visage/facie ridente :iemand -- aankijken = rider a un persona :half --, half huilend = ridente e plorante al mesme tempore lacher ZN :1 persona qui ride :de --s op zijn zijde/hand trachten te krijgen = sollicitar le riso de totes lacherig BN :1 :zij zei het een beetje -- = illa lo diceva con un surriso timide lachertje ZN :1 farsa :dat voorstel is gewoon een -- = iste proposition es toto derisori/ridicule lachfilm ZN :1 film (E) burlesc/comic/de riso lachgas ZN :1 gas hilarante lachje ZN :1 surriso :cynisch -- = surriso cynic :laatdunkend -- = surriso de disdigno :gedwongen -- = surriso constringite :smalend -- = surriso condescendente lachkramp ZN :1 convulsion de riso, riso/risada convulsive lachlust ZN :1 inclination/desiro/desiderio a/de rider lachsalvo ZN :1 explosion/cascada de riso/de risada lachspiegel ZN :1 specula deformante/distorquente/del riso lachspier ZN :1 musculo zygomatic/del riso, risorio :het op zijn --en krijgen = erumper in riso/risada :op de --en werken = facer rider lachstuip ZN :1 convulsion/spasmo de riso, riso/risada convulsive :een -- hebben = rider convulsemente lachsucces ZN :1 successo comic, triumpho de hilaritate lachvermogen ZN :1 risibilitate lachvogel ZN :1 cuculo ridibunde lachwekkend BN :1 risibile, ridicule, irrisori, hilarante, grottesc :--e vertoning = spectaculo/situation ridicule :ik vind het -- = io lo trova ridicule :-- zijn = causar riso lachwekkendheid ZN :1 risibilitate, ridiculessa Laconië ZN EIGN :1 Laconia laconiek BN :1 laconic :-- antwoord = responsa laconic Laconiër ZN :1 lacono Laconisch BN :1 laconic :--e keramiek = ceramica laconic laconisme ZN :1 laconismo, laconicitate lacrima Christi :1 lacrima Christi (L) lacrimoso :1 (MUZ) lacrimoso (I) lacrosse ZN :1 lacrosse lactaat ZN :1 lactato lactalbumine ZN :1 lactalbumina lactase ZN :1 lactase lactatie ZN :1 lactation lactatieperiode ZN :1 periodo de lactation lactisch BN :1 lactic lactodensimeter ZN :1 lactodensimetro lactoflavine ZN :1 lactoflavina, riboflavina lactogeen BN :1 lactogene :-- hormoon = hormon lactogene lactoglobuline ZN :1 lactoglobulina lactometer ZN :1 lactometro, pesalacte lacton ZN :1 lactone lactoscoop ZN :1 lactoscopio lactose ZN :1 lactose lactovegetariër ZN :1 lactovegetariano lactovegetarisch BN :1 lactovegetarian lactovegetarisme ZN :1 lactovegetarianismo lacunair BN :1 lacunar, lacunose :--e amnesie = amnesia lacunar/lacunose lacune ZN :1 lacuna, manco, mancantia :--s in een wet = lacunas de un lege :een -- vullen = plenar un lacuna :hier is een -- in de overlevering = hic il ha un lacuna in le tradition lacuneus BN :1 lacunar, lacunose, deficiente, incomplete :--e amnesie = amnesia lacunar/lacunose :-- voorschrift = instruction lacunar ladanum ZN :1 la(b)danum ladanum ZN :1 ladano ladder ZN :1 scala de mano :een dubbele -- = un scala duple :maatschappelijke -- = scala social :een -- tegen een muur zetten = plantar un scala contra un muro :bestorming met --s = scalada :met --s bestormen = scalar :2 (GYMN) scala :horizontale -- = scala horizontal :verticale -- = scala vertical :schuine -- = scala inclinate :3 (MUZ) scala :4 (in kous) dismaliatura :een -- ophalen = reparar un dismaliatura ladderauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) (a) scala laddereigen BN :1 (MUZ) diatonic ladderen WW :1 (van dameskousen) dismaliar se :die/dat niet -- kan = indismaliabile ladderhaak ZN :1 croc a/de scala laddersport ZN :1 scalon laddervormig BN :1 (BIOL) scalariforme :-- vat = vaso/vasculo scalariforme laddervreemd BN :1 (MUZ) pertinente a un scala differente laddervrij BN :1 indismaliabile :--e kousen = calceas indismaliabile ladderwagen ZN :1 Zie: ladderauto ladderzat BN :1 multo inebriate lade ZN :1 (schuifbak) tiratorio :geheime -- = tiratorio secrete :een -- openschuiven/uitschuiven/uittrekken = aperir/tirar un tiratorio :een -- dichtschuiven = clauder un tiratorio :de -- lichten = furar/robar le cassa :2 (van geweer, etc.) fuste laden WW :1 (voorzien van een lading) cargar :goederen -- = cargar merces/mercantias :een wagen -- = cargar un carro :een camera -- = cargar un camera :-- en lossen = cargar e discargar :Gods toorn op zich -- = provocar le cholera de Deo :een grote verantwoordelijkheid op zich -- = assumer un grande reponsabilitate :de koffers uit de auto -- = discargar le valises (F) del auto(mobile) :goederen van het ene schip in het andere laden = transbordar le mercantias :deze vrachtauto kan niet meer dan tien ton -- = iste camion ha un carga maxime de dece tonnas :het -- = cargamento :opnieuw/weer -- = recargar :2 (van elektriciteit voorzien) cargar :een accu -- = cargar un accumulator :3 (mbt vuurwapens) cargar :een geweer -- = cargar un fusil :4 (SCHEEP) cargar, stivar :het -- = cargamento, stivage :een schip -- = cargar un nave :het schip is te zwaar geladen = le nave es supercargate laden en lossen ZN :1 carga e discarga, cargar e discargar ladenkast ZN :1 commoda, chiffonier (F) ladenlichter ZN :1 fur de cassa lader ZN :1 cargator, (SCHEEP ook) fretator ladeslot ZN :1 serratura de tiratorio ladetafel ZN :1 Zie: latafel lading ZN :1 (vracht) carga, cargamento, cargo :een -- rijst = un cargamento de ris :een -- toeristen = un horda de touristas {oe} :besmette -- = carga con possibile contrabando :-- innemen = prender cargo/carga :dat woord heeft nogal een zware -- = iste parola ha connotationes bastante forte :een -- toeristen = un horda de touristas {oe} :de politieke -- van een uitspraak = le carga politic de un affirmation :2 (ELEKTR) carga :elektrische -- = carga electric :zijn -- afgeven = discargar :3 (ontplofbare stof) carga :iemand de volle -- geven = concentrar le foco super un persona ladingaanbod ZN :1 offerta de carga/cargamento ladingboek ZN :1 libro/registro de carga(s)/cargamento(s) ladingcontroleur ZN :1 chef (F) del carga/cargamento, chef (F) cargator ladingdichtheid ZN :1 densitate de carga (electric) ladingdrager ZN :1 portator de carga (electric) :positieve -- = portator de carga positive :wisselwerking tussen --s = interaction del portatores de carga ladingdragersdichtheid ZN :1 densitate del portatores de carga (electric) ladinglijst ZN :1 lista de carga ladingmeester ZN :1 Zie: ladingcontroleur ladingscertificaat ZN :1 cognoscimento, certificato/polissa de cargamento ladingschrijver ZN :1 Zie: ladingcontroleur ladingsdrager ZN :1 Zie: ladingdrager ladingskosten ZN MV :1 costos de carga/de cargamento ladingskromme ZN :1 (TECHN) curva de carga ladingsoverdracht ZN :1 transferentia/transferimento del carga ladingsplaats ZN :1 cargatorio ladingsprofiel ZN :1 capacitate de carga/cargamento ladingsteken ZN :1 symbolo (de carga) positive/negative ladingsverdeling ZN :1 (ELEKTR) distribution de carga ladingverlies ZN :1 (ELEKTR) perdita de currente, fuga de carga, discarga ladingvervoer ZN :1 transporto de mercantias ladingvoorschrift ZN :1 instruction/prescription de carga/de cargamento Ladinisch BN :1 ladin Ladinisch ZN :1 (taal) ladino :iemand die -- spreekt = ladino Ladino ZN :1 (taal) judeoespaniol lady ZN :1 lady (E) ladykiller ZN :1 Don Juan ladylike BN :1 elegante, feminin ladyshave ZN :1 ladyshave (E) ladyspeaker ZN :1 presentatrice laederen WW :1 leder laesie ZN :1 lesion laevulose ZN :1 levulosa laf BN :1 (lafhartig) coarde, pusillanime :zich -- gedragen = esser coarde :op --fe wijze = coardemente :2 (smakeloos) insipide, sin sal :--fe kost = platto/mangiar insipide lafaard ZN :1 coardo, poltron lafbek ZN :1 Zie: lafaard lafenis ZN :1 (verkwikking) refection, refrescamento :2 (bemoediging) incoragiamento, consolation lafhartig BN :1 coarde, pusillanime lafhartigheid ZN :1 coardia, poltroneria, pusillanimitate lafheid ZN :1 (lafhartigheid) coardia, poltroneria, pusillanimitate :2 (smakeloosheid) insipiditate lagedrukcilinder ZN :1 cylindro a/de basse pression lagedrukgebied ZN :1 area/zona depressionari/de depression/de basse pression, centro de depression, area/zona cyclonic/cyclonal, depression barometric, cyclon lagedrukmachine ZN :1 machina a/de basse pression lagedrukpomp ZN :1 pumpa a/de basse pression lagedrukstromingen ZN MV :1 currentes depressionari lagedrukturbine ZN :1 turbina a/de basse pression lagelonenland ZN :1 pais de basse salarios lager ZN :1 (TECHN) cossinetto :2 (bier) bira de conserva lager BN :1 plus basse, inferior :--e rechtbank = tribunal inferior :--e dieren = animales inferior :--e rang = rango inferior :--e maatschappelijke klassen = classes inferior del societate :--e ligging = inferioritate :2 primari :-- onderwijs = inseniamento/instruction primari :3 subalterne :--e officier = officiero subalterne lagerbier ZN :1 bira de conserva lagerhand ZN :1 mano sinistre Lagerhuis ZN :1 Camera basse/del Communes lagermetaal ZN :1 metallo de cossinetto lagervat ZN :1 tonnello, cupa, barrica, barril lagerwal ZN :1 latere sub le vento :(FIG) aan -- geraken = ruinar se lagetonenluidspreker :1 altoparlator de bassos, woofer lagetonenregeling ZN :1 controlo del bassos lagune ZN :1 laguna lagunehaven ZN :1 porto de laguna lagunekust ZN :1 costa lagunar/lagunose lahar ZN :1 lahar, torrente de fango laïciseren WW :1 laicisar laïcisering ZN :1 laicisation laïcisme ZN :1 laicismo laisser-aller ZN :1 laisser aller (F) laissez-faire ZN :1 libertate de action, lassa facer, laissez faire (F) laissez-passer ZN :1 salveconducto lak ZN :1 (pigment) lacca :2 (verf) lacca :blanke/kleurloze -- = lacca blanc/transparente :iets in de -- zetten = laccar un cosa :3 (haarlak) lacca :4 (zegellak) cera :5 (zegel) sigillo de cera :een brief met vijf --ken = un littera con cinque sigillos de cera :6 (gelakte artikelen) lacca :Japans -- = lacca japonese lakafdruk ZN :1 sigillo de cera lakanthurium ZN :1 anthurio (laccate) lakei ZN :1 lacai laken ZN :1 (wollen stof) drappo :-- verven = tinger drappo :-- scheren = tonder drappo :-- vollen = fullar drappo :-- kaarden = cardar drappo :van hetzelfde -- een pak krijgen = reciper un dose/dosis del proprie medecina :de --s uitdelen = commandar :2 (beddelaken) drappo (de lecto) :flanellen -- = drappo de flanella :de --s verschonen = cambiar le drappos :zijn vuile --s zelf wassen = resolver su proprie problemas :3 :(SPORT) het groene -- = le tapete verde laken WW :1 blasmar, disapprobar, reprobar, censurar, reprehender, admoner, admonestar, criticar, vituperar :het -- = blasmo, disapprobation, reprobation, admonition, admonestation, vituperation :iemand die laakt = disapprobator, reprobator, admonitor, vituperator :iemands gedrag -- = blasmar le comportamento de un persona lakend BN :1 reprehensive, admonitari, vituperative lakenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de drappo lakenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de drappo, drapperia lakenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de drappo, drappero lakenhal ZN :1 hall (E)/mercato de drappos lakenhandel ZN :1 commercio del drappo, drapperia lakenhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante/mercante de drappo, drappero lakenindustrie ZN :1 industria de drappo, drapperia lakenkoopman ZN :1 Zie: lakenhandelaar lakenmakerij ZN :1 Zie: lakenfabriek lakenpers ZN :1 pressa a drappo lakens BN :1 de drappo lakenscheerder ZN :1 tonditor de drappo Lakenveld ZN EIGN :1 Lakenveld :--se koe = vacca de Lakenveld lakenvelder ZN :1 vacca de Lakenveld lakenverven ZN :1 tinctura de drappo lakenverver ZN :1 tinctor/tincturero de drappo lakenververij ZN :1 (handeling) tinctura de drappo :2 (plaats) tinctureria de drappo lakenvoller ZN :1 fullator (de drappo) lakenwever ZN :1 drappero lakenweverij ZN :1 drapperia lakenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de drappero/de drappo lakenzak ZN :1 drappo in forma de sacco lakfilm ZN :1 pellicula de lacca lakhars ZN :1 lacca resinose laking ZN :1 reprehension, blasmo, admonition, disapprobation, vituperation lakinkt ZN :1 tinta lithographic lakken ZN :1 laccar :een deur -- = laccar un porta :een auto -- = laccar un auto(mobile) :de vloer -- = laccar le solo :zijn nagels -- = pinger se le ungues/ungulas :2 (dichtlakken) sigillar con cera lakker ZN :1 laccator laklaag ZN :1 strato de lacca lakmoes ZN :1 tornasol lakmoesoplossing ZN :1 Zie: lakmoestinctuur lakmoespapier ZN :1 papiro de tornasol lakmoestinctuur ZN :1 tinctura de tornasol laks BN :1 (niet principieel) laxe, sin principios :2 (traag) laxe, indolente, apathic, amorphe, inerte, sin energia lakschoen ZN :1 scarpa/calceo de vernisse lakschurft ZN :1 variola laksheid ZN :1 (nalatigheid) laxitate, laxismo, negligentia :2 (traagheid) laxitate, apathia, indolentia, inertia lakspuit ZN :1 pistola/pulverisator a lacca lakstaaf ZN :1 baston de cera (de sigillar) laksteeltje ZN :1 catapodio lakstempel ZN :1 timbro sigillari/de/pro sigillar lakverf ZN :1 lacca lakvernis ZN :1 vernisse de lacca lakwerk ZN :1 (het lakken) le laccar :2 (gelakte voorwerpen) objectos laccate, laccas :Japans -- = laccas japonese lakzegel ZN :1 sigillo de cera lakzwam ZN :1 ganoderma lucide lal(l)atie ZN :1 lal(l)ation lallen WW :1 balbutiar :2 delirar lam ZN :1 agno :het Lam Gods = le Agno mystic/divin/de Deo :onschuldig als een (pasgeboren) -- = innocente como un agno :--meren werpen = parturir agnos lam BN :1 (verlamd) paralysate, paralytic :hij heeft een --me hand = su mano es paralysate :als -- geslagen van schrik = como paralysate de pavor/terror :het verkeer -- leggen = paralysar le traffico :2 (krachteloos) impotente :3 (vervelend, onaangenaam) enoiose, disagradabile :een --me boel = un situation disagradabile :een --me vent = un typo insupportabile :4 (dronken) ebrie lama ZN :1 (DIERK) lama :2 (REL) lama lamaïsme ZN :1 lamaismo lamaïst ZN :1 lamaista lamaïstisch BN :1 lamaista, lamaistic lamantijn ZN :1 lamantino lamantijnachtigen ZN MV :1 sirenios lamarckisme ZN :1 lamarckismo lamarckist ZN :1 lamarckista lamarckistisch BN :1 lamarckista lamawol ZN :1 lana de lama lambda ZN :1 (Griekse letter) lambda :2 (MED) parve fontanella lambdacisme ZN :1 lambdacismo lambdanaad ZN :1 sutura lambdoide lambdapunt ZN :1 puncto lambda lambel ZN :1 lambel lambert ZN :1 lambert lambrekijn ZN :1 lambrequin lambrizeren WW :1 revestir de ligno lambrizering ZN :1 revestimento de ligno lamé ZN :1 lamé (F) lamel ZN :1 lamella, lamina lamellenband ZN :1 transportator a elementos articulate lamelleren WW :1 (lamellen vormen) laminar :2 (als lamellen leggen) disponer in laminas lamelvloer ZN :1 parquet (F) lamentabel BN :1 lamentabile, deplorabile, triste lamentatie ZN :1 lamento, lamentation, jeremiade lamenteren WW :1 lamentar se lamento ZN :1 (MUZ) lamento (I) lamentoso :1 (MUZ) lamentoso (I) lamfer ZN :1 velo de lucto lamheid ZN :1 (verlamdheid) paralyse (-ysis) :met -- geslagen zijn = esser paralysate :2 (futloosheid) apathia, manco de energia laminaat ZN :1 laminato laminair BN :1 laminar :--e stroming in vloeistoffen = fluxo/currente laminar in liquidos :2 (ANAT) laminose :-- bindweefsel = texito laminose laminariteit ZN :1 laminaritate laminatie ZN :1 lamination laminectomie ZN :1 laminectomia lamineren WW :1 laminar :het -- = lamination :gelamineerd hout = ligno laminate laminering ZN :1 lamination lamleggen WW :1 paralysar, blocar, immobilisar :het verkeer -- = paralysar/blocar le circulation/le traffico lamlendig BN :1 sin energia, apathic, indolente, inerte lamlendigheid ZN :1 apathia, indolentia, inertia lamme ZN :1 persona paralysate, paralytico lammeling ZN :1 persona disagradabile lammen WW :1 parturir/parer agnos lammeren WW :1 Zie: lammen lammergang ZN :1 amblo lammergier ZN :1 vulture/gypeto barbate/barbute lammermarkt ZN :1 mercato de agnos lammerstaart ZN :1 phleo pratense lammerzacht BN :1 mansuete como un agno lammetje ZN :1 parve agno, agnetto :zo mak als een -- = docile como un agnetto lammetjespap ZN :1 pappa de farina lamoen ZN :1 (van wagen) timon lamp ZN :1 lampa, lampada :staande -- = lampa a/de pede :elektrische -- = lampa electric :een nieuwe -- indraaien = cambiar/reimplaciar un lampa :(FIG) er gaat een --je branden = ora io lo vide clarmente :2 (RADIO, ELEKTR) (buis) valvula lamparm ZN :1 supporto de lampa, (tegen muur) consola pro/de lampa lampendrager ZN :1 supporto de lampa lampenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de lampas lampenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de lampas lampenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de lampas lampenglas ZN :1 vitro/globo de lampa lampenist ZN :1 lampista lampenkap ZN :1 paralumine, abat-jour (F) lampenkatoen ZN :1 micca lampenkousje ZN :1 micca lampenmaker ZN :1 fabricante de lampas, lampadero, lampista lampenverkoper ZN :1 lampista lampenwinkel ZN :1 lampisteria lampepit ZN :1 micca (de lampa) lamperoet ZN :1 fuligine de lampa lampet ZN :1 bassino lampetkan ZN :1 brocca, jarra lampetkom ZN :1 bassino lampfitting ZN :1 portalampa lamphouder ZN :1 Zie: lampfitting lampion ZN :1 lampion, lanterna chinese/venetian lampionplant ZN :1 physalis lampionverlichting ZN :1 exclaramento/illumination con lampiones lamplicht ZN :1 lumine/luce artificial/de lampa :bij -- werken = travaliar/laborar al/con lumine/luce de un lampa lampolie ZN :1 oleo de lampa lampongaap ZN :1 nemestrino lamprei ZN :1 (vis) lampreda :2 (konijn) juvene conilio lampvoet ZN :1 pede de lampa lampzwart ZN :1 (roet) fuligine de un lampa :2 (verfstof) nigro de fumo lamsborst ZN :1 pectore de agno lamsbout ZN :1 gigot (F) de agno lamscarbonade ZN :1 Zie: lamskotelet lamsgebraad ZN :1 rostito de agno lamsgehakt ZN :1 carne hachate {sj} de agno lamskop ZN :1 capite/testa de agno lamskotelet ZN :1 cotelette (F) de agno lamsleer ZN :1 corio/pelle de agno lamsoor ZN :1 (oor van een lam ) aure de agno :2 (PLANTK) statice, limonio vulgar lamsrib ZN :1 costa de agno lamsslager ZN :1 macellero de agnos lamsslagerij ZN :1 macelleria de agnos lamsteligheid ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) del pedunculos lamstraal ZN :1 persona disagradabile, canalia lamsvacht ZN :1 tonsion de agno lamsvel ZN :1 pelle de agno lamsvlees ZN :1 carne de agno lamsvlies ZN :1 amnion lamsvocht ZN :1 liquido amniotic lamswol ZN :1 lana de agno lamswollen BN :1 de lana de agno lamzak ZN :1 persona disagradabile, canalia lanceerafstand ZN :1 distantia de lanceamento lanceerbasis ZN :1 base de lanceamento, rampa lanceerbuis ZN :1 tubo de lanceamento lanceerinrichting ZN :1 dispositivo de lanceamento, (voor vliegtuigen/raketten, etc.) catapulta :-- voor raketten = rampa de lanceamento de missiles lanceerplaats ZN :1 loco de lanceamento lanceerplatform ZN :1 platteforma/tabula de lanceamento lanceerraket ZN :1 lanceator de missile lanceersnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de lanceamento lanceersysteem ZN :1 systema de lanceamento lanceertoren ZN :1 turre de lanceamento, rampa lanceervenster ZN :1 quadro/fenestra de lanceamento lanceren WW :1 (afvuren) lancear :het -- = lanceamento :een satelliet -- = lancear un satellite :2 (de wereld insturen) lancear, inaugurar, innovar :een nieuw produkt -- = lancear un nove producto :een mode -- = lancear un moda :een plan -- = suggerer un plano lancering ZN :1 lanceamento lancet ZN :1 lancetta, bisturi, phlebotomo :snede(n) maken met een -- = lancettar :snede met een -- = lancettada lancetbladig BN :1 (PLANTK) lanceolate lancetboog ZN :1 arco lanceolate/ogival, ogiva a lancetta lancetdrager ZN :1 (BIOL) amphioxo lancetstijl ZN :1 stilo ogival lancetvisje ZN :1 amphioxo lanceolate lancetvormig BN :1 lanceolate :-- blad = lanceola lancinerend BN :1 lancinante :--e pijn = dolor lancinante land ZN :1 (wat boven water uitsteekt) terra :aan -- gaan, -- aandoen = abbordar :aan -- zetten = disbarcar, disimbarcar :te -- en ter zee = per mar e per terra, per terra e per mar :uit -- en water bestaande = terraquee :onze aarde is een planeet met -- en water = nostre terra es un planeta terraquee :goederen over -- vervoeren = transportar mercantias per via terrestre :verdronken -- = terras inundate :-- in zicht! = terra al vista! :2 (akker) campo, agro, terra :vruchtbaar -- = terra fertile :schraal -- = terra aride :het -- bewerken = laborar le campo/le terra :het -- bebouwen = cultivar le campo/le terra :leven van de opbrengst van zijn -- = viver de su terras :3 (terrein) terreno :stuk -- = campo, terreno :een (stuk) -- kopen = comprar un terreno :een (stuk) -- verkopen = vender un terreno :4 (staatkundig) pais, stato, terra, (vaderland) patria :-- van herkomst = pais de origine/provenientia :-- van verblijf = pais de residentia :aangrenzend -- = pais limitrophe :onderontwikkelde --en = paises subdisveloppate :bevriend -- = pais amic :niet-gebonden --en = paises non alineate :Heilige Land = Terra Sancte :beloofde -- = terra promittite/de promission :de welvaart van het -- = le prosperitate del pais :tweetalig -- = pais bilingue :waren uit/van eigen land = productos national :-- van Kokanje = pais de Cocania :de Lage Landen (Nederland, België en Luxemburg) = le Paises Basse :een -- besturen = governar un pais :het -- uitzetten = expatriar, dispaisar, expulsar un persona del pais :het -- verdedigen = defender le patria :het -- dienen = servir le patria :wij leven in een vrij -- = iste es un pais libere :hier te --e = in iste pais :5 (streek) pais, region :het leven op het -- = le vita campestre :6 :het -- hebben = esser enoiate :het -- aan iets hebben = detestar un cosa, esser malcontente/insatisfacte de un cosa :er is met hem geen -- te bezeilen = ille es un caso perdite landaankoop ZN :1 compra/acquisition de terra/de terreno landaanslibbing ZN :1 alluviones landaanwinning ZN :1 (handeling) desiccation del mar :2 (resultaat) terreno desiccate landaanwinst ZN :1 terreno desiccate landaard ZN :1 character national/de un nation/de un populo :2 (nationaliteit) nationalitate landadel ZN :1 nobilitate rural/de campania/de provincia, aristocratia de provincia landanker ZN :1 ancora de terra landarbeid ZN :1 labor(es)/travalio(s) agricole/agricultural/del campo(s) landarbeider ZN :1 laborator/travaliator/obrero agricole/agricultural/campestre/del campo(s) landauer ZN :1 (soort rijtuig) landau landbemesting ZN :1 fertilisation del terra/del terreno landbeschrijver ZN :1 chorographo landbeschrijving ZN :1 geographia regional, chorographia landbeving ZN :1 Zie: aardbeving landbevolking ZN :1 population rural landbezit ZN :1 (possession del) terra, proprietate rural landbezitter ZN :1 proprietario rural landbouw ZN :1 agricultura :ecologische -- = agricultura ecologic :biologische -- = agricultura biologic :extensieve -- = agricultura extensive :gemechaniseerde -- = agricultura mechanic/mechanisate, motocultura :industriële methoden in de -- invoeren = industrialisar le agricultura :industrialisering van de -- = industrialisation del agricultura :zich toeleggen op de -- = dedicar se al agricultura landbouwakte ZN :1 diploma/certificato de inseniamento agricole landbouwarbeidswet ZN :1 lege super/concernente le labores/travalios agricole landbouwareaal ZN :1 superficie agricole/agrari, area de terra usate pro le agricultura landbouwbank ZN :1 banca agricole/de agricultura landbouwbedrijf ZN :1 (de landbouw) agricultura :2 (boerderij) establimento/stabilimento/interprisa/exploitation {plwa} agricole/agricultural, ferma landbouwbeleid ZN :1 politica agricole/agricultural landbouwbeurs ZN :1 feria/bursa agricole landbouwbevolking ZN :1 population agricole/agricultural landbouwcentrum ZN :1 centro agricole/agricultural/de agricultura landbouwchemie ZN :1 chimia agricole landbouwcongres ZN :1 congresso agricole landbouwconsulent ZN :1 consiliero agricole/agricultural landbouwcoöperatie ZN :1 cooperativa/cooperation agricole/agricultural/de agricultores landbouwcrisis ZN :1 crise/crisis agricole/agricultural landbouwcursus ZN :1 curso de agricultura landbouwdeskundige ZN :1 experto agricole/agricultural landbouwdorp ZN :1 village de agricultores/cultivatores landbouwecologie ZN :1 ecologia agricole/agricultural landbouwecoloog ZN :1 ecologo agricole/agricultural landbouweconomie ZN :1 economia agricole/agricultural, agronomia landbouweconoom ZN :1 agronomista landbouwer ZN :1 cultor, agricultor, cultivator, agricola landbouwexpert ZN :1 experto agricole/agricultural landbouwgebied ZN :1 (streek) area/zona/region agricole/agricultural :2 (onderwerp) materia agricole/agricultural landbouwgereedschap ZN :1 instrumentos/material agricole/agricultural landbouwgewas ZN :1 planta agricole/agricultural landbouwgrond ZN :1 terra cultivabile/agricole/agricultural :de -- verbeteren = bonificar le terra cultivabile :verbetering van de -- = bonification del terra cultivabile landbouwhogeschool ZN :1 universitate agronomic/agrari/agricultural/de agricultura, schola superior de agricultura landbouwhuishoudkunde ZN :1 economia agricole/agricultural landbouwindustrie ZN :1 industria agricole/agricultural/agrari landbouwingenieur ZN :1 ingeniero agronomo/agricole/agricultural/agrari landbouwkalk ZN :1 calce (de uso) agricole/agricultural landbouwklimaatzone ZN :1 zona climatic de agricultura, zona agroclimatic landbouwkolonie ZN :1 colonia agricole/agricultural landbouwkrediet ZN :1 credito agricole/agricultural landbouwkredietbank ZN :1 banca de credito agricole/agricultural landbouwkredietwezen ZN :1 organisationes de credito agricole/agricultural landbouwkunde ZN :1 scientia agricultural/del agricultura, agronomia landbouwkundig BN :1 agronomic, agricole, agricultural :-- ingenieur = agronomo, agronomista, ingeniero agronomo/agronomista/agricole/agricultural :-- proefstation = station agronomic landbouwkundige ZN :1 (ingeniero) agronomo/agronomista, experto agricole/agricultural landbouwmaatschappij ZN :1 societate/association agricole/agricultural/de agricultura landbouwmachine ZN :1 machina agrari/agricole/agricultural landbouwmethode ZN :1 methodo agrari/agricole/agricultural/de agricultura landbouwminister ZN :1 ministro del agricultura landbouwonderneming ZN :1 stabilimento/establimento/interprisa/exploitation {plwa} agricole/agricultural landbouwonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento agrari/agricole/agricultural landbouworganisatie ZN :1 organisation agricole/agricultural/agrari landbouwoverschot ZN :1 excedente/surplus (F) agricole/agricultural landbouwpolitiek ZN :1 politica agricole/agricultural landbouwprijs ZN :1 precio agricole/agricultural landbouwprodukt ZN :1 producto agricole/agricultural landbouwproefstation ZN :1 station agronomic/agricole experimental, station de recerca agricole/agricultural, centro de experimentation agricole landbouwprovincie ZN :1 provincia agricole/agricultural landbouwrobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) agricole/agricultural landbouwschap ZN :1 camera agricultural/de agricultura landbouwscheikunde ZN :1 chimia agricole/agricultural landbouwschool ZN :1 schola agrari/agricole/agricultural/de agricultura, instituto agronomic landbouwsector ZN :1 sector agricole/agricultural landbouwspecialist ZN :1 specialista de agricultura landbouwsproeipomp ZN :1 pumpa de aspersion pro le agricultura landbouwstaat ZN :1 pais agricole/agricultural landbouwstreek ZN :1 area/zona/region agricole/agricultural landbouwtechniek ZN :1 Zie: landbouwtechnologie landbouwtechnologie ZN :1 technologia agronomic, agrotechnologia landbouwtentoonstelling ZN :1 exposition agricole/agricultural landbouwtractor ZN :1 Zie: landbouwtrekker landbouwtrekker ZN :1 tractor agricole/agricultural landbouwuniversiteit ZN :1 universitate agronomic/agrari/agricultural/de agricultura landbouwvereniging ZN :1 societate/association agricole/agricultural/de agricultura/de agricultores landbouwverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia agricole landbouwvoortbrengsel ZN :1 producto agrari/agricole/del agricultura landbouwweerkunde ZN :1 agrometeorologia landbouwweg ZN :1 cammino rural landbouwwerktuig ZN :1 instrumento aratori/agricole/agricultural, (MV ook) material agricole landbouwwetenschap ZN :1 scientia agricultural/del agricultura, agronomia landbouwzone ZN :1 zona agricole/agrari/agricultural landbouwzout ZN :1 sal agricultural landdag ZN :1 (GESCH) dieta :Poolse -- = dieta polonese/polac :2 (algemene jaarvergadering) assemblea/reunion general annual landdier ZN :1 animal terrestre landdrainage ZN :1 drainage {e} del campos landdrost ZN :1 bailivo, bailo landduin ZN :1 duna interior landedelman ZN :1 gentilhomine de campania landeigenaar ZN :1 proprietario de terras landeigendom ZN :1 proprietate de terras landelijk BN :1 (mbt het hele land) national :--e dagbladen = jornales/pressa national :--e bekendheid genieten = haber un reputation national :2 (op het platteland liggend) rural :--e eigendommen = proprietates rural :3 (bij het platteland passend) rural, rustic, agreste, campestre :-- tafereel = scena campestre :-- feest = festa campestre :--e genoegens = placeres campestre :--e eenvoud = simplicitate rustic, rusticitate :--e rust = pace agreste :het is hier nog echt -- = le loco ha conservate un character campestre authentic landelijkheid ZN :1 character rural/campestre, rusticitate landen WW :1 (aan land gaan) abbordar, disbarcar, disimbarcar :2 (van vliegtuig) atterrar, (op zee) amarar :het -- = atterrage, (op zee) amarage landengte ZN :1 isthmo landenklassement ZN :1 classamento/classification international/per paises/per nationes landenploeg ZN :1 equipa national landentoernooi ZN :1 torneo international land- en volkenkunde ZN :1 geographia e ethnologia landenwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E)/partita international land- en zeemacht ZN :1 fortias terrestre e maritime/marin landerig BN :1 (slecht gehumeurd) de mal humor :2 (futloos) apathic, languide, sin energia landerigheid ZN :1 (het slecht gehumeurd zijn) mal humor :2 (futloosheid) apathia, languor landerijen ZN MV :1 proprietates rural, terras, campos landgedicht ZN :1 poesia campestre, poema georgic landgeestelijke ZN :1 ecclesiastico de campania landgenoot ZN :1 compatriota, conational landgerecht ZN :1 tribunal de provincia landgoed ZN :1 proprietate (rural), dominio (rural), terra :groot -- = latifundio :een -- beheren = administrar un proprietate rural landgoedbezitter ZN :1 proprietario de un dominio rural landgraaf ZN :1 landgrave landgraafschap ZN :1 landgraviato landgrafelijk BN :1 de landgrave landgrens ZN :1 (van een land) frontiera (de un pais/de un stato/de un territorio) :2 (aan de landzijde) frontiera terrestre landhagedis ZN :1 lacerta terrestre landhandel ZN :1 commercio de terra landheer ZN :1 proprietario de terra landhervorming ZN :1 reforma agrari landhonger ZN :1 (het streven naar expansie) spirito expansionista, fame de terra, annexionismo :2 (verlangen naar landbouwgrond) besonio de terras cultivabile landhoos ZN :1 tromba (I) terrestre landhuis ZN :1 casa/domo de campania landhuishoudkunde ZN :1 economia rural/agrari, agronomia landhuishoudkundig BN :1 de economia rural/agrari, agronomic landhuishoudkundige ZN :1 economista rural/agrari, agronomo, ingeniero agronomo landhuisje ZN :1 parve casa de campania, cottage (E) landhuur ZN :1 arrentamento de terra landhuurder ZN :1 Zie: pachter landijs ZN :1 inlandsis (Zw) :het -- van Groenland = le inlandsis de Groenlandia landing ZN :1 abbordo, disbarcamento, disimbarcation :de -- van de Gealliëerden in Normandië = le disbarcamento/disimbarcation del Alliatos in Normandia :2 (van vliegtuig) atterrage :zachte -- = atterrage dulce/suave :harde -- = atterrage brusc/dur :-- zonder grondzicht = atterrage sin visibilitate :-- op zee = amarage :een -- op zee maken = amarar landingsbaan ZN :1 pista/terreno de atterrage landingsbaken ZN :1 fanal de atterrage landingsboot ZN :1 lancha {sj} de disbarcamento/disimbarcation landingsbrug ZN :1 disbarcatorio, imbarcatorio landingsdivisie ZN :1 division de disbarcamento/disimbarcation landingsgestel ZN :1 mechanismo de atterrage :intrekbaar -- = mechanismo de atterrage replicabile landingshoofd ZN :1 disbarcatorio, imbarcatorio landingsleger ZN :1 armea de disbarcamento/disimbarcation landingslicht ZN :1 (mbt het vliegveld) fanal del pista de atterrage :2 (mbt het vliegtuig) pharo de atterrage landingsmanoeuvre ZN :1 manovra de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landingsoperaties ZN MV :1 operationes de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landingsplaats ZN :1 loco de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation, disbarcatorio, imbarcatorio, (voor vliegtuigen) campo/terreno de atterrage landingspoging ZN :1 tentativa de atterrage landingsprocedure ZN :1 procedura de atterrage landingsrecht ZN :1 (recht om te landen) permisso de atterrage :2 (geldsom) derectos de atterrage landingsschip ZN :1 nave de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landingssteiger ZN :1 disbarcatorio, imbarcatorio landingsstrip ZN :1 banda de atterrage landingsstrook ZN :1 banda de atterrage landingsterrein ZN :1 terreno de atterrage landingstrap ZN :1 scala de(l) avion, passarella landingstroepen ZN MV :1 truppas de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landingsvaartuig ZN :1 nave de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landingsveld ZN :1 campo/terreno de atterrage landingsvloot ZN :1 flotta de disbarcamento/de disimbarcation landinrichting ZN :1 organisation del terras landinrichtingsbeleid ZN :1 politica del organisation del terras landinwaarts BW :1 verso le interior del pais landjonker ZN :1 gentilhomine de campania landjuffer ZN :1 (DIERK) hemerobio landjuweel ZN :1 concurso national/regional de theatro :2 (GESCH) concurso de maestros de rhetorica landkaart ZN :1 mappa/carta (geographic/de geographia) landkabel ZN :1 cablo subterranee landkant ZN :1 latere de terra landkenning ZN :1 inspection del stato del costas landklimaat ZN :1 climate continental landkrab ZN :1 crabba terrestre landkreeft ZN :1 homaro/langusta terrestre landkunde ZN :1 geographia (physic) landleger ZN :1 armea/fortias terrestre/de terra ländler ZN :1 ländler (D) landleven ZN :1 vita al campania, vita campestre/rustic/rural/agreste landlieden ZN MV :1 gente del campania, population rural, paisanos landlopen WW :1 vagabundar :het -- = vagabundage landlopen ZN :1 vagebundage landloper ZN :1 vagabundo landloperij ZN :1 vagabundage landlucht ZN :1 (de lucht op het platteland) aere del campania landmaat ZN :1 (lengte) mesura de longor :2 (oppervlakte) mesura de superficie landmacht ZN :1 armeas/fortias terrestre/de terra landmachtmilitair ZN :1 militar/soldato del fortias terrestre/de terra landman ZN :1 paisano landmeetkunde ZN :1 geodesia, agrimensura landmeetkundig BN :1 geodesic landmeetkundige ZN :1 geodeta, geodesista landmeetstok ZN :1 jalon de agrimensor landmerk ZN :1 puncto de orientation landmeten WW :1 metir terras, catenar :het -- = agrimensura, topometria landmeter ZN :1 agrimensor, geometra :2 (soort vlinder) phalena geometra landmetersketting ZN :1 catena de agrimensor landmeterskruis ZN :1 esquadra de agrimensor landmeterssextant ZN :1 sextante de agrimensor landmeterswaterpas ZN :1 nivello de agrimensor landmeting ZN :1 agrimensura, topometria landmijl ZN :1 milia terrestre landmijn ZN :1 mina terrestre landmilitie ZN :1 militia del armea terrestre/de terra landnummer ZN :1 codice indicative del pais landoorlog ZN :1 guerra terrestre landouwen ZN MV :1 terras/campos (fertile) landpaal ZN :1 poste/palo de frontiera :binnen de --en = intra le frontieras landpacht ZN :1 Zie: landhuur landpachter ZN :1 arrentator de terra landpijler ZN :1 pila/pylon de ripa landplant ZN :1 planta terrestre landpost ZN :1 posta de terra landprovincie ZN :1 provincia terrestre landpunt ZN :1 (GEOGR) puncta de terra landrat ZN :1 ratto domestic/de terra landreis ZN :1 viage terrestre/de terra landrente ZN :1 renta del terras landrol ZN :1 (LANDB) rolo, cylindro landroofdier ZN :1 predator terrestre landrot ZN :1 marinero de aqua dulce landrover ZN :1 (terreinauto) landrover (E) landsadvocaat ZN :1 advocato del stato/governamento landsalamander ZN :1 salamandra terrestre landsambt ZN :1 Zie: landsbetrekking landsarchief ZN :1 archivos national landsbediening ZN :1 Zie: staatsbetrekking landsbelang ZN :1 interesse national/del pais :dat is strijdig met het -- = isto es contra le interesse national :het onderhoud van de dijken is van -- = le mantenentia/mantenimento del dicas es vital pro le interesse national landsbestuur ZN :1 governamento landsbetrekking ZN :1 posto/empleo/function statal/del stato, posto governative landschap ZN :1 paisage :wat een mooi --! = que belle paisage! :schilderachtig -- = paisage pictoresc :golvend -- = paisage undulate :--pen schilderen = pinger paisages landschappelijk BN :1 del paisage, relative al paisage :het -- schoon = le beltate del paisage landschapsarchitect ZN :1 architecto paisagista landschapsarchitectuur ZN :1 architectura del paisage landschapsbeeld ZN :1 imagine del paisage landschapsbescherming ZN :1 protection del paisage landschapsbeschrijving ZN :1 (chorografie) chorographia :2 (beschrijving van een landschap) description de un paisage landschapschilder ZN :1 pictor de paisages, paisagista landschapschilderij ZN :1 pictura de un paisage landschapsgeografie ZN :1 geographia del paisage landschapspark ZN :1 parco national/regional landschapsplan ZN :1 plano de protection del paisage landschapsschoon ZN :1 beltate del paisage landschapstype ZN :1 typo de paisage landschapsvervuiling ZN :1 pollution del paisage landschapsverzorging ZN :1 protection del paisage landschapsvorm ZN :1 forma de paisage landschapsvorming ZN :1 formation de un paisage landscheiding ZN :1 frontiera, delimitation landschildpad ZN :1 tortuca terrestre/de terra landsdienaar ZN :1 functionario/servitor del stato landsdrukkerij ZN :1 imprimeria national/del stato landseigen BN :1 national landsfinanciën ZN MV :1 financias national/del stato landsgebouw ZN :1 edificio public/statal/del stato landsgodsdienst ZN :1 religion national/del pais landsgrens ZN :1 Zie: landgrens landsheer ZN :1 soverano, principe, prince landsheerlijk BN :1 soveran, principesc landskampioen ZN :1 campion national landskampioenschap ZN :1 campionato national landskerk ZN :1 ecclesia national landsknecht ZN :1 (GESCH) (Duitse infanterist) lansquenet landslak ZN :1 limace de terra, stylomatophoro landslied ZN :1 hymno national landsman ZN :1 compatriota, conational :wat voor een -- is hij? = de qual nationalitate es ille?, de qual pais es ille? landsoldaat ZN :1 soldato del armea terrestre/de terra landspolitiek ZN :1 politica national landsregering ZN :1 governamento national/del pais landstaal ZN :1 lingua national, (inheemse taal) lingua vernacular/del pais, vernaculo landstitel ZN :1 titulo national landstorm ZN :1 (GESCH) reserva, militia landstreek ZN :1 region, pais, districto, parte del pais landstrijdkrachten ZN MV :1 fortias/armea terrestre/de terra landsvader ZN :1 Zie: landsvorst landsverdediger ZN :1 defensor del pais/patria, soldato landsverdediging ZN :1 defensa national landsvergadering ZN :1 Zie: landdag landsvorst ZN :1 soverano, principe, prince landsvorstelijk BN :1 soveran landsvrouw ZN :1 soverana, regina landszaak ZN :1 affaire (F) national/de stato/de importantia national landteken ZN :1 Zie: landmerk landtong ZN :1 lingua de terra, puncta (de terra) landtransportverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de transportos terrestre landtroepen ZN MV :1 truppas de terra landvast ZN :1 ammarra landverbetering ZN :1 bonimento de terras cultivabile landverdeling ZN :1 distribution de terra landverhuizer ZN :1 emigrante landverhuizershotel ZN :1 hotel (F) de emigrantes landverhuizersschip ZN :1 nave de emigrantes landverhuizing ZN :1 emigration landverkenning ZN :1 exploration costari/del costa landverkoop ZN :1 vendita de terra landverraad ZN :1 alte traition landverrader ZN :1 traitor del patria landverraderlijk BN :1 contra le securitate del stato landverschuiving ZN :1 lapso de terreno :2 (FIG) triumpho convincente landvlucht ZN :1 migration al urbes landvogel ZN :1 ave terrestre/de terra landvolk ZN :1 population rural, paisanos landvoogd ZN :1 governator, vicerege landvoogdes ZN :1 governatora, viceregina landvoogdij ZN :1 dignitate/function de governator/de vicerege landvorm ZN :1 forma terrestre landvruchten ZN MV :1 fructos/productos del terra landwaarts BW :1 verso le costa/terra landwacht ZN :1 (GESCH) militia landwachter ZN :1 (GESCH) militiano landweer ZN :1 (verdediging van het land) defensa national/del territorio :2 (dam, dijk) obras de defensa maritime/fluvial, dica landweerofficier ZN :1 officiero del defensa national landweg ZN :1 (niet over zee) cammino/via terrestre/de terra/a transverso le campania :2 (weg door het land) cammino vicinal/rural/de campania landwijn ZN :1 vino local/regional/del pais landwind ZN :1 vento de terra landwinning ZN :1 desiccation del mar landzaat ZN :1 habitante de un pais landzicht ZN :1 vista super le campos landziekte ZN :1 maladia endemic landzijde ZN :1 latere del terra lang BN :1 (mbt tijd/lengte) longe :van --e duur = de longe durata/duration :op --e termijn = a longe termino :een --e gang = un longe corridor :een --e speler = un longe jocator :een --e neus = un longe naso :een -- weekend = un fin de septimana longe :--er maken = allongar, prolongar :de dagen worden --er = le jornos comencia a allongar se :een meter -- = un metro de longitude :een -- krediet = un credito a longe termino :de --ste weg nemen = prender le cammino le plus longe :-- van stof = prolixe lang BW :1 longemente, amplemente :-- duren = durar longemente/multe tempore :ergens -- over doen = emplear/prender multe tempore a facer un cosa :zijn leven -- = durante tote su vita :twee weken -- = durante duo septimanas, pro un periodo de duo septimanas :-- voor de oorlog = multe tempore ante le guerra :-- geleden = ante multe tempore :al -- = desde multe tempore :hoe -- blijf je? = quante tempore resta tu? :--er dan een jaar = plus de un anno :het wordt hoe --er hoe erger = isto va de mal in pejo :2 (met ontkenning) del toto :bij --e na niet = non del toto langaanhoudend BN :1 persistente langademig BN :1 de longe halito, de longe duration/durata, (langdradig) prolixe, interminabile :een -- werk = un labor/travalio de longe halito :-- verhaal = historia prolixe langarm ZN :1 persona/homine/femina a/de longe bracios langarmaap ZN :1 gibbon langarmig BN :1 a/de longe bracios, longe de bracios langbaard ZN :1 persona/homine a/de longe barba langbaardig BN :1 a/de longe barba langbeen ZN :1 (persoon) persona a/de longe gambas :2 (ooievaar) ciconia langbekken ZN MV :1 (vogelfamilie) aves longirostre langbekkig BN :1 longirostre langbenig BN :1 a/de longe gambas, (DIERK) dolichopode :--e muggen = muscas dolichopode langbladerig BN :1 Zie: langbladig langbladig BN :1 a/de longe folios, longifolie, longifoliate langbloem ZN :1 festuca :rijzige -- = festuca alte langbloemig BN :1 longiflor langdradig BN :1 (breedsprakig) prolixe, verbose, enoiose, fastidiose, tediose :--e schrijver = scriptor/autor prolixe :--e spreker = orator tediose :-- verhaal = historia tediose :2 (uit lange draden bestaand) a/de longe filos langdradigheid ZN :1 (breedsprakigheid) prolixitate, verbositate, tediositate langdurig BN :1 longe, prolongate, de longe duration/durata, prolongate, durabile, perdurabile :de --e malaise = le depression economic prolongate :een --e ondervinding = un longe experientia :een --e ziekte = un longe maladia :een --e verblijf = un longe sojorno, un sojorno prolongate :een --e koude = un frigido prolongate :--e werkloosheid = disoccupation prolongate/de longe durata/de longe duration :-- en zorgvuldig voorbereid = preparate exhaustivemente langdurigheid ZN :1 longe duration, longe durata langeafstandbommenwerper ZN :1 bombardero a/de grande/longe radio de action langeafstandkampioen ZN :1 campion a/de longe distantia langeafstandkampioenschap ZN :1 campionato a/de longe distantia langeafstandloper ZN :1 currero de longe distantia, stayer (E) langeafstandmars ZN :1 marcha {sj} de longe distantia, longe marcha {sj} langeafstandrace ZN :1 cursa de longe distantia langeafstandraket ZN :1 missile strategic langeafstandvlucht ZN :1 volo de longe distantia langeafstandwedstrijd ZN :1 concurso de longe distantia langebaandraverij ZN :1 cursa de trotto de longe distantia langebaanrijder ZN :1 (schaatser) patinator de longe distantia, stayer (E) langebaanwedstrijd ZN :1 (schaatswedstrijd) cursa de patinage de longe distantia langetermijnvoorspelling ZN :1 prevision a longe periodo langgehoopt BN :1 tanto sperate langgerekt BN :1 (lang en smal) elongate :een -- stuk grond = un terreno elongate :2 (lang aangehouden) de longe duration/durata, (multo) prolongate :een --e kreet = un crito prolongate langgevreesd BN :1 tanto timite langgewenst BN :1 tanto desirate/desiderate langhals ZN :1 (persoon) persona a/de longe collo :2 (fles) bottilia a/de longe collo langhalzig ZN :1 a/de longe collo langhandig BN :1 longimane langharig BN :1 (van voorwerpen en dieren) a/de pilo longe :--e borstel = brossa a/de pilo longe :2 (van mensen) a/de/con capillos longe, capillute langheid ZN :1 longor langhoofdig BN :1 dolichocephale langhoofdigheid ZN :1 dolichocephalia langhoornig BN :1 longicorne langjarig BN :1 de multe annos, de longe durata/duration :--e ondervinding = experientia de longe annos langlaufen ZN :1 ski nordic langlaufen WW :1 facer ski nordic langlaufer ZN :1 persona qui face ski nordic langlevend BN :1 de longe vita langlevendheid ZN :1 longevitate langlijvig BN :1 a/de longe corpore/talia langlippig BN :1 a/de longe labios langlopend BN :1 a/de longe termino/ de longe periodo :--e kredieten = creditos a longe termino :-- programma voor de bouwnijverheid = programma de longe termino pro le industria de constructiones langneus ZN :1 persona a/de longe naso langneuzig BN :1 a/de longe naso langoest ZN :1 langusta langoestine ZN :1 langustina langoor ZN :1 (persoon) persona a/de longe aures :2 (ezel) asino :3 (haas) lepore langorig BN :1 a/de longe aures langoureus BN :1 languorose, languide langparkeerder ZN :1 persona qui stationa/parca prolongatemente langparkeermeter ZN :1 parcometro pro longe durata langpootmug ZN :1 tipula langpotig BN :1 a/de longe patas, macropode, macroscele langpotigheid ZN :1 macroscelia langribbig BN :1 a/de longe costas langs VZ :1 preter, secundo :-- de rivier fietsen = bicyclar secundo le riviera :er staan bomen -- de weg = il ha arbores al bordo del cammino :de weg loopt -- ons huis = le cammino passa ante nostre casa :2 per :-- de brandtrap ontsnappen = escappar per le scala de incendios :wil je even -- de bakker rijden ? = vole tu passar per le paneteria ? :-- een omweg = per un via indirecte :hier -- = per hic :3 :iets -- zich heen laten gaan = restar/remaner indifferente a un cosa :het -- een andere weg proberen = essayar de altere maniera langs BW :1 :de huizen -- gaan = ir de casa a casa :ik kom nog wel eens -- = io passara per hic un altere vice :mag ik er even --? = pote io passar? :even bij iemand -- gaan = passar un momento per le casa de un persona langsbreuk ZN :1 (GEOL) fallia longitudinal langschedelig BN :1 dolichocephale, longicephale langschedeligen ZN MV :1 dolichocephalos, longicephalos langschedeligheid ZN :1 dolichocephalia, longicephalia langschip ZN :1 (van kerk) nave central langsdoorsnede ZN :1 section/profilo longitudinal langsgaan WW :1 passar per :wil je even langs de bakker gaan ? = vole tu passar per le paneteria? :even bij iemand -- = passar un momento per le casa de un persona langshelling ZN :1 cantier (naval) longitudinal langskomen WW :1 passar :het -- = passada, passage :weer -- = repassar :even bij iemand -- = passar un momento per le casa de un persona langslaper ZN :1 grande dormitor langsligger ZN :1 trabe/trave principal/longitudinal langslopen WW :1 passar :hij loopt langs het gebouw = ille passa ante le edificio :even bij iemand -- = passar un momento per le casa de un persona langsnavel ZN :1 ave longirostre, longirostro langsnavelig BN :1 longirostre langspeelband ZN :1 banda (magnetic) a/de longe durata/duration langspeelplaat ZN :1 disco de microsulco/a/de longe duration/durata, disco a/de rotation lente langsprieten ZN MV :1 (DIERK) longicornos langsprietig BN :1 (DIERK) longicorne langsrijden WW :1 passar (a cavallo, a bicycletta, etc.) ante :het -- = passada, passage :even bij iemand -- = passar un momento per le casa de un persona langsscheeps BN :1 longitudinal, ponite in le senso del longor, de poppa a proa langst BN :1 le plus longe langst BW :1 le plus longe(mente) :het kan op zijn -- een maand duren = isto pote durar un mense al maximo langstaart ZN :1 animal longicaude langstaartig BN :1 a/de longe cauda, longicaude langstelig BN :1 (PLANTK) longicaule, (mbt mossen) macropode langstengelig BN :1 longicaule langstijlig BN :1 (PLANTK) longistile langstlevend BN :1 supervivente langstlevende ZN :1 supervivente :testament op de -- = testamento in favor del (spo(n)so/a) supervivente langstrekken WW :1 passar (ante) :het -- = passada, passage :2 defilar (ante) langsverband ZN :1 structura longitudinal langsverschuiving ZN :1 displaciamento longitudinal langsvoeg ZN :1 juncto longitudinal langszij BW :1 bordo a/con bordo langtenig BN :1 macrodactyle langtenigheid ZN :1 macrodactylia languido :1 (MUZ) languido (I) languissant BN :1 Zie: langoureus languit BW :1 :hij lag -- op de grond = ille esseva extendite super le terra :-- op de grond vallen = cader in su plen longor super le terra :ik kan in dat bed niet -- liggen = io non pote extender me in iste lecto, iste lecto es troppo curte pro me :-- gaan liggen = prender le position horizontal langverbeid BN :1 Zie: langverwacht langvers ZN :1 verso longe langverwacht BN :1 expectate/attendite durante longe tempore, tanto attendite/expectate langvezelig BN :1 a/de fibras longe langvingerig BN :1 macrodactyle langvingerigheid ZN :1 macrodactylia langvleugelig BN :1 longipenne langvoer ZN :1 forrage langvoetig BN :1 a/de longe pedes, longipede, macropode langwerpig BN :1 elongate, longe, oblonge :-- rond = oval, elliptic :-- vierkant = rectangular :--e figuur = figura oblonge langzaam BN :1 lente, (traag) tarde, tardive :-- maar zeker = lente e/ma secur :--e vooruitgang = progresso tarde :--e dood = morte lente :-- werkend vergif = veneno lente :--er verlopen = relentar se :--er gaan lopen = relentar le passo :--er gaan rijden = reducer le marcha {sj}/le velocitate :-- aan = pauco a pauco, poco a poco :het werk vordert maar -- = le labor/travalio avantia con multe lentor langzaam-aan-actie ZN :1 Zie: langzaam-aan-staking langzaam-aan-staking ZN :1 exopero del zelo langzaamheid ZN :1 lentor langzamerhand BW :1 pauco a pauco, poco a poco, paulatim, progressivemente, gradualmente langzij BW :1 bordo a bordo lankmoedig BN :1 patiente, indulgente, clemente, longanime :iets -- verdragen = supportar un cosa patientemente/con patientia lankmoedigheid ZN :1 patientia, indulgentia, clementia, longanimitate lanolien ZN :1 Zie: lanoline lanoline ZN :1 lanolina lanolinezalf ZN :1 unguento/pomada de lanolina lans ZN :1 lancea, picca :punt van een -- = puncta/cuspide de un lancea :een -- voor iemand breken = rumper un lancea in favor de un persona lansier ZN :1 (MIL) lancero lansknecht ZN :1 (GESCH) (Duitse infanterist) lansquenet lanspunt ZN :1 puncta de lancea lansquenet ZN :1 (kaartspel) lansquenet lansruiter ZN :1 (MIL) lancero lansschacht ZN :1 fuste de lancea lansslang ZN :1 trigonocephalo lanssteek ZN :1 colpo de lancea lansstoot ZN :1 Zie: lanssteek lansvis ZN :1 chetodon lanceolate lansvormig BN :1 in forma de lancea :(PLANTK) met --e bladeren = lancifolie lansworp ZN :1 jecto de lancea lantaarn ZN :1 lanterna, (straatlantaarn) lampa de strata, (op schip) fanal :veelarmige -- = lampadario :dat zul je met een --tje moeten zoeken = tu debera cercar lo con lupa :2 (BOUWK) lanterna lantaarnaansteker ZN :1 Zie: lantaarnopsteker lantaarnboei ZN :1 boia luminose lantaarndrager ZN :1 lampadario lantaarnlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine de lanterna lantaarnopsteker ZN :1 lampista lantaarnpaal ZN :1 palo/poste de lampa lantaarnplaatje ZN :1 placa diapositive, diapositiva lantana ZN :1 lantana lantaren ZN :1 Zie: lantaarn lanterfant ZN :1 Zie: lanterfanter lanterfanten WW :1 otiar, esser otiose lanterfanter ZN :1 persona otiose, otioso lanterfanterij ZN :1 otiositate lanthaan ZN :1 Zie: lanthanium lanthaanreeks ZN :1 (serie del) lanthanidos lanthaniden ZN MV :1 Zie: lanthaanreeks lanthanium ZN :1 lanthano, lanthanium Laos ZN EIGN :1 Laos :van/uit -- = laotian Laotiaan ZN :1 laotiano Laotiaans BN :1 laotian, de Laos Laotisch BN :1 laotian, de Laos Lap ZN :1 lappon lap ZN :1 (stuk textiel) pecia (de tela/stoffa), panno, pannello :een -- zetten in een kledingstuk = repeciar un vestimento :het zetten van een -- in een kledingstuk = le repeciamento in un vestimento :een -- grond = un pecia de terra :een -- vlees = un pecia de carne laparoscoop ZN :1 laparoscopio laparoscopie ZN :1 laparoscopia laparoscopisch BN :1 laparoscopic :--e sterilisatie = sterilisation laparoscopic laparotomie ZN :1 laparotomia lapidair BN :1 (in steen gehouwen) taliate in petra, lapidari :-- schrift = scriptura lapidari :2 (kort en kernachtig) lapidari, concise :--e stijl = stilo lapidari :zich -- uitdrukken = exprimer se de maniera concise lapidarist ZN :1 lapidario lapidarium ZN :1 lapidario lapidatie ZN :1 lapidation lapillo ZN :1 lapillo (I) lapis infernalis ZN :1 petra infernal, nitrato argentic lapis lazuli ZN :1 lapislazuli, lazuli lapjeskat ZN :1 catto de colores variate lapjeswerk ZN :1 patchwork (E) lapjeswinkel ZN :1 Zie: manufacturenwinkel lapkaas ZN :1 caseo magre Laplace-operator ZN :1 operator laplacian Laplace-transformatie ZN :1 transformation laplacian Lapland ZN EIGN :1 Lapponia Laplander ZN :1 lappon laplander ZN :1 (vogel) calcario lapponic Laplands BN :1 lappon, lapponic, de Lapponia Laplands ZN :1 (taal) lappon lapmiddel ZN :1 remedio anodin, palliativo lappen WW :1 (verstellen van kleding) repeciar, reparar :2 (van schoenen) reparar :schoenen -- = reparar scarpas/calceos :3 (klaarspelen) facer, arrangiar :dat heb je hem gauw gelapt = tu lo ha facite rapidemente :4 (met een lap schoonmaken) mundar :de ramen -- = mundar/lavar le vitros :5 (een ronde voorkomen) duplar :6 (geld bij elkaar brengen) quotisar se :7 :iemand erbij -- = denunciar un persona lappendeken ZN :1 (deken) (copertura in) patchwork (E) :2 (FIG) habito de arlequin lappenmand ZN :1 corbe :(FIG) in de -- zijn = esser alco indisposite lapsnuittor ZN :1 otiorrhyncho lapsus ZN :1 lapsus (L), lapso, error :-- calami = lapsus calami (L) :-- linguae = lapsus linguae (L) :-- memoriae = lapsus memoriae (L) laptop ZN :1 laptop (E), computator/computer (E) portative lapwerk ZN :1 (wat gelapt moet worden) cosas/articulos/etc. a reparar :2 (slecht werk) labor/travalio defectuose :3 patchwork (E) lapwoord ZN :1 parola expletive lapzalf ZN :1 medicina/medicamento/remedio de charlatan (F)/de medicastro lapzwans ZN :1 nullitate lar ZN :1 gibbon lar larbin :1 s. servitor lardeerpriem ZN :1 agulia de lardar lardeersel ZN :1 Zie: lardeerspek lardeerspek ZN :1 lardo a lardar larderen WW :1 (CUL, ook FIG) lardar, interlardar :het -- = interlardamento :gelardeerde lever = ficato lardate :een tekst met citaten -- = (inter)lardar un texto de/con citationes laren ZN MV :1 (MYTH) lares larf ZN :1 Zie: larve larghetto :1 (MUZ) larghetto (I) largo :1 (MUZ) largo (I) larie ZN :1 nonsenso lariekoek ZN :1 nonsenso lariks ZN :1 (boom) larix, larice :2 (hout) (ligno de) larix/larice lariksaanplanting ZN :1 plantation de larices lariksboleet ZN :1 boleto elegante lariksboom ZN :1 larix, larice lariksbos ZN :1 bosco de larices larikshars ZN :1 resina de laris/larice larikshout ZN :1 (ligno de) larix/larice larikshouten BN :1 de (ligno de) larix/larice larikskegel ZN :1 cono de larix/larice larix ZN :1 Zie: lariks larmoyant BN :1 lacrimose, larmoyant (F) larvaal BN :1 larval :-- stadium = stadio larval larve ZN :1 larva :van de -- = larval :pootloze -- = larva apode :rupsvormige -- = larva eruciforme :--n voortbrengend = larvipare larveachtig BN :1 larviforme larvendodend BN :1 larvicida :-- middel = larvicida larvenstadium ZN :1 stadio/phase larval/larvari larventoestand ZN :1 stato larval/larvari larvenverdelgingsmiddel ZN :1 larvicida larvevormig BN :1 larviforme laryngaal BN :1 laryngal :--e medeklinker = consonante laryngal laryngectomie ZN :1 laryngectomia laryngitis ZN :1 laryngitis laryngograaf ZN :1 laryngographo laryngologie ZN :1 laryngologia laryngologisch BN :1 laryngologic laryngoloog ZN :1 laryngologo, laryngologista laryngoscoop ZN :1 laryngoscopio laryngoscopie ZN :1 laryngoscopia laryngoscopisch BN :1 laryngoscopic laryngostenose ZN :1 laryngostenose (-osis) laryngotomie ZN :1 laryngotomia larynx ZN :1 larynge :van de -- = laryngee larynxkanker ZN :1 Zie: larynxcarcinoom larynxvernauwing ZN :1 laryngostenose (-osis) laryxcarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere del larynge las ZN :1 soldatura, juncto, junctura, ligatura :-- van ijzer = soldatura de ferro :onderbroken -- = soldatura discontinue :2 (ingezet stuk) juncto lasaggregaat ZN :1 equipamento de soldar, instrumentos de soldatura autogene lasagne ZN :1 lasagna lasapparaat ZN :1 apparato a/de soldar lasbaar BN :1 soldabile lasbaarheid ZN :1 soldabilitate lasbaarheidsproef ZN :1 test (E)/essayo de soldabilitate lasbout ZN :1 ferro a/de soldar lasbrander ZN :1 torcha {sj} a/de soldar lasbreuk ZN :1 ruptura de soldatura/de juncto lasbril ZN :1 berillos protective/protector/de protection/de soldator lasbuis ZN :1 tubo soldate lascabine ZN :1 cabina de soldatura lascief BN :1 lascive, voluptuose lasciviteit ZN :1 lascivitate, voluptuositate lasconstructie ZN :1 construction soldate lasdoos ZN :1 (aansluitdoos) cassa de junction :2 (gereedschapsdoos) cassa de utensiles de soldator lasdraad ZN :1 filo de/pro soldatura laselektrode ZN :1 electrodo de soldatura laser ZN :1 laser (E) laserbundel ZN :1 fasce de laser (E) lasergeodimeter ZN :1 geodimetro laser (E) lasergyroscoop ZN :1 gyroscopio laser (E) laserkanon ZN :1 cannon laser (E) laserlasmachine ZN :1 machina a/de soldar per laser (E) laserlassen ZN :1 soldatura per laser (E) laserlicht ZN :1 luce/lumine laser (E) laserlithografie ZN :1 lithographia laser (E) laserprinter ZN :1 impressor/imprimitor/printer laser (E) laserradar ZN :1 radar laser (E) laserstraal ZN :1 radio laser (E) :behandeling met --en = laserotherapia laserstraling ZN :1 radiation laser (E) lasertelemeter ZN :1 telemetro laser (E) lasertheodoliet ZN :1 theodolite laser (E) laservisie ZN :1 vision laser (E), lector laser (E) laserwerking ZN :1 action laser (E) lasfout ZN :1 defecto de soldatura, soldatura/juncto defective/defectuose lashandschoenen ZN MV :1 guantos de soldator lashelm ZN :1 casco lasinstallatie ZN :1 machina a/de soldar lasinstructie ZN :1 instruction a/de soldar laskap ZN :1 casco de soldator laskop ZN :1 testa de soldatura lasmateriaal ZN :1 material a/de soldar lasnaad ZN :1 juncto soldate, soldatura :onzichtbare -- = soldatura invisibile :doorlopende -- = soldatura continue :-- in lengterichting = soldatura longitudinal :as van de -- = axe del soldatura lasnaadfout ZN :1 Zie: lasfout lasnaadlengte ZN :1 longor de soldatura lasnaadvorming ZN :1 fprmation del soldatura lasogen ZN MV :1 conjunctivitis actinic lasoven ZN :1 furno de soldar laspistool ZN :1 pistola a/de soldar, pistola de soldatura lasplaat ZN :1 coperijuncto laspleister ZN :1 insertion soldate lasproces ZN :1 processo de soldatura lasrobot ZN :1 robot (Tsj) de soldatura lasschild ZN :1 Zie: laskap lassen WW :1 (door een las verbinden) soldar, junger :het -- = soldatura :elektrisch -- = soldar electricamente :2 (invoegen, aanbrengen) inserer, insertar :die woorden zijn er tussen gelast = on ha inserite/insertate iste parolas :3 (inleggen) incrustar, incastrar :4 (verbinden) junger :zinnen aan elkaar -- = incatenar phrases lassen ZN :1 soldatura :handmatig -- = soldatura manual :automatisch -- = soldatura automatic :autogeen -- = soldatura autogene :ultrasoon -- = soldatura ultrasonic lasser ZN :1 soldator lasserij ZN :1 soldatura lassing ZN :1 (het lassen) soldatura :2 (las) soldatura lasso ZN :1 lasso (E) lasstaaf ZN :1 electrodo de soldatura/de soldar last ZN :1 (vracht) carga, fardello, peso :onder de -- bezwijken = succumber sub le peso :een -- leggen op = cargar :de -- afnemen van = discargar :iemand van een -- bevrijden = liberar un persona de un carga :2 (verplichting) carga, responsabilitate, obligation, incumbentia, onere, onerositate :iemand tot -- hebben = haber un persona a su carga :3 (geldelijke verplichting) carga, obligation, onere :sociale --en = cargas/oneres social, costo social :fiscale --en = cargas/oneres fiscal :buitengewone --en = cargas extraordinari :-- van de contractvoorwaarden = onere del conditiones contractual :op zware --en zitten = haber cargas multo pesante :te mijnen --e = a mi carga :tot --/ten --e van = al carga de :4 (hinder) carga, fardello, peso, molestia, molestation, embarasso, incommoditate :de -- der jaren = le carga/fardello/peso del annos/del vetulessa :iemand tot -- zijn = incommodar un persona :iemand veel -- bezorgen = causar/occasionar/procurar grande molestia a un persona :wij hebben veel -- van onze buren = nostre vicinos nos incommoda/molesta multo :ik heb -- van mijn maag = io ha mal al stomacho :hij heeft veel -- van migraine = ille suffre de migraine (F) :nog -- hebben van een oude verwonding = sentir ancora un vetule lesion :hij is iedereen tot -- = ille constitue un carga pro totes :5 (beschuldiging) carga, accusation :iemand iets ten --e leggen = accusar/inculpar un persona de un cosa, imputar un cosa a un persona :6 (scheepslading) cargo, carga, cargamento :-- innemen = cargar :-- lichten = discargar :7 (NAT) peso :8 (opdracht) carga, mandato, mission, ordine, commission :-- geven = mandar, ordinar :op -- van de politie = per ordine/mandato del policia :9 :(HAND) baten en --en = activo e passivo lastafel ZN :1 tabula a/de soldar, tabula de soldatura lastbrief ZN :1 mandato, littera de instruction(es) lastdier ZN :1 animal/bestia de carga lastdrager ZN :1 (sjouwer) portator :2 (steun/schoorzuil) supporto, columna, colonna, pila, pilar lastechniek ZN :1 technica de soldar/del soldatura lastechnologie ZN :1 technologia del soldatura lasteloos BN :1 sin carga, sin ordines lastemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura de soldar lastenverlichting ZN :1 reduction/diminution del cargas, (van belasting) reduction/diminution del impostos, alleviation fiscal lastenverzwaring ZN :1 incremento/altiamento/augmentation/aggravamento del cargas, (van belasting) incremento/altiamento/augmentation del impostos laster ZN :1 calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration :smerige/vuige -- = calumnia infame, vil calumnia :-- over iemand rondstrooien = calumniar un persona :de -- wegnemen = disinfamar lasteraar ZN :1 calumniator, diffamator, infamator, detractor, denigrator lasterachtig BN :1 Zie: lasterend lastercampagne ZN :1 campania calumniatori/denigratori/diffamatori/de diffamation/de calumnias lasterdicht ZN :1 poesia calumniatori/diffamatori lasteren WW :1 calumniar, diffamar, infamar, detraher, denigrar :God -- = blasphemar lasterend BN :1 calumniose, calumniatori, diffamatori, infamatori, denigrante, detrahente :-- artikel = articulo diffamatori :--e taal = Zie: lastertaal lastering ZN :1 calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration, (Godslastering) blasphemia :afschuwelijke -- = calumnia odiose lasterlijk BN :1 calumniose, calumniatori, diffamatori, infamatori, detrahente, denigrante :--e aantijging = imputation/accusation calumniose :--e insinuatie = insinuation calumniose :2 (mbt God) blaspheme, blasphematori :--e woorden = parolas blaspheme/blasphematori, blasphemia lastermond ZN :1 Zie: kwaadspreker lasterpraat ZN :1 calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration, maledicentia lasterrede ZN :1 discurso diffamatori lasterschrift ZN :1 scripto diffamatori lasterstuk ZN :1 Zie: lasterschrift lastertaal ZN :1 parolas calumniatori/diffamatori, calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration :afschuwelijke -- = calumnia odiose lastertong ZN :1 lingua viperin/de vipera lasterwoord ZN :1 parola calumniatori/diffamatori lasterzucht ZN :1 spirito de diffamation lastex ZN :1 lastex lastezel ZN :1 asino de carga/de basto lastgever ZN :1 dator de ordine, mandante, mandator, committente lastgeving ZN :1 (opdracht) carga, mandato, ordine, instruction, commission, mission :2 (lastbrief) mandato lasthebber ZN :1 mandatario lastig BN :1 (vervelend) penibile :2 (onaangenaam) enoiose :-- vallen = enoiar :3 (veeleisend) exigente :--e examinator = examinator exigente :--e patiënt = malado exigente :4 (storend, hinderlijk) importun, moleste, embarassose :--e buurman = vicino moleste :--e schuldeiser = creditor moleste :--e klant = cliente importun :-- vallen = importunar, incommodar, molestar :iemand die -- valt = incommodator, molestar :5 (moeilijk) difficile, complicate, embarassose, penose, (netelig) spinose, delicate :-- vraagstuk = problema spinose :-- geval = caso multo difficile :--e methode = methodo difficile :-- kind = infante difficile :-- werk = labor/travalio penose :de schroef zit op een --e plaats = le vite es in un loco difficile :iemand in een -- parket brengen = mitter un persona in un situation embarassose :dat kon nog wel eens -- worden = isto poterea complicar le cosa :het iemand -- maken = complicar le vita a un persona lastigheid ZN :1 importunitate, embarasso lastketting ZN :1 catena pro pesar last-minuteaanbieding ZN :1 offerta de ultime minuta last-minutereis BN :1 viage de ultime minuta lastpaard ZN :1 cavallo de carga/de basto lastpak ZN :1 Zie: lastpost lastpost ZN :1 persona/infante importun, importuno, peste lastransformator ZN :1 transformator de soldatura lastvermindering ZN :1 discarga lastzadel ZN :1 sella de basto lasverbinding ZN :1 juncto soldate, soldatura lasvervorming ZN :1 deformation de soldatura lasvlam ZN :1 flamma de soldatura laswerktuig ZN :1 Zie: lasappparaat lat ZN :1 barra, planca, latte :de --ten van een hek = le plancas de un palissada :(SPORT) onder de -- staan = esser in le goal (E), esser inter le palos :de bal kwam tegen de -- = le ballon ha toccate le barra transversal lataanboom ZN :1 latania latafel ZN :1 commoda latboom ZN :1 Zie: leiboom latei(balk) ZN :1 lintel laten WW :1 (achterwege laten) lassar, abandonar, renunciar (a), abstiner se (de) :het roken -- = abstiner se de fumar :ik kan het niet -- te = io non pote abstiner/impedir me de :laat dat! = isto suffice!, arresta! :2 (op een plaats/in een toestand houden) lassar, guardar, conservar :de boel de boel --, alles bij het oude -- = lassar le cosas como illos es :de deur open -- = lassar le porta aperte :iets achter zich -- = lassar un cosa detra se :iemand met rust -- = lassar in pace un persona :iemand links -- liggen = ignorar un persona :-- begaan = lassar facer :laat maar zitten! = guarda le moneta! :het daarbij niet -- = non contentar se con isto :dat laat me koud = isto me lassa frigide, isto non me interessa del toto :3 (achterlaten) lassar :ik heb mijn paraplu in de hal gelaten = io ha lassate mi parapluvia in le vestibulo :4 (ergens in bergen) mitter, poner :waar moet ik het boek --? = ubi debe io mitter le libro? :5 (toegang geven tot) lassar (in) :laat de kat maar in de tuin = lassa le catto ir in le jardin :6 (toestaan, dulden) lassar (+ ONBEP W), permitter, dar :iemand -- begaan = lassar facer un persona :zich -- gezeggen = lassar se persuader :dat laat zich horen = isto es possibile, isto non es excludite :leven en -- leven = viver e lassar viver :iets -- lopen/varen = renunciar a/abandonar un cosa :ik heb me -- wijsmaken dat = io me ha lassate dicer que :iemand tijd -- = dar le tempore a un persona :7 (veroorzaken + actief object) facer (+ INF) :hij liet ons hier komen = ille faceva nos venir hic :de dokter -- komen = facer venir le medico :iemand iets -- weten = communicar/facer saper un cosa a un persona, informar un persona de un cosa :8 (veroorzaken + passief object) facer (+ INF) (tegen de wil van het object), lassar (+ INF) (met goedkeuring of zonder tegenwerking van het object) :iemand -- ombrengen = facer assassinar un persona :zijn haar -- knippen = facer se taliar/facer se secar le capillos :zich -- leiden = lassar conducer se :ik laat me niet beledigen = io non me lassa insultar :de moeder laat het kind vallen = le matre lassa cader le infante :de voetballer laat zijn tegenstander -- = le footballator {foet} face cader su adversario :het boek laat zich gemakkelijk lezen = le libro se lassa leger facilmente :het laat zich gemakkelijk denken = il se comprende facilmente :9 (niet inhouden) laxar :een wind -- = laxar un pedito, peder :tranen -- = versar lacrimas :10 (op een plaats/in een toestand brengen) facer (+ ONBEP W) :11 (opgeven) lassar, abandonar, renunciar (a) :het leven -- = perder le vita, morir :12 (iets niet ontnemen) lassar :13 (bij zijn dood nalaten) lassar, legar :hij liet mij zijn huis na = ille me ha legate su casa :hier laat je wat, daar vind je wat = toto ha su bon e su mal lateres :14 (afstaan) lassar, ceder, abandonar, dar :ik laat het je voor honderd gulden = io te lo lassa pro cento florinos :15 (in stand houden) lassar, guardar, conservar, mantener :16 (mbt wenselijkheid/aansporing) lassar, que ..., vamos ... :laten wij elkaar helpen! = lassa adjutar nos le un(es) le altere(s)! :laten we beginnen! = vamos comenciar! :laten we vertrekken! = que nos parti! :laten wij er niet meer over praten! = que nos non parla plus de iste cosa! latent BN :1 (NAT, BIOL, MED, etc., ook FIG) latente, (BIOL) recessive :--e warmte = calor latente :--e energie = energia latente :-- leven = vita latente :--e infectie = infection latente :-- beeld = imagine latente :-- periode van een ziekte = periodo de latentia de un morbo :--e gevoelens = sentimentos latente :--e vijandigheid = hostilitate latente :--e toestand = stato latente/de latentia :-- aanwezig zijn in = esser latente in latentheid ZN :1 latentia latentie ZN :1 latentia latentietijd ZN :1 latentia, periodo/tempore de latentia later BW :1 plus tarde, postea, pois, post, depost, posteriormente, ulteriormente :dat zal ik je -- nog wel eens vertellen = io te lo contara alicun die later BN :1 (nieuwer) plus recente, ulterior, posterior :--e berichten = novas ulterior :in --e jaren = in annos ulterior :op --e leeftijd = a un etate avantiate lateraal BN :1 (zijdelings gelegen) lateral :-- kanaal = canal lateral :-- stelsel = systema lateral :2 (TAAL) lateral :--e medeklinker = consonante lateral :3 (mbt verwanten) collateral :--e erfgenamen = heredes/hereditarios collateral lateraliteit ZN :1 lateralitate lateriet ZN :1 laterite latertje ZN :1 :het is een -- geworden = on ha finite multo tarde latex ZN :1 latex latexcement ZN :1 cemento al latex latexverf ZN :1 color al latex lathyrus ZN :1 lathyro, piso odorose :naakte -- = lathyro sin folios laticifeer BN :1 laticifere laticlava ZN :1 laticlavio latifundium ZN :1 latifundio Latijn ZN :1 (de Latijnse taal) latino, lingua latin :klassiek -- = latino classic :vulgair -- = latino vulgar/popular :middeleeuws -- = latino medieval :modern -- = latino moderne :-- van de Keizertijd = latino imperial :aan het eind van zijn -- zijn = esser al fin de su latino, esser exhauste :2 (ROM GESCH) (bewoner van Latium) latino :3 (iemand die behoort tot de Latijnse volkeren) latino Latijns BN :1 latin, roman :--e taal = lingua latin, latino :--e spraakkunst = grammatica latin :--e Kerk = Ecclesia latin/roman :--e letters = characteres roman/rotunde :--e burgerrecht = derecto latin :--e kruis = cruce latin :--e volkeren = populos latin :-- zeil = vela latin :--e tekst = texto in latino :een -- karakter geven aan = latinisar :--e geest/beschaving/wereld = latinitate :-- Amerika = America Latin Latijns-Amerika ZN EIGN :1 America Latin, Latino-America Latijns-Amerikaan ZN :1 latino-americano Latijns-Amerikaans BN :1 latino-american latijnzeil ZN :1 vela latin lating ZN :1 Zie: aderlating latiniseren WW :1 latinisar :het -- = latinisation latinisering ZN :1 latinisation latinisme ZN :1 latinismo latinist ZN :1 latinista latiniteit ZN :1 latinitate Latino sine Flexione ZN EIGN :1 latino sin flexion latin rock ZN :1 rock (E) latino-american latitude ZN :1 (AARDR) latitude Latium ZN EIGN :1 Latio latmodel ZN :1 prototypo de lattes lat-relatie ZN :1 copulo a tempore partial latrine ZN :1 latrina, privata latten BN :1 de lattes :-- afscheiding = clausura/partition de lattes latten WW :1 coperir de lattes :een plafond -- = coperir un plafond (F) de lattes lattenbodem ZN :1 fundo de lattes lattendeur ZN :1 porta de lattes latuw ZN :1 lactuca latuwbitter ZN :1 lactucario latuwsap ZN :1 lactucario latwerk ZN :1 (geraamte van latten) armatura de lattes :2 (mbt leibomen) spalier laudanine ZN :1 laudanina laudanum ZN :1 laudano laudatie ZN :1 laudation lauden ZN MV :1 laudes laureaat ZN :1 laureato laurier ZN :1 (boom) lauriero :2 (CUL) lauriero laurierachtigen ZN MV :1 lauraceas laurierbes ZN :1 bacca del lauriero laurierblad ZN :1 folio de lauriero laurierboom ZN :1 Zie: laurier-1 laurierbosje ZN :1 laureto laurierdrop ZN :1 liquiritia al lauriero laurierkers ZN :1 (heester) lauriero-ceresio :2 (vrucht) ceresio del lauriero/ceresio laurierkrans ZN :1 Zie: lauwerkrans laurierkroon ZN :1 Zie: lauwerkrans laurierolie ZN :1 oleo de lauriero laurierroos ZN :1 oleandro lauriertak ZN :1 Zie: lauwertak laurierwilg ZN :1 salice laurifolie laurierzalf ZN :1 unguento lauric laurierzuur ZN :1 acido lauric lauw BN :1 (niet erg warm) tepide :-- zijn = teper :2 (zonder enthousiasme) tepide, sin enthusiasmo, indifferente :-- reageren op iets = reager con indifferentia a un cosa, reager a un cosa sin enthusiasmo lauwachtig BN :1 un pauco/poco tepide lauweren ZN MV :1 (roem, eer) lauros :-- oogsten = recoltar lauros :op zijn -- rusten = reposar/dormir super su lauros lauweren WW :1 (met lauweren kronen) coronar con lauros :gelauwerd uit de strijd treden = venir del combatto coperte de lauros :2 (loven) coperir con lauros, laudar, exaltar lauwerkrans ZN :1 corona de lauriero/lauros, laurea :met -- getooid hoofd = testa lauree lauwerkroon ZN :1 Zie: lauwerkrans lauwertak ZN :1 branca de lauriero lauwhartig BN :1 assatis indifferente lauwheid ZN :1 (halfwarme toestand) tepor, tepiditate :2 (onverschilligheid) tepor, tepiditate, indifferentia lauwte ZN :1 Zie: lauwheid-1 lauwwarm BN :1 tepide lava ZN :1 lava :gesmolten -- = lava in fusion :gestolde -- = lava solidificate lavaächtig BN :1 lavic lavabo ZN :1 (R.K.) lavabo lavaglas ZN :1 obsidiana, vitro de vulcano, hyalite lavagolf ZN :1 unda de lava lavas ZN :1 levistico (officinal), ligustico lavasteen ZN :1 petra lavic lavastroom ZN :1 currente/torrente/fluxo lavic/de lava laveloos BN :1 ebrie lavement ZN :1 clysma, clyster, lavage/lavamento intestinal, injection rectal :een -- geven/toedienen = dar/administrar un lavamento lavementcanule ZN :1 cannula de lavamento lavementspuit ZN :1 syringa de lavamento laven WW :1 refrescar :zich -- aan = refrescar se a, appaciar su sete con lavend BN :1 refrescante lavendel ZN :1 lavandula lavendelblauw BN :1 blau de lavandula lavendelbloem ZN :1 flor de lavandula lavendelgeur ZN :1 odor de lavandula lavendelheide ZN :1 andromeda lavendelkopie ZN :1 copia intermedie lavendelolie ZN :1 essentia/oleo de lavandula lavendelreuk ZN :1 odor de lavandula lavendelwater ZN :1 aqua de lavandula lavendelzeep ZN :1 sapon a lavandula laveren WW :1 (mbt zeilen) virar contra le vento :2 (met wankele gang lopen) zigzagar, titubar lavet ZN :1 bassino a/de lavar laving ZN :1 refrescamento lawaai ZN :1 ruito, fracasso, tumulto, strepito :hels -- = ruito infernal/de inferno :oorverdovend -- = ruito assurdante :het -- overstemmen = coperir le ruito :-- maken = facer ruito, strepitar lawaaiarm BN :1 quiete lawaaibestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le ruito, suppression de ruito lawaaidoofheid ZN :1 surditate per excesso de ruito lawaaien WW :1 facer ruito, strepitar lawaaierig BN :1 ruitose, rumorose, tumultuose, strepitose, clamorose :--e straat = strata rumorose/tumultuose lawaaihinder ZN :1 Zie: geluidshinder lawaaiig BN :1 Zie: lawaaierig lawaaimaker ZN :1 (iemand die veel lawaai maakt) persona ruitose :2 (opschepper) fanfaron lawaainiveau ZN :1 nivello de ruito lawaaioverlast ZN :1 Zie: geluidshinder lawaaischopper ZN :1 Zie: lawaaimaker lawaaivrij BN :1 sin ruitos lawine ZN :1 avalanche (F) :onder een -- bedolven worden = esser interrate in un avalanche :een -- van verdachtmakingen = un avalanche de insinuationes lawinegang ZN :1 corridor/via de avalanche (F) :kunstmatige --en aanleggen = cavar corridores de avalanche artificial lawinegevaar ZN :1 risco/periculo de avalanche(s) (F) lawinehond ZN :1 can de avalanche (F) lawinereactie ZN :1 (NAT) reaction de catena, reaction de bolla de nive lawinetunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) anti-avalanche (F) lawinewering ZN :1 pariete de avalanche (F) lawn ZN :1 (soort weefsel) linon lawn tennis ZN :1 lawn tennis (E) lawrencium ZN :1 (SCHEI) lawrencium law tennisclub ZN :1 club (E) de lawn tennis (E) laxans ZN :1 Zie: laxeermiddel laxatief BN :1 Zie: laxerend laxatief ZN :1 Zie: laxeermiddel laxeerdrankje ZN :1 biberage laxative laxeermiddel ZN :1 remedio laxative/purgative, laxativo, purgativo, purga :een -- nemen = prender un laxativo laxeerpil ZN :1 pilula laxative/purgative laxeerpoeder ZN :1 pulvere laxative/purgative laxeren WW :1 haber un effecto laxative, laxar, purgar laxerend BN :1 laxante, laxative, aperiente, purgative, purgatori :dat werkt -- = isto ha un effecto laxante laxisme ZN :1 moral laxe lay-out ZN :1 disposition typographic, lay-out (E) lay-outen WW :1 facer le disposition typographic, facer le lay-out (E) lay-outen WW :1 facer un lay-out (E) lazaret ZN :1 hospital (militar) ambulante/mobile/de campania lazaretschip ZN :1 nave hospital lazarig BN :1 leprose lazarij ZN :1 lepra lazarist ZN :1 lazaristo Lazarus ZN EIGN :1 Lazaro :de gelijkenis van -- = le parabola de Lazaro lazarus BN :1 ebrie, inebriate lazer ZN :1 corpore lazeren WW :1 (smijten) jectar :2 (vallen) cader lazerij ZN :1 corpore lazerkruid ZN :1 laserpitio lazuliet ZN :1 lazulite, lapis lazuli, lazuli lazuren BN :1 (van lazuur) de/in lapislazuli :2 (blauw) azur, blau lazuriet ZN :1 lazurite lazuur ZN :1 lapislazuli, lazuli, lazulite lazuursteen ZN :1 Zie: lazuur lb. :1 (Afk.: libra) pond lbo :1 (Afk.: lager beroepsonderwijs) inseniamento/formation professional de prime grado leadzanger ZN :1 cantator (principal) de un gruppo lease ZN :1 leasing (E) lease-auto ZN :1 auto(mobile) locate a longe termino, auto(mobile) de leasing leasebedrijf ZN :1 Zie: leasingbedrijf leasecontract ZN :1 Zie: leasingovereenkomst leasemaatschappij ZN :1 Zie: leasingmaatschappij leasen WW :1 locar con option a compra, locar a longe termino leaseovereenkomst ZN :1 Zie: leasingovereenkomst leasing ZN :1 leasing (E) leasingbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa/societate/compania de leasing (E) leasingcontract ZN :1 Zie: leasingovereenkomst leasingmaatschappij ZN :1 Zie: leasingbedrijf leasingovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto de leasing (E) :een -- sluiten = facer un contracto de leasing leasingsysteem ZN :1 systema de leasing (E) leb ZN :1 (lebmaag) abomaso :2 (stremsel) fermento/enzyma coagulative/de coagulation lebaal ZN :1 grande anguilla (de al minus duo libras) lebbe ZN :1 Zie: leb lebberen WW :1 sorber :thee -- = sorber un the lebbig BN :1 que ha le gusto de fermento coagulative :2 (FIG) (bits) acre lebenzym ZN :1 Zie: lebferment Lebesgue-integratie ZN :1 integration lebesguian Lebesgue-maat ZN :1 mesura lebesguian lebferment ZN :1 fermento/enzyma coagulative/de coagulation, chymase lebklier ZN :1 glandula que secreta le fermento coagulative leblam ZN :1 agno nutrite per allactamento artificial lebmaag ZN :1 abomaso lecit(h)ine ZN :1 lecithina lectionarium ZN :1 (R.K.) lectionario lector ZN :1 (R.K.) (voorlezer) lector :2 (aan universiteit) lector :3 (iemand die manuscripten doorleest) lector lectoraat ZN :1 (R.K.) lectorato :2 (ambt/rang van lector aan een universiteit) lectorato lectotype ZN :1 lectotypo lectuur ZN :1 (boeken, tijdschriften, etc.) lectura :leerzame -- = lectura instructive :stichtelijke -- = lectura edificante :luchtige/oppervlakkige -- = lectura frivole :prikkelende -- = lectura piccante :breng wat -- voor me mee = apporta me alco pro leger :2 (het lezen) lectura lectuurbak ZN :1 portamagazines lectuurgids ZN :1 guida pro le lector, bibliographia lectuurlijst ZN :1 lista de lectura(s) lectuurmand ZN :1 Zie: lectuurbak lectuurverschaffing ZN :1 fornimento de lectura lectuurvoorziening ZN :1 Zie: lectuurverschaffing ledebraken WW :1 (radbraken) suppliciar super le rota ledemaat ZN :1 membro, extremitate :benedenste --en = membros inferior :ontwrichting van een -- = disarticulation de un membro ledenaantal ZN :1 numero de adherentes/membros/socios ledenadministratie ZN :1 gestion del adherentes/membros/socios ledenbestand ZN :1 Zie: ledenaantal ledendag ZN :1 die del membros ledengroei ZN :1 Zie: ledenwinst ledenlijst ZN :1 lista de adherentes/membros/socios ledenpop ZN :1 pupa articulate, marionette (F) ledenraad ZN :1 consilio del adherentes/membros/socios ledenradiator ZN :1 radiator a elementos ledenservice ZN :1 servicio (reservate) al adherentes/membros/socios ledenstop ZN :1 limite de admission de adherentes/membros/socios, blocamento de (nove) adhesiones ledental ZN :1 numero de adherentes/membros/socios ledenvergadering ZN :1 reunion/assemblea general (del adherentes/membros/socios) ledenverlies ZN :1 perdita de adherentes/membros/socios ledenwerving ZN :1 recrutamento de adherentes/membros/socios ledenwinst ZN :1 augmento/incremento de adherentes/membros/socios leder ZN :1 Zie: leer lederafval ZN :1 Zie: leerafval lederartikelen ZN MV :1 Zie: leerwaren lederboom ZN :1 Zie: leerboom lederen BN :1 Zie: leren lederfabricage ZN :1 Zie: leerfabricage lederfabriek ZN :1 Zie: leerfabriek lederfabrikant ZN :1 Zie: leerfabrikant lederhandel ZN :1 Zie: leerhandel lederhandelaar ZN :1 Zie: leerhandelaar lederhuid ZN :1 Zie: leerhuid lederkleur ZN :1 Zie: leerkleur ledermos ZN :1 Zie: leermos ledersnippers ZN MV :1 Zie: leersnippers ledersoort ZN :1 Zie: leersoort ledervet ZN :1 Zie: leervet lederwaren ZN MV :1 Zie: leerwaren lederwarenindustrie ZN :1 Zie: leerwarenindustrie lederwerk ZN :1 Zie: leerwaren lederwinkel ZN :1 Zie: leerwinkel lederzaak ZN :1 Zie: leerwinkel ledewater ZN :1 Zie: leewater ledig BN :1 (zonder inhoud) vacue :--e ruimte = spatio vacue :--e beurs = bursa vacue :--e batterij = batteria/pila discargate/exhauste :-- maken = vacuar :tot op de bodem -- = totalmente vacue :2 (onbezet) vacante, libere, disoccupate, inoccupate, otiose :-- gaan = otiar :het -- gaan = otio :3 (ijdel, hol) vacue, van :--e woorden = parolas van ledigen WW :1 vacuar, evacuar :een kist -- = vacuar un cassa :een glas -- = biber un vitro :2 (MED) depler ledigend BN :1 (MED) depletive lediggaan WW :1 esser otiose/disoccupate, viver otiosemente, otiar lediggang ZN :1 disoccupation, otio, otiositate :-- is des duivels oorkussen = le otio es le patre/le otiositate es le matre de tote le vitios ledigganger ZN :1 persona otiose/disoccupate, otioso ledigheid ZN :1 (afwezigheid van inhoud) vacuitate :de betrekkelijke -- van het heelal = le vacuitate relative del universo :2 (het vrij zijn van werkzaamheden) inaction, inoccupation, otio, otiositate :-- is des duivels oorkussen = otio es le patre/otiositate es le matre de tote le vitios lediging ZN :1 (MED) depletion lediglopen WW :1 Zie: leeglopen ledigloper ZN :1 Zie: leegloper ledikant ZN :1 lecto :houten -- = lecto de ligno :ijzeren -- = lecto de ferro :-- voor één persoon = lecto individual lee ZN :1 curso de aqua leed ZN :1 (verdriet) pena, affliction, dolor, dolo :vervuld van -- = dolorose :hart vol -- = corde dolorose :blik vervuld van -- = reguardo dolorose :-- doen = penar :iemands -- verzachten = alleviar le pena de un persona :dat doet mij -- = isto me pena :2 (letsel, schade) mal, damno :iemand -- doen = facer damno a un persona leed BN :1 dolorose, triste, (afgunstig) invidiose :iets met --e ogen aanzien = reguardar/mirar un cosa con tristessa/con invidia leedaanzegger ZN :1 Zie: aanspreker leeddragend BN :1 (rouwdragend) portante (le) lucto, in lucto :2 (bedroefd) triste leedgevoel ZN :1 sentimento de pena/dolor/dolo/affliction, pena leedgras ZN :1 tritico repente leedvermaak ZN :1 placer/joia/gaudio maligne/malitiose :-- hebben = gauder del disgratia de alteres/de un altere leedwezen ZN :1 regret, condolentia :iemand zijn -- betuigen = exprimer su regretes/condolentia a un persona leefbaar BN :1 habitabile, vivibile :een -- huis = un casa habitabile :een --e omgeving = un ambiente vivibile :een --e wereld = un mundo habitabile/vivibile leefbaarheid ZN :1 habitabilitate, vivibilitate, qualitate del vita leefeenheid ZN :1 (appartement) appartamento :2 (groep mensen) communitate leefgebied ZN :1 habitat (L) (natural) leefgemeenschap ZN :1 communitate leefgewoonte ZN :1 habitude/costume de vita/de viver leefgroep ZN :1 (woongroep) communitate, gruppo de cohabitantes leefklimaat ZN :1 ambiente (vital/de vita), climate social/de vita :optimaal -- = climate social perfecte leefkuil ZN :1 fossa de conversation leefmilieu ZN :1 ambiente (vital/de vita) leefnet ZN :1 vivario leefomgeving ZN :1 medio ambiente, ambiente leefomstandigheden ZN MV :1 circumstantias/conditiones del vita leefpatroon ZN :1 maniera de viver, modo/modello/patrono de vita leefregel ZN :1 regime (F) de vita :een gezonde -- volgen = sequer un regime de vita san leefruimte ZN :1 spatio vital, (BOUWK) spatio/camera habitabile leefscheppen WW :1 vacuar, exhaurir leefstijl ZN :1 stilo de vita leeftijd ZN :1 etate :volwassen -- = etate adulte :rijpere -- = etate matur :hoge -- = etate multo avantiate, senectute :kritieke/gevaarlijke -- = etate critic :vereiste -- = etate minime :van middelbare -- = de etate median, de medie etate :van gevorderde -- = de etate avantiate :op latere -- = a un etate avantiate :stemgerechtigde -- = etate competente pro votar :leerplichtige/schoolplichtige -- = etate scholar :de 21-jarige -- bereiken = arrivar al etate de vinti-un annos :overleden op de -- van 78 jaar = morite/decedite al etate de 78 annos :film geschikt voor alle --en = film (E) apte pro tote le publicos :op mijn -- = a mi etate :van een zekere --, op -- = avantiate in etate, de un certe etate :mijn vriend is van mijn -- = mi amico es de mi etate :van dezelfde -- = del mesme etate, coetanee :op jeugdige -- overlijden = morir juvene :mensen van mijn -- = gente de mi etate :er jong uitzien voor zijn -- = semblar plus juvene leeftijdgenoot ZN :1 persona/camerada del mesme etate, coetaneo :hij is mijn -- = ille es de mi etate, ille es un coetaneo mie leeftijdscategorie ZN :1 Zie: leeftijdsgroep leeftijdsgrens ZN :1 etate limite, limite de etate :de -- overschrijden = exceder le etate limite fixate leeftijdsgroep ZN :1 gruppo/categoria de (un determinate) etate leeftijdsklasse ZN :1 classe de (un determinate) etate leeftijdsonderscheid ZN :1 distinction de etate leeftijdsopbouw ZN :1 repartition secundo le etates leeftijdsstructuur ZN :1 structura secundo le etates leeftijdsverschil ZN :1 differentia/disproportion/disparitate de etate leeftocht ZN :1 viveres, provisiones leefvorm ZN :1 forma de vita leefwarmte ZN :1 calor/temperatura agradabile leefwijze ZN :1 maniera de viver, modo/stilo de vita, vita :zijn regelmatige -- = su (modo de) vita regular :vegetarische -- = regime (F) vegetarian :buitensporige -- = modo de vita extravagante leeg BN :1 Zie: ledig leegbloeden WW :1 sanguinar a morte, perder tote su sanguine leegdrinken WW :1 vacuar, biber :zijn kopje -- = biber su tassa leegeten WW :1 vacuar, terminar :zijn bord -- = vacuar/terminar su platto leeggewicht ZN :1 peso vacue leeggieten WW :1 vacuar, effunder :een kuip -- = vacuar un cupa leeggoed ZN :1 bottilias vacue leeggooien WW :1 vacuar (completemente), discargar leeghalen WW :1 vacuar (completemente) leegheid ZN :1 Zie: ledigheid leeghoofd ZN :1 testa/capite cave/vacue, imbecille :een -- zijn = haber le testa/capite plen de aere leeghozen WW :1 vacuar le aqua leegloop ZN :1 (nietsdoen) inactivitate, inaction, otiositate, otio :2 (SOC) exodo, depopulation, dispopulamento leeglopen ZN :1 (leeg worden) vacuar se :de band is leeggelopen = le pneu(matico) se ha disinflate :2 (niets doen) otiar, esser otiose/disoccupate/inactive :het -- = otio, otiositate leegloper ZN :1 persona otiose/disoccupate, otioso leegloperij ZN :1 otio, otiositate leegmaken WW :1 vacuar, (mbt spijs/drank) finir, terminar :we zullen de fles maar -- = nos va finir/terminar/vacuar le bottilia leegmalen WW :1 vacuar, exhaurir leegplukken WW :1 :ze hebben de kerseboom leeggeplukt = illes ha colligite tote le ceresias leegplunderen WW :1 piliar :het -- = piliage leegplundering ZN :1 piliage leegpompen WW :1 vacuar/exhaurir/extraher per un pumpa :een ondergelopen kelder -- = pumpar le aqua de un cellario inundate leegpomping ZN :1 vacuation per un pumpa, exhaustion leegrijden WW :1 vacuar :hij heeft zijn hele tank leeggereden = ille ha completemente vacuate su reservoir (F)/tank (E) :de wielrenner heeft zich helemaal leeggereden = le currero cyclista esseva completemente exhaurite post su cursa leegroven WW :1 piliar :het -- = piliage :de dieven hebben het hele huis leeggeroofd = le robatores ha piliate tote le casa leegruimen WW :1 disincombrar leegschenken WW :1 vacuar, exhaurir leegschudden WW :1 vacuar, exhaurir leegstaan WW :1 esser vacue/inoccupate/inhabitate/vacante :--d huis = casa vacue/inoccupate/inhabitate/vacante :--e fabriek = fabrica disusate :staan er nog stoelen leeg? = esque il ha ancora sedias inoccupate/libere? leegstand ZN :1 inoccupation :de -- van nieuwe woningen = le problema de nove casas inoccupate leegstandswet ZN :1 lege super le inoccupation (de casas/de edificios) leegstelen WW :1 piliar, robar omne cosas :het -- = le piliage :een huis -- = piliar un casa leegstorten WW :1 vacuar, discargar leegstromen WW :1 vacuar se leegte ZN :1 vacuo :hij laat een grote -- achter = ille lassa un grande vacuo detra se :een -- opvullen = reimpler/plenar un vacuo leegvissen WW :1 attrappar omne pisces, denudar leegvreten WW :1 devorar toto :een trog -- = vacuar un alveo/trogo leegzuigen WW :1 vacuar, exhaurir, (eetbare zaken) suger :een mergpijp -- = suger le medulla de un osso :een riool -- = vacuar un cloaca leegzuiging ZN :1 exhaustion leek ZN :1 (niet geestelijke) laico, profano, (niet gewijde) secular :2 (ondeskundige) laico, profano, ignorante, incompetente :ik ben een volslagen -- in dit vak = io es un laico in iste materia, io non ha alicun competentia in iste materia leem ZN :1 argilla leemaarde ZN :1 terra argillose, argilla leemachtig BN :1 argillose, argillacee leeman ZN :1 mannequin (F) leembank ZN :1 Zie: leemlaag leemgroeve ZN :1 argillaria leemgrond ZN :1 terra argillose, argilla leemhoudend BN :1 que contine argilla, argillose leemkuil ZN :1 argillaria leemlaag ZN :1 strato argillose/de argilla leemmergel ZN :1 marna argillose/argillacee leemmortel ZN :1 mortero argillose leemput ZN :1 Zie: leemgroeve leemte ZN :1 (hiaat) lacuna, hiato, vacuo, manco, mancantia :--n vertonen = monstrar/presentar lacunas :in een -- voorzien = plenar/coperir un lacuna :--n in het geheugen = lacunas de memoria :-- in de woordenschat = lacuna lexical :met --n = lacunar, lacunose :2 (gebrek) defecto, imperfection leen ZN :1 (GESCH) feudo :met een -- begiftigen = infeudar :begiftiging met een -- = infeudation :in -- ontvangen = reciper in feudo :iemand grond in -- geven = infeudar un terra a un persona :2 (wat men tijdelijk voor gebruik ontvangt) presto :te -- hebben = haber in presto :te -- geven = prestar, dar in presto :te -- krijgen = reciper/prender in presto leenbank ZN :1 banca/cassa de presto leenbezitter ZN :1 (GESCH) feudatario leenbreuk ZN :1 (GESCH) traition, felonia leencontract ZN :1 contracto de presto leendienst ZN :1 (GESCH) servicio de vassallo, vassallage leeneed ZN :1 (GESCH) juramento de fidelitate leen- en pachtwet ZN :1 lege de presto e arrentamento leengeld ZN :1 (uitleenvergoeding) derecto de presto leengoed ZN :1 (GESCH) territorio feudal, feudo :als -- bezitten = haber in feudo :als -- geven aan = dar in feudo a, infeudar leenheer ZN :1 (GESCH) senior feudal leenhouder ZN :1 (GESCH) vassallo leenhulde ZN :1 (GESCH) homage leenman ZN :1 vassallo, feudatario :de --nen des konings = le vassallos del rege :tot -- maken = infeudar leenmanschap ZN :1 (GESCH) vassallage leenmoeder ZN :1 matre de substitution leenplicht ZN :1 (GESCH) vassalitate leenplichtig BN :1 (GESCH) :-- maken = vassalisar :het -- maken = vassalisation leenrecht ZN :1 (GESCH) (het in leenzaken geldende recht) derecto feudal :2 (uitleenvergoeding) derecto de presto leenrechtelijk BW :1 (GESCH) secundo le derecto feudal leenroerig BN :1 feudal :-- maken = feudalisar :niet-leenroerig = allodial leenroerigheid ZN :1 feudalitate leenspreuk ZN :1 metaphora leenspreukig BN :1 metaphoric leenstaat ZN :1 stato vassallo leenstelsel ZN :1 systema feudal, feudalismo leenverhouding ZN :1 (GESCH) vassallage leenvertaling ZN :1 calco leenvorst ZN :1 (vorst als leenheer) soverano :2 (vorst die zijn gebied als leen bezit) principe feudal, vassallo leenvorstendom ZN :1 principato feudal leenwezen ZN :1 Zie: leenstelsel leenwoord ZN :1 parola estranier adoptate, parola imprestate :-- uit het Duits = germanismo :-- uit het Engels = anglicismo :-- uit het Frans = francesismo, gallicismo :vertaald -- = calco linguistic leep BN :1 astute, astutiose :dat heeft hij -- aangelegd = ille lo ha facite con multe astutia leepheid ZN :1 astutia leepogig BN :1 sebose al oculo leepoog ZN :1 oculo sebose leer ZN :1 (doctrine, stelsel) doctrina, (REL ook) dogma :-- van de Drieëenheid = doctrina/dogma del Trinitate :-- van Mozes = judaismo :-- van Mohammed = islam, islamismo :christelijke -- = doctrina christian, christianismo :katholieke -- = doctrina catholic :hervormde -- = doctrina reformate :calvinistische -- = doctrina calvinista :rechte/orthodoxe -- = doctrina orthodoxe, orthodoxia :vast in de -- = orthodoxe :hij is niet zuiver in de -- = ille non es orthodoxe :brahmaanse -- = doctrina brahmanic :-- van de wederdopers = doctrina anabaptista :-- van de Katharen = doctrina catharic :-- van Pythagoras = pythagorismo :animistische -- = doctrina animistic :-- van de onsterfelijkheid van de ziel = doctrina del immortalitate del anima :verderfelijke -- = doctrina perniciose :strenge -- = doctrina intransigente/stricte :anarchistische -- = doctrina anarchista :eschatologische -- = doctrina eschatologic :een -- aanvaarden = adoptar un doctrina :een -- kraken = demolir un doctrina :de -- betreffende = doctrinal :ruzie over de -- = disputa/querela doctrinal :valse -- = heresia :2 (theorie, wetenschap) theoria, scientia :-- van het geluid = theoria del sono :-- van het perspectief = theorie del perspectiva :-- der huidziekten = dermatologia :3 corio, pelle :onbewerkt -- = corio crude/brute :stug -- = corio rigide :in -- gebonden = ligate in corio :-- looien = tannar le corio :met -- bekleed = coperte de corio :van -- trekken = fulminar, tempestar :4 (opleiding) apprentissage :in de -- zijn = esser in/facer su apprentissage :bij iemand in de -- gaan = facer se discipulo de un persona :5 (les uit ervaring) lection :dat is een -- voor de volgende keer = isto es un lection pro le proxime vice :laat dit U tot een -- zijn! = que isto vos servi de lection! :6 (ladder) scala (portabile/portative) leerachtig BN :1 coriacee leeractiviteit ZN :1 activitate de apprentissage leerafval ZN :1 residuos de corio leerartikelen ZN MV :1 Zie: leerwaren leerbaar BN :1 apprendibile, apprensibile :niet -- = inapprendibile, inapprensibile :gemakkelijk --e begrippen = notiones facilemente apprendibile/apprensibile leerbaarheid ZN :1 apprensibilitate leerbeginsel ZN :1 principio de apprentissage leerbegrip ZN :1 principio fundamental (de un theoria), (REL, FIL) dogma leerbehoeften ZN MV :1 materiales pro le inseniamento leerboek ZN :1 libro de studio/texto/inseniamento, manual leerboom ZN :1 ptelea trifoliate leercontract ZN :1 contracto de apprentissage Leerdammer ZN :1 (bewoner van Leerdam) habitante de Leerdam :2 (kaas) caseo de Leerdam, leerdammer (N) leerdicht ZN :1 poema didactic leerdichter ZN :1 poeta didactic leerdoek ZN :1 imitation de corio, moleskin (E) leerdwang ZN :1 obligation scholar, scholaritate obligatori leerfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de corio leerfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de corio leerfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de corio leerfilm ZN :1 film (E) educative/pedagogic/de inseniamento leergang ZN :1 (cursus) curso (de inseniamento/instruction) :een -- volgen = sequer un curso :2 (methode) methodo (de inseniamento/instruction) :-- voor onderwijs in Interlingua = methodo pro le inseniamento de Interlingua leergeld ZN :1 (costos de) apprentissage :-- moeten betalen = pagar car le lection leergeschil ZN :1 querela/disputa/controversia theologic/doctrinal leergeschrift ZN :1 scripto didactic leergestoelte ZN :1 cathedra leergezag ZN :1 autoritate doctrinal leergezel ZN :1 apprentisse leergierig BN :1 avide/desirose/desiderose de apprender, studiose, docile :--e leerling = alumno studiose leergierigheid ZN :1 sete de instruction, aviditate/desiro/desiderio de apprender, studiositate leergraag BN :1 Zie: leergierig leerhandel ZN :1 commercio de corio leerhandelaar ZN :1 commerciante de corio leerhoofd ZN :1 alumno studiose leerhout ZN :1 (PLANTK) ligno de corio leerhuid ZN :1 derma :van de -- = dermic leerhuis ZN :1 gruppo theologic de studio leerjaar ZN :1 anno scholar, classe, curso :hij zit in het derde -- = ille frequenta le tertie anno :2 (van leerjongen) anno de apprentissage, (studietijd) anno de studios leerjongen ZN :1 apprentisse leerkarper ZN :1 carpa corio leerkarton ZN :1 carton (de) corio leerkever ZN :1 dermeste leerkleur ZN :1 color de corio leerknaap ZN :1 Zie: leerknecht leerknecht ZN :1 apprentisse leerkracht ZN :1 inseniante, instructor, docente leerkring ZN :1 cyclo de inseniamento leerkunst ZN :1 didactica leerling ZN :1 (scholier) scholar, alumno :uitwonende -- = scholar/alumno/discipulo externe :-- met wisselende prestaties = alumno/scholar irregular :-- vlieger = alumno pilota :2 (volgeling) discipulo :de --en van Jezus = le discipulos de Jesus :3 (leerjongen) apprentisse :-- metselaar = apprentisse mason leerlinge ZN :1 (scholiere) scholar, alumna :2 (volgelinge) discipula :3 (leermeisje) apprentissa leerlingenaantal ZN :1 Zie: leerlingenbestand leerlingenbestand ZN :1 numero de alumnos leerlingenschaal ZN :1 proportion inter alumnos e professores/alumnos-professores, numero de alumnos per classe leerlingenstelsel ZN :1 systema de apprentissage leerlingenwezen ZN :1 Zie: leerlingenstelsel leerling-vlieger ZN :1 alumno aviator/pilota leerlooien WW :1 tannar :het -- = tannage leerlooier ZN :1 tannator leerlooierij ZN :1 (het leerlooien) tanneria :2 (werkplaats) tanneria leermanier ZN :1 Zie: leermethode leermeester ZN :1 (iemand die volgelingen heeft) maestro :2 (docent) inseniante, professor, instructor, preceptor leermeisje ZN :1 apprentissa leermethode ZN :1 methodo pedagogic/de inseniamento leermiddelen ZN MV :1 medios/equipamento/material didactic/educative/de inseniamento, material scholar leermos ZN :1 peltigera canin leeropdracht ZN :1 :als -- hebben = inseniar leerovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto de apprentissage/de studio leerpakket ZN :1 programma de studios leerplan ZN :1 schema didactic, curriculo, programma/plano scholar/scholastic/del studios leerplicht ZN :1 inseniamento/instruction/scholaritate obligatori :partiële -- = scholaritate partial :voor de -- = prescholar :na de -- = postscholar leerplichtig BN :1 de etate scholar :--e leeftijd = etate scholar (obligatori) leerplichtwet ZN :1 lege super le scholaritate obligatori leerproces ZN :1 processo de apprender leerrede ZN :1 sermon leerregel ZN :1 (grondregel) principio fundamental :2 (regel mbt de leermethode) regula super le methodo de inseniamento leerrijk BN :1 instructive :-- boek = libro instructive leerschool ZN :1 schola :dat was een goede -- voor hem = iste esseva un bon schola pro ille :een harde -- achter de rug hebben = haber facite un schola durissime leersnippers ZN MV :1 retalios de corio leersoort ZN :1 sorta de corio leerspreuk ZN :1 maxima, sententia leerstellig BN :1 (dogmatisch) dogmatic, doctrinal :--e uitspraak van de synode = declaration dogmatic del synodo :2 (doctrinair) doctrinari leerstelligheid ZN :1 dogmatismo, doctrinarismo leerstelling ZN :1 dogma, doctrina :ketterse --en = dogmas heretic :ruzie over een -- = disputa/querela doctrinal :vasthoudend aan een -- = doctrinari :--en verkondigen = dogmatisar :2 (door concilie vastgestelde regel) canone leerstelsel ZN :1 (systeem van een wetenschap/leer) doctrina, principios, systema :2 (dogma) dogma, doctrina, canone :3 (leermethode) methodo de inseniamento leerstoel ZN :1 (katheder) cathedra :2 cathedra (universitari) :-- in de aardrijkskunde = cathedra de geographia :een bijzondere -- = un cathedra special :een -- bekleden = haber/occupar un cathedra :een -- voor filosofie oprichten = stabilir/establir un cathedra de philosophia leerstof ZN :1 materia de inseniamento/de studio :-- voor het examen = materia pro le/de examine leerstuk ZN :1 dogma, doctrina, articulo de fide :-- van de drieëenheid = dogma del trinitate leertijd ZN :1 (schooltijd) annos scholar/de scholaritate :2 (voor een ambacht) apprentissage, preparation professional :een -- doormaken = facer un apprentissage :zijn -- beëindigen = finir/terminar su apprentissage leertje ZN :1 morsello de corio, corio :een nieuw -- in de kraan doen = reimplaciar le juncto de un valvula/tappo leertouwen WW :1 tannar leertouwer ZN :1 tannator leertouwerij ZN :1 tanneria leertrant ZN :1 methodo de inseniamento leertucht ZN :1 disciplina (de doctrina) :kerkelijke -- = disciplina ecclesiastic leervak ZN :1 (theoretisch vak) materia theoric :2 (vak van onderwijs) materia de inseniamento, disciplina leervermogen ZN :1 facultate de apprender, capacitates intellectual leervet ZN :1 grassia a/de/pro corio leervorm ZN :1 forma de inseniamento, methodo didactic leervrijheid ZN :1 libertate doctrinal/de doctrina leerwaren ZN MV :1 articulos de corio, corios leerwarenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de corios/de articulos de corio leerwarenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de corios/de articulos de corio leerwarenindustrie ZN :1 industria de corios/de articulos de corio leerwerk ZN :1 Zie: leerwaren leerwijze ZN :1 methodo/modo de inseniamento leerwinkel ZN :1 magazin de corios/de articulos de corio leerzaak ZN :1 Zie: leerwinkel leerzaam BN :1 (nuttig) instructive, educative, maestrative, informative, utile :--e lectuur = lectura instructive :-- boek = libro instructive :-- voorbeeld = exemplo instructive :2 (leergierig) studiose :--e kinderen = infantes studiose leerzaamheid ZN :1 (nut) character instructive :-- van een voorbeeld = character instructive de un exemplo :2 (leergierigheid) studiositate, application leesapparaat ZN :1 (dat informatie leest) lector, (voor het lezen van microfilms) lector de microfilms, microlector :optisch -- = lector optic :een microfiche kan men teruglezen met een -- = on pote leger un microfiche (F) per medio de/con/per un lector leesbaar BN :1 (gelezen kunnende worden) legibile, (van handschrift) decifrabile :-- schrift = scriptura legibile :de laatste woorden zijn niet -- = le ultime parolas non es legibile :niet -- = illegibile :2 (aangenaam om te lezen) agradabile a leger leesbaarheid ZN :1 legibilitate leesbeurt ZN :1 (beurt bij een leesles) torno de leger/de lectura :jullie krijgen allemaal een -- = totes habera un torno de lectura :de leraar gaf mij een -- = le professor me faceva leger :2 (voordracht) conferentia leesbibliotheek ZN :1 bibliotheca public/de presto leesblind BN :1 alexic, dyslexic leesblindheid ZN :1 alexia, dyslexia, cecitate verbal leesboek ZN :1 (schoolboek om te lezen) libro de lectura :2 (boek dat een vak behandelt) libro de texto, manual :-- van de vaderlandse geschiedenis = manual de historia natural/del historia del patria :3 (boek dat men voor zijn genoegen leest) libro leesboekje ZN :1 :eerste -- = prime libro de lectura, syllabario leesbril ZN :1 berillos de lectura/pro leger leescentrum ZN :1 (ANAT) centro de lectura del cerebro, centro cerebral del lectura leesfout ZN :1 falta de lectura leesgenot ZN :1 placer/joia/gaudio de leger/del lectura leesgewoonten ZN MV :1 habitudes de lectura leesgezelschap ZN :1 societate/circulo de lectura, (circulerend) bibliotheca circulante leesglas ZN :1 lupa leesgraag BN :1 avide de leger leesgroep ZN :1 gruppo de lectura leeshonger ZN :1 aviditate de leger leeskabinet ZN :1 Zie: leeskamer leeskamer ZN :1 camera/cabinetto/sala de lectura leeskop ZN :1 lector, testa/capite de lectura :foto-optische -- = testa de lectura photo-optic leeskring ZN :1 circulo/gruppo/club (E) de lectura/de lectores leeskunst ZN :1 arte del lectura/de leger leeslamp ZN :1 lampa de lectura/pro leger leesleerwijze ZN :1 methodo de lectura leesles ZN :1 (les in lezen) lection de lectura :2 (leesoefening) exercitio de lectura leeslust ZN :1 gusto/amor del lectura leesmachine ZN :1 (machina) lector leesmethode ZN :1 methodo de lectura leesoefening ZN :1 exercitio de lectura leesonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento/lectiones/instruction del lectura leespen ZN :1 lector del codice a barras :2 penna optic leesplank ZN :1 planca de lectura leesplezier ZN :1 placer/joia/gaudio de leger/del lectura leesportefeuille ZN :1 portafolio (con magazines/revistas) leessnelheid ZN :1 velocitate/rapiditate de lectura leesstof ZN :1 lecturas, material/materia de lectura leest ZN :1 (mbt schoenen) forma :op een andere -- schoeien = arrangiar alteremente, reorganisar :iets op dezelfde -- schoeien = formar un cosa secundo le mesme modello :schoenmaker, blijf bij je leest! = scarpero, a tu scarpas! :2 (gestalte) talia, statura leestafel ZN :1 (tafel met lectuur) tabula de lectura :2 (sorteertafel) tabula de classification leesteken ZN :1 signo orthographic/de punctuation :--s = punctuation :van --s voorzien = punctuar, mitter le punctuation :het voorzien van --s = punctuation leestempo ZN :1 tempo (I) de lectura leestijd ZN :1 tempore de lectura leestmaat ZN :1 mesura de un forma leestoestel ZN :1 lector, (voor microfilms) microlector leestoets ZN :1 test (E) de lectura leestoon ZN :1 intonation leestrant ZN :1 modo/maniera de leger leesuur ZN :1 hora de lectura leesvaardigheid ZN :1 capacitate de leger leesvenster ZN :1 fenestra del lector optic leesvertrek ZN :1 Zie: leeskamer leesvoer ZN :1 lectura/litteratura popular/facile/de consumo leeswijze ZN :1 modo/maniera de lectura leeswijzer ZN :1 (leeslint) marca de libro :2 (korte samenvatting) summario leeswoede ZN :1 mania de leger leeszaal ZN :1 (leesvertrek) cabinetto/sala/salon de lectura :2 (openbare instelling) bibliotheca :openbare -- = bibliotheca public leeszaalpersoneel ZN :1 personal de bibliotheca leeszwakte ZN :1 legasthenia leeuw ZN :1 leon :Amerikaanse -- = puma, cuguar :(HERALD) gekroonde -- = leon coronate :(ASTRON) Leeuw = Leon :het hol van de -- = le antro del leon, leoniera :zo sterk als een -- = forte como un leon :--en temmen = domar leones :vechten als een -- = batter se/luctar como un leon :de -- uit de stam Juda = le Leon de Juda leeuwachtig BN :1 leonin leeuwenbek ZN :1 (bek van een leeuw) bucca de leon :2 (PLANTK) antirrhino, (vlasleeuwebek) linaria :gespleten -- = linaria bipartite :bleke -- = linaria pallide :gestreepte -- = linaria striate leeuwenbekachtigen ZN MV :1 scrofulariaceas leeuwendeel ZN :1 parte leonin/del leon leeuwenhart ZN :1 corde de leon :Richard Leeuwenhart = Ricardo Corde de Leon leeuwenhok ZN :1 cavia del leones, leoniera leeuwenhuid ZN :1 pelle de leon leeuwenjacht ZN :1 chassa {sj} de leones leeuwenjager ZN :1 chassator {sj} de leones leeuwenjong ZN :1 leonino leeuwenklauw ZN :1 (klauw van een leeuw) ungula/patta de leon :2 (PLANTK) aphanes, alchimilla leeuwenkooi ZN :1 Zie: leeuwenhok leeuwenkop ZN :1 capite/testa leonin/de leon leeuwenkracht ZN :1 fortia leonin/de leon leeuwenkuil ZN :1 fossa del leones, leoniera :Daniël in de -- = Daniel in le fossa del leones leeuwenmanen BN :1 criniera leonin/de leon leeuwenmoed ZN :1 corage leonin/de leon :zich met -- verdedigen = defender se como un leon/con le corage de un leon leeuwenstaart ZN :1 cauda de leon leeuwentand ZN :1 (tand van een leeuw) dente de leon :2 (plant) dente de leon leeuwentemmer ZN :1 domator de leones leeuwenwelp ZN :1 leonino leeuwerik ZN :1 alauda leeuweriksgezang ZN :1 Zie: leeuwerikszang leeuweriksnest ZN :1 nido de alauda leeuwerikszang ZN :1 canto de alauda leeuwin ZN :1 leona, leonessa leeuwtje ZN :1 parve/juvene leon, leonino :2 :Maltezer -- = can maltese leewater ZN :1 (MED) synovia leewieken WW :1 taliar le alas (de) lef ZN :1 corage, audacia, bravura, braveria :-- hebben = esser coragiose lefgozer ZN :1 fanfaron lefhebber ZN :1 fanfaron lefschopper ZN :1 fanfaron leg ZN :1 :aan de -- zijn = facer/poner ovos legaal BN :1 legal, conforme al lege :langs --e weg = per via(s) legal, legalmente legaat ZN :1 (erfmaking) legato :een -- krijgen = reciper un legato :ontvanger van een -- = legatario :2 (ROM GESCH) legato, nuncio :3 (pauselijk gezant) legato :ambt/waardigheid van een -- = legation, nunciatura :afvaardiging als -- = legation legalisatie ZN :1 legalisation, validation, authentisation, authentification legalisatiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de legalisation/validation/authentication/authentification legaliseerbaar BN :1 legalisabile legaliseren WW :1 legalisar, validar, authenticar, authentificar :een handtekening laten -- = facer legalisar/authenticar un signatura :de verkoop van softdrugs -- = legalisar le vendita de drogas legier legalisering ZN :1 legalisation, validation, authentication, authentification :-- van een handtekening = legalisation/authentication de un signatura legalisme ZN :1 legalismo legalist ZN :1 legalista legalistisch BN :1 legalista, legalistic legaliteit ZN :1 legalitate :de -- eerbiedigen = respectar le legalitate legaliteitsbeginsel ZN :1 Zie: legaliteitsprincipe legaliteitsprincipe ZN :1 principio de legalitate legaliteitsprobleem ZN :1 problema de legalitate legasthenie ZN :1 legasthenia legataris ZN :1 legatario legateren WW :1 legar legatie ZN :1 (functie van gezant) legation :2 (gezantschap) legation :3 (gebouw) legation legatiegebouw ZN :1 legation legatieraad ZN :1 consiliero de legation legatiesecretaris ZN :1 secretario de legation legato :1 (MUZ) legato (I) legator ZN :1 legatario, testator legbatterij ZN :1 batteria de gallinas ponente legbier ZN :1 Zie: lagerbier legboor ZN :1 (van insekten) ovipositor, oviscapto, terebra legbuis ZN :1 Zie: legboor legen WW :1 vacuar :de vuilnisemmer -- = vacuar le situla a/de immunditias :je zakken -- = vacuar tu tascas legenda ZN :1 legenda Legenda Aurea ZN EIGN :1 Legenda Auree legendair BN :1 Zie: legendarisch legendarisch BN :1 (tot de legende horend) legendari, de legenda :2 (beroemd) legendari :--e held = heroe legendari :-- worden = entrar in le legenda legende ZN :1 legenda :Gulden Legende = Legenda Auree :historische achtergrond van een -- = fundo historic de un legenda :een levende -- zijn = esser un legenda vivente :2 (randschrift op munt) legenda :3 (verklaring van tekens op een kaart, etc.) legenda legendenboek ZN :1 Zie: legendenverzameling legendendichter ZN :1 poeta de legendas legendenschrijver ZN :1 scriptor/autor de legendas legendenverzameling ZN :1 collection/libro de legendas, legendario legendevorming ZN :1 creation de legendas/de un legenda leger ZN :1 armea, hoste :sterk -- = armea forte :staand - = armea permanente/active :-- te velde = armea in le campo de battalia :vijandelijk -- = armea inimic :vleugel van een -- = ala de un armea :een -- op de been brengen = recrutar/formar/levar/mobilisar un armea :bevel over het -- = commandamento del armea :bevel over een -- voeren, een -- aanvoeren = commandar un armea :een gebied met behulp van het -- bezetten = occupar militarmente un region :het vijandelijk -- verstrooien = dispersar le armea inimic :Leger des Heils = Armea de Salute/de Salvation :bij/in het -- zijn = esser in le fortias armate :een -- fotografen = un armea de photographos :2 (bed) lecto :3 (van wilde dieren) cubil legeraalmoezenier ZN :1 almosnero militar legeraanvoerder ZN :1 commandante de un armea legerafdeling ZN :1 unitate militar/de un armea legerarts ZN :1 medico militar legerauto ZN :1 auto(mobile)/vehiculo militar legerbasis ZN :1 base del armea legerbericht ZN :1 bulletin del armea, communicato de guerra legerbevelhebber ZN :1 Zie: legercommandant legerbrood ZN :1 pan de munition legerchef ZN :1 Zie: legercommandant legercommandant ZN :1 commandante de un armea legercommando ZN :1 commandamento del armea legercorps ZN :1 corps (F) de armea legercoup ZN :1 colpo de stato militar legerdienst ZN :1 servicio militar legerdokter ZN :1 Zie: legerarts legereenheid ZN :1 unitate militar/de un armea legeren WW :1 (doen kamperen) campar :2 (zijn legerplaats opslaan) campar :de vijand had zich in de vlakte gelegerd = le inimico campava in le plana :3 (ligplaats verschaffen) cantonar :soldaten in het dorp -- = cantonar soldatos in le village legeren WW :1 (mbt metalen) alligar, (met kwik) amalgamar :gelegeerd staal = aciero alligate :gelegeerde transistor = transistor alligate :2 (legateren) legar legerformatie ZN :1 (samen/opstelling) formation (de un armea) :2 (afdeling) formation/unitate militar legergroen BN :1 verde militar legergroep ZN :1 gruppo de armeas legerhoofd ZN :1 commandante/chef (F) de un armea legering ZN :1 alligato, (van kwik) amalgama :eutectische -- = alligato eutectic, eutectico :een -- van ijzer en koper maken = alligar le ferro e le cupro :zuurvaste -- = alligato resistente al acidos legering ZN :1 (mbt troepen) campamento, cantonamento legeringsbestanddeel ZN :1 constituente de alligato legeringstoevoegsel ZN :1 elemento/additivo de alligato legerkamp ZN :1 campo/campamento (militar/del armea) legerkorps ZN :1 Zie: legercorps legerleider ZN :1 commandante del/de un armea legerleiding ZN :1 commandamento del/de un armea legerleverancier ZN :1 fornitor/approvisionator/suppletor del armea legermacht ZN :1 fortias armate/militar, armea :een grensgebied met een -- uitrusten = militarisar un zona de frontiera legermateriaal ZN :1 material militar legermuseum ZN :1 museo del armea legernummer ZN :1 numero de armea legeronderdeel ZN :1 unitate militar/del armea legeropstand ZN :1 rebellion militar/del armea legerorder ZN :1 ordine del armea legerorganisatie ZN :1 organisation militar legerplaats ZN :1 (kampement) campo (del armea), campamento (del armea) :2 (stad met een kazerne) urbe de garnison (F)/guarnition legerplan ZN :1 plano militar legerpredikant ZN :1 Zie: veldpredikant legerrabbijn ZN :1 rabbin militar legerschaar ZN :1 armea, hoste :hemelse --en = armea celeste legerstede ZN :1 lecto legersterkte ZN :1 fortia numeric del armea legerteken ZN :1 standardo legertent ZN :1 tenta militar/del armea legertocht ZN :1 Zie: krijgstocht legertrein ZN :1 Zie: legertros legertros ZN :1 traino, equipage legertruck ZN :1 truck (E) militar/del armea legertucht ZN :1 disciplina militar legeruitrusting ZN :1 equipage legervaan ZN :1 standardo, (GESCH) vexillo legervoeg ZN :1 juncto longitudinal legervoorlichtingsdienst ZN :1 servicio de informationes del armea legervoorraden ZN MV :1 reservas militar legerwagen ZN :1 furgon militar legerwet ZN :1 lege militar legerwoordvoerder ZN :1 portavoce militar leges ZN MV :1 derectos, costos leggen WW :1 poner, mitter, (een plaats geven) collocar :weer/opnieuw -- = reponer, remitter :een kabel -- = poner/collocar un cablo :mijnen -- = poner/collocar/disseminar minas :eieren -- = poner ovos :de kippen leggen deze zomer slecht = le gallinas pone mal iste estate :de grondslagen -- voor = poner le fundamentos/bases de :de eerste steen -- = poner/collocar le prime petra :de nadruk/de klemtoon -- op een lettergreep = poner/mitter le accento super un syllaba, accentuar un syllaba :ter zijde -- = poner a un latere :een hinderlaag -- = mitter/preparar un imboscada :zich te bed -- = mitter se al lecto :een last -- op = cargar :een dijk -- = construer un dica :een brug -- = construer un ponte :op elkaar -- = superponer :in de as -- = reducer in cineres, carbonisar :in suiker -- = candir :iets ten uitvoer -- = executar/effectuar/realisar un cosa :een krans -- = deponer un corona :beslag -- op iets = confisquar un cosa :daar is hij niet voor in de wieg gelegd = ille non es facite pro isto, ille non ha nascite pro isto :aan de ketting -- = attachar {sj} a un catena :iemand bepaalde woorden in de mond -- = mitter certe parolas in le bucca de un persona :de laatste hand aan iets -- = dar le ultime mano/tocca a un cosa :troepen in kwartier -- = cantonar truppas :aan de dag -- = manifestar, monstrar :iemand iets ten laste -- = inculpar/accusar un persona de un cosa :op volgorde -- = ordinar :een band om een wiel -- = poner un pneu(matico) a un rota :opzij -- = appartar :gewicht in de schaal -- = esser de peso, haber peso legger ZN :1 (register) registro :cadastrale -- = registro catastral :-- der hypotheken = registro del hypothecas :-- der wegen = registro del camminos :2 :(SPORT) brug met gelijke/ongelijke --s = barras parallel/inequal leggings ZN MV :1 leggings (E) leghen ZN :1 gallina ponente leghorn ZN :1 leghorn (E) legio ZN :1 legion, multitude :een -- aantal = innumerabilitate :er zijn -- mogelijkheden = le possibilitates es legion, il ha multissime possibilitates :hij maakte -- fouten = su errores esseva legion, ille faceva un multitude de errores, ille faceva innumerabile errores :ik heb het je al -- keren gezegd = io te lo ha dicite multe vices legioen ZN :1 (MIL, ook ROM GESCH) legion :Legioen van Eer = Legion de Honor :van een -- = legionari :2 (zeer grote menigte) legion, multitude :--en van engelen = cohortes de angelos legioennummer ZN :1 numero de legion legioensoldaat ZN :1 legionario legionair ZN :1 legionario legionairsziekte ZN :1 maladia del legionario legislatie ZN :1 legislation legislatief BN :1 legislative :--e macht = poter legislative legislatuur ZN :1 legislatura legisme ZN :1 legalismo legist ZN :1 legista legitiem BN :1 (wettelijk) legitime :--e eisen = exigentias legitime :--e portie = quota legitime :2 (gegrond) legitime :--e reden = ration legitime :3 (recht op de troon gevend) legitime :--e vorst = soverano/principe/prince legitime legitimatie ZN :1 (wettiging van een kind) legitimation :2 (identificatie) legitimation, identification :3 (identiteitsbewijs) documento/carta de identitate :zijn -- laten zien = exhiber su documento de identitate legitimatiebewijs ZN :1 documento/carta/papiros de identitate :zijn -- laten zien = exhiber su documento de identitate legitimatiekaart ZN :1 documento/carta de identitate legitimatiepapier ZN :1 Zie: legitimatiebewijs legitimatiepenning ZN :1 dischetto de identitate legitimeren WW :1 :zich -- = provar su identitate, monstrar su papiros, monstrar un documento de identitate, legitimar se :kunt u zich --? = pote vos legitimar vos? :2 (wettigen) legitimar :een kind -- = legitimar un infante legitimisme ZN :1 legitimismo legitimist ZN :1 legitimista legitimistisch BN :1 legitimista legitimiteit ZN :1 (overeenstemming met het geschreven recht) legalitate :2 (wettigheid) legitimitate :-- van een kind = legitimitate de un infante legkaart ZN :1 puzzle (E) legkast ZN :1 armario (con plancas) legkip ZN :1 gallina ponente legmedaille ZN :1 medalia commemorative lego ZN :1 (merknaam) lego legodoos ZN :1 cassa de lego legpenning ZN :1 medalia (commemorative) legpuzzel ZN :1 puzzle (E) legsel ZN :1 (broedsel) ovos, covata, nidata leguaan ZN :1 iguana legumine ZN :1 legumina leguminosen ZN MV :1 leguminosas lei ZN :1 (MIN) (leisteen) ardesia, schisto :2 (als dakbedekking) (placa de) ardesia :3 (om op te schrijven) ardesia (a scriber) :4 (Roemeense munteenheid) leu, (MV) lei leiachtig BN :1 ardesiose, schistose leiband ZN :1 banda de sustenimento :(FIG) aan de -- lopen = lassar se dominar leibedekking ZN :1 copertura de ardesia leiblok ZN :1 Zie: geleiblok leiboom ZN :1 arbore a spalier leidekker ZN :1 copertor de ardesia leidekkershamer ZN :1 martello de copertor de ardesia leiden WW :1 (de leiding hebben) diriger, conducer, menar :een onderneming -- = diriger un interprisa :het onderzoek -- = diriger le recerca :de debatten -- = diriger/conducer le debattos, (als voorzitter) presider le debattos :een vergadering -- = diriger/conducer un reunion, (als voorzitter) presider un reunion :een orkest -- = diriger/conducer un orchestra :Breukink leidt het peloton = Breukink mena le peloton :een bende -- = menar un banda :een opstand -- = menar un rebellion :een slecht geleide voetbalwedstrijd = un match (E) de football (E) mal dirigite/mal arbitrate :2 (geleiden) ducer, conducer, guidar, menar :een dame -- = menar un dama :een blinde -- = guidar un ceco :een delegatie -- = guidar un delegation :iemand -- = conducer le passos de un persona :de dans -- = menar le dansa :het water naar de stad -- = conducer le aqua al citate/urbe :iemand voor de rechter -- = conducer un persona ante le judice :iemand bij de hand -- = conducer/menar un persona per le mano :alle wegen -- naar Rome = omne camminos mena a Roma :zich laten -- = lassar conducer se :verkeerd -- = misguidar :zijn gehoor om de tuin -- = circumvenir su auditorio :in verzoeking -- = inducer in tentation, tentar :tot niets -- = non conducer/menar a nihil :dat zal tot grote verwarring -- = isto dara loco a un grande confusion :3 :(hebben, doorbrengen) een bescheiden leven -- = haber/menar/facer un existentia/vita modeste :zijn eigen leven -- = viver su proprie vita Leiden ZN EIGN :1 Leiden :-- is in last = il ha (grande) problemas Leidenaar ZN :1 habitante de Leiden leidend BN :1 dirigente, directive, directori :--e klasse = classe dirigente/directori :--e beginselen = principios directive/directori :--e gedachte = idea directive, leitmotiv (D) :hij bekleedt daar een --e functie = ille occupa illac un posto directive leider ZN :1 director, conductor, dirigente, maestro, capite, chef (F), leader (E), (gids) guida :geestelijk -- = director spiritual leidersbeginsel ZN :1 principio de direction/autoritate leiderscapaciteiten ZN MV :1 capacitates de leader (E) leiderschap ZN :1 direction, (MIL) commandamento :collectief -- = direction collective :zijn onbetwist -- = su direction indisputate :het -- van iemand erkennen = recognoscer un persona como su director :het -- op zich nemen = assumer le direction leidersfiguur ZN :1 leader (E) leidersplaats ZN :1 prime placia leiderspositie ZN :1 prime position leidersprincipe ZN :1 Zie: leidersbeginsel leidfossiel ZN :1 Zie: gidsfossiel leiding ZN :1 (het leiden) direction, conducta, (MIL) commandamento, (bedrijfsleven) gestion, administration :de -- van een onderneming = le conducta de un interprisa :geestelijke -- = direction spiritual :onder -- van = sub le direction/conducta/guida de :-- geven aan = diriger, conducer, (als voorzitter) presider :de -- op zich nemen = assumer le direction/conducta/guida :het concert zal onder -- staan van = le concerto essera conducite/dirigite per/de :belast zijn met de -- van de vergadering = incargate de diriger/conducer/presider le reunion :(in wedstrijd) de -- hebben = conducer :2 (bestuur) direction, directorato :gemengde -- = direction multiple :er is geen vertrouwen in de -- = il non ha confidentia in le direction :3 (hoofd) capite, testa :de -- nemen = prender le testa :aan de -- van = al capite/testa de :4 controlo :onder zijn -- hebben = controlar :5 (TECHN) (buis) conducto, canal, pipa :ondergrondse -- = conducto subterranee :bovengrondse -- = conducto aeree :6 (ELEKTR) cablo, filo electric, linea :7 (SPORT) (koppositie) testa, capite leidingbuis ZN :1 conducto/tubo (de gas/aqua) leidingdraad ZN :1 filo electric leidingdruk ZN :1 pression de conducta leidinggevend BN :1 dirigente, directive leidingnet ZN :1 rete de conductos/tubos (de gas/aqua), tuberia, (elektrisch) rete electric leidingwater ZN :1 aqua potabile/del tappo leidmotief ZN :1 (MUZ) leitmotiv (D) :2 (leidende gedachte) leitmotiv (D), motivo central leidraad ZN :1 (handleiding) compendio, manual, guida, instructiones :2 (richtsnoer) filo conductor Leids BN :1 de Leiden :-- dialect = dialecto de Leiden :--e kaas = caseo de Leiden :--e fles = bottilia de Leiden :-- blauw = blau/azuro de cobalt leidsel ZN :1 brida, redina, longa leidsman ZN :1 mentor, guida, director, consiliero :geestelijk -- = guida/director spiritual leidster ZN :1 (poolster) stella polar :2 (vrouw die leiding geeft) directrice, (gids) guida :3 (van een kleuterschool) maestra de un schola materne leidsvrouw ZN :1 (vrouw die leiding geeft) directrice, (gids) guida leidzaam BN :1 facile a conducer, docile leien BN :1 de/in ardesia :-- dak = tecto de ardesia leiendak ZN :1 tecto de ardesia :alles gaat van een --je = toto marcha {sj} como super rotas leigrijs BN :1 gris de ardesia leigroeve ZN :1 ardesiera leikabel ZN :1 guida leikleur ZN :1 color de ardesia leikleurig BN :1 de color de ardesia leiklover ZN :1 finditor de ardesia leinagel ZN :1 clavo de copertor de ardesia leiplaat ZN :1 placa de ardesia :2 placa de guida leiplant ZN :1 planta de spalier leipogram ZN :1 lipogramma leirad ZN :1 rota directori leireep ZN :1 Zie: leiriem leiriem ZN :1 brida, redina, longa leis ZN :1 hymno leistang ZN :1 barra de guida, guida leisteen ZN :1 ardesia, schisto ardesiose, schisto, rocca schistose :oliehoudende -- = schisto bituminose leisteenachtig BN :1 ardesiose, schistoide leisteengebergte ZN :1 montania de ardesia leisteengroeve ZN :1 ardesiera :bezitter van/arbeider in een -- = ardesiero leisteenhoudend BN :1 ardesiose, schistoide leisteenklei ZN :1 schisto argillose/argillacee leisteenolie ZN :1 oleo de schisto leisteenplateau ZN :1 plateau (F) de ardesia leitmotiv ZN :1 (FIG) leitmotiv (D), motivo principal leiwerker ZN :1 ardesiero leiwiel ZN :1 rota de guida leizeel ZN :1 Zie: leidsel lek ZN :1 (gat, scheur) fuga, (SCHEEP) via de aqua :een -- dichten/stoppen = masticar/tappar un fuga, (SCHEEP) calfatar/tappar un via de aqua :een -- in de organisatie = un fuga in le organisation :2 (in band) punctura, perforation :-- maken/raken = puncturar lek BN :1 perciate :-- zijn = haber un fuga :(SCHEEP) -- worden = comenciar a facer aqua :een --ke band = un punctura lekdicht BN :1 impermeabile lekdichtheid ZN :1 impermeabilitate lekdoek ZN :1 tela pro filtrar lekenapostolaat ZN :1 apostolato laic lekenbijbel ZN :1 biblia (laic) lekenbrevier ZN :1 breviario laic/pro laicos lekenbroeder ZN :1 fratre laic, converso lekenbroederschap ZN :1 communitate de laicos, confraternitate lekencultuur ZN :1 cultura laic lekendom ZN :1 laicato lekenmoraal ZN :1 moral laic, secularismo lekenmuziek ZN :1 musica laic lekenonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento laic lekenoog ZN :1 oculo profan lekenoordeel ZN :1 opinion/judicio de un laico lekenorde ZN :1 ordine laic lekenpersoneel ZN :1 personal laic lekenpubliek ZN :1 publico de laicos lekenrechter ZN :1 judice laico lekenrechtspraak ZN :1 justitia de laicos lekenschool ZN :1 schola laic lekenspel ZN :1 pecia de theatro de amateurs (F) lekenspiritualiteit ZN :1 spiritualitate de laicos lekenstaat ZN :1 stato de laico lekenstand ZN :1 stato laic, laicitate, laicato lekenwereld ZN :1 laicato lekenzuster ZN :1 soror laic, conversa lekgat ZN :1 fuga lekhoning ZN :1 melle virgine lekimpedantie ZN :1 impedantia de fuga lekkage ZN :1 (het lek zijn) fuga :2 (plaats) fuga, (in schip) via de aqua :er is -- aan het dak = il ha un fuga in le tecto :3 (uitwerking) infiltration lekken WW :1 (lek zijn) haber un fuga, (van water) facer aqua :de kraan lekt = le valvula ha un fuga :de band lekt = il ha un punctura/perforation (in le pneu) :het dak lekt = le tecto face aqua :er lekt benzine uit de auto = le auto(mobile) perde benzina :2 (van vlammen) leccar, lamber :de vlammen lekken langs de muren = le flammas lambe le muros lekker BN :1 bon, saporose, deliciose, gustose, gustabile, delectabile, appetitive, appetitose :-- hapje = bon morsello, morsello saporose :-- wijntje = bon vino :iets --s = alco bon :mmm, --! = que bon es isto! :-- vinden = amar :-- smaken = haber un bon sapor :-- ruiken = haber un bon odor :ze weet wel wat -- is = illa sape lo que es bon :wat ruikt die bloem --! = que ben ole iste flor! :2 (prettig) bon, agradabile :een -- bad = un bon banio :een --e stoel = un sedia confortabile :-- weer = belle tempore :-- rustig = agradabilemente tranquille :het is hier -- warm = il face un calor agradabile hic :slaap maar -- uit = que tu dormi ben :ik voel me niet -- = io es indisposite :3 :het zit me niet -- = isto me preoccupa, isto me inquieta :de winkel loopt -- = le negotio va/functiona ben :de auto loopt -- = le auto(mobile) functiona ben :iemand -- maken = illusionar un persona lekker BW :1 (smakelijk) ben, deliciosemente, saporosemente :-- koken = cocinar ben :-- eten = mangiar ben lekkerbek ZN :1 gastronomo, gourmand (F), gourmet (F) lekkerbekje ZN :1 morsello de pisce frite, filet (F) frite de merlucio lekkerbekken WW :1 (smullen) regalar se :2 (watertanden) haber le aqua in le bucca lekkernij ZN :1 delicatessa lekkers ZN :1 bonbon(es) :2 delicatessas lekkertje ZN :1 (snoepje) bonbon lekking ZN :1 infiltration, fuga lekspanning ZN :1 tension/voltage de fuga/de dispersion leksteen ZN :1 (filtreersteen) petra de filtration :2 (druipsteen) stalactite, stalagmite lekstroom ZN :1 currente de fuga/de dispersion lekveld ZN :1 campo de fuga/de dispersion lekvrij BN :1 a prova/proba de fuga lekwater ZN :1 aqua de fuga, aqua de infiltration lekweerstand ZN :1 resistentia de fuga/dispersion lekzak ZN :1 filtro lekzoeker ZN :1 detector de fugas lekzucht ZN :1 mania de leccar lel ZN :1 (oorlel) lobo/lobulo (del aure), auricula :2 (van hoederachtige vogels) caruncula, (van de haan) crista/cresta del gallo :3 (klap) colpo :iemand een -- geven = dar un colpo a un persona :4 :een -- van een tuin = un jardin enorme lelie ZN :1 (PLANTK) lilio, flor de lilio, (HERALD) flor de lilio :witte -- = lilio blanc :Turkse -- = martagon lelieachtig BN :1 liliacee, de lilio lelieachtigen ZN MV :1 liliaceas lelieblad ZN :1 folio de lilio lelieblank BN :1 blanc como un lilio, de un blancor de lilio, lilial lelieblankheid ZN :1 blancor lilial/de lilio leliebloem ZN :1 (HERALD) flor de lilio leliebol ZN :1 bulbo de lilio leliefamilie ZN :1 liliaceas leliegewassen ZN MV :1 liliaceas leliënbed ZN :1 quadro/quadrato de lilios leliënolie ZN :1 oleo con perfumo de lilio leliënveld ZN :1 campo de lilios lelietje-van-dalen ZN :1 lilio del valles/valleas, muguette, convallaria lelievormig BN :1 in forma de lilio leliewit ZN :1 blancor lilial/de lilio leliewit BN :1 Zie: lelieblank lelijk BN :1 (niet mooi) fede, disgratiose :-- gezicht = visage disgratiose :--e gezichten trekken = facer grimasses (F) :-- eendje = anatetto fede :-- schrijven = scriber mal :2 (naar) mal, disagradabile :--e gewoonte = mal habitude :het is -- weer = il face mal tempore :-- doen tegen iemand = esser disagradabile con un persona :3 (gemeen) vil, villan, basse :--e bedrieger = impostor villan lelijkerd ZN :1 (iemand die niet mooi is) persona fede/disgratiose :2 (gemeen persoon) persona villan/basse, canalia lelijkheid ZN :1 (het niet mooi zijn) feditate, disgratia :-- van een gebouw = feditate de un edificio :2 (gemeenheid) bassessa, villania :-- van een daad = bassessa de un action lelklier ZN :1 glandula jugular lellebel ZN :1 femina neglecte/sordide lellen WW :1 colpar forte, batter forte, calcar forte lelletje ZN :1 (van oor) lobulo :2 (huig) uvula lelvormig BN :1 lobulate, lobular lemen BN :1 de argilla :-- muur = muro de argilla :reus op -- voeten = colosso/gigante con pedes de argilla lemen WW :1 coperir con argilla lemig BN :1 Zie: leemachtig lemma ZN :1 (LOGICA, WISK) lemma :2 (trefwoord, ingang) entrata :3 (leus) slogan (E) lemmatiseren WW :1 lemmatisar lemmet ZN :1 (deel van mes/zwaard) lamina :2 (kaarsepit) micca lemming ZN :1 lemming lemniscaat ZN :1 (WISK) lemniscato Lemnisch BN :1 lemnian, de Lemnos Lemnos ZN EIGN :1 Lemnos lemuren ZN MV :1 (ROM MYTH) lemures :2 (DIERK) (maki's) lemures lende ZN :1 (deel van de rug) region lumbar, renes :pijn in de --n(en) hebben = haber dolores lumbar :2 (mbt dieren) lumbo lendeberoerte ZN :1 hemoglobinuria lendeheiligbeen ZN :1 sacro, sacrum lendelam BN :1 extenuate lendenartrose ZN :1 lumbarthrose (-osis) lendenbiefstuk ZN :1 filet (F) de lumbo, rumpsteak (E) lendenpijn ZN :1 dolor(es) lumbar, lumbalgia lendenrib ZN :1 costa lumbar, pleurapophyse (-ysis) lendenspier ZN :1 psoas lendenstreek ZN :1 lumbos, region lumbar, renes lendenstuk ZN :1 (van rund) lumbo de bove lendenwervel ZN :1 vertebra lumbar lendespier ZN :1 musculo lumbar lendespit ZN :1 lumbagine, lumbago lendestuk ZN :1 (van rund) lumbo de bove lenen WW :1 (lenen aan) prestar, dar in prestation :het -- = prestation :iemand een boek -- = prestar un libro a un persona :het oor -- aan = prestar le aure a :2 (lenen van) facer se prestar, prender in presto, reciper in presto :een boek van iemand -- = facer se prestar un libro per un persona, reciper in presto un libro de un persona :3 :zich -- voor = prestar se a :de zaal leende zich uitstekend voor dat doel = le sala se prestava perfectemente a iste fin lener ZN :1 (die geeft) prestator :2 (die ontvangt) prestatario, prenditor de presto lengen WW :1 (langer worden) allongar se :de dagen lengen = le dies/jornos se allonga, le dies/jornos cresce :het -- der dagen = le allongamento del dies/jornos :2 (langer maken) allongar lengte ZN :1 longor, longitude, (geografische lengte) longitude, (ASTRON) longitude :-- in aantal meters = metrage :-- van een film = metrage de un film (E) :overhoekse -- = longitude diagonal :het paard had twee --n voorsprong = le cavallo habeva duo longores de avantia :in zijn volle -- = in tote su longitude :doorsnede in le -- = section longitudinal :een plank in de -- doorzagen = serrar un planca longitudinalmente :2 (tijdsduur) longor, durata, duration :de -- van de dag = le longor/durata/duration del die/jorno :tot in -- van dagen = ancora pro annos e annos lengteafmeting ZN :1 dimension longitudinal lengteas ZN :1 axe longitudinal lengtebepaling ZN :1 determination del longor lengtecirkel ZN :1 (AARDR) meridiano lengtedal ZN :1 valle/vallea longitudinal lengtedoorsnede ZN :1 section longitudinal lengtedraad ZN :1 filo longitudinal lengteduinen ZN MV :1 dunas longitudinal lengte-eenheid ZN :1 unitate de longitude/de longor lengtegraad ZN :1 grado longitudinal/de longitude lengtemaat ZN :1 mesura linear/de longitude/de longor lengtemeting ZN :1 calculo del longitude, longimetria lengtenaad ZN :1 sutura longitudinal lengteprofiel ZN :1 profilo longitudinal lengtepunt ZN :1 (SCHEEP) puncto longitudinal/de longitude lengterichting ZN :1 senso longitudinal/del longor :scheur in -- = fissura longitudinal :lasnaad in -- = soldatura longitudinal :in de -- = longitudinalmente lengteuitzetting ZN :1 dilatation linear lengteverschil ZN :1 differentia de longor lenig BN :1 flexibile, legier, agile :hij is erg -- = ille es multo agile lenigen WW :1 lenificar, mitigar, adulciar, alleviar, attenuar :het -- = lenification, mitigation, adulciamento, alleviamento, attenuation lenigend BN :1 mitigatori lenigheid ZN :1 flexibilitate, legieressa, agilitate :katachtige -- = agilitate felin leniging ZN :1 lenification, adulciamento, mitigation, alleviamento, attenuation :de -- van de menselijke ellende = le mitigation del miseria human lening ZN :1 presto :-- op rente = presto a/con interesse :vlottende -- = presto flottante :renteloze -- = presto sin interesse :hypothecaire -- = presto hypothecari :aflosbare -- = presto amortisabile :iemand een -- verstrekken = dar/conceder/consentir un presto a un persona :een -- uitschrijven = emitter un presto :een -- aangaan/sluiten = contraher/contractar un presto :een -- aflossen = reimbursar/amortisar un presto leningkapitaal ZN :1 capital de presto Leningrad ZN EIGN :1 Leningrad Leningrader ZN :1 habitante de Leningrad Leningrads BN :1 de Leningrad leningsbedrag ZN :1 amonta del presto leningsfonds ZN :1 fundo de presto leningsovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto de presto leningsvoorwaarde ZN :1 condition de presto leninisme ZN :1 leninismo leninist ZN :1 leninista leninistisch BN :1 leninista, leninistic lenitief BN :1 lenitive lenitief ZN :1 lenitivo lens ZN :1 (OPTICA) lente, (van fototoestel OOK) objectivo :holle/concave -- = lente concave :bolle/convexe -- = lente convexe :holbolle -- = lente convexe concave :dubbelholle/biconcave -- = lente biconcave :dubbelbolle/biconvexe -- = lente biconvexe :convergerende -- = lente convergente :concentrerende -- = condensator (optic) :divergerende -- = lente divergente :astigmatische -- = lente astigmatic :achromatische -- = lente achromatic :elektronische -- = lente electronic :samengestelde -- = lente complexe :elektrostatische -- = lente electrostatic :-- met korte brandpuntsafstand = lente a curte foco :bifocale -- = lente bifocal :--en met variabele focus = lentes a foco variabile :-- voor één oog = lente monocular :een -- achromatisch maken = achromatisar un lente :het achromatisch maken van een -- = achromatisation de un lente :--en indoen = mitter se le lentes :2 (van het oog) lente, crystallino lens BN :1 (slap ) molle :2 (leeg) vacue, sic :de pomp is -- = le pumpa es sic lensafsluiter ZN :1 obturator lensband ZN :1 ligamento suspensori del crystallino lensbeursje ZN :1 capsula del crystallino, cornea lensdop ZN :1 Zie: lenskap lensfout ZN :1 imperfection del objectivo/lente lensglazen ZN MV :1 vitros optic lenskap ZN :1 bonetto de objectivo/lente lenskapsel ZN :1 Zie: lensbeursje lenskern ZN :1 (MED) nucleo lenticular lensopening ZN :1 (diafragma) diaphragma :2 (diameter) apertura (del objectivo/lente) lenspapier ZN :1 papiro pro (mundar) objectivos/lentes lenspenseel ZN :1 pincel pro (mundar) objectivos/lentes lensplankje ZN :1 planchetta de objectivo/lente lensvatting ZN :1 portalente lensvorm ZN :1 forma lenticular/de un lente lensvormig BN :1 lentiforme, lenticular lente ZN :1 primavera, ver :van de -- = primaveral :vroege -- = primavera precoce :late -- = primavera tardive :meisje van achttien --s = un juvena de dece-octo primaveras :Praagse -- = primavera de Praga :begin van de -- = nascentia del primavera :voorboden van de -- = indicios/messageros del primavera :bij het begin van de -- = al entrata del primavera :zij was nog in de -- van haar leven = illa essa ancora in le primavera de su vita lenteachtig BN :1 primaveral, vernal lenteavond ZN :1 vespere/vespera primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentebloem ZN :1 flor primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentebode ZN :1 messagero del primavera lenteboter ZN :1 butyro de primavera/maio lentedag ZN :1 die/jorno primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentedauw ZN :1 ros/rore de primavera lente-evening ZN :1 equinoctio vernal/primaveral/de primavera lentefeest ZN :1 (feest van het begin van de lente) festa del primavera :2 (feest in de lente) festa primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentegeur ZN :1 perfumo/fragrantia primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentegroen ZN :1 verdura/foliage primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentehemel ZN :1 celo primaveral/vernal/de primavera lenteklokje ZN :1 (sneeuwklokje) galantho nival :2 (grasklokje) campanula rotundifolie lentelied ZN :1 canto primaveral/vernal/de primavera lenteloof ZN :1 Zie: lentegroen lentelucht ZN :1 celo primaveral/vernal/de primavera :2 aere primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentemaand ZN :1 mense primaveral/vernal/de primavera, mense de martio, martio lentemorgen ZN :1 matino/matinata primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentenacht ZN :1 nocte primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentenachtevening ZN :1 Zie: lenteëvening lenteochtend ZN :1 Zie: lentemorgen lentepracht ZN :1 beltate primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentepunt ZN :1 equinoctio vernal/primaveral/de primavera, puncto vernal :precessie van het -- = precession del equinoctio vernal lenteregen ZN :1 pluvia primaveral/vernal/de primavera lenteteken ZN :1 signo vernal (del zodiaco) lentetijd ZN :1 periodo del primavera, station/saison (F) primaveral/vernal/de primavera lenteweer ZN :1 tempore primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentewind ZN :1 vento primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentezang ZN :1 canto primaveral/vernal/de primavera lentezon ZN :1 sol primaveral/vernal/de primavera lenticel BN :1 lenticella lenticulair BN :1 lenticular, lentiforme lentigo ZN :1 lentigine lento ZN :1 (MUZ) lento (I) lenzenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de objectivos/lentes lenzenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de objectivos/lentes lenzenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de objectivos/lentes lenzenstelsel ZN :1 systema optic/de lentes, objectivo Leonardo da Vinci ZN EIGN :1 Leonardo da Vinci :op de wijze van -- = leonardesc Leonidas ZN EIGN :1 Leonidas leontiasis ZN :1 leontiasis lepel ZN :1 coclear :2 (lepelvol) coclearata :een -- suiker = un coclearata de sucro :ieder uur een -- innemen = prender un coclearata cata hora :3 (van haas/konijn) aure lepelaar ZN :1 (DIERK) spatula :2 (PLANTK) capsella, bursa de pastor lepelarm ZN :1 Zie: graafarm lepelblad ZN :1 (deel van een lepel) pala del coclear :2 (PLANTK) coclearia, cochlearia :3 (deel van een boor) testa lepelboom ZN :1 kalmia lepeldiefjes ZN MV :1 (PLANTK) capsella, bursa de pastor lepeldoosje ZN :1 cassa de cocleares lepeleend ZN :1 anate clypeate lepelen WW :1 (opscheppen) prender/servir con le coclear :2 (eten) mangiar con le coclear lepelexcavateur ZN :1 excavator, pala mechanic lepelgans ZN :1 spatula lepelhond ZN :1 otocyon lepelkistje ZN :1 Zie: lepeldoosje lepelkruid ZN :1 Zie: lepelblad-2 lepelmachinist ZN :1 operator de excavator lepelreiger ZN :1 Zie: lepelaar lepelrek ZN :1 portacocleares lepelrem ZN :1 freno a coclear lepelsgewijs BW :1 per coclearatas lepelslang ZN :1 naja, naga lepelsteel ZN :1 manico de coclear lepelstruik ZN :1 lauriero de montania, kalmia lepeltje ZN :1 coclearetto lepeltjesheide ZN :1 vaccinio macrocarpe lepelvaasje ZN :1 vitro pro le coclearettos lepelvol ZN :1 coclearata lepelvorm ZN :1 forma de coclear lepelvormig BN :1 in forma de coclear, cocleariforme lepelwortel ZN :1 Zie: lepelblad-2 lepelziekte ZN :1 fame, inanition leperd ZN :1 persona astute/astutiose, astuto, maligno lepidoliet ZN :1 lepidolitho lepig BN :1 Zie: leep lepigheid ZN :1 Zie: leepheid lepiota ZN :1 lepiota lepra ZN :1 lepra leprabacterie ZN :1 bacterio de lepra leprabestrijding ZN :1 lucta contra le lepra lepralijder ZN :1 leproso lepra-onderzoek ZN :1 leprologia leprapatiënt ZN :1 leproso lepraspecialist ZN :1 leprologista, leprologo lepraziekenhuis ZN :1 hospital pro leprosos lepreus BN :1 leprose leproloog ZN :1 Zie: lepraspecialist leproma ZN :1 leproma leproos ZN :1 leproso leproos BN :1 leprose leproosheid ZN :1 lepra leprozengesticht ZN :1 Zie: leprozenhuis leprozenhuis ZN :1 casa de leprosos, leproseria, lazaretto leprozenkolonie ZN :1 colonia de leprosos, leproseria leprozerie ZN :1 casa de leprosos, leproseria, lazaretto leptolithicum ZN :1 leptolithico lepton ZN :1 lepton leptonisch BN :1 leptonic leptosoom BN :1 leptosome, leptosomic, longilinee leptospirose ZN :1 leptospirose (-osis) leraar ZN :1 (docent) docente, professor, inseniator, inseniante :-- Interlingua = professor de Interlingua :2 (predikant) predicator, pastor protestante leraarsambt ZN :1 carga de professor/docente, professorato, profession de inseniante leraarsbetrekking ZN :1 Zie: leraarsambt leraarschap ZN :1 Zie: leraarsambt leraarskamer ZN :1 sala/camera del docentes/professores leraarsloopbaan ZN :1 carriera de professor/de docente leraarsopleiding ZN :1 Zie: lerarenopleiding leraarspensioen ZN :1 pension de professor/de docente leraarssalaris ZN :1 salario de professor/de docente leraarsvergadering ZN :1 reunion del docentes/professores leraren WW :1 (onderwijzen) inseniar :2 (prediken) predicar lerarenkamer ZN :1 Zie: leraarskamer lerarenkorps ZN :1 corpore/personal inseniante/docente, corpore del professores/del docentes/del institutores lerarenopleiding ZN :1 formation de professores/docentes lerares ZN :1 inseniante, professor femina, professora leren WW :1 (kennis/handigheid verwerven) apprender, (studeren) studer, studiar :Interlingua -- = apprender Interlingua :van buiten/uit het hoofd -- = apprender de memoria, memorisar :goed kunnen -- = apprender con facilitate :-- begrijpen = apprender a comprender :-- lopen = apprender a marchar {sj}, facer su prime passos :hij wil -- schaatsenrijden = ille vole apprender a patinar :voor timmerman -- = apprender le mestiero de carpentero :voor dokter -- = facer studios de medico, preparar se pro medico :dat gedicht is gemakkelijk te -- = iste poema se apprende facilemente :al doende leert me = le exercitio face le maestro :2 (doen inzien) inseniar :de ondervinding leert ons dat = le experientia nos insenia que :3 (onderrichten omtrent) inseniar, instruer :iemand Interlingua -- = inseniar Interlingua a un persona :iemand -- lezen en schrijven = inseniar un persona a leger e a scriber :leer mij hoe ik dit moet doen = insenia me como io debe facer lo :iemand een lesje -- = dar un lection a un persona :4 (zich een gewoonte eigen maken) apprender leren BN :1 in/de corio :-- voorschoot = avantal de corio :-- handschoenen = guantos de corio lering ZN :1 (onderwijs, cursus) lection, inseniamento, curso :2 (wat men leert) lection, (zedeles) moral :dat strekt tot -- = isto es instructive :-- trekken uit = traher un lection de, apprender de :3 (leerstelling) inseniamentos :de --en van de kerk = le inseniamentos del ecclesia :4 (catechisatie) catechismo les ZN :1 lection, (zedeles) moral :laat dit een -- voor je zijn = que isto te servi de lection :zijn -- leren = apprender su lection :een -- geven = dar un lection :zij geeft -- in Interlingua = illa da lectiones de Interlingua, illa insenia Interlingua :het geven van -- = inseniamento :--(sen) nemen = prender lectiones :-- in muziek = lection de musica :zijn -- kennen = saper su lection :2 :--sen aan de volksuniversiteit = cursos del universitate popular lesauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de schola de conducta/de autoschola lesbevoegdheid ZN :1 certificato de aptitude pro le inseniamento lesbiënne ZN :1 lesbiana, lesbica, tribade Lesbiër ZN :1 habitante de Lesbos lesbisch BN :1 lesbian, lesbic, sapphic :--e liefde = amor lesbian/sapphic, tribadismo :het -- zijn = lesbianismo, sapphismo Lesbisch BN :1 de Lesbos lesboek ZN :1 manual, libro de exercitios Lesbos ZN EIGN :1 Lesbos lesbrief ZN :1 lection lesdrank ZN :1 bibita refrescante lesgeefster ZN :1 inseniante, maestra, professora, docente lesgeld ZN :1 precio del lectiones/del curso lesgeven WW :1 dar lectiones, inseniar, instruer, docer lesgever ZN :1 inseniante, maestro, professor, docente leslokaal ZN :1 (sala de) classe lesmateriaal ZN :1 material didactic/de inseniamento lesrooster ZN :1 horario (del lectiones) lessen WW :1 appaciar, satiar :zijn dorst -- = satiar/appaciar su sete :niet te -- dorst = sete insatiabile/inappaciabile :2 (mbt autorijles) dar lectiones de conducer lessenaar ZN :1 (schrijftafel) scriptorio :2 (meubel waarop het muziekblad ligt) supporto de musica lessenboek ZN :1 libro de lectiones lessenrooster ZN :1 Zie: lesrooster lessing ZN :1 appaciamento :-- van de dorst = appaciamento del sete lest BN :1 ultimemente :ten langen --e = al fin, finalmente :-- best = arriva ben qui arriva ultimo lestijd ZN :1 periodo de inseniamento/instruction lestoestel ZN :1 Zie: lesvliegtuig lesuur ZN :1 hora (de curso/lection) lesvliegtuig ZN :1 avion de instruction lesvlucht ZN :1 volo de instruction leswagen ZN :1 Zie: lesauto Let ZN :1 letto, letton letaal BN :1 lethal, mortal :-- gen = gen lethal :--e factoren = factores lethal :--e mutatie = mutation lethal :-- verlopen = terminar per le morte letaliteit ZN :1 lethalitate lethargie ZN :1 (slaapzucht) lethargia, lethargo :hypnotische -- = lethargia hypnotic :2 (ongevoeligheid) apathia lethargisch BN :1 (slaapzuchtig) lethargic :--e slaap = somno lethargic :2 (onverschillig) apathic Letland ZN EIGN :1 Lettonia, Latvia Letlander ZN :1 letto, letton Letlands BN :1 lette, letton Letlands ZN :1 (taal) letto, letton Lets BN :1 lette, letton letsel ZN :1 lesion, vulnere :blijvend -- = vulnere incurabile, lesiones permanente :inwendig -- = lesiones interne :dodelijk -- = lesiones mortal :persoonlijk -- = lesion personal :-- toebrengen aan = leder :ernstig -- oplopen = esser seriosemente ledite :lichamelijk -- toebrengen = causar lesiones corporal/corporee :zonder -- = illese, indemne letselschade ZN :1 damnos corporal/corporee letten WW :1 (acht slaan op) facer/prestar attention (a), attender (a), observar :let wel! = nota bene! (L) :let op mijn woorden = face attention a lo que io dice, recorda te mi parolas :op de dubbeltjes -- = esser parsimoniose :gelet op het besluit van ... = tenite conto del decision de ... :2 (toezicht houden op) = surveliar, guardar :op een kind -- = surveliar/guardar un infante :3 (verhinderen) impedir, prevenir :wat let je? = que te impedi? :4 (deren) nocer letter ZN :1 littera, character, (DRUKK) typo :de --s van het alfabet = le litteras del alphabeto :kleine -- = littera/character minuscule, minuscula :cursieve -- = character/littera cursive/italic :vette -- = character/littera grasse :losse -- = character/litteras separate/mobile :met grote --s = in grande litteras :de schone --en = le belle litteras :de kleine --tjes van een contracto = le clausulas de un contracto imprimite in parve characteres :in gouden --s geschreven staan = esser scribite in litteras de auro :naar de -- = al pede del littera :iets naar de -- opvatten = interpretar un cosa al pede del littera :naar de -- van de wet = secundo le littera del lege :de -- y = i grec :een dode -- blijven = remaner un littera morte :de -- en de geest van de wet = le littera e le spirito del lege :van vier --s = quadrilittere, quadrilitteral letterbak ZN :1 Zie: letterkast letterbanket ZN :1 pastisso/pastisseria de amandola in forma de littera letterblokje ZN :1 cubo con litteras letterboek ZN :1 libro (con modellos) de litteras lettercombinatie ZN :1 combination de litteras lettercorrectie ZN :1 correction de littera(s) letterdicht ZN :1 acrostichio letterdief ZN :1 plagiario letterdieverij ZN :1 plagio, plagiato letterdruk ZN :1 typographia letteren ZN MV :1 litteras, litteratura, (filologie) philologia :de schone -- = le belle litteras :klassieke -- = litteras classic :hij studeert in de -- = il face studios litterari, ille studia litteras letteren WW :1 marcar con litteras letterenfaculteit ZN :1 facultate del litteras letterfout ZN :1 error typographic lettergieten WW :1 funder characteres/litteras/typos lettergieter ZN :1 funditor de characteres/de litteras/de typos lettergieterij ZN :1 funderia de characteres/de litteras/de typos lettergreep ZN :1 syllaba :open -- = syllaba aperte :gesloten -- = syllaba claudite/clause :stomme/toonloze -- = syllaba mute :beklemtoonde -- = syllaba accentuate/tonic :onbeklemtoonde -- = syllaba inaccentuate :met een gelijk aantal --en = isosyllabe, isosyllabic :twee --en samentrekken = contraher duo syllabas :voorlaatste -- = syllaba penultime, penultima :op twee na laatste -- = syllaba antepenultime, antepenultima :woord van veel --en = parola polysyllabe/polysyllabic :verdeling in --en = syllabification :de klemtoon op een -- leggen = poner le accento super un syllaba, accentuar un syllaba :de --en afzonderlijk uitspreken = syllabar lettergreepraadsel ZN :1 logogripho, charade (F) lettergreeprijm ZN :1 rima ric lettergreepschrift ZN :1 scriptura syllabic, syllabismo lettergreepvorming ZN :1 syllabation letterhaak ZN :1 compositorio letterkast ZN :1 cassa de litteras/characteres/typos letterkeer(dicht) ZN :1 anagramma letterknechterij ZN :1 interpretation servil letterkorps ZN :1 corpore de un littera/de un character/de un typo letterkrans ZN :1 anthologia, collection de poesias letterkunde ZN :1 litteratura, litteras :moderne -- = litteratura/litteras moderne :hedendaagse -- = litteratura contemporan :Nederlandse -- = litteratura nederlandese :-- studeren = studiar litteratura letterkundeboek ZN :1 libro de litteratura letterkundeonderricht ZN :1 Zie: letterkundeonderwijs letterkundeonderwijs ZN :1 inseniamento de litteratura letterkundig BN :1 litterari :-- bijvoegsel = supplemento litterari :-- genootschap = societate litterari :-- tijdschrift = revista litterari :--e faculteit = facultate litterari :--e geschiedenis = historia litterari :geschriften van --e waarde = scriptos/documentos de valor litterari letterkundige ZN :1 homine de litteras, litterate, scriptor, autor :kring van --en = circulo litterari, cenaculo letterlievend BN :1 (literatuur beminnend) amante le litteratura/le (belle) litteras :2 (bevordering van de literatuur ten doel hebbend) litterari :-- genootschap = societate/association litterari letterlievendheid ZN :1 amor del litteratura letterlijk BN :1 litteral, textual, proprie, al pede del littera :--e betekenis = senso litteral/proprie :--e vertaling = traduction litteral/textual :--e aanhaling/citaat = citation litteral/textual/directe :--e opvatting = interpretation al pede del littera :iets te -- opvatten = interpretar alco troppo litteralmente/al pede del littera :iets -- vertalen = traducer alco litteralmente letterlijkheid ZN :1 litteralitate, senso litteral letterlijn ZN :1 (DRUKK) linea lettermin ZN :1 Zie: letterlievendheid letterminnend ZN :1 Zie: letterlievend letternotatie ZN :1 notation litteral letteromzetting ZN :1 (metathesis) transposition de litteras, metathese (-esis) :2 (anagram) anagramma letterornament ZN :1 ornamento de littera letterproef ZN :1 test (E) del vision letterraadsel ZN :1 logogripho, charade (F) letterrijm ZN :1 rima de litteras letterroof ZN :1 plagio, plagiato letterschilder ZN :1 pictor de litteras letterschrift ZN :1 scriptura alphabetic/in litteras lettersjabloon ZN :1 modello de littera letterslot ZN :1 serratura a litteras/a combination (de litteras) lettersnijder ZN :1 gravator de characteres lettersoort ZN :1 typo de littera/character, typo, character, littera letterspecie ZN :1 alligato typographic, metallo pro typos letterspijs ZN :1 Zie: letterspecie lettersymbool ZN :1 symbolo litteral letterteken ZN :1 signo graphic, littera, character :in andere --s overbrengen = translitterar :overbrenging in andere --s = translitteration lettertekenaar ZN :1 designator de litteras lettertype ZN :1 typo de character/littera, typo, character, littera lettervers ZN :1 acrostichio letterverspringing ZN :1 Zie: letterverwisseling-1 letterverwisseling ZN :1 (TAAL) inversion de litteras, metathese (-esis) :2 (MED) paraphasia litteral lettervorm ZN :1 forma de littera :2 modulo a character lettervreter ZN :1 devorator de litteras/libros, lector vorace/infatigabile lettervrucht ZN :1 producto/obra litterari letterwoord ZN :1 acronymo letterzetmachine ZN :1 machina a/de componer/de composition (typographic) letterzetten WW :1 componer (characteres typographic) letterzetten ZN :1 composition, arte del composition letterzetter ZN :1 (typograaf) compositor, typographo, cassista :2 (penseel) pincel a littera/pro litteras letterzetterij ZN :1 officina typographic/de composition, sala del compositores letterzettershaak ZN :1 compositorio letterziften WW :1 caviliar, secar/finder capillos in quatro letterzifter ZN :1 hypercritico letterzifterij ZN :1 critica exaggerate, hypercritica Lettisch BN :1 lette, letton leucania ZN :1 leucania leucine ZN :1 leucina leucoblast ZN :1 leucoblasto leucoma ZN :1 leucoma leugen ZN :1 mendacio, mentita :besliste -- = mendacio/mentita flagrante :aperte -- = mentita evidente :schandelijke -- = mendacio/mentita infame :-- om bestwil = mendacio/mentita officiose :onschuldig --tje = mentita innocente :--s verzinnen = inventar mentitas :al is de -- nog zo snel, de waarheid achterhaalt haar wel = le mendacios ha le gambas curte leugenaar ZN :1 mentitor :verstokte/ongeneeslijke -- = mentitor incorrigibile :schaamteloze -- = mentitor sin vergonia :ziekelijke -- = mythomano, mythomaniaco leugenachtig BN :1 mendace, fallace :--e beweringen = assertiones mendace leugenachtigheid ZN :1 mendacitate, character mendace :-- van een getuige = mendacitate de un teste leugenbeest ZN :1 grande mentitor leugenbrok ZN :1 Zie: leugenbeest leugencampagne ZN :1 campania de mendacios/de mentitas leugendetector ZN :1 detector de mentitas/de mendacios leugenmaniak ZN :1 mythomano, mythomaniaco leugenontdekker ZN :1 Zie: leugendetector leugenprofeet ZN :1 propheta false, prophetastro, pseudopropheta leugentaal ZN :1 linguage mendace, mendacios, mentitas leugentijding ZN :1 nova false leugentje ZN :1 parve mendacio, parve mentita, mendacietta :-- om bestwil = mendacietta officiose leugenverhaal ZN :1 historia mendace leugenverklikker ZN :1 Zie: leugendetector leugenvertelling ZN :1 Zie: leugenverhaal leugenvertelsel ZN :1 Zie: leugenverhaal leugenzucht ZN :1 mythomania leuk BN :1 (grappig) drolle, amusante, comic, divertente :-- boek = libro amusante :-- verhaal = historia divertente :--e opmerking = remarca drolle :-- doen = buffonar :dat vind ik -- = isto me diverte :laten we iets --s gaan doen = que nos face alco amusante :2 (knap, flatteus) charmante {sj}, gentil :3 (aangenaam) agradabile, placente :--e avond = vespere/vespera placente :-- tochtje = excursion agradabile :4 (kalm, onverschillig) calme, phlegmatic, indifferente leukemie ZN :1 leucemia :-- is een kanker van het bloed = leucemia es un cancer del sanguine :acute -- = leucemia acute :aan -- lijdend = leucemic leukemiepatiënt ZN :1 malado leucemic, leucemico leukemisch BN :1 leucemic :--e cel = cellula leucemic :--e toestand = stato leucemic leukerd ZN :1 typo comic/drolle, buffon leukheid ZN :1 (grappigheid) drolleria, buffoneria :2 (onverschilligheid) phlegma, indifferentia leukjes BW :1 Zie: leukweg leukocyt ZN :1 leucocyto :eenkernige -- = leucocyto mononuclear :veelkernige -- = leucocyto polynuclear leukocytose ZN :1 leucocytose (-osis) leukodermie ZN :1 leucodermia leukoom ZN :1 leucoma leukoplast ZN :1 sparadrapo leukorree ZN :1 leucorrhea leukose ZN :1 Zie: leukemie leukotomie ZN :1 leucotomia leukweg BW :1 laconicamente :iets -- zeggen = dicer laconicamente un cosa leunen WW :1 appoiar se :tegen de muur -- = appoiar al muro :op een stok -- = appoiar se a un baston leuning ZN :1 (van trap, brug, etc.) balustrada, barra protective :geprofileerde --en = balustradas modulate :2 (mbt meubels) (armleuning) appoio bracial, bracio, (rugleuning) appoio dorsal, dorso leuningstoel ZN :1 Zie: leunstoel leunspaan ZN :1 supporto (fixe) leunstoel ZN :1 sedia/chaise (F) de bracios leur ZN :1 vetule pannello leurder ZN :1 venditor ambulante leuren WW :1 facer le commercio ambulante, vender a domicilio :met encyclopedieën -- = facer le commercio ambulante de encyclopedias leurhandel ZN :1 commercio ambulante leurkoop ZN :1 vendita ambulante leus ZN :1 devisa, slogan (E) :de --en van de partij = le slogans del partito :2 :(schijn) voor de -- = pro le forma leut ZN :1 (plezier) placer :veel -- hebben = haber multe placer, amusar se multo :voor de -- = pro rider :2 (koffie) caffe :een bakkie -- = un tassa de caffe leuteraar ZN :1 garrulator leuteren WW :1 garrular, (onzin verkopen) dicer nonsenso, parlar insensatemente leuterkoek ZN :1 garrulada, (onzin) nonsenso leuterkous ZN :1 Zie: leuteraar leuterpraat ZN :1 Zie: leuterkoek leutig BN :1 (grappig) drolle, comic, amusante :2 (prettig) placente lev ZN :1 (munteenheid van Bulgarije) lev levade ZN :1 levade (F) Levant ZN EIGN :1 Levante, Oriente Proxime :de handel op de -- = le commercio con Oriente Proxime Levantijn ZN :1 levantino Levantijns BN :1 levantin leven ZN :1 vita, existentia :dierlijk -- = vita animal :menselijk -- = vita human :organisch -- = vita organic :sober/eenvoudig -- = vita frugal/sobrie :gerieflijk -- = vita commode :huiselijk -- = vita domestic/familial/de familia :dagelijks -- = vita quotidian/de tote le dies :avontuurlijk -- = vita aventurose/accidentate :teruggetrokken -- = vita retirate :bewogen/woelig -- = vita agitate :zeer rijk -- = vita opulente :actief/werkzaam/arbeidzaam -- = vita active/laboriose :voorbeeldig -- = vita exemplar :kleurloos -- = vita incolor :eentonig/grauw -- = vita gris :openbaar -- = vita public :ongelukkig -- = vita infelice :geregeld -- = vita regular :ongeregeld -- = vita disordinate/disregulate/irregular :losbandig/zedeloos -- = vita dissolute :eeuwig - = vita eterne/eternal :geestelijk -- = vita intellectual :innerlijk -- = vita interior/intime :ongeboren -- = vita fetal, feto :vegetatief -- = vita vegetative :het politieke -- = le vita politic :intra-uterien -- = vita intra-uterin :vergankelijkheid van het -- = fugacitate del vita :oorsprong van het -- = origine del vita :dageraad des --s = aurora del vita :kwaliteit van het -- = qualitate del vita :(REL) brood des --s = pan del vita :de bloei van het -- = le flor del vita :strijd op -- en dood = lucta a vita e a morte :de gemakken van het -- = le commoditates del vita :de geneugten des --s = le joias/le gaudios del vita :zijn -- veranderen = cambiar su vita :zijn -- wagen/op het spel zetten = hasardar/riscar su vita/mitter in joco le vita :in -- houden = tener in vita :het -- te danken hebben aan = deber le vita a :in -- blijven, er het -- afbrengen = salvar/restar le vita, superviver :iemands -- redden = salvar le vita de un persona :van het -- houden = amar le vita :zijn -- hangt aan een zijden draadje = su vita pende a un filo :iemand het -- vergallen = invenenar le vita a un persona :tussen dood en -- zweven = esser/fluctuar inter le vita e le morte :is er -- na de dood? = esque il ha vita post le morte? :zijn -- verkorten = abbreviar su vita :zijn -- duur verkopen = vender car su vita :als het -- je lief is = si te es car le vita :een gemakkelijk --tje leiden = menar un vita confortabile :het -- kosten aan = costar le vita a :zijn -- in de waagschaal stellen = exponer su vita :iemand naar het -- staan = attentar al vita de un persona :in het -- roepen = crear, facer nascer, instituer :een ellendig -- leiden = menar un existentia/un vita misere/miserabile :er het -- afbrengen = salvar le vita :iemands -- redden = salvar le vita de un persona :het -- schenken aan = dar vita a :het schenken van het -- aan = filiation :om het -- komen, zijn -- verliezen = perder le vita, morir :buiten het -- staan = esser al margine del vita :zich van het -- beroven = privar se del vita, suicidar se :nieuw -- geven aan = dar nove vita a :om het -- komen = perder le vita, perir :tot nieuw -- komen = renascer, resuscitar, revisviscer :nieuw -- inblazen = resuscitar :in de kracht van zijn -- = in le flor de su vita :secretaris voor het -- = secretario perpetue/perpetual :iets in het -- roepen = originar/crear/provocar un cosa :je geld of je --! = le bursa o le vita! :Broeders des Gemenen Levens = Fratres del Vita Commun :2 (lawaai) ruito, strepito, fracasso :een hels -- maken = facer un vita infernal/de inferno :3 (drukte, levendigheid) vita, animation, movimento, activitate leven WW :1 viver, exister, esser in vita :in ballingschap -- = viver in exilio :-- als God in Frankrijk = viver como un rege :-- de koningin! = (que) vive le regina! :blijven -- = restar in vita :-- en laten -- = viver e lassar viver :in angst -- = viver in angustia/con pavor :armoedig -- = viver miserabilemente :zuinig -- = viver economicamente :van zijn rente -- = viver de su rentas :hij kan niet -- van honderd gulden per maand = ille non pote viver de cento florinos mensual :hij leeft van rijst met melk = ille vive de ris con lacte :zij leeft voor haar kinderen = illa vive pro su infantes :de man leeft een zeer eenzaam leven = iste homine vive/mena un vita solitari :stil gaan -- = retirar se (del negotios) :als hij maar gokken kan, dan leeft hij = su vita es le joco :naar iets toe -- = viver pensante a un cosa :weten wat er leeft onder de bevolking = saper lo que pensa le populo levend BN :1 vivente, vive, in vita :--e taal = lingua vivente :-- wezen = esser/creatura vivente :-- lijk = cadavere/morto vivente/ambulante :-- vlees = carne vive :-- gewicht = peso vive :-- water = aqua vive :--e stof/materie = materia vivente :-- organisme = organismo vivente :-- zijn = esser vive, viver :-- verbranden = comburer vive :dood of -- = morte o vive :meer dood dan -- = plus morte que vive :in --e lijve = in carne e osso(s), in persona :(SCHEEP) -- werk = carina :geen --e ziel = nulle anima vive :de nu --e generatie = le generation actual/presente levendbarend BN :1 vivipare levende ZN :1 vivente, vivo :het land der --n = le pais del vivos :de --n en de doden = le viventes e le mortos :(JUR) schenking onder --n = donationes inter vivos :niet meer onder de --n zijn = esser morte levendgeboren BN :1 nascite vivente levendig BN :1 animate, vive, vivide, vivace, alacre :-- gesprek = conversation animate :--e discussie = discussion vive/vivace :--e handel = commercio animate :--e markt = mercato animate :--e beurs = bursa animate :--e kleuren = colores vivace :--e verbeelding = imagination vive :-- gebaar = gesto vive :--e handel = commercio vive/active :--e kleur = color vive/vivide :--e belangstelling = interesse vive :over een --e fantasie beschikken = haber un vive imagination :weer -- worden = reviviscer :dat kan ik mij -- voorstellen = io pote imaginar me lo multo ben/perfectemente :het weer -- worden van herinneringen = le reviviscentia de memorias :een traditie -- houden = perpetuar un tradition :het -- houden van een traditie = le perpetuation de un tradition :2 (MUZ) vivace levendigheid ZN :1 animation, vivacitate, movimento, activitate, alacritate :de -- van de stad = le animation/activitate del urbe :de -- van zijn aard = le vivacitate de su natura levendmakend BN :1 vivificante :--e genade = gratia vivificante :--e geest = spirito vivificante levendmaking ZN :1 vivification levend vlees ZN :1 vive :in het -- snijden = taliar in le/al vive levengevend BN :1 vivificante levenloos BN :1 sin vita, inanimate, exanime, morte :--e dingen = corpores inanimate :--e ogen = oculos inanimate :iemand -- aantreffen = trovar un persona sin vita levenloosheid ZN :1 (het zonder leven zijn) absentia de vita :2 (het zonder levendigheid zijn) manco/mancantia de vivacitate, apathia levenmaker ZN :1 (druktemaker) perturbator :2 (praatjesmaker) fanfaron levensaanvaarding ZN :1 optimismo levensadem ZN :1 halito/sufflo vital/del vita levensader ZN :1 (FIG) fonte vital/del vita, anima levensangst ZN :1 angustia vital levensavond ZN :1 crepusculo/declino del vita :de -- slijten = passar le ultime annos del vita levensavontuur ZN :1 aventura del vita levensbalsum ZN :1 agerato levensbangheid ZN :1 Zie: levensangst levensbeëindiging ZN :1 termination del vita :vrijwillige -- = euthanasia, (zelfmoord) suicidio levensbeginsel ZN :1 principio vital levensbehoefte ZN :1 (wat nodig is) necessitate/exigentia vital/del vita :2 MV: Zie: levensbehoeften levensbehoeften ZN :1 besonios/necessitates vital/del vita, mantenentia :eerste -- = prime/primari besonios, articulos de prime necessitate levensbehoud ZN :1 conservation/preservation del vita :zucht tot -- = instincto de conservation/preservation del vita :ik dank hem mijn -- = io le debe mi vita levensbelang ZN :1 (wat noodzakelijk is voor het leven) importantia vital :2 (wat noodzakelijk is voor het voortbestaan van iets) interesse vital :van -- = vital levensbenodigdheden ZN MV :1 articulos/objectos de prime necessitate levensbericht ZN :1 notitia biographic :2 (van overledene) notitia necrologic, necrologia levensbeschouwelijk BN :1 relative al conception del vita, philosophic, ideologic :partijen op --e grondslag = partitos super un base ideologic, partitos basate super un ideologia religiose o politic levensbeschouwing ZN :1 conception/vision del vita, philosophia del vita, ideologia :prozaïsche -- = conception prosaic del vita :de christelijke -- = le conception del vita christian, le philosophia christian levensbeschrijver ZN :1 biographo levensbeschrijving ZN :1 biographia :korte -- = notitia biographic :-- der heiligen = hagiographia, vita del sanctos :2 (bij sollicitatie) curriculum vitae (L) levensbestemming ZN :1 destination del vita levensbijzonderheden ZN MV :1 detalios/particularitates intime levensblij BN :1 euphoric levensblijheid ZN :1 joia/gaudio de viver/del vita, euphoria levensboek ZN :1 libro del vita levensboom ZN :1 arbore del vita :2 (PLANTK) thuya levensbron ZN :1 fonte vital/de vita levensconditie ZN :1 condition vital de(l) vita levensconflict ZN :1 conflicto vital levenscurve ZN :1 curva vital levenscyclus ZN :1 cyclo vital/de vita levensdag ZN :1 (dag van iemands leven) jorno/die del vita (de un persona) :nooit van zijn -- = jammais in su vita :2 :MV: --en = vita levensdoel ZN :1 scopo del vita levensdorst ZN :1 sete de vita levensdraad ZN :1 filo del vita :de -- doorsnijden = trenchar {sj} le filo del vita levensdrang ZN :1 besonio/sete de viver, ardor/elan (F) vital levensdrift ZN :1 instincto/pulsion de vita, (PSYCH) libido levensdroom ZN :1 sonio del vita levensduur ZN :1 (duur van het leven) durata/duration del vita (human), (lange levensduur) longevitate :de gemiddelde -- van een Nederlander = le duration medie del vita de un nederlandese :2 (gebruiksduur) durata (de vita), duration (de vita), vita utile :-- van een lijm = durata de un colla :-- van een machine = durata de un machina :-- van een wasmachine = vita utile de un lavator :-- van een contract = durata/duration de validitate de un contracto levensduurtabellen ZN MV :1 tabellas de longevitate levensecht BN :1 conforme al realitate, realista levensechtheid ZN :1 conformitate al realitate, realismo levenseinde ZN :1 termino/fin del vita levenselixer ZN :1 elixir de longe vita levensenergie ZN :1 energia vital levenservaring ZN :1 experientia vital/del vita :gebrek aan -- = inexperientia del vita levensfase ZN :1 phase/periodo vital/del vita levensfilosofie ZN :1 (leer) vitalismo :2 (kijk op het leven) philosophia/conception del vita levensfuncties ZN MV :1 functiones vital/del vita levensgang ZN :1 curso/carriera vital/del vita, carriera levensgedrag ZN :1 conducta de vita levensgeesten ZN MV :1 spiritos vital/del vita :bij iemand de -- weer opwekken = resuscitar/reanimar un persona :poging om de -- weer op te wekken = tentativa de reanimation :de -- zijn geweken = ille es morte levensgeheim ZN :1 secreto del vita levensgeluk ZN :1 felicitate, fortuna :zijn -- hangt ervan af = su felicitate depende de illo levensgemeenschap ZN :1 (SOC) communitate :2 (BIOL) symbiose (-osis), biocenose (-osis) levensgenieter ZN :1 gauditor del vita, epicureo, hedonista levensgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia de un vita, historia del vita (de un persona), (boek) biographia levensgetrouw BN :1 Zie: levensecht levensgevaar ZN :1 periculo/risco de vita, periculo/risco mortal/de morte :in -- verkeren = esser in periculo de morte, esser inter le morte e le vita levensgevaarlijk BN :1 periculose (pro le vita), periculosissime, riscose (pro le vita), multo periculose :een -- kruispunt = un cruciata multo periculose levensgewoonte ZN :1 habitude de vita levensgezel ZN :1 companion de vita/in le vita levensgroot ZN :1 (van natuurlijke grootte) de grandor/talia natural :een --e afbeelding = un representation de grandor natural :2 (zeer groot) enorme, gigantesc :een -- probleem = un problema enorme :het gevaar is -- que = il ha un periculo enorme que :de kans is -- aanwezig dat ... = il ha le fortissime probabilitate que ... levensgrootte ZN :1 grandor/talia natural levenshonger ZN :1 appetito de viver levenshouding ZN :1 attitude vital/in le vita/ante le vita, linea de conducta levensideaal ZN :1 ideal de vita levensimpuls ZN :1 impulso vital levensinstelling ZN :1 Zie: levenshouding levensinstinct ZN :1 instincto vital levensjaar ZN :1 anno (de vita) :in haar vierde -- = in le quarte anno de su vita :de laatste --en = le ultime annos del vita levenskans ZN :1 probabilitate vital/de vita/de superviventia levenskennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento del vita levenskeus ZN :1 selection de vita levenskracht ZN :1 fortia/energia vital/de vita, vitalitate, vigor :herwonnen -- = vitalitate/vigor renovate/restaurate :nieuwe -- opdoen = acquirer nove vitalitate/vigor :iemands -- ondermijnen = sappar le vitalitate de un persona :-- geven = vitalisar :het geven van -- = vitalisation :nieuwe -- geven = dar nove fortias vital :van -- beroven = devitalisar :ontroving van -- = devitalisation :nieuwe -- geven = revitalisar :het geven van nieuwe -- = revitalisation levenskrachtig BN :1 plen de vita/de vitalitate, vigorose, vital levenskunst ZN :1 arte de viver levenskunstenaar ZN :1 maestro/experto in le arte de viver levenskwestie ZN :1 (van leven en dood) question de vita o de morte :2 (van het hoogste belang) question (de importantia) vital levenslamp ZN :1 lampa del vita levenslang ZN :1 (imprisionamento/detention a) perpetuitate :tot -- veroordelen = condemnar a perpetuitate, condemnar pro tote le vita :hij kreeg -- = ille esseva condemnate a reclusion perpetue levenslang BN :1 perpetue/perpetual, pro tote le vita :--e vriendschap = amicitate perpetue/perpetual :--e gevangenisstraf = detention/imprisionamento/reclusion perpetue/a perpetuitate :--e garantie = garantia pro tote le vita levensleer ZN :1 doctrina del vita levenslengte ZN :1 durata/duration del vita levenslente ZN :1 annos juvenil/del juventute levenslicht ZN :1 lumine/luce del vita :het -- aanschouwen/zien = vider le lumine/luce, venir al vita/al mundo/al existentia :iemand het -- uitblazen = extinguer le luce/lumine del vita de un persona levenslied ZN :1 canto sentimental, (PEJ) canto lacrimogene levenslijn ZN :1 linea de vita levensloop ZN :1 (iemands leven) curso/carriera vital/del vita, carriera :avontuurlijke -- = vita aventurose :zijn -- vertellen = narrar le historia de su vita :2 (mbt sollicitatie, etc.) curriculum vitae (L) levenslot ZN :1 destino, sorte levenslust ZN :1 (verlangen om te blijven leven) desiro/desiderio/appetito de viver, vitalitate :2 (opgewektheid) gusto/gaudio/joia de viver, gaitate levenslustig BN :1 (verlangend om te blijven leven) desirose/desiderose de viver :2 (vol opgewektheid) allegre, gai, gaudiose, joiose, vive levensmaand ZN :1 :in zijn laatste --en = durante le ultime menses de su vita levensmiddelen ZN MV :1 productos alimentari, articulos de alimentation, comestibiles, mantenentia, provisiones, victualias, viveres :verpakte -- = productos alimentar imballate :verduurzaamde -- = conservas :additief voor -- = additivo alimentari :van -- voorzien = approvisionar levensmiddelenafdeling ZN :1 section de alimentation/de comestibles levensmiddelenbedrijf ZN :1 Zie: levensmiddelenwinkel levensmiddelenbon ZN :1 bono/ticket/coupon (F) de alimentation/de rationamento levensmiddelenbranche ZN :1 branca/sector del productos alimentari/del viveres levensmiddelendistributie ZN :1 distribution de viveres levensmiddelendivisie ZN :1 division del viveres levensmiddelenkaart ZN :1 carta de alimentation/de rationamento levensmiddelenpakket ZN :1 pacco/pacchetto de viveres levensmiddelenrantsoen ZN :1 ration de viveres levensmiddelenschaarste ZN :1 scarsitate de viveres levensmiddelentechnologie ZN :1 technologia alimentari levensmiddelenvoorziening ZN :1 provision de viveres, approvisionamento (de viveres/victualias) levensmiddelenwinkel ZN :1 magazin/boteca de alimentation/de comestibles/de viveres/de productos alimentari levensmoe BN :1 fatigate/enoiate del vita levensmoeheid ZN :1 enoio de viver, tedio/disgusto del vita, taedium vitae (L) levensmoeilijkheden ZN MV :1 difficultates del vita levensmorgen ZN :1 aurora del vita, juventute levensmysterie ZN :1 mysterio del vita levensnorm ZN :1 norma del vita levensomstandigheden ZN :1 conditiones/circumstantias vital/de vita/de existentia levensonderhoud ZN :1 mantenentia, sustenentia, sustentamento :kosten van -- = costos de vita levensonvatbaar BN :1 inviabile :--e vrucht = feto inviabile levensopvatting ZN :1 concepto/conception vital/del vita, philosophia levensorgaan ZN :1 organo de vita levensovertuiging ZN :1 convictiones/principios de vita levenspad ZN :1 cammino/sentiero del vita :iemands -- kruisen = cruciar le cammino/sentiero de vita de un persona levenspartner ZN :1 companion de vita, conjuge levenspatroon ZN :1 modo de vita levenspeil ZN :1 nivello/standard (E)/tenor del vita :het -- verlagen = abassar le nivello del vita :verlaging van het -- = abassamento del nivello del vita levensperiode ZN :1 periodo/phase vital/del vita levensplan ZN :1 plano de vita levenspositie ZN :1 empleo/posto permanente/pro le vita levenspraktijk ZN :1 practica del vita levensprobleem ZN :1 problema vital/de vita levensproces ZN :1 processo vital/del vita levensraadsel ZN :1 mysterio/enigma del vita levensregel ZN :1 regula de vita, regula/linea de conducta levensreis ZN :1 viage del vita levensritme ZN :1 rhythmo vital/del vita levensruimte ZN :1 spatio vital levenssap ZN :1 succo vital/del vita levensschets ZN :1 parve biographia, nota biographic levensschool ZN :1 schola del vita levenssfeer ZN :1 (persoonlijke) vita private :2 biosphera, ambiente vital levensstandaard ZN :1 Zie: levenspeil levensstijl ZN :1 stilo/modo/maniera/genere/tenor de vita/de viver :een strakke -- = un stilo stricte de vita levensstrijd ZN :1 lucta pro le vita levensstructuur ZN :1 structura de vita levenstaak ZN :1 carga del vita, mission de su vita levensteken ZN :1 signo vital/de vita :geen -- vertonen/geven = non monstrar/dar signo vital/de vita levenstempo ZN :1 rhythmo del vita levenstijdperk ZN :1 epocha del vita levenstragiek ZN :1 tragedia del vita levenstrant ZN :1 Zie: levensstijl levensuitingen ZN MV :1 manifestationes del vita levensvatbaar BN :1 viabile :--e vrucht/foetus = feto viabile :die onderneming is niet -- = iste interprisa non es viabile :een zeer --e industrie = un industria de multe/grande possibilitates :-- maken = vitalisar :het -- maken = vitalisation :2 (van plan, etc.) facibile, practicabile levensvatbaarheid ZN :1 viabilitate, vitalitate :-- van een vrucht/foetus = viabilitate de un feto :-- van een onderneming = viabilitate de un interprisa :2 (van plan, etc.) facibilitate, practicabilitate levensvatbaarmaking ZN :1 vitalisation levensverhaal ZN :1 historia del vita (de un persona) :zijn eigen -- vertellen = contar/narrar su proprie historia/(le historia de) su vita levensverlangen ZN :1 (verlangen om te blijven leven) desiro/desiderio de viver :2 (groot verlangen) desiro/desiderio de su vita levensverlenging ZN :1 augmentation de vita levensverrichting ZN :1 function vital levensverschijnsel ZN :1 (verschijnsel dat bij het leven hoort) phenomeno vital/del vita :2 (levensteken) signo vital/de vita levensvervulling ZN :1 realisation del desiro/desiderio/aspiration de su vita levensverwachting ZN :1 (wat men van het leven verwacht) sperantia concernente le futuro, spero :2 (te verwachten levensduur) sperantia/expectation del vita levensverzekeraar ZN :1 assecurator super le vita levensverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de vita/super le vita :onderlinge -- = assecurantia mutue super le vita :een -- sluiten = contraher/contractar un assecurantia super le vita levensverzekeringsmaatschappij ZN :1 compania/societate de assecurantia super le vita levensverzekeringspolis ZN :1 polissa de assecurantia super le vita levensverzekeringspremie ZN :1 premio del assecurantia super le vita levensverzekeringswiskunde ZN :1 mathematica actuarial levensverzekeringswiskundige ZN :1 actuario levensvisie ZN :1 vision del vita levensvlam ZN :1 flamma vital/del vita levensvoldoening ZN :1 satisfaction in le vita levensvolheid ZN :1 plenitude del vita levensvonk ZN :1 scintilla vital/del vita levensvoorraad ZN :1 provisiones, viveres levensvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones vital/de vita/de existentia levensvorm ZN :1 forma vital/de vita levensvraag ZN :1 (waarvan het leven afhangt) question de vita o de morte :2 (hoogst gewichtige vraag) question vital levensvraagstuk ZN :1 problema concernente le vita, problema existential levensvreugde ZN :1 placer/joia/gaudio de viver, allegressa vital/del vita levenswaar BN :1 Zie: levensecht levenswaarde ZN :1 valor vital/de vita levenswaarheid ZN :1 veritate vital levenswandel ZN :1 conducta (de vita), vita :iemand van onberispelijke -- = persona de conducta (de vita) irreprochabile {sj}/irreprehensibile levenswarmte ZN :1 calor vital, affection levensweg ZN :1 cammino/sentiero/curso del vita :iemand veel geluk wensen op zijn verdere -- = desirar/desiderar multe successo a un persona in su vita futur :rozen strooien op iemands -- = coperir con rosas le sentiero de vita de un persona levenswerk ZN :1 obra de su vita, obra de tote un vita :zijn -- voltooien = completar le obra de su vita levenswet ZN :1 lege de vita levenswijs BN :1 sage levenswijsheid ZN :1 sagessa levenswijze ZN :1 modo/maniera/stilo/genere/tenor de vita/de viver :een eenvoudige -- = un modo simple de vita, un vita de simplicitate levenswil ZN :1 voluntate vital levenswortel ZN :1 radice vital levenszat BN :1 fatigate/enoiate del vita levenszatheid ZN :1 enoio de viver, tedio/disgusto del vita, taedium vitae (L) levenszee ZN :1 mar del vita/del existentia :hij was voor mij een baak op de -- = ille esseva pro me un boia super le mar del vita leventje ZN :1 parve vita, vita dulce/facile :bruin -- = vita de cocania :een lekker -- leiden = menar un vita placente levenwekkend BN :1 (bezielend) stimulante, stimulatori, incoragiante, inspirator :er ging een --e kracht van hem uit = il emanava de sa persona un fortia stimulante :2 (leven tot uiting brengend) vivificante :--e warmte van de zon = calor vivificante del sol lever ZN :1 (orgaan) hepate, ficato :van de -- = hepatic :2 (voedsel) ficato :gelardeerde -- = ficato lardate :broodje -- = sandwich (E) al ficato :3 :fris van de -- = sin ambages leveraandoening ZN :1 affection hepatic/del ficato/del hepate leveraar ZN :1 Zie: leverancier leverabces ZN :1 abscesso del hepate/ficato leverader ZN :1 vena hepatic leveraloë ZN :1 aloe hepatic leverancier ZN :1 fornitor, approvisionator, suppletor, livrator leverantie ZN :1 Zie: levering leverantiecontract ZN :1 contracto de livration leverantievoorwaarden ZN MV :1 Zie: leveringsvoorwaarden leveratrofie ZN :1 atrophia del hepate/ficato leverbaar BN :1 livrabile, fornibile, disponibile :uit voorraad -- = livrabile de stock (E)/de magasin :--e goederen = merces fornibile leverbaarheid ZN :1 disponibilitate leverband ZN :1 ligamento hepatic leverbloempje ZN :1 hepatica leverbot ZN :1 distoma hepatic leverbotziekte ZN :1 distomatose (-osis) hepatic leverbreuk ZN :1 hernia del hepate/ficato, hepatocele leverbuis ZN :1 conducto hepatic levercarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancere del hepate/del ficato, epithelioma hepatic levercel ZN :1 cellula hepatic, hepatocyto levercirrose ZN :1 cirrhose (-osis) hepatic/de ficato/hepate :alcoholische -- = cirrhose (-osis) de ficato/hepate alcoholic leverdatum ZN :1 data de livration :uiterste -- = data limitar leveren WW :1 (ter beschikking stellen) livrar, fornir, suppler, subministrar :2 (verschaffen tegen betaling) livrar, fornir, approvisionar, subministrar :een land tin -- = approvisionar un pais de stanno :3 (verschaffen) fornir, procurar, dar, subministrar :het bewijs -- dat = fornir/facer/dar/subministrar le proba/prova que :zijn bijdrage -- = apportar su contribution :argumenten -- = adducer argumentos :hulp -- = apportar su adjuta :4 (produceren) facer, producer, dar :iemand werk -- = dar labor/travalio a un persona :goed werk -- = travaliar/laborar ben, realisar un bon travalio/labor :kritiek -- op iemand = criticar un persona, exprimer criticas super un persona :een beeld van iets -- = dar un imagine de un cosa :deze streek levert veel appels = iste region produce multe malos/pomos :onze koe levert veel melk = nostre vacca produce/da multe lacte :elke plant leverde vier vruchten = cata planta produceva/dava quatro fructos :gesprekstof -- = alimentar le conversation :5 (aandoen) facer :wie heeft me dit geleverd? = qui me ha facite isto? :6 :een slag -- = livrar un battalia :strijd -- = combatter leverextract ZN :1 extracto hepatic/de ficato/hepate leverfunctie ZN :1 function del hepate/del ficato levergalbuis ZN :1 canal hepatic levergezwel ZN :1 tumor/carcinoma de ficato/hepate levering ZN :1 livration, fornimento, fornitura :directe -- = livration prompte :-- op termijn = livration a termino :2 (bevoorrading) provision, approvisionamento leveringscondities ZN :1 Zie: levensvoorwaarden leveringscontract ZN :1 contracto de livration/fornitura leveringsdatum ZN :1 data de livration/fornitura leveringshaven ZN :1 porto de livration/fornitura leveringsmaand ZN :1 mense de livration/fornitura leveringsplicht ZN :1 obligation de livrar/fornir leveringsprijs ZN :1 precio de livration/fornitura leveringstermijn ZN :1 termino de livration/fornitura leveringstijd ZN :1 Zie: levertijd leveringsverplichting ZN :1 Zie: leveringsplicht leveringsvoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de livration/fornitura leverkaas ZN :1 pastata/pâté (F) de ficato leverkanker ZN :1 cancere hepatic/del hepate/del ficato leverkleur ZN :1 color hepatic/de hepate leverkleurig BN :1 de color hepatic/de hepate leverklier ZN :1 glandula del hepate/del ficato leverkoliek ZN :1 colica hepatic/del hepate/del ficato leverkruid ZN :1 (plant) agrimonia :2 (plantengeslacht) eupatorio :3 (leverbloem) hepatica (trilobe) leverkuur ZN :1 cura hepatic leverkwaal ZN :1 maladia hepatic/de hepate/de ficato leverkwab ZN :1 lobo del ficato/hepate levermiddel ZN :1 remedio hepatic levernet ZN :1 rete hepatic leverontsteking ZN :1 hepatitis, inflammation del hepate/ficato leverparenchym ZN :1 parenchyma hepatic leverpastei ZN :1 pastata/pâté (F) de ficato leverpatiënt ZN :1 hepatico, malado del hepate/del ficato leverpunctie ZN :1 punction hepatic leverslagader ZN :1 arteria hepatic leversteen ZN :1 (MED) hepatolitho levertering ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis) del hepate/del ficato levertijd ZN :1 termino de livration/fornitura levertraan ZN :1 oleo de ficato de gado levertraanemulsie ZN :1 emulsion de oleo de ficato de gado levertraanextract ZN :1 extracto de oleo de ficato de gado levertraanfles ZN :1 bottilia de oleo de ficato de gado levertraanlepel ZN :1 coclear de oleo de ficato de gado levertraansmaak ZN :1 gusto de oleo de ficato de gado levertrechtertje ZN :1 (zwam) omphalia hepatic leververgroting ZN :1 hepatomegalia leververharding ZN :1 cirrhose (-osis) de ficato/hepate leververstopping ZN :1 congestion del hepate/del ficato levervlek ZN :1 macula hepatic, lentigine leverworst ZN :1 salsicia de (pastata de) ficato leverzenuw ZN :1 nervo hepatic leverziekte ZN :1 maladia hepatic/del hepate/del ficato leviathan ZN :1 leviathan leviet ZN :1 levita :de --en lezen = reprehender, sermonisar leviraatshuwelijk ZN :1 levirato levisticum ZN :1 levistico, ligustico levitatie ZN :1 (SPIRITISME) levitation :-- ondergaan, -- doen ondergaan = levitar Leviticus ZN :1 Levitico levitisch BN :1 levitic levulose ZN :1 levulosa, fructosa lexeem ZN :1 lexema lex frumentaria ZN :1 lege frumentari lexicaal BN :1 lexical :-- systeem van een taal = systema lexical de un lingua :-- morfeem = morphema lexical lexicalisatie ZN :1 lexicalisation lexicaliseren WW :1 lexicalisar lexicograaf ZN :1 lexicographo lexicografie ZN :1 lexicographia :middeleeuwse -- = lexicographia medieval :moderne -- = lexicographia moderne lexicografisch BN :1 lexicographic :--e methoden = methodos lexicographic :--e principes = principios lexicographic lexicologie ZN :1 lexicologia lexicologisch BN :1 lexicologic :--e studie = studio lexicologic lexicoloog ZN :1 lexicologo, lexicologista lexicon ZN :1 (woordenboek) lexico, dictionario :2 (woordenschat) lexico lexicostatistiek ZN :1 statistica lexicologic, lexicostatistica lex salica ZN :1 lege salic lezen WW :1 leger :het -- = lectura :een boek -- = leger un libro :een boek gaan -- = comenciar le lectura de un libro :kaart -- = leger le cartas :iemand leren -- = inseniar a leger a un persona, inseniar le lectura a un persona :kunnen -- en schrijven = saper leger e scriber :leren -- en schrijven = alphabetisar :het leren -- en schrijven = alphabetisation :iemands gedachten -- = leger/divinar le pensamentos/pensatas de un persona :noten -- = leger un partition/partitura :te -- = legibile :2 (verzamelen) leger, colliger :aren -- = leger/colliger spicas :druiven -- = colliger uvas lezenaar ZN :1 supporto de libro lezenswaard(ig) BN :1 digne de esser legite, que vale le pena leger, legibile, interessante lezenswaardigheid ZN :1 legibilitate lezer ZN :1 (iemand die leest) lector :een -- van boeken = un lector de libros :een verwoed -- = un lector vorace :gemiddelde -- = lector medie :trouwe --s van een tijdschrift = lectores assidue/constante de un revista :iets onder het oog van de -- brengen = mitter un cosa sub le oculos del lector :2 (deel van een apparaat) lector :optische -- = lector optic :3 (mbt aren) spicator lezeres ZN :1 lectrice, lectora lezerskring ZN :1 (circulo de) lectores lezerspubliek ZN :1 lectores lezersrubriek ZN :1 rubrica/litteras del lectores lezing ZN :1 (het lezen) lectura :haastige/vluchtige -- = lectura rapide :een boek ter -- aanbevelen = recommendar le lectura de un libro :2 (wijze waarop een gebeurtenis wordt voorgesteld) version, interpretation :strijdige --en = versiones discordante :over deze zaak zijn verschillende --en in omloop = il circula differente versiones de iste cosa :3 (voordracht) conferentia, discurso :een -- houden over = dar/facer un conferentia/discurso super :4 (wat op een bepaalde plaats in een geschrift staat) lectura :een bedorven -- in een tekst = un lectura corrupte de un texto :5 (voorlezing) lectura :in tweede -- = in secunde lectura li ZN :1 (Chinese lengtemaat) li liaan ZN :1 liana liaison ZN :1 (liefdesverhouding) liaison (F), relationes amorose :2 (verbintenis) liaison (F), ligamine :3 (FON) liaison (F) Lias ZN :1 (tijdvak) Lias :van het -- = liassic :dierenwereld van het -- = fauna liassic Libanees BN :1 libanese Libanees ZN :1 libanese Libanon ZN EIGN :1 (land) Libano :bewoner van -- = libanese :van/uit -- = libanese :2 (gebergte) Libano :ceders van de -- = cedros del Libano libanon ZN :1 haschich {sjisj} del Libano, libano libatie ZN :1 (OUDH) (drankoffer) libation :2 (drinkgelag) libation, bacchanal libel ZN :1 (schotschrift) libello, scripto/scriptura infame/diffamatori :een -- opstellen = libellar :schrijver van een -- = libellista :2 (insekt) libellula :3 (waterpas) nivello (de mason) libellen ZN MV :1 (DIERK) odonates libellist ZN :1 libellista, autor de libellos libelschrijver ZN :1 Zie: libellist liberaal BN :1 (POL, EC) liberal :--e partij = partito liberal :--e wetgeving = legislation liberal :2 (REL) liberal :3 (ruimdenkend) liberal, tolerante :--e opvoeding = education liberal :hij stelde zich -- op = ille prendeva un position liberal, ille ha adoptate un attitude tolerante :4 (gul, vrijgevig) liberal, generose liberaal ZN :1 (POL, EC) liberal :2 (REL) liberal liberalisatie ZN :1 liberalisation :een tegenstander van de -- van abortus = un opponente del liberalisation del aborto/abortamento liberaliseren WW :1 liberalisar :het -- = liberalisation :de handel -- = liberalisar le commercio liberalisering ZN :1 liberalisation :-- van de handel = liberalisation del commercio liberaliseringsbeleid ZN :1 politica de liberalisation liberaliseringsproces ZN :1 processo de liberalisation liberalisme ZN :1 liberalismo liberalist ZN :1 liberal liberalistisch BN :1 liberal, liberalista, liberalistic liberaliteit ZN :1 (vrijgevigheid) liberalitate, generositate, largessa :2 (ruimheid van opvatting) liberalitate, tolerantia liber amicorum ZN :1 liber amicorum (L) Liberia ZN EIGN :1 Liberia Liberiaan ZN :1 liberiano Liberiaans BN :1 liberian :--e dollar = dollar (E) liberian libero ZN :1 (VOETBAL) libero (I) libertair BN :1 libertari :--e samenleving = societate libertari libertijn ZN :1 libertin libertijns BN :1 libertin libertinisme ZN :1 libertinismo libidineus BN :1 libidinose :--e handelingen = actos libidinose libido ZN :1 libido, instincto sexual :preparaat dat het -- remt/stimuleert = preparation que inhibe/stimula le libido libidoverlies ZN :1 perdita de libido Libië ZN EIGN :1 Libya Libiër ZN :1 libyano Libisch BN :1 libyan, libyc Libra ZN EIGN :1 Libra librarius ZN :1 bibliothecario de un monasterio libratie ZN :1 libration :-- van de maan = libration del luna libratiepunt ZN :1 puncto de libration librettist ZN :1 librettista, autor del/de un libretto libretto ZN :1 libretto, texto de un opera :schrijver van libretto's = librettista librije ZN :1 bibliotheca de un monasterio librium ZN :1 (handelsnaam) librium :-- slikken = prender librium libriumtablet ZN :1 tabletta/comprimitta de librium licentiaat ZN :1 (waardigheid, graad) licentia, licentiato :2 (persoon) licentiato licentiaatsdiploma ZN :1 licentia, licentiato :toekennen van het -- = licentiar :toekenning van het -- = licentiamento :bezitter van het -- = licentiato licentie ZN :1 (verlof, patent) licentia, permisso, autorisation :in/onder -- vervaardigen = fabricar in/sub licentia :2 (startvergunning) licentia, permisso :3 (ongebondenheid) licentia :poëtische --s = licentias poetic :4 (licentiaat) licentia licentiehouder ZN :1 detentor/portator de un licentia licentiestelsel ZN :1 systema de licentias licentieus BN :1 licentiose licentievoorwaarden ZN MV :1 conditiones de licentia licet ZN :1 licet (L) lichaam ZN :1 (lijf van mens/dier) corpore :menselijk -- = corpore human :gezond -- = corpore san :een gezonde geest in een gezond -- = mente san in corpore san :astraal -- = corpore astral :etherisch -- = corpore etheree :een -- vormen = corporar :2 (hoeveelheid materie) corpore :vast -- = corpore solide :compact -- = corpore compacte :inhoud van een -- = volumine de un corpore :(WISK) driedimensionaal -- = corpore tridimensional/de tres dimensiones :(MED) vreemd -- = corpore extranee/estranie :3 (corps, groep) corpore :wetgevend -- = corpore legislative, legislatura :zittingstijd/duur van een wetgevend -- = legislatura lichaamloos BN :1 sin corpore lichaampje ZN :1 (NAT, BIOL) corpusculo lichaamsarbeid ZN :1 travalio/labor corporal/corporee/physic/manual lichaamsbeharing ZN :1 pilo/pilositate corporal/corporee/del corpore lichaamsbehoefte ZN :1 besonio corporal/corporee/del corpore lichaamsbeweging ZN :1 (om het lichaam te versterken) exercitio corporal/corporee/physic :onvoldoende -- krijgen = haber exercitio (physic) insufficiente :2 (beweging van het lichaam) movimento del corpore lichaamsbouw ZN :1 structura corporal/corporee/del corpore, corporatura, constitution :atletische -- = corpore athletic :robuustheid van -- = robustessa de corporatura lichaamsconditie ZN :1 condition physic lichaamscultus ZN :1 culto al/del corpore lichaamsdeel ZN :1 parte del corpore, membro, (arm) bracio, (been) gamba, (ledemaat) extremitate lichaamsgebrek ZN :1 defecto physic/corporal/corporee/del corpore, vitio de conformation, malformation physic lichaamsgestalte ZN :1 statura, talia lichaamsgesteldheid ZN :1 condition physic/corporal/corporee/del corpore, constitution, complexion lichaamsgeur ZN :1 odor corporal/corporee/del corpore lichaamsgewicht ZN :1 peso corporal/corporee/del corpore lichaamshaar ZN :1 Zie: lichaamsbeharing lichaamsholte ZN :1 cavitate corporal/del corpore lichaamshouding ZN :1 postura, attitude lichaamshygiëne ZN :1 hygiene del corpore lichaamskracht ZN :1 fortia/vigor corporal/corporee/physic lichaamskwaal ZN :1 maladia del corpore lichaamslengte ZN :1 statura, talia lichaamsmisvorming ZN :1 deformation/malformation corporal/corporee lichaamsoefening ZN :1 exercitio corporal/corporee/physic lichaamsopening ZN :1 orificio del corpore lichaamspijn ZN :1 dolor corporal lichaamssap ZN :1 humor lichaamsschoon ZN :1 beltate corporal/corporee/del corpore lichaamssterkte ZN :1 vigor lichaamsstraf ZN :1 punition/pena/castigamento/correction physic/corporal/corporee lichaamstaal ZN :1 linguage corporal/corporee/del corpore lichaamstemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura corporee/corporal/del corpore lichaamstoestand ZN :1 stato corporal/corporee/physic/del corpore lichaamsverzorging ZN :1 hygiene corporal/corporee/personal lichaamsvet ZN :1 adipe lichaamsvocht ZN :1 liquido/fluido corporal/corporee/corpore, humor :de vier --en = le quatro humores lichaamsvorm ZN :1 corporatura, forma corporal/corporee/physic/del corpore lichaamswarmte ZN :1 calor corporal/corporee/del corpore lichaamszwakte ZN :1 debilitate corporal/corporee/physic lichamelijk BN :1 (van het lichaam) corporal, physic, corporee :--e arbeid = labor/travalio corporal/physic :--e oefening = exercitio corporal/corporee/physic :-- letsel = lesiones corporal/corporee :--e gebreken vertonen = haber defectos physic :--e conditie = condition corporal/corporee/physic :--e opvoeding = education/instruction physic :--e schoonheid = beltate corporal/corporee :--e liefde = amor physic/carnal :--e straf = pena/punition/castigamento/correction corporal/corporee :-- straffen = punir corporalmente/physicamente :2 (vleselijk) carnal, physic :--e liefde = amor carnal/physic :3 (tastbaar) physic, corporal, material :de --s wereld = le mundo material/physic lichamelijkheid ZN :1 corporalitate, corporeitate :2 (vleselijkheid) carnalitate lichameloos BN :1 incorporal, immaterial lichameloosheid ZN :1 incorporalitate, immaterialitate lichen ZN :1 (huidaandoening) lichen lichenificatie ZN :1 lichenification lichenificeren WW :1 lichenificar lichenologie ZN :1 lichenologia licht BN :1 (helder van kleur) clar :--e kleur = color clar :-- groen = verde clar :-- grijs = gris clar :-- bier = bira clar :--e ogen = oculos clar :de --e partijen van een schilderij = le partes luminose de un pictura :2 (goed verlicht) clar, lucide :het is --e maan = le luna es clar :3 (soepel) legier :--e beweging = movimento legier :met --e tred = con un passo legier :4 (niet fors) delicate, subtil :5 (niet zwaar) legier, leve :-- metaal = metallo legier :-- wapens = armas legier :--e artillerie/geschut = artilleria legier :--e cavallerie = cavalleria legier :--e motor = moto®cyclo legier :--e bagage = bagage legier :--e kruiser = cruciator legier :--e grond = solo/terra legier :--e klei = argilla legier :-- als een veertje = legier como un pluma :--e verbetering = (a)melioration leve :--e straf = castigamento leve :vrouw van --e zeden, --e vrouw = femina de mores legier, femina public :--er maken = alleviar :6 (weinig inspanning vragend) legier, facile :--e lectuur = lectura legier/facile :--e muziek = musica legier/facile :7 (gering in omvang/van aard) legier :-- bries = brisa legier :--e aanrijding = collision legier :--e verwonding = vulnere legier :--e schuld = culpa legier :--e slaap = somno legier :--e zonde = peccato venial :-- accent = accento legier :8 (makkelijk verteerbaar) legier, digestibile :--e maaltijd = repasto legier :-- ontbijt = jentaculo legier :-- bier = bira legier :--e tabak = tabaco legier :--e sigaret = cigarretta legier :-- verteerbaar voedsel = nutrimento legier :9 :-- gewond = legiermente/levemente vulnerate :-- ontvlambare stoffen = materias facilemente inflammabile :-- aangeschoten zijn = esser un pauco/poco ebrie/inebriate :-- gezouten = legiermente salate licht ZN :1 lumine, luce :zwak -- = lumine/luce debile :homogeen -- = lumine/luce homogene/homogenee :elektrisch -- = lumine/luce electric :vals -- = lumine/luce false, contraluce :fel -- = lumine/luce intense :helder -- = lumine/luce clar :getemperd -- = lumine/luce suave :actinisch -- = lumine/luce actinic :niet-actinisch -- = lumine/luce inactinic :de lamp geeft weinig -- = le lampa da pauc/poc lumine/luce :het -- valt door het venster = le lumine/luce cade/penetra per le fenestra :voortplanting van het -- = propagation del lumine/del luce :(BIJBEL) Daar zij --! = Sia le lumine/luce! :stroom -- = jecto/fluxo de lumine/luce :het -- zien = (geboren worden) venir al mundo, nascer, (van boeken) esser publicate :het -- ontleden = decomponer le lumine/le luce :het -- aandoen = accender/connecter le lumine/le luce :-- maken = facer lumine/luce :het -- schuwen = timer le lumine/le luce :de --en dimmen = assurdar/reducer le lumines/le luces :aan het -- komen = venir al lumine/al luce, esser discoperite :-- uitstralen/geven = irradiar/emitter lumine/luce, exclarar, luminescer :-- werpen op = jectar lumine/luce super :een nieuw -- werpen op = jectar un nove lumine/luce super :laat je -- eens over de zaak schijnen = da nos tu opinion super le cosa :zijn -- opsteken bij iemand = peter informationes a un persona :het spel van -- en schaduw = le joco del umbra e del lumine/luce :in/bij het -- van = al lumine/luce de :in het -- van de gebeurtenissen = al lumine/luce del eventos :waar zit het knopje van het --? = ubi es le button/interruptor del lumine/luce? :in het -- stellen = poner/mitter in evidentia/in relievo :aan het -- brengen = revelar, detectar, deteger, exhumar :het groene -- geven = dar le lumine/luce verde, dar le permission :iets tegen het -- houden = poner un cosa a contraluce :er gaat mij een -- op = ora io (lo) comprende :met zijn --en knipperen = dar signales luminose :zijn -- niet onder de korenmaat zetten = non occultar su cognoscentias/cognoscimentos :leer van het -- = photica licht BW :1 (enigszins) al(i)quanto, legiermente, un pauco, un poco :2 (gemakkelijk) facilemente lichtaansluiting ZN :1 connexion del lumine/luce, installation del lumine/luce lichtabsorptie ZN :1 absorption de luce/lumine lichtachtig BN :1 un pauco/poco legier lichtadaptatie ZN :1 adaptation al luce/lumine lichtaggregaat ZN :1 aggregato lichtbaak ZN :1 foco flottante, boia luminose, (vuurtoren) pharo lichtbacterie ZN :1 photobacterio, bacterio photogene lichtbad ZN :1 banio de lumine/luce lichtbak ZN :1 (bak met lampen) cassa luminose/transparente :2 (MED) negatoscopio lichtbaken ZN :1 Zie: lichtbaak lichtband ZN :1 (lichtstrook) banda luminose :2 (lichtkrant) jornal luminose lichtbeeld ZN :1 projection (luminose), diapositiva lichtbehandeling ZN :1 phototherapia lichtbeuk ZN :1 nave principal lichtblauw ZN :1 blau clar/pallide lichtblond BN :1 blonde clar/pallide lichtboei ZN :1 Zie: lichtbaak lichtboog ZN :1 arco luminose lichtbrekend BN :1 refringente, refractive :--e scheidingsvlakken = planos de division/interfacies refringente/refractive lichtbreking ZN :1 refraction luminose/del lumine/del luce lichtbron ZN :1 fonte luminose/de lumine/de luce lichtbruin BN :1 brun clar/pallide lichtbrulboei ZN :1 boia sonor/acustic e luminose, boia luminose con sirena lichtbuis ZN :1 tubo luminose/luminescente/fluorescente lichtbundel ZN :1 fasce luminose/de lumine/de luce/de radios luminose lichtcel ZN :1 cellula photoelectric, photocellula lichtcirkel ZN :1 circulo luminose/de lumine/de luce lichtdicht BN :1 opac, impermeabile (al lumine/luce), non translucide lichtdichtheid ZN :1 opacitate lichtdiffusie ZN :1 diffusion de luce/lumine lichtdiode ZN :1 diodo luminose lichtdispersie ZN :1 dispersion de luce/de lumine lichtdonkerperiode ZN :1 (PLANTK, BIOL) photperiodo lichtdoorlatend BN :1 translucide, translucente, transparente, diaphane, permeabile al lumine/al luce :-- zijn = translucer lichtdrager ZN :1 Zie: fakkeldrager lichtdruk ZN :1 (reproduktieprocédé) phototypia, phototypographia :2 (vlakdruk) phototypia :3 (afdruk) photocopia, reproduction photographic :4 (NAT) pression de radiation luminose lichtdrukken ZN :1 phototypia, phototypographia lichtdrukpapier ZN :1 papiro (photo)sensibile lichtdrukprocédé ZN :1 Zie: lichtdruk-1 lichtecht BN :1 insensibile/resistente al lumine/al luce, inalterabile :--e kleur = color inalterabile lichtechtheid ZN :1 resistentia al lumine/al luce lichteenheid ZN :1 unitate de lumine/luce lichteeuw ZN :1 seculo lumine/luce, seculo/cento annos de lumine/de luce lichteffect ZN :1 effecto luminose/de lumine/de luce, (MV) joco de lumines/de luces lichtekooi ZN :1 femina public/(de mores) legier, puta, putana, prostituta, meretrice lichtelaaie ZN :1 Zie: lichterlaaie lichtelektron ZN :1 photoelectron lichtelijk BW :1 (enigszins) legiermente, levemente, al(i)quanto, un pauco, un poco :-- aangeschoten = legiermente ebrie/inebriate, un pauco/poco ebrie/inebriate :2 (moeiteloos) facilemente :dat kan men -- begrijpen = isto es facile a comprender, isto se comprende sin pena lichtemissie ZN :1 emission de luce/de lumine lichten WW :1 (licht geven) lucer, relucer, (van de zee) phosphorescer :het -- van de zee = le phosphorescentia del mar :2 (weerlichten) facer fulgures, fulgurar :3 (bijlichten) exclarar :4 (optillen) levar, sublevar :het anker -- = levar le ancora :een visnet -- = levar un rete de pisca :het deksel -- = sublevar le coperculo :zijn hielen -- = monstrar su talones :iemand van de grond -- = sublevar un persona :iemand van zijn bed -- = arrestar un persona in su lecto :5 (eruit halen) levar, remover, extraher, discargar :een deur uit zijn hengsels -- = levar un porta del cardines, discardinar un porta :iets uit de kontekst -- = isolar un cosa de su contexto :een alinea uit een tekst -- = extraher un paragrapho ab un texto :6 (legen) levar, vacuar :de brievenbus -- = levar/vacuar le cassa a litteras, levar/colliger le litteras :een parkeermeter -- = vacuar un parcometro, (door onbevoegden) robar un parcometro :7 (oproepen) levar, recrutar :een krijgsmacht -- = levar un armea :8 :de hand -- met iets = sabotar un cosa lichtend BN :1 (lichtgevend) exclarante, luminose, lucente, luminescente, phosphorescente :2 (BIOL) luminose, photogene, photogenic, phosphorescente, noctiluce :3 (FIG) edificante :-- voorbeeld = exemplo edificante lichtenergie ZN :1 energia luminose lichter ZN :1 (hefboom) levator :2 (SCHEEP) gabarra lichtergeld ZN :1 gabarrage lichterlaaie ZN :1 :in -- = toto in flammas :het gebouw stond in -- = le edificio flammava/esseva in flammas lichterloon ZN :1 gabarrage lichterschip ZN :1 gabarra lichterschipper ZN :1 proprietario de gabarra lichtervervoer ZN :1 transporto in gabarra(s) lichtervracht ZN :1 carga de gabarra lichtfakkel ZN :1 facula, torcha {sj} lichtfilter ZN :1 filtro de luce/lumine lichtgas ZN :1 gas illuminante/de illumination/de exclaramento lichtgasfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de gas lichtgasinstallatie ZN :1 installation de gas de exclaramento lichtgasleiding ZN :1 conducto de gas de exclaramento lichtgebouwd BN :1 legier, de construction legier, (persoon) de constitution legier, pauco/poco solidemente construite lichtgeel BN :1 jalne clar/pallide lichtgekleurd BN :1 clarette lichtgelovig BN :1 credule lichtgelovigheid ZN :1 credulitate lichtgeneeswijze ZN :1 phototherapia lichtgeraakt BN :1 irritabile, biliose, irascibile, sensibile, susceptibile lichtgeraaktheid ZN :1 irritabilitate, irascibilitate, biliositate, susceptibilitate, sensibilitate lichtgestalte ZN :1 imagine luminose lichtgevend BN :1 exclarante, luminose, lucente, luminescente, phosphorescente :-- lichaam = corpore luminose :--e buis = tubo luminescente :--e verf = color phosphorescente :2 (BIOL) luminose, luminescente, photogene, photogenic, phosphorescente, noctiluce, bioluminescente :-- orgaan = organo luminose :-- dier = animal phosphorescente/noctiluce lichtgevoelig BN :1 (photo)sensibile, sensibile al lumine/al luce :-- papier = papiro (photo)sensibile :--e laag = emulsion/strato photographic/(photo)sensibile :--e oppervlak = superficie photosensibile :-- maken = sensibilisar lichtgevoeligheid ZN :1 photosensibilitate, sensibilitate actinic/al lumine/al luce lichtgewapend BN :1 legiermente armate, legier lichtgewicht ZN :1 (gewichtsklasse) peso legier :2 (bokser) peso legier lichtgewicht BN :1 legier :-- tenten = tentas legier lichtglans ZN :1 splendor del lumine/luce, coruscation lichtgolf ZN :1 unda luminose/de lumine/de luce lichtgranaat ZN :1 granata/projectil luminose lichtgrijs BN :1 gris clar/pallide lichtgroen BN :1 verde clar/pallide lichthartig BN :1 legier lichthartigheid ZN :1 legieressa lichtheid ZN :1 (geringe zwaarte) legieressa, levitate :2 (licht gevoel) vertigine :3 (gemak) facilitate lichthoeveelheid ZN :1 quantitate de luce/lumine lichthoofd ZN :1 persona legier lichthoofdig BN :1 (duizelig) vertiginose :2 (onbezonnen) legier lichthoofdigheid ZN :1 (duizeligheid) vertigine :2 (onbezonnenheid) legieressa lichtindruk ZN :1 impression luminose/de lumine/de luce lichting ZN :1 (recrutering) recrutamento, levata :2 (opgeroepen soldaten) classe levate :3 (ledigen van een brievenbus) levata, collection :4 (overbrenging van goederen) discargamento (de merces/mercantias) lichtingstijd ZN :1 hora de levata/de collection lichtinstallatie ZN :1 installation de exclaramento/de lumine electric/de luce electric lichtintensiteit ZN :1 intensitate luminose, luminositate lichtinterferentie ZN :1 interferentia de luce/lumine lichtinval ZN :1 incidentia/angulo de lumine/de luce lichtinwerking ZN :1 effecto luminose/del luce/del lumine lichtjaar ZN :1 anno luce/lumine, anno de lumine/de luce lichtjes BW :1 legiermente, levemente :-- verbrand = legiermente ardite lichtkabel ZN :1 cablo electric lichtkamer ZN :1 (van vuurtoren) lanterna lichtkant ZN :1 Zie: lichtzijde lichtkegel ZN :1 cono luminose/de lumine/de luce lichtkens BW :1 Zie: lichtjes lichtkever ZN :1 lampyride, luciola lichtkleurig BN :1 de color clar lichtknop ZN :1 button/commutator/interruptor del lumine/del luce lichtkogel ZN :1 balla/projectil luminose lichtkoker ZN :1 puteo de lumine/de luce lichtkracht ZN :1 poter exclarante, intensitate luminose, luminositate lichtkrachtmeter ZN :1 photometro lichtkrans ZN :1 circulo luminose/de lumine/de luce, aureola :2 (METEO) circulo luminose, halo :-- om de zon = corona lichtkrant ZN :1 jornal luminose lichtkring ZN :1 Zie: lichtkrans lichtkroon ZN :1 lustro lichtleer ZN :1 theoria del lumine/del luce lichtleiding ZN :1 circuito de exclaramento (electric) lichtloos BN :1 sin lumine, sin luce lichtmast ZN :1 poste/palo de lampa lichtmatroos ZN :1 apprentisse marinero lichtmetaal ZN :1 metallo/alligato legier lichtmetalen BN :1 de/in metallo/alligato legier lichtmeter ZN :1 (fotometer) photometro :2 (FOTO) lucimetro, exposimetro lichtmeting ZN :1 photometria lichtmicroscoop ZN :1 microscopio optic lichtmiddengewicht ZN :1 (SPORT) (klasse en persoon) peso median legier lichtminuut ZN :1 minuta lumine/luce, minuta de lumine/de luce Lichtmis ZN :1 festa del Purification del Virgine, Candelaria lichtmis ZN :1 libertino lichtmisserij ZN :1 libertinage lichtmodulatie ZN :1 modulation luminose/de luce/de lumine lichtmodulator ZN :1 modulator de luce/lumine lichtmot ZN :1 pyrale lichtmunitie ZN :1 Zie: lichtspoormunitie lichtnet ZN :1 rete (del lumine/luce) electric lichtopbrengst ZN :1 luminositate lichtopening ZN :1 apertura/orificio de luce/lumine lichtornament ZN :1 ornamento luminose lichtpaars BN :1 violette clar/pallide lichtpen ZN :1 penna/stilo luminose lichtprikkel ZN :1 stimulo luminose lichtprojectiel ZN :1 projectil luminose lichtpunt ZN :1 (lichtend punt) puncto luminose/de lumine/de luce :2 (FIG) radio de sperantia :3 (aansluitingspunt op het lichtnet) puncto de contacto, prisa de currente lichtquant ZN :1 photon, quanto de lumine/luce, quanto de energia luminose lichtraket ZN :1 rocchetta luminose lichtreactie ZN :1 reaction photochimic, photoreaction lichtreflex ZN :1 reflexo luminose lichtreklame ZN :1 (reclame) reclamo/publicitate luminose :2 (toestel) affiche (F) luminose lichtrood BN :1 rubie clar/pallide lichtrooster ZN :1 rete optic lichtroze BN :1 clarette :--e wijn = vino clarette lichtschakelaar ZN :1 interruptor/commutator del lumine/del luce lichtschakering ZN :1 variation/nuance (F) de lumine/de luce/de exclaramento lichtscherm ZN :1 schermo fluorescente lichtschijnsel ZN :1 lumine/luce debile lichtschip ZN :1 nave pharo/fanal lichtschuw BN :1 heliophobe :2 (MED) (dagschuw) photophobe, photophobic :-- gespuis = canalia :3 (BIOL) lucifuge :-- insekt = insecto lucifuge :uilen zijn -- = le strigides es lucifuge :--e planten = plantas lucifuge lichtschuwheid ZN :1 heliophobia :2 (MED) photophobia lichtseconde ZN :1 secunda lumine/luce, secunda de lumine/de luce lichtsein ZN :1 signal luminose lichtsignaal ZN :1 Zie: lichtsein lichtsluis ZN :1 esclusa/passage al camera obscur lichtsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate del lumine/del luce lichtsoort ZN :1 sorta/typo de luce/lumine lichtspectrum ZN :1 spectro luminose/de luce/de lumine lichtspelingen ZN MV :1 jocos del lumine/del luce lichtspleet ZN :1 interstitio luminose/de luce/de lumine lichtspoor ZN :1 tracia luminose/de luce/de lumine lichtspoorkogel ZN :1 balla traciante lichtspoormunitie ZN :1 munitiones/ballas traciante lichtspreiding ZN :1 extension luminose/de luce/de lumine lichtsteen ZN :1 petra phosphorescente lichtsteendruk ZN :1 photolithographia lichtsterk BN :1 (veel licht gevend) luminose :2 :--e lens = objectivo a grande apertura/a grande luminositate lichtsterkte ZN :1 intensitate luminose/del lumine/del luce :2 (NAT) luminantia, luminositate :3 (FOTO) apertura maximal (del diafragma), luminositate lichtsterktemeter ZN :1 photometro lichtsterktemeting ZN :1 Zie: lichtmeting lichtstraal ZN :1 radio luminose/de lumine/de luce :invallende -- = radio de luce incidente :2 (FIG) radio de sperantia lichtstreep ZN :1 stria luminose/de lumine/de luce lichtstroom ZN :1 jecto/fluxo/fasce luminose/de lumine/de luce :2 (NAT) (belichtingssterkte) radiantia :3 (stroom voor elektrische verlichting) currente electric/de exclaramento lichttechniek ZN :1 technica de exclaramento lichttheorie ZN :1 theoria del lumine/del luce :elektromagnetische -- = theoria electromagnetic del lumine/del luce lichttherapie ZN :1 phototherapia lichttijd ZN :1 equation del lumine/del luce lichttoren ZN :1 turre de lumine/de luce, pharo lichttrilling ZN :1 vibration luminose/de lumine/de luce lichtuitstraling ZN :1 luminescentia lichtvaardig BN :1 legier, leve, inconsiderate, superficial, frivole, imprudente, irreflexive :-- oordeel = judicio/judicamento irreflexive lichtvaardigheid ZN :1 legieressa, levitate, frivolitate, inconsideration, superficialitate, imprudentia, irreflexion lichtval ZN :1 lumine, luce, incidentia/angulo de lumine/de luce :de -- bij Vermeer = le (uso de) lumine/luce in le picturas de Vermeer lichtverdeling ZN :1 repartition luminose/del luce/del lumine lichtvermogen ZN :1 poter exclarante lichtverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno luminose lichtverspreidend BN :1 luminose lichtverstrooiing ZN :1 dispersion del luce/del lumine lichtverteerbaar BN :1 legier :-- voedsel = alimento legier lichtvisje ZN :1 hemigrammo ocellifere lichtvlek ZN :1 macula luminose/de lumine/de luce lichtvoetig BN :1 legier, agile :--e poëzie = poesia legier/elegante lichtvoetigheid ZN :1 legieressa, agilitate lichtwaarneming ZN :1 (BIOL) photoperception lichtwachter ZN :1 guardiano de pharo lichtwedstrijd ZN :1 match (E) de vespere/vespera lichtweerkaatsend BN :1 reflectente lichtweerkaatser ZN :1 reflector lichtweerkaatsing ZN :1 reflection luminose/de luce/de lumine lichtweltergewicht ZN :1 (klasse en persoon) peso welter legier lichtwerking ZN :1 effecto(s) luminose/del lumine/del luce/del exclaramento lichtzijde ZN :1 latere/parte exclarate/illuminate :2 (FIG) bon latere, latere/aspecto favorabile/le plus avantagiose lichtzinkdruk ZN :1 photozincographia lichtzinnig BN :1 frivole, legier, leve, inconsiderate, superficial :--e zeden = mores legier :-- karakter = character frivole :-- met iets omspringen = tractar un cosa sin consideration lichtzinnigheid ZN :1 frivolitate, legieressa, levitate, inconsideration, superficialitate lichtzuil ZN :1 colonna/columna luminose lichtzwak BN :1 a/de luminositate debile licitatie ZN :1 licitation :gerechtelijke -- = licitation judiciari lictor ZN :1 lictor lictorenbundel ZN :1 fasces lid ZN :1 (deksel) coperculo :2 (ooglid) palpebra :van het -- = palpebral :3 (persoon die deel uitmaakt van een groep) membro, adherente, socio :-- van een vereniging = adherente/membro de un societate/association/club :-- van de partij = membro/adherente del partito :-- van de Kamer = membro del Parlamento :-- van de gemeenteraad = membro del consilio municipal, consiliero municipal :-- van de bemanning = membro del equipage :-- van verdienste = membro/socio honorari/de merito :--en werven = recrutar membros :het werven van --en = le recrutamento de membros :-- zijn van = esser membro de, pertiner a :-- worden = adherer, devenir membro/socio :-- maken van, als -- opnemen = affiliar :4 (onderdeel) parte, elemento :de --en van een reeks = elementos de un serie :5 (deel van het lichaam) membro, parte, (van vinger of teen) phalange :hij beefde over al zijn --en = ille tremulava de tote su membros/corpore :mannelijk -- = membro viril, penis, phallo :gezond van lijf en leden = in bon sanitate :6 (gewricht) articulation, juncto, junctura :uit het -- = dislocate, disarticulate :uit het -- trekken = dislocar, disarticular :een been weer in het -- zetten = collocar un osso dislocate in su loco :7 (lichaamsdeel van een insekt) articulo, parte, segmento :8 (deel van een stengel) internodio, section, spatio inter nodos :9 (deel van een samengesteld woord) elemento, membro :10 (WISK) termino, membro :--en van een vergelijking = membros de un equation :11 (paragraaf) articulo, paragrapho, (sub)section lidcactus ZN :1 zygocacto truncate lidgras ZN :1 Zie: leedgras lidkaart ZN :1 carta de membro/adherente/socio lidmaat ZN :1 membro :--en van een kerk = membros de un ecclesia :-- van een kerk zijn = pertiner a un ecclesia lidmaatschap ZN :1 qualitate de membro, membrato :bewijs van -- = carta/certificato de adherente/membro/socio lidmaatschapsbewijs ZN :1 Zie: lidmaatschapskaart lidmaatschapskaart ZN :1 carta de membro/de adherente/de socio lidmaatschapskosten ZN MV :1 costos de membrato lidmaatschapsnummer ZN :1 numero de membrato lidmatenboek ZN :1 registro de membros lido ZN :1 lido :het -- van Venetië = le lido de Venetia lidstaat ZN :1 stato/pais affiliate/membro lidsteng ZN :1 hyppuris vulgar lidwoord ZN :1 articulo :bepaald -- = articulo definite/determinate :onbepaald -- = articulo indefinite/indeterminate :onzijdig -- = articulo neutre :delend -- = articulo partitive lied ZN :1 canto, cantion :eenstemmig -- = canto a un (sol) voce :driestemmig -- = canto a tres voces :populair -- = canto popular :geestelijk -- = canto/hymno religiose/sacrate :wereldlijk -- = canto profan/secular :historisch -- = canto historic :het -- van de nachtegaal = le canto del rossiniolo :een -- aanheffen = intonar un canto :--eren componeren = componer cantos :2 (wijsje) aere :3 lied (D), (MV: lieder) liedboek ZN :1 libro/collection de cantos/cantiones liedbundel ZN :1 Zie: liedboek liedcomponist ZN :1 Zie: liederencomponist lieden ZN MV :1 gente, personas :onbezonnen -- = gente irresponsabile :oude -- = vetule personas liederavond ZN :1 recital de canto liederboek ZN :1 Zie: liedboek liederbundel ZN :1 Zie: liedboek liedercyclus ZN :1 cyclo de cantos/cantiones liederenbundel ZN :1 Zie: liedboek liederencomponist ZN :1 compositor de cantos/cantiones liederendichter ZN :1 poeta de cantos/cantiones liederkrans ZN :1 Zie: liedercyclus liederlijk BN :1 libertin, depravate, dissolute, corrupte, dissipate, licentiose, (van taal) obscen :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita dissolute liederlijkheid ZN :1 dissolution, licentia, licentiositate, dissipation, disregulamento, libertinage liedertafel ZN :1 societate choral pro homines liedje ZN :1 canto, cantion, cantionetta, aere :een -- zingen = cantar un canto/aere :--s schrijven = componer cantos/cantiones :dat -- kennen we = on cognosce le canto :altijd hetzelfde -- = semper/sempre le mesme canto, le canto de semper/sempre :het is weer het ouwe -- = isto es le mesme ancian historia :dat is een -- zonder eind = isto non termina nunquam liedjesschrijver ZN :1 autor/scriptor/compositor de cantos/cantiones liedjeszanger ZN :1 cantator liedtekst ZN :1 texto de un canto/cantion liedvorm ZN :1 forma de canto/cantion lief BN :1 (geliefd) car, amate :--e vader = car patre :2 (vriendelijk) gentil, amabile, affabile :een -- karakter = un character amabile/agradabile :-- doen = esser amabile :3 (mooi) adorabile :een -- gezichtje = un visage adorabile :4 (aanspreekvorm) car :5 (dierbaar) car :als het leven je -- is = si te es car le vita :zijn liefste -- = su desiro/desiderio le plus car :iets voor -- nemen = acceptar un cosa como illo es, contentar se de/con un cosa :6 :--e hemel! = sancte celo! :iets voor -- nemen = acceptar un cosa como illo es lief ZN :1 :-- en leed met iemand delen = participar in/a tote le vicissitudes de un persona :2 (geliefde) bon amico/a liefdadig BN :1 benefic, caritative, caritabile, philanthrope, philanthropic :-- doel = scopo caritative :--e instelling = instituto de beneficentia/caritate liefdadigheid ZN :1 beneficentia, caritate, philanthropia :ostentatieve -- = caritate ostentative :instellingen van -- = institutiones de beneficentia/caritate :-- bedrijven = facer caritate liefdadigheidsbazaar ZN :1 bazar benefic/de caritate/de beneficentia liefdadigheidsconcert ZN :1 concerto benefic/de caritate/beneficentia liefdadigheidsfeest ZN :1 festa benefic/de caritate/de beneficentia liefdadigheidsgenootschap ZN :1 Zie: liefdadigheidsinstelling liefdadigheidsinstelling ZN :1 association/institution/societate benefic/philantropic/caritabile/de caritate/de beneficentia liefdadigheidsorganisatie ZN :1 organisation benefic/philantropic/caritabile/de caritate/de beneficentia liefdadigheidspostzegel ZN :1 timbro (postal) de beneficentia liefdadigheidsuitvoering ZN :1 Zie: liefdadigheidsvoorstelling liefdadigheidsvoorstelling ZN :1 representation/spectaculo benefic/de caritate/de beneficentia liefdadigheidswedstrijd ZN :1 match (E)/concurso benific/de caritate/de benificentia liefde ZN :1 amor, affection :-- voor de kunst = amor del arte :hoofse -- = amor cortese :vrije -- = amor libere :ontluikende/prille -- = amor incipiente :ongelukkige -- = amor infelice :brandende -- = amor ardente :lesbische -- = amor lesbian, tribadismo :betaalde -- = amor pagate/venal, prostitution :oprechte -- = amor sincer :zinnelijke -- = amor carnal/sensual :lichamelijke -- = amor physic/carnal :platonische -- = amor platonic :kinderlijke -- = amor infantin :grote -- voor muziek = passion pro le musica :de gloed van de -- = le foco del passion :-- op het eerste gezicht = amor a prime vista :-- voor de natuur = amor del natura :-- opwekken = eveliar amor :-- opvatten voor iemand = comenciar a sentir amor pro un persona, inamorar se de un persona :iemand zijn -- verklaren = declarar un amor a un persona :de -- is blind = le amor es cec :-- laat zich niet dwingen = le amor non se impone per le fortia :zijn -- verklaren = declarar su amor :de -- bedrijven = facer le amor liefdeband ZN :1 vinculo/ligamine de amor liefdeblijk ZN :1 monstra de amor/de affection liefdeblik ZN :1 reguardo amorose liefdebrand ZN :1 foco del amor, flamma amorose liefdedaad ZN :1 action/acto caritabile/de caritate/de generositate liefdedienst ZN :1 acto de caritate liefdedrank ZN :1 philtro amorose, aphrodisiaco liefdegave ZN :1 almosna, caritate liefdegesticht ZN :1 institution caritabile/de caritate liefdegift ZN :1 Zie: liefdegave liefdegloed ZN :1 ardor amorose liefdegod ZN :1 deo del amor liefdegras ZN :1 eragrostis :mexicaans -- = eragrostis mexican :abyssinisch -- = eragrostis abyssinic liefdeklacht ZN :1 lamento de amor liefdeknoop ZN :1 nodo amorose liefdeleed ZN :1 tormentos del amor liefdeleven ZN :1 vita amorose liefdeloos BN :1 sin amor, sin affection, pauco/poco affectuose, indifferente, frigide :2 (hard, onbarmhartig) incaritabile, impietose, incompassibile liefdeloosheid ZN :1 manco/mancantia de amor/de affection, insensibilitate liefdemaal ZN :1 (bij eerste christenen) agape liefdenacht ZN :1 nocte de amor liefdepijl ZN :1 sagitta/flecha {sj} amorose/de amor liefderijk BN :1 amante, affectuose, devote :--e zorg = sollicitude :iemand -- verzorgen = occupar se de un persona con sollicitude liefdesaffaire ZN :1 affaire (F)/historia de amor, relation amorose, liaison (F) liefdesavontuur ZN :1 aventura/intriga galante/amorose/de amor :vluchtig -- = amoretto liefdesbetrekkingen ZN MV :1 relationes amorose liefdesbetuiging ZN :1 protestation de amor liefdesbrief ZN :1 littera amorose/de amor liefdesdaad ZN :1 acto sexual/de amor liefdesdrama ZN :1 drama/tragedia amorose/de amor liefdesdrank ZN :1 philtro liefdesdroom ZN :1 sonio de amor liefdesgedicht ZN :1 poema amatori/de amor liefdesgeschiedenis ZN :1 historia amorose/de amor liefdesleven ZN :1 Zie: liefdeleven liefdeslied ZN :1 canto/cantion amorose/de amor liefdesmart ZN :1 dolor amorose liefdespoëzie ZN :1 poesia amorose liefdesprobleem ZN :1 problema amorose/de amor liefdesrelatie ZN :1 relation amorose, liaison (F) liefdesroman ZN :1 roman(ce) amorose/de amor liefdesscène ZN :1 scena de amor liefdesspel ZN :1 joco amorose/de amor liefdestragedie ZN :1 tragedia amorose/de amor liefdesverdriet ZN :1 pena/tristessa amorose/de amor liefdesverhaal ZN :1 historia de amor liefdesverhouding ZN :1 relation amorose, liaison (F) liefdesverklaring ZN :1 declaration amorose/de amor liefdetaal ZN :1 parolas amorose/de amor, linguage del amor liefdeteken ZN :1 marca de amor liefdevlam ZN :1 flamma amorose/de amor liefdevol BN :1 plen de amor, affectuose, tenere :--e blik = reguardo tenere, reguardo plen de amor :-- omgeving = ambiente affectuose :--le verzorging = sollicitude liefdevorm ZN :1 forma de amor liefdewerk ZN :1 caritate, beneficentia :het is allemaal -- oud papier = isto es pro pur idealismo liefdezuster ZN :1 soror del caritate liefdoenerij ZN :1 flatteria, adulation liefelijk BN :1 dulce, suave, amene, grate, agradabile :--e stem = voce suave liefelijkheid ZN :1 dulcor, suavitate, amenitate, charme (F) :-- van de vormen = suavitate del formas :de -- van het Limburgse landschap = le charme del paisage limburgese liefhebben WW :1 amar :het leven -- = amar le vita :zijn vaderland -- = amar su patria :zijn naaste -- = amar su proximo/su vicino :iemand innig -- = amar carmente/teneremente un persona :iemand hartstochtelijk/vurig -- = amar passionatemente un persona, adorar un persona liefhebbend BN :1 amante, affectionate, affectuose :je --e dochter = tu filia qui te ama liefhebber ZN :1 amator, dilettante, devoto :hij is een verwoede -- van schaatsenrijden = ille es un amator fervente del patinage :een -- van chocola zijn = amar multo le chocolate {sj} :zijn er nog --s voor koffie? = qui vole caffe ancora? liefhebberen WW :1 :hij liefhebbert zo wat in de schilderkunst = ille pinge un pauco/un poco como amator/como dilettante, ille pinge pro le placer, ille es un pictor amator liefhebberij ZN :1 (hobby) divertimento, hobby (E), passatempore :dure -- = divertimento costose :lezen is zijn enige -- = le lectura es su sol divertimento/passatempore/hobby :2 (lust) gusto, placer liefheid ZN :1 dulcor, gentilessa, amabilitate, gratia liefje ZN :1 amica amate liefjes BW :1 gentilmente, amabilemente, benevolemente :2 con amabilitate fingite liefkozen WW :1 caressar liefkozend BN :1 caressante, affectuose, tenere :--e blik = reguardo tenere :-- woord = termino de affection liefkozerij ZN :1 caressas liefkozing ZN :1 caressa lieflijk BN :1 Zie: liefelijk lieflijkheid ZN :1 Zie: liefelijkheid liefst BW :1 (op de meest lieve manier) le plus gentilmente, le plus amabilemente :2 (bij voorkeur) preferibilemente, de/con preferentia :wat heb je het --? = que prefere tu? :het -- zou ik er niet heengaan = io prefererea non ir illac/la :maar -- honderd gulden = non minus de cento florinos liefste ZN :1 (geliefde) amica amate lieftallig BN :1 gratiose, incantator :-- uiterlijk = (mbt gezicht) visage gratiose/attractive, (mbt lichaam) corpore gratiose lieftalligheid ZN :1 gratia, gratiositate, elegantia, finessa, charme (F) liegbeest ZN :1 grande mentitor liegen WW :1 mentir :tegen iemand -- = mentir a un persona :dat liegt er niet om = isto non es un bagatella :hij hangt van -- en bedriegen aan elkaar = le sol/unic cosa que ille sape es mentir lier ZN :1 (hijswerktuig) cabestan :dat loopt als een -- = isto marcha {sj} como super rotas :het brandt als een -- = isto flamma como un torcha {sj} :2 (snaarinstrument) lyra, viella :viersnarige -- = lyra tetrachorde, tetrachordo :zevensnarige -- = lyra heptachorde, heptachordo Lier ZN EIGN :1 (ASTRON) Lyra lierantilope ZN :1 damalisco lierdicht ZN :1 (gedicht) poema lyric :2 (poëzie) poesia lyric lierdichter ZN :1 poeta lyric liëren WW :1 ligar, associar :aan een familie geliëerd zijn = esser apparentate con/a un familia lierhefboom ZN :1 levator de cabestan lierkabel ZN :1 cablo de cabestan lierrad ZN :1 rota de viella liertrommel ZN :1 tambur de cabestan liervogel ZN :1 lyra lierzang ZN :1 canto lyric lies ZN :1 (ANAT) inguine :2 (PLANTK) glyceria aquatic liesband ZN :1 arcada crural liesbreuk ZN :1 hernia inguinal liesgezwel ZN :1 tumor inguinal lieskanaal ZN :1 canal inguinal liesklieren ZN MV :1 glandulas inguinal lieslaars ZN :1 botta alte liesontsteking ZN :1 inflammation inguinal liesplooi ZN :1 plica del inguine liesstreek ZN :1 region del inguine Lieveheer ZN :1 Senior Deo, Deo, Senior :onze -- = nostre Senior lieveheersbeestje ZN :1 coccinella lieveling ZN :1 (iemand die men liefheeft) amato/a :2 (gunsteling) favorito/a, preferito/a :de -- van het publiek = le favorito del publico lievelingsarbeid ZN :1 travalio/labor favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsauteur ZN :1 autor favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsbezigheid ZN :1 occupation favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsboek ZN :1 libro favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsdenkbeeld ZN :1 idea favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsdichter ZN :1 poeta favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingseten ZN :1 Zie: lievelingsgerecht lievelingsgerecht ZN :1 mangiar/platto favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsidee ZN :1 Zie: lievelingsdenkbeeld lievelingskleur ZN :1 color favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingskost ZN :1 Zie: lievelingsgerecht lievelingslied ZN :1 canto favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsoord ZN :1 loco favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsplaats ZN :1 urbe/citate/village favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsrol ZN :1 rolo/parte favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsschrijver ZN :1 Zie: lievelingsauteur lievelingsspel ZN :1 joco favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsthema ZN :1 thema favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsuitdrukking ZN :1 expression favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lievelingsvak ZN :1 specialitate lievelingswerk ZN :1 Zie: lievelingsarbeid lievelingszoon ZN :1 filio favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection liever BW :1 plus tosto, preferibilemente :-- hebben/willen/doen = preferer :iets -- doen = preferer facer un cosa, preferer un cosa a un altere :ik wil -- alleen zijn = io prefere esser sol :ik drink -- koffie dan thee = io prefere biber caffe que the, io prefere le caffe al the :-- gezegd = melio dicite, o melio, o plus tosto, o plus exactemente :hij wilde niets -- = ille non desirava/desiderava altere cosa :hij is -- lui dan moe = ille prefere non fatigar se :ik ga nog -- dood = plus tosto le morte :ik lees -- dan dat ik naar de film ga = io prefere leger que ir al cinema lieverd ZN :1 caro/a, amato/a lieverdje ZN :1 (bevoorrecht persoon) favorito, preferito :het -- van de leraar = le favorito del professor :2 (deugniet) diabolo lieverkoekjes ZN MV :1 :-- worden niet gebakken = on debe contentar se con lo que on nos da lieverlede ZN :1 :van -- = gradualmente, pauco a pauco, poco a poco Lievevrouw ZN :1 Sancte Virgine, Nostre Seniora Lievevrouwegasthuis ZN :1 hospital de Nostre Seniora Lievevrouwekapel ZN :1 cappella de Nostre Seniora Lievevrouwekerk ZN :1 ecclesia de Nostre Seniora lievevrouwenbedstro ZN :1 asperula odorate, galio odorate liflaf ZN :1 alimento pauco/poco nutritive, alimento insipide lift ZN :1 ascensor, lift (E) :met de -- gaan, de -- nemen = prender le ascensor, montar per/in ascensor :met de -- naar beneden gaan = descender per ascensor :(FIG) in de -- zitten = esser in progression :2 (het meerijden) viage gratuite, autostop :3 (stijgkracht van vliegtuig) fortia elevatori liftbak ZN :1 Zie: liftcabine liftbediende ZN :1 ascensorista liftbeveiliging ZN :1 protection de ascensor/de lift (E) liftboy ZN :1 ascensorista liftcabine ZN :1 cabina del ascensor/del lift (E) liftcapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate del ascensor/del lift (E) liftdeur ZN :1 porta de ascensor/de lift (E) liften WW :1 facer (le) (auto)stop, autostopar :het -- = le (auto)stop, autostopismo :ik ben komen -- = io ha venite per autostop :een maand door Scandinavië -- = facer autostop durante un mense in Scandinavia liftenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de ascensores/lifts (E) liftenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de ascensores/de lifts (E) liftenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de acsensores/lifts (E) lifter ZN :1 autostopista, autostoppator :een -- oppikken = prender un autostoppista lifthokje ZN :1 Zie: liftcabine liftjongen ZN :1 ascensorista liftkabel ZN :1 cablo de ascensor/lift (E) liftkoker ZN :1 Zie: liftschacht liftkooi ZN :1 Zie: liftcabine liftmotor ZN :1 motor de ascensor/de lift (E) liftschacht ZN :1 cavia de ascensor liftvloer ZN :1 solo de ascensor/de lift (E) liga ZN :1 liga, alliantia :Arabische Liga = Liga Arabe ligament ZN :1 (bindweefsel) ligamento, brida :2 (slotband van een schelp) ligamento :3 (mbt boekbinden) ligatura ligamenteus BN :1 ligamentose ligase ZN :1 ligase ligatuur ZN :1 (MED) ligatura :2 (mbt boekbinden) ligatura :3 (MUZ) ligatura ligbad ZN :1 banio ligbank ZN :1 sofa, divan, lecto de reposo, canapé (F) ligbox ZN :1 placia individual (in un stabulo) ligboxenstal ZN :1 stabulo de placias individual liggeld ZN :1 (SCHEEP) derectos portuari/de porto liggen WW :1 (uitgestrekt zijn) jacer, (om te rusten) cubar :in zwijm/onmacht -- = esser inconsciente :wakker -- = esser eveliate :op sterven -- = agonisar, esser moriente, esser in le lecto de morte :gaan -- = cubar se :2 (zich bevinden) esser, trovar se :er ligt/liggen ... = il ha ... :het boek ligt in de kast = le libro es in le armario :de prijzen liggen vrij hoog = le precios es assatis/bastante alte/elevate :Arnhem ligt aan de Rijn = Arnhem es situate al ripa del Rheno :in het ziekenhuis -- = esser al hospital :op een afstand -- van 10 kilometer van = distar 10 kilometros de :deze huizen liggen op 2 km afstand van elkaar = iste casas se trova a duo kilometros le un del altere :de toestand ligt hier anders = le situation es differente/toto altere hic :een muur die op het noorden ligt = un muro exponite al nord :bergen liggen om de stad = montanias circumjace le urbe :voor anker -- = esser al ancora, esser ancorate :3 (afhangen van) depender de :dat ligt eraan = isto depende del circumstantias :dat ligt geheel aan U = isto solo depende de vos :4 (passen bij een aanleg/belangstelling) convenir a :dat genre ligt mij niet = iste genere non me attrahe :5 (mbt wind/storm) cader, calmar se, appaciar se :de wind ging -- = le vento ha cadite/se ha calmate :6 (begraven liggen) reposar, jacer :(op grafstenen) hier ligt ... = hic reposa/jace ... :7 :iemand links laten -- = ignorar un persona :iets laten -- = 1. non terminar un cosa, 2. negliger un cosa :ik heb dat boek laten -- = 1. io non ha prendite iste libro, 2. io ha oblidate iste libro :iets hebben -- = haber un cosa in reserva :daar is mij veel aan gelegen = isto es importante pro me :als ze dat merken, lig ik er uit = si illes lo discoperi, io sera expulsate :het ligt niet in mijn bedoeling = il non es mi intention :het ligt voor de hand dat = il es evidente que :met zakken vol -- = esser plen de saccos :hoe liggen onze kansen? = quales es nostre possibilitates? :goed in de markt -- = vender se ben liggen ZN :1 position jacente :-- op de rug = supination liggend BN :1 (horizontaal) jacente, horizontal :-- op/boven = superjacente :uitgestrekt/voorover/op de buik -- = procumbente :--e roede in een raam = barra horizontal de un fenestra :2 (gelegen zijnd) situate :diep --e ogen = oculos cava/incavate/infundate :3 (DIERK) decumbente :--e stekels = chetas decumbente :4 (PLANTK) procumbente :--e vetmuur = sagina procumbente ligger ZN :1 (balk) trabe, trave :2 (dwarsligger) barra transversal, transversa :3 (register) registro (public) ligging ZN :1 position, situation, ubication, implaciamento, (van terrein/plaats) topographia :-- van het kind in de baarmoeder = position del feto in le utero :(MED) verkeerde -- (van de foetus) = malposition :(MUZ) -- van de tonen in een akkoord = position del tonos in un accordo :geografische -- = position/situation geographic :eenzame -- = position/situation isolate, isolamento :de schilderachtige -- van het kasteel = le situation/ubication pictoresc del castello :-- op het noorden = exposition a(l) nord lightprodukten ZN MV :1 productos de pauc/poc calorias ligkuur ZN :1 cura de reposo/de immobilitate lignien ZN :1 lignina ligniet ZN :1 lignite lignine :1 lignina :verwijdering van -- = delignification :verwijderen van -- = delignificar ligplaats ZN :1 (plaats waar iets ligt) deposito :2 (ree) loco de ammarrage/de ancorage :3 (in trein) couchette (F) ligrijtuig ZN :1 (SPOORW) wagon lectos ligroïne ZN :1 ligroina ligstoel ZN :1 sedia extensibile/articulate/de reposo/a cubar, chaise longue (F) ligstro ZN :1 lectiera Ligue, de ZN EIGN :1 (GESCH) le Liga liguline ZN :1 ligulina Ligurië ZN EIGN :1 Liguria Liguriër ZN :1 ligure Ligurisch BN :1 ligure liguster ZN :1 ligustro, alcanna ligusterbes ZN :1 bacca de ligustro ligusterhaag ZN :1 Zie: ligusterheg ligusterheg ZN :1 haga/sepe de ligustro ligusterpijlstaart ZN :1 sphinge del ligustro lij ZN :1 latere/bordo sub le vento :aan/in -- = sub le vento lijboord ZN :1 latere/bordo sub le vento lijdbaar BN :1 supportabile, tolerabile lijdbaarheid ZN :1 character supportabile lijdelijk BN :1 (geduldig) patiente, resignate :-- berusting = resignation :2 (passief) passive, inactive :-- verzet = resistentia passive :-- toezien = reguardar/observar passivemente lijdelijkheid ZN :1 (berusting) resignation :2 (passiviteit) passivitate, inactivitate lijden WW :1 (ondergaan) suffrer, patir :aan een kwaal -- = suffrer/patir de un maladia :honger -- = suffrer fame, patir fame :pijn -- = suffrer dolor :gebrek -- = esser/viver in le miseria :zijn gezondheid zal er onder -- = su sanitate patira de isto :aan hoogtevrees -- = suffrer de vertigines de altor :schade -- = suffrer damno(s) :schipbreuk -- = facer naufragio, naufragar :verliezen -- = suffrer perditas :terreinverlies -- = perder terreno :vervolging -- = esser persequite :aan grootheidswaan -- = esser megalomano :2 (verdragen) supportar, indurar :ontberingen -- = indurar privationes :-- onder de kou = esser victima del frigido :3 (toestaan) tolerar, admitter :dat lijdt geen twijfel = il non ha dubita :geen uitstel kunnen -- = non admitter retardo :4 :ik mag die man wel -- = io ama ben iste homine :ik mag die man niet -- = io non pote suffrer iste homine :ik mag -- dat ... = io spero que ... lijden ZN :1 suffrentia :ondraaglijk -- = suffrentia insupportabile :onvoorstelbaar -- = suffrentia inconcipibile :bron van -- = fonte de suffrentia :een lang en smartelijk -- = un suffrentia longe e penose :het -- verzachten = attenuar le suffrentia :een dier uit zijn -- verlossen = abbreviar le suffrentias de un animal, liberar un animal de su suffrentias :het Lijden van Christus = le Passion del Christo lijdend BN :1 (TAAL) passive :--e vorm = forma/voce passive, passivo :-- voorwerp = objecto/complemento directe :2 suffrente :--e kerk = ecclesia suffrente :--e mensheid = humanitate suffrente lijdensbeker ZN :1 calice de dolor/de amaritude lijdensgenoot ZN :1 fratre de suffrentia lijdensgeschiedenis ZN :1 (BIJBEL) Passion :2 (FIG) historia dolorose, (lijdensweg) calvario lijdenskelk ZN :1 Zie: lijdensbeker lijdensoverweging ZN :1 meditation del Passion lijdenspreek ZN :1 sermon super le Passion lijdenstekst ZN :1 texto imprestate al Passion lijdensverhaal ZN :1 (historia del) Passion lijdensweek ZN :1 septimana sancte/del Passion lijdensweg ZN :1 (weg van Christus) cammino del cruce :2 (FIG) via dolorose, calvario, martyrio :zijn leven was een lange -- = su vita esseva un longe calvario lijder ZN :1 (iemand die lijdt) suffritor :2 (zieke) malado, patiente, persona qui suffre/pati (de un cosa) :de --s aan deze ziekte moeten in het ziekenhuis worden behandeld = le personas qui suffre de iste maladia debe esser tractate in un hospital lijdzaam BN :1 (geduldig) patiente, resignate :2 (passief) passive :-- toezien = reguardar/mirar passivemente, observar con passivitate lijdzaamheid ZN :1 (geduld) patientia, resignation :met -- zijn lot dragen = acceptar su destino con resignation :2 (passiviteit) passivitate lijf ZN :1 (lichaam) corpore :in levende lijve = in carne e osso(s), in persona :hij stond in zijn blote -- = ille esseva toto nude :gezond van -- en leden = in bon sanitate :iemand van het -- houden = (man)tener un persona a distantia :iemand de stuipen op het -- jagen = espaventar un persona a morte :het vege -- redden = salvar le pelle :dit heeft niet veel om het -- = isto non ha importantia :elkaar te -- gaan = venir al manos :iemand tegen het -- lopen = incontrar un persona :-- aan -- = corpore a corpore :blijf van mijn --! = non me tocca! :geen hart in zijn -- hebben = non haber corde :2 (hoofddeel van kledingstuk) corpore, corsage lijfarts ZN :1 medico personal lijfband ZN :1 cinctura, cincturon lijfbediende ZN :1 Zie: lijfknecht lijfbieden ZN :1 prolapso vaginal/uterin lijfblad ZN :1 jornal/revista preferite/favorite lijfboek ZN :1 libro favorite/preferite/de predilection/de preferentia lijfdeuntje ZN :1 aere favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lijfeigene ZN :1 servo (del gleba) lijfeigenschap ZN :1 servage lijfelijk BN :1 (lichamelijk) carnal, corporal, physic :--e straf = pena/punition/castigamento/castigation corporal :een kind -- straffen = punir/castigar corporalmente un infante :-- aanwezig zijn = esser presente physicamente/in persona :bij basketbal is -- contact verboden = in le basketball (E) le contacto physic es prohibite lijfelijkheid ZN :1 carnalitate, corporeitate, corporalitate lijfgarde ZN :1 guarda de corpore, guardacorpore lijfgevecht ZN :1 duello lijfgoed ZN :1 subvestimentos lijfhaar ZN :1 Zie: lichaamsbeharing lijfje ZN :1 (klein lijf) parve corpore :2 (kledingstuk) camisola lijfknecht ZN :1 servitor persona, valletto, lacai Lijfland ZN EIGN :1 Livonia Lijflander ZN :1 livonio Lijflands BN :1 livonie lijflied ZN :1 aere/canto/cantion favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection lijflinnen ZN :1 subvestimentos lijfmedicus ZN :1 Zie: lijfarts lijfrente ZN :1 renta a vita lijfrenteovereenkomst ZN :1 contracto de renta a vita lijfrentepremie ZN :1 premio de renta a vita lijfrentetafel ZN :1 tabula de rentas a vita lijfrentetrekker ZN :1 persona qui recipe un renta a vita lijfrenteuitkering ZN :1 pagamento de un renta a vita lijfrenteverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de un renta a vita lijfreuk ZN :1 odor del corpore lijfrok ZN :1 camisola lijfsbehoud ZN :1 conservation/preservation del vita, superviventia lijfsdwang ZN :1 (lichamelijke dwang) coercition physic :2 (JUR) arresto personal lijfserven ZN MV :1 heredes natural lijfsgemeenschap ZN :1 coito, copulation lijfsgenade ZN :1 gratia lijfsgevaar ZN :1 periculo/risco de morte/de vita lijfsgordel ZN :1 cinctura, cincturon lijfspreuk ZN :1 devisa, motto lijfstoet ZN :1 suite (F) lijfstraf ZN :1 pena/punition/castigamento/castigation/correction corporal/physic, supplicio :tot -- veroordelen = condemnar al supplicio lijfstraffelijk BN :1 concernente le penas corporal lijfstuk ZN :1 obra favorite/preferite lijfwacht ZN :1 Zie: lijfgarde lijk ZN :1 morto, corpore morte, cadavere :levend -- = cadavere/morto vivente/ambulante :-- in ontbinding = cadavere in (stato de) decomposition :een -- cremeren = cremar/incinerar un morto/cadavere :een -- begraven = inhumar/interrar/sepelir un morto/cadavere :een -- opgraven = exhumar un morto/cadavere :het opgraven/de opgraving van een -- = le exhumation de un cadavere :over --en gaan = esser sin mercede, non monstrar mercede :hij kwam voor -- aan de finish = ille arrivada al finish (E) plus morte que vivente :bleek als een -- = livide/pallide/blanc como un morto/cadavere :(auto) een oud -- = un vetule carcassa :2 (van een zeil) relinga lijkachtig BN :1 cadaverose, cadaveric lijkant ZN :1 Zie: lijzijde lijkas ZN :1 cineres de cadavere lijkauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) funebre/mortuari/de morto lijkbaar ZN :1 feretro lijkbezorger ZN :1 agente/empleato de pompas funebre lijkbleek BN :1 livide/pallide/blanc como un morto/cadavere :-- van woede = livide de ira/de cholera lijkbus ZN :1 urna cinerari/funeral lijkdicht ZN :1 poesia/poema funebre, (met zang) canto funebre/mortuari lijkdief ZN :1 violator de sepultura lijkdienst ZN :1 servicio mortuari/funebre/funeral, officio pro le morto lijkdieverij ZN :1 Zie: lijkschennis lijkdoek ZN :1 (doek om een doodkist) drappo mortuari :2 (doek om een dode) sudario lijkdrager ZN :1 empleato (de pompas) funebre, portator lijken WW :1 (gelijkenis vertonen) resimilar (a) :op elkaar -- als twee druppels water = resimilar se como duo guttas de aqua :2 (de schijn hebben van) parer, semblar :het lijkt me duidelijk dat = il me pare/sembla evidente que :dat lijkt me vreemd = isto me pare bizarre :hij lijkt overtuigd te zijn = ille pare esser convincite :het leek of hemel en aarde zouden vergaan = il pareva le fin del mundo :3 (passen, aanstaan) convenir, placer :dat lijkt me niet = isto non me place lijkend BN :1 resimilante lijkengif ZN :1 cadaverina, veneno cadaveric, ptomaina lijkenhuis ZN :1 deposito mortuari/de cadaveres, morgue (F), obitorio lijkenkamer ZN :1 Zie: lijkkamer lijkenlucht ZN :1 Zie: lijklucht lijkenroof ZN :1 profanation de cadaveres lijkenvet ZN :1 grassia de cadavere, adipocera lijkenvrees ZN :1 necrophobia :met -- = necrophobe :iemand met -- = necrophobo lijkgraver ZN :1 Zie: doodgraver-1 lijkkamer ZN :1 camera mortuari/de cadaveres, morgue (F) lijkkist ZN :1 cassa de morto, feretro lijkklacht ZN :1 lamento/lamentation funebre/funeral lijkkleed ZN :1 (kleed om een doodkist) drappo mortuari :2 (kleed om een dode) sudario lijkkleur ZN :1 color/lividitate/pallor cadaverose/cadaveric, livor, lividitate lijkkleurig BN :1 livide, cadaverose lijkkoets ZN :1 carro funebre/funeral/mortuari/de morto lijkkrans ZN :1 corona funebre/funeral/mortuari lijklaken ZN :1 Zie: doodskleed lijklucht ZN :1 odor/fetor cadaveric/cadaverose/de cadavere lijkmis ZN :1 missa del mortos/de requiem lijkopening ZN :1 dissection, autopsia :een -- verrichten = autopsiar lijkoven ZN :1 furno crematori lijkplechtigheid ZN :1 interramento/inhumation solemne, ceremonia/pompa(s) funebre/funeral, obsequias, exequias, funeres, funerales lijkrede ZN :1 discurso/oration funebre/funeral lijkroof ZN :1 furto de un cadavere lijkschennis ZN :1 mutilation/profanation de cadavere(s) lijkschouwer ZN :1 medico forense lijkschouwing ZN :1 autopsia (del cadavere), necropsia, necroscopia :gerechtelijke -- = autopsia legal :-- verrichten = autopsiar :van de -- = necroscopic lijkstaatsie ZN :1 (lijkstoet) convoyo funebre/funeral :2 (praal bij een begrafenis) fasto/fastuositate de un inhumation/interramento lijksteen ZN :1 Zie: grafsteen lijkstijfheid ZN :1 rigiditate cadaveric lijkstoet ZN :1 convio/convoyo funebre/funeral lijkurn ZN :1 urna funerari/funeral lijkvaas ZN :1 (GESCH) canopo lijkverassing ZN :1 Zie: lijkverbranding lijkverbrander ZN :1 cremator lijkverbranding ZN :1 cremation, incineration :de -- betreffend = crematori lijkverbrandingsoven ZN :1 furno crematori lijkvlek ZN :1 macula/lividitate cadaveric lijkwade ZN :1 drappo mortuari lijkwagen ZN :1 Zie: lijkauto lijkwit BN :1 Zie: lijkbleek lijkzang ZN :1 canto funebre/funeral lijm ZN :1 colla, glutine, adhesivo :alles klevende -- = glutine universal :pot -- = potto de colla/glutine :sterke -- = colla forte/tenace :vloeibare -- = colla liquide :deze -- plakt niet goed = iste colla non colla/attacha {sj} ben lijmachtig BN :1 Zie: lijmerig-1 lijmachtigheid ZN :1 Zie: lijmerigheid lijmband ZN :1 banda a glutine lijmbereiding ZN :1 Zie: lijmfabricage lijmen WW :1 (plakken) collar, fixar con colla/glutine :2 (vleiend overhalen) persuader con adulationes lijmerig BN :1 (plakkerig) glutinose, viscose :--e vloeistof = liquido/fluido glutinose/viscose :2 (langzaam) lente, indolente lijmerigheid ZN :1 glutinositate, viscositate lijmfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de colla lijmfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de colla lijmfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de colla lijmig BN :1 Zie: lijmerig-1 lijmigheid ZN :1 Zie: lijmerigheid lijmkam ZN :1 pectine a collar/a colla/pro colla lijmknecht ZN :1 Zie: lijmtang lijmkoker ZN :1 Zie: lijmfabrikant lijmkokerij ZN :1 Zie: lijmfabriek :2 Zie: lijmfabricage lijmkwast ZN :1 brossa a/de/pro collar lijmnaad ZN :1 juncto collate lijmpers ZN :1 pressa pro collar lijmpot ZN :1 potto a/de colla/glutine lijmring ZN :1 Zie: lijmband lijmschroef ZN :1 Zie: lijmtang lijmstof ZN :1 glutine, colla lijmstok ZN :1 visco lijmsuiker ZN :1 glycina, glycocolla lijmtang ZN :1 serrajuncto(s) lijmverbinding ZN :1 juncto collate lijmzieder ZN :1 Zie: lijmfabrikant lijmzieding ZN :1 Zie: lijmfabricage lijmzoet ZN :1 glycina, glycocolla lijn ZN :1 (ook WISK, ook FIG) linea :rechte -- = linea recte :schuine -- = linea oblique :coaxiale -- = linea coaxial :afdalende -- = linea descendente :stijgende -- = linea ascendente :grillige --en = lineas capriciose :kromme -- = linea curve, curva :horizontale -- = linea horizontal :evenwijdige --en = lineas parallel, paralellas :solstitiale -- = linea solstitial :parabolische -- = linea parabolic :in mannelijke -- = in linea masculin :in vrouwelijke -- = in linea feminin :een harde -- = un linea (de conducta) dur :politicus van de harde -- = politico del linea dur :een -- trekken = traciar/tirar un linea :een -- verlengen = prolongar/continuar un linea :verlengde van een -- = prolongamento de un linea :aan de slanke -- doen = surveliar/guardar su linea :de grote --en van een figuur aangeven = traciar le contorno de un figura :zij trekken één -- = illes presenta un fronte commun, ille opera de commun accordo, illes es concorde :de -- doortrekken = prolongar le linea, sequer le mesme linea :de grote --en van een plan = le grande lineas de un plano :iets in grote --en schetsen = describer un cosa in lineas general :in opgaande -- = in linea ascendente :in neergaande -- = in linea descendente :de melodische -- = le linea melodic :op één -- stellen met = poner in le mesme linea con :op dezelfde -- zitten = esser in le mesme unda :daar zit geen -- in = il manca un linea clar :2 (streepje, haaltje) tracto :3 (streep) linea, stria :--en maken/zetten = striar :met --en = striate :--en = strias, striation :4 (koord) filo, corda :5 (produktieproces) catena de fabrication :6 :-- 15 nemen = prender le linea 15 lijnbaan ZN :1 corderia lijnboot ZN :1 nave de linea regular lijnbus ZN :1 autobus (de servicio) regular lijncoördinaten ZN MV :1 coordinatas tangential lijndiagram ZN :1 graphico, diagramma lijndienst ZN :1 servicio regular/de linea lijndotter ZN :1 (PLANTK) camelina lijndraaier ZN :1 cordero, funero lijnen WW :1 (een lijn trekken) traciar/tirar un linea, linear :2 (vermageren) sequer un regime (F) pro magrir lijnenblad ZN :1 guidalineas lijnennet ZN :1 rete de lineas lijnenpatroon ZN :1 motivo repetite de lineas lijnenraster ZN :1 reticulo de lineas lijnenspectrum ZN :1 spectro linear/de lineas lijnenspel ZN :1 joco de lineas lijningang ZN :1 (AUDIO) entrata de linea, input (E) lijnkiezer ZN :1 selector de lineas lijnkoek ZN :1 torta de lino lijnkoekenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de tortas de lino lijnkoekenmeel ZN :1 farina pro tortas de lino lijnmeel ZN :1 farina de lino lijnmotor ZN :1 motor con cylindros alineate/in linea lijnolie ZN :1 oleo de lino lijnopzichter ZN :1 (SPOORW) guardalineas, guardavia lijnpen ZN :1 tiralineas lijnperspectief ZN :1 perspectiva linear lijnplant ZN :1 lino lijnrecht BW :1 diametralmente, totalmente, completemente, radicalmente :-- tegenover elkaar staand = esser diametralmente opposite :-- in strijd met = integremente contrari a lijnrecht BN :1 rectilinee, recte, (loodrecht) perpendicular lijnrechter ZN :1 (SPORT) guardalineas, judice de linea lijnrederij ZN :1 compania de naves de linea, compania de lineas regular lijnscheepvaart ZN :1 navigation de linea lijnschip ZN :1 nave de linea regular lijnsignaal ZN :1 signal de ferrovia lijnslager ZN :1 cordero lijnslagerij ZN :1 corderia lijnstoring ZN :1 disrangiamento del linea telephonic lijntaxi ZN :1 taxi de servicio regular lijntekenen ZN :1 designo linear/graphic/geometric lijntekenen WW :1 facer designos linear/graphic/geometric lijntekening ZN :1 designo linear/graphic/geometric lijntje ZN :1 (touwtje) parve corda :2 (streepje) parve linea, lineetta {ne-etta} lijntjespapier ZN :1 papiro lineate/regulate lijntoestel ZN :1 avion regular/de linea lijntrekken WW :1 esser pigre lijntrekker ZN :1 homine pigre lijnuitgang ZN :1 (AUDIO) output (E) lijnvaart ZN :1 navigation regular/de linea lijnverbinding ZN :1 connexion lijnverdeler ZN :1 graduator lijnvernis ZN :1 vernisse al lino lijnvervoer ZN :1 transporto regular/de linea lijnvliegtuig ZN :1 Zie: lijntoestel lijnvlucht ZN :1 volo regular/de linea lijnvormig ZN :1 in forma de linea, linear lijnvracht ZN :1 carga de linea lijnvrachtdienst ZN :1 servicio de transportos regular, (per schip) servicio de frete regular lijnwaad ZN :1 tela de lino lijnwaadfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de tela de lino lijnwaadfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de tela de lino lijnwaadfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de tela de lino lijnwaadhandel ZN :1 commercio de tela de lino lijnwachter ZN :1 (SPOORW) guardalinea lijnworp ZN :1 (SPORT) remisso in joco lijnzaad ZN :1 semine de lino lijnzaadkoek ZN :1 Zie: lijnkoek lijnzaadmeel ZN :1 farina de lino lijnzaadolie ZN :1 oleo de lino lijnzoeker ZN :1 selector/cercator de linea lijp BN :1 (gek) imbecille, idiota, idiotic :2 (gevaarlijk) riscate, riscose, periculose lijpo ZN :1 imbecille lijs ZN :1 :lange -- = femina multo grande, pertica lijst ZN :1 (register) lista, registro, catalogo, tabula, (inventaris) inventario :-- van kandidaten = lista de candidatos :zwarte -- = lista nigre :civiele -- = lista civil :iemand op een -- zetten = mitter/poner/inscribir un persona in un lista, listar un persona :iemand van de -- afvoeren/schrappen = remover/rader un persona del lista :zijn naam staat bovenaan de -- = su nomine aperi le lista, ille es al summitate/cyma del lista :niet in de --en opgenomen = non listate :2 (inschrijvingsregister) matricula, registro :3 (COMP) lista :4 (BOUWK) modulatura, cornice, bordo, bordura, (smal) listel :5 (omlijsting) quadro, inquadratura :gouden -- = quadro dorate :-- van een spiegel = quadro de un speculo :-- van een schilderij = quadro de un pictura :een schilderij in een -- zetten = inquadrar un pictura lijstaanvoerder ZN :1 (lijstrekker) testa/capite del lista, candidato principal, prime candidato :2 (koploper) testa/capite del lista lijsten WW :1 (in een lijst vatten) inquadrar :2 (COMP) listar lijstenklem ZN :1 pressa de inquadrator lijstenmaker ZN :1 inquadrator lijstenmakerij ZN :1 officina del inquadrator lijstenschaaf ZN :1 plana de cornice lijstenwinkel ZN :1 magazin de quadros lijster ZN :1 turdo lijsterachtigen ZN MV :1 turdides lijsterbes ZN :1 (boom) sorbo, sorbiero :2 (vrucht) sorba lijsterbessenboom ZN :1 sorbo, sorbiero lijsterbesspirea ZN :1 basilima lijsterkooi ZN :1 cavia de turdos lijsternest ZN :1 nido de turdos lijsterzang ZN :1 canto de turdos lijstje ZN :1 (BOUWK) listel :plat -- = reguletto lijsttrekker ZN :1 Zie: lijstaanvoerder -1 lijstverbinding ZN :1 coalition/alliantia/pacto electoral, lista commun lijstwerk ZN :1 (BOUWK) modulatura :2 (werk bestaande in lijsten) listas, registros, tabulas lijvig BN :1 (omvangrijk) extense, (van boeken) voluminose :-- boek = libro voluminose :-- rapport = reporto voluminose/extense :2 (gezet) corpulente, obese :3 (gebonden) spisse, consistente lijvigheid ZN :1 (omvangrijkheid) voluminositate :-- van een boekwerk = voluminositate de un libro :2 (zwaarlijvigheid) corpulentia, obesitate :3 (gebondenheid) spissor, consistentia lijwaarts BW :1 sub le vento lijwal ZN :1 costa sub le vento lijzeil ZN :1 (SCHEEP) bonnette (F) lijzeilra ZN :1 virga/verga de bonnette (F) lijzig BN :1 (zeurderig) monotone, trainante :--e stem = voce monotone/trainante :-- spreken = parlar con voce monotone :2 (langzaam) lente lijzigheid ZN :1 (zeurderigheid) monotonia :2 (langzaamheid) lentor lijzijde ZN :1 bordo/latere sub le vento lik ZN :1 :(het likken) de hond gaf een -- op mijn hand = le can me ha leccate le mano :2 (zoen) basio :3 (kleine hoeveelheid) pauco de, poco de :een -- stroop = un pauco/poco de sirop :4 (gevangenis) prision, carcere likdoorn ZN :1 callo :een -- wegsnijden = extirpar un callo likdoornpleister ZN :1 callicida, callifugo likdoorntinctuur ZN :1 tinctura contra (le) callos likdoornvijl ZN :1 lima a callo likdoornzalf ZN :1 unguento contra (le) callos likeur ZN :1 liquor likeurachtig BN :1 liquorose likeurbonbon ZN :1 bonbon/chocolate {sj} al liquor likeurfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de liquor likeurfabriek ZN :1 Zie: likeurstokerij likeurfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de liquores, liquorista likeurfles ZN :1 bottilia de liquor likeurglas ZN :1 vitro a/pro liquor likeurkaraf ZN :1 carrafa de liquor likeurstel ZN :1 servicio de liquor, portaliquores likeurstoker ZN :1 fabricante de liquores, liquorista likeurstokerij ZN :1 distilleria/fabrica de liquores likeurtje ZN :1 (parve) vitro de liquor likeurverkoper ZN :1 venditor de liquores, liquorista likeurwijn ZN :1 vino liquorose/de liquor likeurwinkel ZN :1 magazin de liquores likhout ZN :1 lisiator likkebaarden WW :1 leccar se/lamber se le labios likken WW :1 (mbt de tong) leccar, lamber :het -- = leccamento :aan een ijsje -- = leccar un gelato :iemands hielen -- = adular/flattar un persona :2 (polijsten) polir, lisiar :gelikte verzen = versos polite likkepot ZN :1 (wijsvinger) digito indice, indice :2 (vleier) adulator, flattator likker ZN :1 (mbt de tong) leccator :2 (polijster, gladstrijker) lisiator likking ZN :1 leccamento likmevestje ZN :1 :van -- = sin valor, de pauc/poc qualitate :een vent van -- = un nullitate, un zero liksteen ZN :1 petra/bloco de sal, petra pro leccar/lamber likzout ZN :1 bloco de sal lil ZN :1 gelea lila BN :1 lilac :het -- = le lilac lillen WW :1 palpitar, vibrar, tremular :--d schuim = scuma/spuma palpitante :--d vlees = carne palpitante/tremulante Lilliput ZN EIGN :1 Lilliput lilliputachtig BN :1 lilliputian lilliputter ZN :1 lilliputiano liman ZN :1 liman limbisch BN :1 limbic :-- systeem = systema limbic Limburg ZN EIGN :1 Limburg (N), Limburgo Limburger ZN :1 limburgese Limburgs BN :1 limburgese Limburgs ZN :1 (taal) limburgese limbus ZN :1 (PLANTK) limbo :2 (ASTRON) limbo lime-citroen ZN :1 lima lime-citroensap ZN :1 succo de lima limerick ZN :1 limerick (E) limes ZN :1 (GESCH) limes limicool BN :1 (in slijk levend) limicole limiet ZN :1 (ook WISK) limite :eenzijdige -- = limite unilateral :Olympische -- = limite olympic :zijn -- bereiken = attinger su limite :een -- stellen aan iets = mitter/poner un limite a un cosa :de atleten moeten voldoen aan de -- = le athletas debe superar le limite establite limietprijs ZN :1 precio limite limietverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia de copertura limitate limit ZN :1 limite, culmine :dat is toch wel de -- = isto es vermente le limite/culmine limitatie ZN :1 limitation, restriction limitatief BN :1 limitative, restrictive :--e opsomming = enumeration limitative :--e clausule = clausula limitative :- voorschrift = disposition/regulation limitative limiteerbaar BN :1 limitabile limiteren WW :1 limitar, restringer :het -- = limitation :gelimiteerde oplage = tirage/edition limitate limmetje ZN :1 lima limnivoor BN :1 limnivore limnologie ZN :1 limnologia limnologisch BN :1 limnologic :--e onderzoekingen = recercas limnologic limnoloog ZN :1 limnologo, limnologista limnoplankton ZN :1 limnoplancton limoen ZN :1 limon limoenboom ZN :1 limoniero limoensap ZN :1 succo de limon limoenschil ZN :1 cortice de limon limoenstroop ZN :1 sirop de limon limonade ZN :1 limonada limonadefabricage ZN :1 fabrication de limonada limonadefabriek ZN :1 fabrica de limonada limonadefabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de limonada limonadefles ZN :1 bottilia de limonada limonadeglas ZN :1 vitro de limonada limonadesiroop ZN :1 limonada concentrate, sirop limonadestroop ZN :1 Zie: limonadesiroop limonadeverkoper ZN :1 venditor de limonada, limonadero limoniet ZN :1 limonite limousine ZN :1 limousine (F) limpide BN :1 limpide limpido BW :1 :dat is honderd -- (winst) in mijn zak = isto me face cento florinos de beneficio linde ZN :1 tilia :grootbladige -- = tilia amplifolie lindeachtig BN :1 tiliacee lindeachtigen ZN MV :1 tiliaceas lindebast ZN :1 cortice de tlia lindeblad ZN :1 folio de tilia lindebloem ZN :1 flor de tilia lindebloesem ZN :1 flores de tilia, tilia lindebloesemthee ZN :1 infusion/tisana de tilia, tilia lindeboom ZN :1 tilia lindefamilie ZN :1 tiliaceas lindegeur ZN :1 odor/perfumo/fragrantia de tilia lindehoning ZN :1 melle de tilia lindehout ZN :1 ligno de tilia, tilia lindehouten BN :1 de ligno de tilia, de tilia lindelaan ZN :1 avenue (F)/allée (F) de tilias lindeloof ZN :1 folios/foliage de tilia linden BN :1 de (ligno de) tilia lindenbos ZN :1 bosco de tilias lindepijlstaart ZN :1 sphinge del tilia lindetak ZN :1 branca/ramo de tilia lindethee ZN :1 Zie: lindebloesemthee lineair BN :1 (ook NAT, WISK) linear, lineal :--e vergelijking = equation linear :--e functie = function linear :--e constructies = constructiones linear :-- schrift = scriptura linear :--e weerstand = resistentia linear :--e uitzetting = dilatation linear :--e uitzettingscoëfficiënt = coefficiente de dilatation linear :-- perspectief = perspectiva linear :--e programmering = programmation linear :--e versneller = accelerator linear :--e algebra = algebra linear :--e differentiaalvergelijking = equation differential linear :--e dimensie = dimension linear :--e dispersie = dispersion linear :--e verplaatsing = displaciamento linear linea recta BW :1 linea recta (L), directemente linearisatie ZN :1 linearisation lineariteit ZN :1 linearitate lineïek BN :1 lineic lingerie ZN :1 (damesondergoed) subvestimentos de femina, lingerie (F) lingerieafdeling ZN :1 section/departimento de lingerie (F) lingeriewinkel ZN :1 magazin de lingerie (F), magazin de subvestimentos de femina lingot ZN :1 lingoto, barra linguaal BN :1 lingual lingua franca ZN :1 lingua franc linguïst ZN :1 linguista, glottologo, glottologista linguïstiek ZN :1 linguistica, glottologia :algemene -- = linguistica general :normatieve -- = linguistica normative :toegepaste -- = linguistica applicate :beschrijvende/descriptieve -- = linguistica descriptive :vergelijkende -- = linguistica comparative :historische -- = linguistica historic :synchronische -- = linguistica synchronic :diachronische -- = linguistica diachronic :functionele -- = linguistica functional :structurele -- = linguistica structural :generatieve -- = linguistica generative linguïstisch BN :1 linguistic, glottologic liniaal ZN :1 regula liniaaltje ZN :1 reguletto linie ZN :1 linea :de Maginot -- = le linea (de) Maginot (F) :een gevecht over de gehele -- = un combatto in tote le linea :door de vijandelijke --s heenbreken = rumper le lineas inimic :in -- varen = navigar in linea :mannelijke -- = linea masculin :over de gehele -- = in tote le linea/le nivellos/le categorias :2 (evenaar) linea (equinoctial), equator :de -- passeren = passar le linea liniëren WW :1 linear :papier -- = linear papiro linieschip ZN :1 nave de linea liniesluiter ZN :1 (mbt oorlogstuig) serrafila linietroepen ZN MV :1 truppas de linea liniment ZN :1 linimento, embroca, embrocation linine ZN :1 linina, achromatina link ZN :1 connexion, relation :een -- leggen tussen twee gebeurtenissen = poner/trovar un connexion/relation inter duo eventos, mitter in relation duo eventos, crear un ligamine inter duo eventos link BN :1 (slim) malitiose :2 (gevaarlijk) riscose, periculose :dat is --e soep = isto es periculosissime :dat is me te -- = isto es troppo periculose linker BN :1 sinistre, leve :deze hand is mijn -- = iste es mi mano leve/sinistre :hij nam de bal vol op de -- = ille prendeva le ballon super su pede leve/sinistre linkerarm ZN :1 bracio leve/sinistre linkerbeen ZN :1 gamba leve/sinistre linkerbenedenhoek ZN :1 angulo inferior del sinistra/del leva linkerbovenhoek ZN :1 angulo superior del sinistra/del leva :in de -- = supra al sinistra/al leva linkerd ZN :1 persona malitiose linkerhand ZN :1 mano leve/sinistre :aan de -- = al sinistra, al leva :met de -- schrijven = scriber per le mano leve linkerhandregel ZN :1 regula del mano sinistre linkerhandschoen ZN :1 guanto leve/sinistre linkerkant ZN :1 latere leve/sinistre, leva, sinistra :aan de -- van = al sinistra/al leva de linkerknie ZN :1 genu/geniculo leve/sinistre linkerlid ZN :1 membro sinistre/leve (de un equation) linkeroever ZN :1 ripa leve/sinistre linkeroog ZN :1 oculo leve/sinistre linkeroor ZN :1 aure leve/sinistre linkerrijbaan ZN :1 via leve/sinistre linkerschoen ZN :1 calceo/scarpa leve/sinistre linkerschouder ZN :1 spatula/humero leve/sinistre linkerschuinbalk ZN :1 (HERALD) barra linkervleugel ZN :1 ala leve/sinistre/de sinistra :-- van een vliegtuig = ala leve/sinistre de un avion :-- van een gebouw = ala leve/sinistre de un edificio :-- van een troepenmacht = ala leve/sinistre de un armea :-- van een voetbalelftal = ala leve/sinistre de un equipa de football (E) linkervleugelspeler ZN :1 avantero leve/sinistre/de sinistra linkervoet ZN :1 pede leve/sinistre linkerzijde ZN :1 latere leve/sinistre, leva, sinistra :zij zat aan mijn -- = illa sedeva a mi sinistra/a mi leva links BW :1 :hij komt van -- = ille veni de sinistra/de leva :van -- naar rechts = ab sinistra verso/a(l) dext(e)ra :--(handig) schrijven = scriber per/con le mano leve/sinistre :-- van = al sinistra de, al leva de :iemand -- laten liggen = ignorar un persona links ZN :1 leva, sinistra :de tweede van -- = le secundo del sinistra/del leva :-- heeft veel stemmen verloren = le sinistra/le leva ha perdite multe votos :2 (SPORT) links (E) links BN :1 leve, sinistre, de sinistra :(POL) --e partij = partito de sinistra :-- georiënteerd = orientate a sinistra linksachter ZN :1 Zie: linksback linksaf BW :1 a leva/a sinistra :-- slaan = virar/girar a leva/sinistra linksback ZN :1 (SPORT) defensor/defenditor leve/sinistre linksbinnen ZN :1 (SPORT) ala leve/sinistre interior, avantero interior de leva/de sinistra linksbuiten ZN :1 (SPORT) avantero exterior de leva/de sinistra linksdraaiend BN :1 (NAT, SCHEI, etc.) levogyr, sinistrogyr :-- melkzuur = acido lactic levogyr :--e suiker = sucro/saccharo levogyr :--e polarisatie = polisarisation levogyr links- en rechtshandig BN :1 ambidext(e)re linksgepolariseerd BN :1 polarisate a sinistra :--e golf = unda polarisate a sinistra linkshandig BN :1 sinistromane, sinistral linkshandigheid ZN :1 sinistralitate linksheid ZN :1 (linkshandigheid) sinistralitate :2 (onhandigheid) inhabilitate linksom BW :1 a leva, a sinistra linkswindend BN :1 (PLANTK) sinistrorse linnaeusklokje ZN :1 linnea (boreal) linnen ZN :1 lino, tela :ruw/ongebleekt -- = lino crude :wit -- = lino blanc :fijn -- = lino fin :naturel -- = lino natural :gewast -- = lino cerate :reep -- = banda de lino :Hollands -- = tela de Hollanda :een boek in -- gebonden = un libro ligate in tela/con ligatura de tela linnen BN :1 de lino, de tela :-- garen = filo de lino :-- ondergoed = subvestimentos de lino :-- lap/doek = pannello de lino :-- band = ligatura de/in tela linnenblekerij ZN :1 stabilimento de blanchimento de lino linnenfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de lino linnenfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de lino linnenfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de lino linnengoed ZN :1 lino (de corpore) linnenindustrie ZN :1 industria de lino linnenkamer ZN :1 camera de lino linnenkast ZN :1 armario de lino linnenpapier ZN :1 papiro de lino linnenpers ZN :1 pressa a/de lino linnenspinner ZN :1 filator/filandero de lino linnenspinnerij ZN :1 (handeling) filatura de lino :2 (werkplaats) filanda/filatura/filanderia de lino linnenverver ZN :1 tinctor/tincturero de lino linnenververij ZN :1 tinctureria de lino linnenweefsel ZN :1 texito de lino linnenwever ZN :1 texitor de lino linnenweverij ZN :1 (het linnenweven) le texer de lino :2 (fabriek) fabrica de lino lino ZN :1 Zie: linoleumsnede linoleum ZN :1 linoleum linoleum BN :1 de/in linoleum linoleumdruk ZN :1 Zie: linoleumsnede linoleumfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de linoleum linoleumfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de linoleum linoleumfabrikant ZN :1 fabricante de linoleum linoleumindustrie ZN :1 industria de linoleum linoleumkit ZN :1 cemento de linoleum linoleumsnede :1 gravure (F) super linoleum, incision in linoleum linolzuur ZN :1 acido linoleic linon ZN :1 (soort weefsel) linon linotype(machine) ZN :1 linotypo :zetten met de -- = linotypia :zetter met de -- = linotypista linotypie ZN :1 linotypia linotypist ZN :1 linotypista linsang ZN :1 linsang lint ZN :1 banda :-- van een schrijfmachine = banda de un machina a/de scriber :een zwart -- om zijn hoed = un banda nigre circum su cappello :(FIG) door het -- gaan = perder le controlo/dominio de se mesme/ipse :2 (om de arm als herkenningsteken) bracial lintbebouwing ZN :1 construction de casas alineate, constructiones al bordatura del cammino lintbloem ZN :1 flor ligulate, ligula lintbloemig BN :1 liguliflor, ligulate, liguliforme lintbloemigen ZN MV :1 liguliflores, plantas ligulate/liguliforme lintbloempje ZN :1 semiflosculo :met --s = semiflosculose lintcassette ZN :1 cassetta del banda (de machina a/de scriber) lintje ZN :1 (klein lint) parve banda :2 decoration :hij zal een -- krijgen = ille sera decorate, ille recipera un decoration :3 (decoratief lintje) cocarda lintjesjager ZN :1 homine avide de decorationes, chassator {sj} de decorationes lintjesregen ZN :1 pluvia de decorationes lintvorm ZN :1 forma de un banda lintvormig BN :1 (PLANTK) ligulate, liguliforme :--e bloem = flor ligulate/liguliforme :-- blad = folio ligulate/liguliforme lintwever ZN :1 texitor/fabricante de bandas lintweverij ZN :1 fabrica de bandas lintworm ZN :1 tenia, plathelminthe :gewapende -- = tenia armate :ongewapende -- = tenia inerme lintwormachtigen ZN MV :1 cestodos lintworminfectie ZN :1 infection de tenia lintworminfectie ZN :1 cysticercose (-osis) lintwormverdrijvend BN :1 tenifuge :-- middel = remedio tenifuge, tenifugo lintwormziekte ZN :1 teniase (-asis) lintzaag ZN :1 serra continue/sin fin/a banda linze ZN :1 (PLANTK) lenticula :2 (CUL) lenticula, lente :schotel --n = platto de lenticulas linzenmeel ZN :1 farina de lenticula linzenmoes ZN :1 platto de lenticulas linzenschotel ZN :1 platto de lenticulas linzensoep ZN :1 suppa al/de lenticulas linzevormig BN :1 in forma de lenticula lion :1 s. leon lip ZN :1 (deel van de mond) labio :dikke --pen = 1. labios carnose/spisse, 2. (gezwollen) labios tumefacite/inflate :dikke (gezwollen) --pen hebben = haber le labios inflate :(blaasinstrument) aan de --pen zetten = imbuccar :(blaasinstrument) het aan de --pen zetten = imbuccamento :zijn --pen natmaken = humectar se/molliar se le labios :de --pen op elkaar knijpen = serrar le labios :zijn --pen ergens bij aflikken = leccar se le labios :zich op de --pen bijten = morder se le labios :het hart op de --pen hebben = haber le corde super le labios :ik had het woord op mijn --pen = io habeva le parola super le (puncta del) labios :aan iemands --pen hangen = pender al labios de un persona, biber le parolas de un persona :hij zit voortdurend op mijn -- = ille non me lassa in pace :ik kan het niet over mijn --pen krijgen = io es incapace de dicer lo, isto es un cosa que io non pote dicer :zijn naam ligt op aller --pen = su nomine es in le bucca de totes/super tote le labios :een dergelijk woord is nooit over mijn --pen gekomen = nunquam un tal parola ha passate mi labios :2 (van wond/schelp/kelk, etc.) labio :--pen van een wond = labios de un vulnere :--pen van een orgelpijp = labios de un tubo de organo lipariet ZN :1 liparite Liparisch BN :1 :de --e eilanden = le insulas Lipari lipase ZN :1 lipase lipbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia labial lipbloemig BN :1 labiate lipbloemigen ZN MV :1 labiates lipemie ZN :1 lipemia lipgezwel ZN :1 tumor labial/del labio lipide ZN :1 lipide lipidisch BN :1 lipidic lipje ZN :1 linguetta lipkanker ZN :1 cancer labial/del labio(s) lipklank ZN :1 consonante labial, labial lipklier ZN :1 glandula labial lipkloof ZN :1 fissura labial/del labio lipletter ZN :1 Zie: lipklank liplezen ZN :1 lectura labial/del labios/super le labios/in le labios, labiolectura liplezen WW :1 leger super/in le labios, leger le labios (de un persona) lipmedeklinker ZN :1 Zie: lipklank lipmicrofoon ZN :1 microphono labial lipochroom ZN :1 lipochromo lipofiel BN :1 lipophile lipogram ZN :1 lipogramma lipogrammatisch BN :1 lipogrammatic lipoïde BN :1 lipoide lipoïde ZN :1 lipoide lipolyse ZN :1 lipolyse (-ysis) lipoma ZN :1 lipoma, steatoma lipontsteking ZN :1 inflammation labial lipoom ZN :1 Zie: lipoma lipoproteïne ZN :1 lipoproteina liposarcoma ZN :1 liposarcoma liposarcoom ZN :1 Zie: liposarcoma liposuctie ZN :1 liposuction lipotroop BN :1 lipotrope lipovaccin ZN :1 lipovaccino lippendienst ZN :1 :-- bewijzen = contentar se de approbar un cosa pro le forma, dar un approbation de pur forma a un cosa lippenpommade ZN :1 pomada pro le labios lippenuitslag ZN :1 Zie: lipuitslag lippenzalf ZN :1 unguento pro le labios lippestift ZN :1 (instrument) stilo labial/pro le labios/de carmino, (substantie) rouge (F) :-- opdoen = mitter se le rouge lippig BN :1 labiate lippijp ZN :1 tubo labiate lipspier ZN :1 musculo labial lipssleutel ZN :1 clave plan/platte lipsslot ZN :1 serratura a/de cylindro lipstick ZN :1 Zie: lippestift lipsynchroon BN :1 synchronisate con le movimento del labios, ben synchonisate, con voce synchronic lipuitslag ZN :1 herpete labial lipvis ZN :1 labro lipvormig BN :1 in forma de labio, (ook PLANTK) labiate :--e bloemkroon = corolla labiate liquida ZN :1 consonante liquide, liquida liquidambar ZN :1 liquidambar liquidateur ZN :1 liquidator liquidatie ZN :1 (afwikkeling van transactie) liquidation :2 (het om zeep brengen) liquidation, execution, extermination liquidatiekas ZN :1 cassa de liquidation liquidatiekosten ZN MV :1 costos de liquidation liquidatieuitverkoop ZN :1 Zie: liquidatieverkoop liquidatieverkoop ZN :1 vendita de liquidation, liquidation total del stock (E) liquidatiewinst ZN :1 beneficio/profito de liquidation liquidator ZN :1 liquidator liquide BN :1 (onmiddellijk vereffenbaar) liquide :-- middelen = activo liquide (disponibile), ressources (F) liquide :het --e kapitaal = le capital liquide :2 (vloeibaar) liquide liquideren WW :1 (vereffenen) liquidar :de kosten -- = liquidar le costos/expensas :2 (uitverkopen) liquidar :3 (uit de weg ruimen) liquidar, supprimer, eliminar :iemand -- = liquidar un persona :de tegenstanders van het regime werden geliquideerd = le opponentes del regime (F) esseva liquidate liquiditeit ZN :1 (FIN) liquiditate liquiditeitsbehoefte ZN :1 besonio de liquiditate liquiditeitsmoeilijkheden ZN MV :1 Zie: liquiditeitsproblemen liquiditeitsproblemen ZN MV :1 problemas de liquiditate liquiditeitsquote ZN :1 ration/quota de liquiditate liquiditeitsreserve ZN :1 reserva de liquiditate liquor ZN :1 liquor cerebrospinal lire ZN :1 lira (MV: lire) (I), liras :een briefje van duizend -- = un billet de mille liras lis ZN :1 iride, iris :stinkende -- = iride/iris fetidissime :bleke -- = iride/iris pallide :duitse -- = iride/iris germanic :florentijnse -- = iride/iris florentin lisachtig BN :1 iridacee lisachtigen ZN MV :1 iridaceas lisbloem ZN :1 Zie: lis lisdodde ZN :1 typha :grote -- = typha latifolie :kleine -- = typha angustifolie lisdoddefamilie ZN :1 typhaceas liseen ZN :1 pilastro lispelen WW :1 (onduidelijk spreken) blesar, zezear :het -- = blesamento, blesitate, zezeo :2 (fluisteren) susurrar, murmur(e)ar :de wind lispelde in de bladeren = le vento susurrava in le folios lispelend BN :1 blese Lissabon ZN EIGN :1 Lisbona lissenfamilie ZN :1 iridaceas list ZN :1 astutia, manovra, stratagema, subterfugio :duivelse -- = astutia demoniac/infernal :verkrijging/verwerving door -- = obreption :met -- of met geweld = per violentia o per astutia :--en en lagen = insidias listig BN :1 (sluw) astute, artificiose, malitiose :-- te werk gaan = ager con multe astutia :een --e manoeuvre = un manovra astute :een -- spelletje = un joco subtil :op --e wijze verkregen = obreptitie :2 (van constructie) ingeniose listigheid ZN :1 astutia, malitia, artificiositate listiglijk BW :1 astutemente, astutiosemente, malitiosemente lit(h)opoon ZN :1 lithopone litanie ZN :1 (R.K.) litania :een -- bidden = recitar un litania :2 (opsomming van klachten) litania :een -- van klachten = un litania de planctos liter ZN :1 litro :een hele -- = tote un litro :twee -- melk = duo litros de lacte :kwart -- = quarto de litro :halve -- = medie litro literair BN :1 litterari :--e schepping = creation litterari :--e kritikus = critico litterari :--e kritiek = critica litterari :--e kring = circulo litterari, cenaculo :--e school/stroming = schola litterari :-- e taal = lingua litterari :--e wereld = mundo litterari :--e beweging = movimento litterari :-- tijdschrift = revista litterari :-- bijvoegsel = supplemento litterari :-- café = café (F)/caffe litterari :--e waarde van een werk = valor litterari de un obra :met --e pretenties = con pretentiones litterari literair-historicus ZN :1 historico del litteratura literair-historisch BN :1 del/relative al historia litterari/del litteratura literariteit ZN :1 litteraritate literator ZN :1 litterator, litterate, homine de litteras literatuur ZN :1 litteratura, litteras :mondelinge -- = litteratura oral :moderne -- = litteratura moderne :klassieke -- = litteratura classic :romantische -- = litteratura romantic :hedendaagse -- = litteratura contemporanee :-- in dialect = litteratura dialectal :geraadpleegde -- over een onderwerp = litteratura consultate super un subjecto, (lijst) lista de referentias literatuurbeschouwing ZN :1 (studie over de literatuur) studio litterari :2 (literaire kritiek) critica litterari literatuurdocumentatie ZN :1 documentation de litteratura literatuurgeschiedenis ZN :1 (geschiedenis van de literatuur) historia litterari/del litteratura :2 (boek) (libro del) historia litterari/historia del litteratura literatuurhistoricus ZN :1 historico del litteratura literatuurhistorie ZN :1 Zie: literatuurgeschiedenis literatuurkenner ZN :1 cognoscitor del litteratura literatuurkennis ZN :1 cognoscentia/cognoscimento del litteratura literatuurlijst ZN :1 bibliographia, lista de referentias literatuuronderzoek ZN :1 recerca bibliographic literatuuropgave ZN :1 lista de obras consultate, bibliographia literatuuroverzicht ZN :1 bibliographia literatuurprijs ZN :1 premio/precio litterari literatuurstroom ZN :1 fluxo de litteratura literatuurstudie ZN :1 studio litterari/del litteratura :2 (artikel) articulo litterari literatuurtaal ZN :1 lingua litterari literatuurtheorie ZN :1 theoria del litteratura literatuurverwijzing ZN :1 referentia bibliographic/al bibliographia literatuurwetenschap ZN :1 scientia litterari/del litteratura :algemene -- = litteratura general :vergelijkende -- = litteratura comparative literblik ZN :1 latta de un litro literfles ZN :1 bottilia de un litro literglas ZN :1 vitro de un litro litermaat ZN :1 mesura de un litro literpak ZN :1 pacchetto de un litro literprijs ZN :1 precio per litro lithiasis ZN :1 lithiasis lithium ZN :1 lithium lithiumbatterij ZN :1 pila de lithium lithiumhoudend BN :1 lithinifere lithiumoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de lithium lithiumverbinding ZN :1 composito de lithium litho ZN :1 lithographia lithochromie ZN :1 lithochromia lithofanie ZN :1 lithophania lithofyt ZN :1 lithophyto lithogeen BN :1 lithogene :-- proces = processo lithogene lithogenese ZN :1 lithogenese (-esis) lithograaf ZN :1 lithographo lithograferen WW :1 lithographiar lithografie ZN :1 (steendrukkunst) lithographia :2 (steendrukprent) lithographia, stampa lithografiemasker ZN :1 masca de lithographia lithografisch BN :1 lithographic :--e steen = petra lithographic lithologie ZN :1 lithologia, petrographia lithologisch BN :1 lithologic, petrographic :--e kaart = carta/mappa lithologic litholoog ZN :1 lithologo, petrographo lithophaga ZN :1 mollusco lithophage lithopoon ZN :1 lithopone lithoscoop ZN :1 lithoscopio lithosfeer ZN :1 lithosphera lithostratigrafie ZN :1 lithostratigraphia lithostratigrafisch BN :1 lithostratigraphic lithotomie ZN :1 lithotomia lithotripsie ZN :1 lithotripsia lithotriptisch BN :1 lithotriptic lithotriptor ZN :1 lithotriptor lithotroof BN :1 lithotrophe lithotypografie ZN :1 lithotypographia litigant ZN :1 litigante litigeren WW :1 litigar :--de partijen = partes litigante litigieus BN :1 litigiose :-- overeenkomst = accordo litigiose litispendentia ZN :1 litispendentia litotes ZN :1 litote Litouwen ZN EIGN :1 Lituania :van/uit -- = lituan Litouwer ZN :1 lituano Litouws BN :1 lituan Litouws ZN :1 (taal) lituano litron :1 s. litro de vino litsam :1 s. litham lits-jumeaux ZN MV :1 lectos duple/duplice/gemine litteken ZN :1 cicatrice :vol --s = cicatrisate, cicatricose :een -- vormen = cicatrisar :--s achterlaten = lassar cicatrices littekenbreuk ZN :1 hernia cicatricial, ruptura de cicatrice littekencontractuur ZN :1 contractura cicatricial littekenvorming ZN :1 processo cicatricial, cicatrisation littekenweefsel ZN :1 texito cicatricial littoraal BN :1 litoral :--e zone = zona litoral :--e planten = plantas litoral :--e afzettingen = alluviones/depositos/sedimentos litoral liturg ZN :1 autor de textos liturgic :2 (kenner van de liturgie) liturgista liturgie ZN :1 liturgia :katholieke -- = liturgia catholic :oosterse -- = liturgia oriental :kenner van de -- = liturgista liturgiek ZN :1 studio del liturgia liturgiologie ZN :1 studio del liturgia, liturgiologia liturgisch BN :1 liturgic, ritual, ceremonial :--e ceremonie = ceremonia liturgic :--e gewaden = vestimentos liturgic :-- kleuren = colores liturgic :--e kalender = calendario liturgic :-- jaar = cyclo/anno liturgic :--e gezangen = cantos liturgic :-- drama = drama liturgic :-- voorschrift = regula liturgic, rubrica live BN :1 in publico, directe :live-opname = registration directe/in publico :live-optreden = concerto in publico :live-CD = disco compacte registrate in publico :live-uitzending = emission directe livemuziek ZN :1 musica directe liveopname ZN :1 disco registrate in publico liveverslaggeving ZN :1 reportage directe living ZN :1 (woonkamer) salon, living (E) :2 (inkomen) medios de existentia, gania-pan livrei ZN :1 livrea :portier in -- = portero in livrea livreibediende ZN :1 lacai livreiknecht ZN :1 Zie: livreibediende livreirups ZN :1 bombyce L.K. ZN :1 (Afk: laatste kwartier) U.Q., ultime quarto L-kamer ZN :1 camera in (forma de) L Lloyd ZN EIGN :1 Lloyd Lloyd's-register ZN :1 registro de Lloyd lm :1 (Afk.: lumen) lm, lumen lob ZN :1 (MED) lobo :pariëtale -- = lobo parietal :kleine -- = lobulo :2 (PLANTK) (deel van een blad) lobo, lobulo :met drie --ben = trilobate :in drie --ben verdeeld = trifide :3 (PLANTK) (zaadlob) lobo seminal, cotyledon :4 (SPORT) lob (E) lobair BN :1 lobar lobben WW :1 (SPORT) lobar lobbes ZN :1 (goedzak) homine benigne :2 (hond) grande can benigne lobbesachtig BN :1 (goedaardig) benigne lobbesachtigheid ZN :1 (goedaardigheid) benignitate lobbig BN :1 spisse, gelatinose lobby ZN :1 (wachtruimte van hotel) hall (E), vestibulo, entrata :2 (van theater) foyer (F) :3 (wandelgangen van het Engelse parlement) lobby (E) :4 (pressiegroep) gruppo de pression, lobby (E) lobbyen WW :1 sollicitar votos, essayar de influentiar, exercer/facer pression lobbyist ZN :1 membro de un gruppo de pression, lobbyista lobectomie ZN :1 lobectomia lobelia ZN :1 lobelia lobeliafamilie ZN :1 lobeliaceas lobeline ZN :1 lobelina lobje ZN :1 lobulo loboor ZN :1 can/porco con aures pendente loborig BN :1 con aures pendente lobotomie ZN :1 lobotomia :prefrontale -- = lobotomia prefrontal :een -- uitvoeren = exequer/facer un lobotomia, lobotomisar lobvoet ZN :1 pede lobate/lobar lobvormig BN :1 (MED, PLANTK) lobate, lobulate, lobular locatie ZN :1 (ligging) ubication :2 sito :archeologische -- = sito archeologic :3 (plaats van handeling) scena locatief ZN :1 caso locative, locativo locatief BN :1 locative locativus ZN :1 Zie: locatief lockiaan ZN :1 (FIL) lockiano lockisme ZN :1 (FIL) lockisme lock-out ZN :1 lock-out (E) loco BW :1 (HAND) in le loco loco ZN :1 Zie: locopreparaat locoaffaire ZN :1 transaction in le loco loco-burgemeester ZN :1 burgomaestro interimari/ad interim locogoederen ZN MV :1 merces/mercantias in le loco locohandel ZN :1 mercato/transactiones in le loco locomobiel ZN :1 locomobile locomotief ZN :1 locomotiva locomotiefketel ZN :1 caldiera de locomotiva locomotiefkolen ZN :1 carbon de locomotiva locomotiefloods ZN :1 remissa/deposito de locomotivas locomotiefremise ZN :1 Zie: locomotiefloods locomotor ZN :1 locomotor locopreparaat ZN :1 pharmaco/medicamento/medicina generic locoprijs ZN :1 precio in le loco locus ZN :1 (BIOL) locus locus ZN :1 (TONEEL) (BIOL) locus locustidae ZN MV :1 locustides locutie ZN :1 locution lodderachtig BN :1 Zie: lodderig lodderig BN :1 somnolente :-- kijken = reguardar/mirar con facie/visage de somno lodderogen BN :1 reguardar/mirar con oculos vage lodderoog ZN :1 oculo con palpebra pendente loden ZN :1 (textiel) loden :2 (jas) mantello de/in loden loden WW :1 (in lood zetten) plumbar :een kist -- = plumbar un cassa :2 (van loodjes voorzien) plumbar :3 (onderzoeken of iets loodrecht staat) plumbar :4 (SCHEEP) sondar :het -- = sondage loden BN :1 (van lood) de plumbo :-- kogels = ballas de plumbo :-- soldaatjes = soldatos de plumbo :(FIG) een -- last = un carga pesante :met -- schoenen = sin enthusiasmo :2 (van loden) de loden Lodewijk ZN EIGN :1 Ludovico :-- de Heilige = Sancte Ludovico (de Francia) loding ZN :1 (het peilen) sondage :2 (diepte) profundor loeder ZN :1 persona abjecte/vil, bruto, caronia, canalia loef ZN :1 lof, latere del vento :iemand de -- afsteken = prender le vento (del velas) de un persona, esser superior a un persona loefschoot ZN :1 scotta del vento loefwaarts BW :1 al lof, al vento loefzijde ZN :1 Zie: loef loei ZN :1 (mep) colpo :iemand een -- verkopen = dar un colpo a un persona :2 (iets groots) :een -- van een glas = un vitro enorme :een -- van een doelpunt = un goal (E) formidabile loeien BN :1 (van runderen) mugir :het -- = mugito :de koe loeit = le vacca mugi :2 (van wind/sirene) ulular loeigoed BN :1 multo bon, excellente loeihard BN :1 (mbt snelheid) multo rapide/veloce, rapidissime, velocissime :2 (mbt geluid) assurdante loens BN :1 (scheel) strabe, strabic, un poco/pauco strabic :2 (oneerlijk) equivoc, suspecte loensen WW :1 (scheel zijn) esser strabe/strabic :2 (steels terzijde kijken) reguardar/mirar strabicamente (verso) loensend BN :1 legiermente strabe/strabic :een -- oog = un oculo legiermente strabic loep ZN :1 lupa :iets onder de -- nemen = examinar/studiar un cosa minutiosemente/con attention, scrutinar un cosa loepzuiver BN :1 de un multo grande puritate, extrememente pur, purissime, sin defecto, perfecte, impeccabile loer ZN :1 (het loeren) surveliantia discrete/secrete/celate :op de -- liggen = esser in imboscada :2 :iemand een -- draaien = dupar un persona loerder ZN :1 persona qui spia, spia loeren WW :1 spiar :door het sleutelgat -- = reguardar/mirar per le foramine del serratura loeres ZN :1 imbecille loerogen WW :1 spiar loet ZN :1 raspator loeven WW :1 lofar loevert ZN :1 :te -- = al lof, al vento lof ZN :1 laude, laudation, elogio, encomio, commendation :onverdiende -- = laude/elogio immeritate :-- der zotheid = elogio del follia :vol -- zijn = esser plen de laudes/elogios :hij was een en al -- = ille esseva tote elogios, ille esseva prodige de laudes :de critici zijn eensgezind in hun -- = le criticos es unanime in le laude/elogio :vol -- over iemand zijn, iemand -- toezwaaien = facer le elogio de un persona :iemands -- uitbazuinen = facer le panegyrico de un persona :-- verdienen = meritar laude/elogios, esser digne de laude/elogio :-- oogsten = reciper laudes/elogios :iemand -- toezwaaien = laudar un persona :met -- over iemand spreken = elogisar/laudar un persona, parlar de un persona con elogio :karige -- = laudes/elogios magre/debile :hij is karig met zijn -- = ille es avar de laudes/elogios :boven alle -- verheven zijn = esser superior a omne/tote laude/elogio :dit strekt hem tot -- = isto le honora :God --! = Deo sia laudate :2 (kerkdienst) laudes :3 (witlof) endiva de Bruxelles lofbazuin ZN :1 Zie: loftrompet lofdicht ZN :1 poesia/poema/verso laudatori/encomiastic, panegyrico, ode :een -- maken op = panegyrisar lofdichter ZN :1 poeta laudatori, panegyrista loffelijk BN :1 digne de laude/elogio/encomio, laudabile, encomiabile, commendabile, estimabile :--e gewoonte = habitude laudabile/commendabile :-- streven = aspiration/effortios laudabile loffelijkheid ZN :1 laudabilitate, commendabilitate, character meritori, merito lofgebed ZN :1 precaria de laude lofgierig BN :1 avide de laudes lofgierigheid ZN :1 aviditate de laudes loflied ZN :1 canto de laude, hymno, ode, cantico, encomio :-- op de natuur = hymno/ode al natura :-- op de liefde = hymno/ode al amor Lofodden ZN MV :1 Insulas Lofoten/Lofoden lofprijzen WW :1 facer le elogio de, laudar lofprijzing ZN :1 elogio, laude, laudation, panegyrico, encomio :2 (REL) doxologia lofpsalm ZN :1 psalmo de laude, psalmo al gloria de Deo lofrede ZN :1 elogio, laude, laudation, panegyrico, encomio, discurso laudative/laudatori/panegyric, panegyrico :een -- houden op = pronunciar un elogio super, facer le panegyrico/le elogio de, panegyrisar lofredenaar ZN :1 laudator, elogista, encomiasta, encomiator, panegyrista lofspraak ZN :1 laude, elogio, encomio, panegyrico loftrompet ZN :1 trompetta heroic :de -- over iemand steken = facer le elogio/le panegyrico de un persona loftuiting ZN :1 Zie: lof-1 lofwaardig BN :1 Zie: loffelijk lofwaardigheid ZN :1 Zie: loffelijkheid lofwerk ZN :1 foliage ornamental lofzang ZN :1 canto de laude, hymno, cantico, ode, encomio :de -- van Maria = le cantico del Virgine, le magnificat :-- op de vrede = hymno/ode al pace lofzangenboek ZN :1 hymnario lofzingen WW :1 cantar le laudes de log BN :1 pesante :--ge gratie = gratia elephantin/de elephante :-- gevaarte = colosso :hij is -- in zijn bewegingen = ille es pesante in su movimentos :2 (FIG) torpide, lente log (I) ZN :1 (SCHEEP) loch, log log (II) ZN :1 (Afk.) (WISK) logarithmo, log logaritme ZN :1 logarithmo :natuurlijke -- = logarithmo natural :neperse/neperiaanse -- = logarithmo neperian :gewone/briggse -- = logarithmo decimal/briggsian :inverte -- = logarithmo inverse logaritmenstelsel ZN :1 systema de logarithmos logaritmentafel ZN :1 tabula logarithmic/de logarithmos logaritmenwijzer ZN :1 characteristica logaritmisch BN :1 logarithmic :--e functie = function logarithmic :--e berekening = calculo logarithmic :--e schaal = scala logarithmic :rekenliniaal met --e schaal = regula logarithmic :--e kromme = curva logarithmic :-- papier = papiro logarithmic :-- decrement = decremento logarithmic :--e ontvanger = receptor logarithmic logboek ZN :1 libro/diario/jornal de loch/log/bordo/de navigation loge ZN :1 (vereniging van vrijmetselaars) logia :2 (verenigingsgebouw van vrijmetselaars) logia :3 (TONEEL) loge (F), logia logé ZN :1 hospite, convitato, visitator logeerbed ZN :1 lecto pro hospites/invitatos logeergast ZN :1 hospite logeerkamer ZN :1 camera pro hospites/pro invitatos/de amico logement ZN :1 albergo, pension, parve hostello, parve hotel (F), parve hosteria logementhouder ZN :1 albergero, hostellero logementsprijs ZN :1 precio de pension logen WW :1 tractar con lixivia, lixiviar, (bleken) blanchir logenstraffen WW :1 dismentir, refutar :een bewering -- = dismentir un affirmation :een veronderstelling -- = refutar un supposition :de feiten logenstraffen zijn bewering = le factos dismenti su parolas logenstraffing ZN :1 dismentito, refutation logeren WW :1 (tijdelijk zijn intrek nemen) esser hospite de, esser allogiate, sojornar, viver :in een hotel -- = esser allogiate in un hotel (F) :iemand te -- hebben = haber un hospite :uit -- gaan = ir a dormir in un altere casa :kan ik bij jou --? = esque io pote dormir in tu casa? :in de aap gelogeerd zijn = trovar se in un situation incommode/disagradabile :2 (tijdelijk huisvesten) albergar, allogiar, dar hospitalitate a loggen WW :1 jectar le loch/log logger ZN :1 lugre loggerzeil ZN :1 vela de lugre loggia ZN :1 loggia (I), logia logglas ZN :1 sabliero del loch/log logheid ZN :1 pesantessa :2 (FIG) (lompheid) torpiditate, torpor, (traagheid) lentor logica ZN :1 (redeneerkunde) logica :toegepaste -- = logica applicate :modale -- = logica modal :meerwaardige -- = logica plurivalente :tweewaardige -- = logica a duo valores :formele -- = logica formal :symbolische -- = logica symbolic :mathematische -- = logica mathematic, logistica :ternaire -- = logica ternari :beoefenaar van de -- = logico :2 (vanzelfsprekendheid) logica :-- der gebeurtenissen = logica del eventos :3 (juiste redenering) logica :onverbiddelijke -- = logica implacabile/inflexibile :er zit geen -- in wat je zegt = il non ha logica in lo que tu dice :gebrek aan -- = illogismo, illogicitate logicisme ZN :1 logicismo logicist ZN :1 logicista logicistisch BN :1 logicista logiciteit ZN :1 logicitate logies ZN :1 allogio, allogiamento, camera :-- met ontbijt = camera/lecto con jentaculo logiesprijs ZN :1 precio de allogio/de allogiamento logiesruimte ZN :1 spatio de allogiamento, cameras logisch BN :1 logic :--e conclusie = conclusion logic :--e tegenstrijdigheid = paradoxo logic :--e principes = principios logic/de logica :de boeken rangschikken in een --e volgorde = disponer le libros secundo un ordine logic :zijn reactie is meer dan -- = su reaction es plus que logic :dat is nogal -- = isto es logic/normal :-- denken = pensar logicamente logischerwijs BW :1 logicamente logisch-wiskundig BN :1 logicomathematic logistiek BN :1 logistic :--e middelen = medios lo-gistic :--e problemen = problemas logistic logistiek ZN :1 (MIL, WISK) logistica logistisch BN :1 logistic :--e curve = curva logistic loglijn ZN :1 linea de loch/log logo ZN :1 logogramma, logotypo, logo logofobie ZN :1 logophobia logograaf ZN :1 logographo logografie ZN :1 logographia logografisch BN :1 logographic logogram ZN :1 logogramma, logotypo, logo logogrammatisch BN :1 logogrammatic logogrief ZN :1 logogripho logolatrie ZN :1 logolatria logomachie ZN :1 logomachia logometer ZN :1 logometro logopedie ZN :1 logopedia, orthophonia logopedisch BN :1 logopedic, orthophonic logopedist ZN :1 logopedista, orthophonista logos ZN :1 logos (G) logtafel ZN :1 tabula de loch/log loipe ZN :1 pista de ski, loipe (D) lok ZN :1 bucla :--ken = buclas, capillos, capillatura :blonde --ken = capillatura blonde lokaal BN :1 (plaatselijk) local :--e buien = pluvias local :--e kleur = color local :--e tijd = hora local :--e weg = cammino/via vicinal :2 (mbt het lichaam) local, topic :--e verdoving = anesthesia local/topic lokaal ZN :1 local, sala, (schoollokaal) sala de classe lokaaldienst ZN :1 servicio local/suburban lokaalspoor(weg) ZN :1 ferrovia local/suburban lokaaltje ZN :1 (klein lokaal) parve local, parve sala :2 (trein) traino local/suburban lokaaltrein ZN :1 traino local/suburban lokaalverkeer ZN :1 circulation/traffico local lokaas ZN :1 esca :-- voor de vissen = esca pro le pisces :het -- was geld = le esca esseva moneta :van -- voorzien = escar :als -- dienen = servir de esca lokalisatie ZN :1 (plaatsbepaling) localisation :2 (het binnen de grenzen houden) localisation lokaliseerbaar BN :1 localisabile lokaliseerbaarheid ZN :1 localisabilitate lokaliseren WW :1 (plaats toekennen) localisar :het -- = localisation :te -- = localisabile :2 (tot een plaats beperken) localisar :het -- = localisation :een epidemie -- = localisar un epidemia :men slaagde erin de brand te -- = on poteva localisar le incendio lokalisering ZN :1 Zie: lokalisatie lokaliteit ZN :1 local, sala, camera lokartikel ZN :1 articulo publicitari lokatie ZN :1 Zie: locatie lokatief BN :1 Zie: locatief lokatief ZN :1 Zie: locatief lokazen WW :1 escar lokduif ZN :1 pipion de esca/de appello lokeend ZN :1 anate de esca/de appello loket ZN :1 (raamvormige opening) fenestretta (del officio), (voor kaartjes) billeteria, (voor betaling) cassa :zich aan het -- vervoegen = diriger se al fenestretta :2 (kluis) cassa forte loketambtenaar ZN :1 Zie: lokettist loketbeambte ZN :1 Zie: lokettist lokethuur ZN :1 location de un camera forte lokettist ZN :1 empleato del fenestretta (del officio), (kaartjesverkoper) empleato del billeteria, billetero lokfluitje ZN :1 sibilo de esca lokken WW :1 attraher :de vijand in een hinderlaag -- = attraher le inimico in un imboscada :de reclame lokt kopers = le publicitate attrahe compratores :naar binnen -- = attraher/persuader a entrar :2 (met lokaas) escar :3 (verleiden) seducer, tentar :dat lokt me wel = isto me tenta :het --d kwaad = le seduction/tentation del mal :het mooie weer lokt ons tot uitgaan = le belle tempore nos incita a sortir lokker ZN :1 (verleider) seductor lokkertje ZN :1 esca (pro attraher publico), (lokartikel) articulo publicitari, reclamo lokkig BN :1 buclate :-- hoofd = testa/capite buclate lokmiddel ZN :1 esca lokroep ZN :1 appello, (FIG) appello, attraction :de -- van de grote stad = le attraction del grande urbe :de -- van de zee = le appello del mar lokspijs ZN :1 esca lokstem ZN :1 voce seducente, voce de sirena lokstof ZN :1 (substantia que servi de) esca, (BIOL) substantia attractive lokvink ZN :1 pincion de esca/appello lokvogel ZN :1 (verleider) seductor :2 (vogel) ave de esca/appello, (eend) anate de esca/appello, (duif) pipion de esca/appello lol ZN :1 placer, hilaritate, divertimento :doe me een -- = face me le placer (de) :-- hebben = diverter se/amusar se multo :voor de -- = pro rider, pro diverter se, pro amusar se :de -- was er gauw af = le placer non ha durate lolbroek ZN :1 pantalon, clown (E), paleasso, buffon, burlator lolbroekerij ZN :1 pantalonada, buffoneria, clowneria lolita ZN :1 nymphomana, nymphomaniaca lolletje ZN :1 burla, buffoneria :ik hou niet van die --s = io non ama iste genere de burlas, iste sorta de burlas non me place lollig BN :1 comic, drolle, jocose, jocular, facete, facetiose, burlesc, buffonesc lolly ZN :1 sugetta lolmaker ZN :1 Zie: lolbroek loltrapper ZN :1 Zie: lolbroek Lombard ZN :1 lombardo Lombardije ZN EIGN :1 Lombardia :van/uit -- = lombarde Lombardijer ZN :1 lombardo Lombardijs BN :1 lombarde, lombardic Lombardisch BN :1 lombarde, lombardic lombok ZN :1 pimento, pipere rubie lomig BN :1 languide, languorose, indolente lomigheid ZN :1 languor, indolentia lommer ZN :1 (bladeren) foliage :2 (schaduw) umbra lommerachtig BN :1 umbrose lommerd ZN :1 domo de pignores, monte de pietate lommerdbriefje ZN :1 ticket del monte de pietate lommerdhouder ZN :1 prestator super pignore lommerig BN :1 (schaduwrijk) umbrose :-- woud = foreste umbrose :2 (bladerrijk) foliate lommerloos BN :1 sin folios :2 sin umbra lommerrijk BN :1 Zie: lommerig lomp BN :1 (onbeleefd) impolite, discortese, incivil, inurban, mal educate, crasse, grossier, malgratiose :-- antwoord = responsa grossier :--e daad = incivilitate :2 (onsierlijk) disgratiose, inelegante, grossier :--e verhoudingen = proportiones disgratiose :3 (dom) stupide lomp ZN :1 (kapotte kleding) vestimento lacerate :2 (vod) vetule panno/pannello lompengaarder ZN :1 collector de vetule vestimentos lompenhandel ZN :1 commercio de vetule vestimentos lompenhandelaar ZN :1 Zie: lompenkoopman lompenkoopman ZN :1 mercante de vetule vestimentos lompenpakhuis ZN :1 deposito de vetule vestimentos lompenproletariaat ZN :1 subproletariato lompenzak ZN :1 sacco pro vetule vestimentos lompenzolder ZN :1 deposito de vetule vestimentos lomperd ZN :1 (onbeleefd mens) persona impolite/discortese/grossier/crasse/incivil/inurban/mal educate, beotio :2 (onhandig mens) persona inhabile lomperik ZN :1 Zie: lomperd lompheid ZN :1 (onbeleefdheid) impolitessa, discortesia, grosseria, incivilitate, crassitate, crassitude, inurbanitate :2 (onhandigheid) inhabilitate lompigheid ZN :1 Zie: lompheid lompweg BW :1 grossiermente, con grosseria, sin prender guantos Londen ZN EIGN :1 London :van/uit -- = londonese Londenaar ZN :1 habitante de London, londonese Londens BN :1 de London, londonese lonen WW :1 (opwegen tegen) recompensar, pagar, valer :dat loont de moeite niet = isto non vale le pena :2 (belonen) recompensar, pagar, remunerar :God lone het U = que Deo vos lo recompensa/paga lonend BN :1 lucrative, remunerative, remuneratori, productive, avantagiose, profitabile, beneficiari, rentabile long ZN :1 pulmon :ijzeren -- = pulmon artificial/de aciero :sterke --en hebben = haber bon pulmones :zwakke --en hebben = haber pulmones debile :zijn --en zijn aangedaan = ille ha un affection pulmonar :over de --en roken = inhalar, aspirar le fumo :in de --(en) = intrapulmonar :(DIERK) --en hebbend, met --en = pulmonate, pulmonifere :een -- weghalen = facer un pneumonectomia :zich de --en uit het lijf schreeuwen = critar a plen pulmon(es) :groene -- = pulmon verde longaandoening ZN :1 affection pulmonar longabces ZN :1 abscesso pulmonar/al pulmon longademhaling ZN :1 respiration pulmonar longader ZN :1 vena pulmonar longarts ZN :1 Zie: longspecialist longautomaat ZN :1 respirator longblaasje ZN :1 vesicula/alveolo pulmonar longbloeding ZN :1 hemorrhagia pulmonar/del pulmon, pneumorrhagia longbreuk ZN :1 pneumocele longcapaciteit ZN :1 capacitate pulmonar/inspiratori longcarcinoom ZN :1 carcinoma/cancer pulmonar/del pulmon(es) longchirurgie ZN :1 chirurgia del pulmon longcirculatie ZN :1 circulation (sanguinee) pulmonar long-drink ZN :1 long-drink (E) longe ZN :1 (halstertouw) longa longembolie ZN :1 embolia pulmonar longemfyseem ZN :1 emphysema pulmonar longenmos ZN :1 Zie: longmos longfunctie ZN :1 function del pulmon(es) longgezwel ZN :1 Zie: longtumor longhilus ZN :1 hilo del pulmon longicefaal BN :1 dolichocephale longimetrie ZN :1 longimetria longimetrisch BN :1 longimetric longimetrisch BN :1 longimetric longitude ZN :1 longitude longitudinaal BN :1 (mbt de lengte) longitudinal :--e golf = unda longitudinal :--e trillingen = oscillationes longitudinal :2 (mbt een tijdsverloop) longitudinal :-- onderzoek = investigation/studio longitudinal longkanker ZN :1 Zie: longcarcinoom longknobbel ZN :1 tuberculo longkruid ZN :1 pulmonaria (officinal) longkwaal ZN :1 affection pulmonar longkwab ZN :1 lobo pulmonar/del pulmon longkwabjes ZN MV :1 lobulos pulmonar/del pulmon longletsel ZN :1 lesion pulmonar longlijder ZN :1 malado del pulmon longmaagzenuw ZN :1 nervo pneumogastric longmos ZN :1 lichen pulmonar, lobaria Longobard ZN :1 longobardo Longobardisch BN :1 longobardic longoedeem ZN :1 edema pulmonar/del pulmon longonderzoek ZN :1 examine del pulmones longontleding ZN :1 pneumotomia longontsteking ZN :1 fluxion del pectore, inflammation pulmonar, pulmonia, pulmonitis, pneumonia, pneumonitis :de -- betreffend = pneumonic :patiënt met -- = pneumonico :de diagnose van een -- vaststellen = diagnosticar un pulmonitis longoperatie ZN :1 operation del pulmon longpatiënt ZN :1 malado del pulmon longpest ZN :1 peste pulmonar longpijn ZN :1 pneumonalgia longpijp ZN :1 broncho longpijpsnede ZN :1 bronchotomia longpijptakje ZN :1 bronchiolo longpijptakken ZN MV :1 tubos bronchial longpoort ZN :1 hilo del pulmon longslagader ZN :1 arteria pulmonar longslak ZN :1 pulmonate longspecialist ZN :1 specialista de pulmones, pneumologo longstijlig BN :1 longistile longtering ZN :1 Zie: longtuberculose longtop ZN :1 apice/summitate pulmonar/del pulmon longtuberculose ZN :1 tuberculose (-osis)/phthisis pulmonar longtumor ZN :1 tumor pulmonar/del pulmon longvaten ZN MV :1 vasculos pulmonar longverlamming ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) del pulmon longvis ZN :1 protoptero longvlecht ZN :1 plexo del pulmon longvlies ZN :1 membrana pulmonar longwaterzucht ZN :1 hydropisia pulmonar longweefsel ZN :1 texito pulmonar longzenuw ZN :1 nervo pulmonar longziekte ZN :1 maladia/affection pulmonar :leer van de --n = pneumologia lonk ZN :1 reguardo rapide/furtive, colpo de oculo lonken WW :1 ocular, jectar reguardos amorose a lont ZN :1 micca :de -- in het kruitvat steken = mitter le foco al pulvere, accender le micca :-- ruiken = olfacer le periculo, haber vento de loochenaar ZN :1 persona qui nega/denega, negator, denegator loochenbaar BN :1 negabile, denegabile loochenen WW :1 negar, denegar, dismentir, disdicer, recusar, (met nadruk loochenen) renegar :God -- = negar/denegar le existentia de Deo :dat kun je niet -- = tu non pote negar/denegar lo, tu debe recognoscer lo, tu non pote dicer le contrario loochening ZN :1 negation, denegation, dismentito, recusation, negativa lood ZN :1 (SCHEI) plumbo :een blok -- = un bloco/morsello de plumbo :gegranuleerd -- = plumbo granulate :met -- bezwaren = plumbar :in het -- brengen = plumbar :uit het -- hangen = non esser a plumbo :de muur staat niet in het -- = le muro non es perpendicular/a plumbo :het weegt als -- = isto es pesante como plumbo :met -- in de schoenen aankomen = arrivar plen de apprehension :uit het -- geslagen = esser confundite :2 (ALCHEMIE) saturno :3 (gewicht) decagramma :4 (dieplood) (plumbo de) sonda loodaccu(mulator) ZN :1 accumulator al plumbo loodacetaat ZN :1 acetato de plumbo, sal de saturno loodachtig BN :1 simile/semblabile al plumbo, (kleur) plumbee loodader ZN :1 vena/filon plumbifere/de plumbo loodarm BN :1 povre in plumbo :--a benzine = benzina/gasolina povre in plumbo loodarsenaat ZN :1 arsenato de plumbo loodartsenij ZN :1 remedio saturnin loodas ZN :1 cinere de plumbo, lithargyro loodazijn ZN :1 aceto de plumbo loodbekleding ZN :1 revestimento de plumbo loodblad ZN :1 plumbo in folios loodblauw BN :1 blau-gris loodbleek BN :1 livide loodblik ZN :1 plumbo in folios loodbrons ZN :1 bronze al plumbo loodcarbonaat ZN :1 carbonato de plumbo loodchloride ZN :1 chlorido/chloruro de plumbo looddamp ZN :1 vapores plumbifere looddekker ZN :1 plumbero copertor looddraad ZN :1 filo de plumbo loodemissie ZN :1 emission de plumbo looderts ZN :1 mineral plumbifere/de plumbo loodgeel ZN :1 massicot loodgehalte ZN :1 tenor in plumbo, percentage de plumbo loodgieter ZN :1 plumbero loodgieterij ZN :1 plumberia loodgietersbedrijf ZN :1 plumberia loodgietersgereedschap ZN :1 utensiles de plumbero loodgieterswerk ZN :1 plumberia loodgieterswerkplaats ZN :1 officina de plumberia loodglans ZN :1 sulfuro de plumbo, galena loodglansdetector ZN :1 detector de galena loodglas ZN :1 vitro de plumbo, flint-glass (E) loodglimmer ZN :1 Zie: loodglans loodglit ZN :1 lithargyro loodgrijs BN :1 de color de plumbo, plumbee :de lucht hing -- neer = le celo esseva plumbee loodhagel ZN :1 plumbo loodhoudend BN :1 plumbifere :--e laag = jacimento plumbifere loodje ZN :1 (stukje lood) plumbo :2 (stukje lood met stempel) plumbo :met een -- verzegelen = plumbar, sigillar con un sigillo de plumbo loodjicht ZN :1 gutta saturnin loodjodide ZN :1 iodido/ioduro de plumbo loodkabel ZN :1 cablo coperite de plumbo loodkalk ZN :1 calce de plumbo loodkamer ZN :1 camera de plumbo loodkleur ZN :1 color de plumbo, lividitate, livor loodkleurig BN :1 de color de plumbo, livide, plumbee loodkoliek ZN :1 colica saturnin/de plumbo, saturnismo loodkoning ZN :1 matta de plumbo loodkoord ZN :1 filo de plumbo loodkorrels ZN MV :1 plumbo granulate loodkruid ZN :1 plumbago loodlaag ZN :1 jacimento de plumbo loodlegering ZN :1 alligato de plumbo loodlei ZN :1 schisto plumbifere loodlepel ZN :1 coclear de plumbero loodlijn ZN :1 (WISK) linea vertical/perpendicular, vertical, perpendiculo, linea normal, normal :voetpunt van een -- = pede de un perpendiculo :een -- oprichten = elevar un perpendiculo :een -- neerlaten uit de top van een driehoek op de overliggende zijde = abassar un perpendiculo del summitate de un triangulo al latere opposite :het neerlaten van een -- = abassamento de un perpendiculo :2 (SCHEEP) sonda loodlijnig BN :1 perpendicular loodmantel ZN :1 vaina/inveloppe/revestimento de plumbo loodmenie ZN :1 minio (de plumbo) loodmes ZN :1 cultello de plumbo loodmetaal ZN :1 soldatura loodmijn ZN :1 mina de plumbo loodnagel ZN :1 clavo fusibile loodnitraat ZN :1 nitrato de plumbo loodoleaat ZN :1 oleato de plumbo loodoplossing ZN :1 dissolution de plumbo loodoven ZN :1 furno a plumbo loodoxyde ZN :1 oxydo de plumbo, (rood) lithargyro, (geel) massicot loodpapier ZN :1 folio laminate de plumbo loodproef ZN :1 essayo de plumbo loodprop ZN :1 (ELEKTR) fusibile loodrecht BN :1 (zuiver recht) perpendicular, vertical, erecte, a plumbo :--e wand = pariete perpendicular :--e stand = verticalitate :-- omhoog rijzen = levar se verticalmente :2 (WISK) (loodrecht staand op raaklijn of rakend vlak) perpendicular, normal, (loodrecht op elkaar staand) orthogonal :-- vlak = plano perpendicular/normal :-- staand op = esser perpendicular a loods ZN :1 barraca, hangar (F), remissa, deposito :2 (SCHEEP) pilota loodsauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) pilota loodsbaas ZN :1 chef (F) de deposito loodsballon ZN :1 (METEO) ballon pilota/sonda loodsbelasting ZN :1 taxa de pilotage loodsboek ZN :1 libro de pilotage loodsboot ZN :1 nave/lancha {sj} (de) pilota loodsbriefje ZN :1 certificato de pilotage/pilota loodschort ZN :1 avantal de plumbo loodschuim ZN :1 Zie: loodas loodsdienst ZN :1 (servicio de) pilotage loodsdiploma ZN :1 diploma de pilota loodsdwang ZN :1 pilotage compulsori loodsen WW :1 (SCHEEP) pilotar :het -- = pilotage :2 (leiden) guidar, conducer :3 :een wetsvoorstel door de Kamer -- = facer approbar un proposition de lege loodsgeld ZN :1 (derectos de) pilotage loodskantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) de pilotage loodskosten ZN MV :1 Zie: loodsgeld loodskotter ZN :1 cutter (E) (de) pilota loodslab ZN :1 collar de plumbo loodslakken ZN MV :1 scorias de plumbo loodslicht ZN :1 foco del nave/lancha {sj} (de) pilota loodsman ZN :1 pilota loodsmannetje ZN :1 (vis) pisce pilota, remora loodsmelterij ZN :1 funderia de plumbo loodsnede ZN :1 gravure (F) super plumbo loodspaat ZN :1 Zie: loodmenie loodsplicht ZN :1 Zie: loodsdwang loodsreglement ZN :1 regulamento de pilotage loodsschip ZN :1 Zie: loodsboot loodssignaal ZN :1 signal (de appello) de pilota loodsstation ZN :1 station pilota loodstaaf ZN :1 lingoto de plumbo loodstarief ZN :1 tarifa de pilotage loodsuiker ZN :1 acetato/sucro de plumbo, sal/sucro de saturno loodsulfaat ZN :1 sulfato de plumbo loodsvaartuig ZN :1 nave/lancha {sj} (de) pilota loodsvaarwater ZN :1 aqua(s) de pilota/de pilotage loodsvlag ZN :1 bandiera de pilota loodswet ZN :1 leger super le pilotage loodswezen ZN :1 systema de pilotage, (servicio de) pilotage loodtang ZN :1 pincia(s) de plumbero loodverbinding ZN :1 composito de plumbo loodverf ZN :1 color plumbic/al plumbo loodvergiftiging ZN :1 intoxication saturnin, saturnismo loodverlamming ZN :1 paralyse (-ysis) saturnin loodveter ZN :1 filo de plumbo loodvitriool ZN :1 vitriolo de plumbo loodvorm ZN :1 modulo de plumbo loodvrij ZN :1 sin plumbo :--e benzine = benzina/gasolina sin plumbo loodwit ZN :1 blanco de plumbo, cerussa loodwitfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de cerussa, fabrica de blanco de plumbo loodwitverf ZN :1 color de cerussa, color de blanco de plumbo loodwitvrij BN :1 non continente blanco de plumbo, sin cerussa loodwol ZN :1 lana de plumbo loodzekering ZN :1 (plumbo) fusibile loodziekte ZN :1 saturnismo loodzout ZN :1 sal de plumbo loodzout ZN :1 plumbato loodzwaar BN :1 pesante como plumbo, multo pesante, pesantissime :een -- boek = un libro multo pesante :dat drukt mij -- op de borst = isto me opprime loof ZN :1 (gebladerte) foliage, folios, fronda :-- van wortelen = folios de carotas :2 (weefsel van cryptogamen) thallo loofachtig BN :1 foliacee, simile/semblabile a folios loofboom ZN :1 arbore foliacee/de fronda loofbos ZN :1 bosco/foreste de arbores foliacee/de fronda loofdak ZN :1 tecto de foliage/de folios Loofhuttenfeest ZN :1 Festa del Tabernaculos, Cenopegias loofmos ZN :1 hypno loofrijk BN :1 con multe folios, frondose loofwoud ZN :1 Zie: loofbos loog ZN :1 lixivia :in de -- zetten = lixiviar loogachtig BN :1 alcalin loogbad ZN :1 banio alcalin de potassa loogkruid ZN :1 salsola loogkruidplanten ZN MV :1 salsolaceas loogkuip ZN :1 cupa a/de lixivia loogvast BN :1 resistente al lixivia/alcali loogwater ZN :1 (aqua de) lixivia loogzout ZN :1 alcali loogzoutachtig BN :1 alcalin loogzoutachtigheid ZN :1 alcalinitate looi ZN :1 (run) tanno looien WW :1 tannar :het -- = tannage :leer -- = tannar le corio looier ZN :1 tannator looierij ZN :1 tanneria looiextract ZN :1 extracto tannante/de tanno looikuip ZN :1 cupa de tannage/de tannator looimethode ZN :1 methodo de tannage looiproces ZN :1 processo/procedimento de tannage looistof ZN :1 Zie: looizuur looizuur ZN :1 acido tannic, tannino looizuurhoudend BN :1 tannifere :--e planten = plantas tannifere look (I) ZN :1 (PLANTK) allio look (II) ZN :1 (stijl, mode) stilo :-- Elvis = stilo Elvis lookachtig BN :1 alliacee :--e planten = plantas alliacee looksaus ZN :1 sauce (F) al/de allio looksmaak ZN :1 gusto de allio looksoep ZN :1 suppa al/de allio lookworst ZN :1 salsicia de/al allio look-zonder-look ZN :1 alliaria (officinal) loom BN :1 (traag) lente, fatigate, lasse :--e bewegingen = movimentos lente :ik ben zo -- in mijn benen = mi gambas senti como plumbo :2 (futloos) inerte, indolente, apathic, languide, languorose loomheid ZN :1 fatiga, lassitude, languor, lentor :2 (doezeligheid) somnolentia loomte ZN :1 Zie: loomheid loon ZN :1 salario, remuneration, paga, recompensa, (bijkomende verdienste) emolumento :vast -- = salario fixe :volledig -- = salario integre/integral :het -- uitbetalen = pagar le salario :zijn -- ontvangen = reciper su salario :de --en verlagen = reducer/diminuer/abassar le salarios :verlaging van de --en = reduction/diminution/abassamento del salarios :de --en verhogen/optrekken = augmentar le salarios :verhoging/optrekking van de --en = augmento/augmentation del salarios :de --en bevriezen = blocar le salarios :de --en matigen = moderar le salarios :-- trekken = perciper salario, esser salariate :wij hebben geen -- naar werken = nostre travalio/labores es mal pagate :ondank is 's werelds -- = le mundo es ingrate :de misdadiger zal zijn -- ontvangen = le malfactor habera le castigamento que ille merita :dat is zijn verdiende -- = ille ha le recompensa que ille merita loonaandeel ZN :1 parte del salarios loonaanpassing ZN :1 revision salarial/del salarios loonaanvulling ZN :1 complemento de salario loonaccres ZN :1 augmento/augmentation del salario loonactie ZN :1 action salarial/in favor de un augmento del salarios loonadministrateur ZN :1 administrator del salarios loonadministratie ZN :1 administration del salarios, (afdeling) officio paga loonakkoord ZN :1 accordo salarial/de salario(s)/super le salario/s loonarbeid ZN :1 travalio/labor salariate loonarbeider ZN :1 obrero/travaliator/laborator salariate loonbedrag ZN :1 amonta del salario loonbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa subcontractante loonbeheersing ZN :1 controlo salarial/del salarios loonbelasting ZN :1 imposto super le salario(s) loonbelastingtabel ZN :1 tabella de impostos super le salario(s) loonbeleid ZN :1 politica salarial/de salarios loonbepaling ZN :1 disposition salarial loonberekening ZN :1 calculo del salarios loonbetaling ZN :1 pagamento de salario loonboek ZN :1 libro de paga loonbriefje ZN :1 Zie: loonstrookje loonconflict ZN :1 conflicto/disputa salarial looncontract ZN :1 contracto salarial/de salario loondaling ZN :1 bassa del salario loonderving ZN :1 perdita de salario loondienst ZN :1 empleo/travalio/labor salariate :in -- werken = travaliar/laborar in servicio pagate, esser salariate loondiscriminatie ZN :1 discrimination salarial loondiscussie ZN :1 discussion salarial loondorser ZN :1 battitor independente looneis ZN :1 revindication salarial/de salario loon- en prijsbeleid ZN :1 politica del salarios e del precios loonexplosie ZN :1 explosion salarial/de salarios loonfonds ZN :1 fundo salarial loonfront ZN :1 fronte salarial/del salarios loongeschil ZN :1 litigio/disputa/conflicto salarial loongolf ZN :1 Zie: loonronde loongrens ZN :1 (welstandsgrens) plafond (F)/limite del securitate social :2 (grens van het loonbedrag) limite del salario loongroep ZN :1 gruppo/categoria salarial/de salarios loonindex ZN :1 indice/index salarial/del salarios loonindexering ZN :1 indexation salarial/del salarios loonintensief BN :1 con alte costos salarial :-- bedrijf = interprisa con alte costos salarial loonkaart ZN :1 folio de paga loonklasse ZN :1 Zie: loongroep loonkosten ZN MV :1 costos/cargas salarial/de salario :hoge -- = cargas salarial elevate, alte cargas salarial loonkwestie ZN :1 question salarial/de salario loonlasten ZN MV :1 Zie: loonkosten loonlijst ZN :1 lista/folio de salarios, libro de paga :bij een bedrijf op de -- staan = esser pagate de un firma loonmaaier ZN :1 recoltator independente, subcontractor pro recoltar loonmaatregel ZN :1 mesura salarial loonmatiging ZN :1 moderation/restriction salarial/del salarios loonoffer ZN :1 reduction voluntari(e) del salarios loononderhandelingen ZN MV :1 negotiationes salarial loonontwikkeling ZN :1 evolution salarial/del salarios loonovereenkomst ZN :1 Zie: loonregeling loonovertreding ZN :1 infraction al regulamento super le salarios, infraction al convention salarial loonpauze ZN :1 pausa salarial/del salarios, periodo de congelation salarial loonpeil ZN :1 nivello salarial/del salarios loonplafond ZN :1 plafond (F) del salarios loonpolitiek ZN :1 politica salarial/del salarios :geleide -- = politica de planification del salarios loonregeling ZN :1 regulamento super le salarios, convention/accordo salarial loonronde ZN :1 augmento/augmentation general del salarios loonruimte ZN :1 margine pro le augmento de salarios loonschaal ZN :1 scala/tabella salarial/del salarios :glijdende -- = scala continue/mobile (del salarios) loonschommelingen ZN MV :1 variationes de salario loonslaaf ZN :1 sclavo salariate/del salario loonslip ZN :1 folio de paga loonspecificatie ZN :1 specification del salario, folio de paga loonspiraal ZN :1 spiral salarial/del salarios loonstaat ZN :1 Zie: loonlijst loonstaking ZN :1 exopero pro salarios plus alte, exopero pro le augmento del salarios loonstandaard ZN :1 nivello/tarifa salarial/del salarios loonstelsel ZN :1 systema salarial/del salarios loonstijging ZN :1 Zie: loonsverhoging loonstop ZN :1 blocamento/congelation salarial/del salario(s) :een -- afkondigen = blocar/congelar le salarios loonstrijd ZN :1 lucta/disputa salarial/pro un augmento salarial loonstrookje ZN :1 folio de paga loonsverbetering ZN :1 Zie: loonsverhoging loonsverhoging ZN :1 augmento/augmentation/incremento/(a)melioration salarial/del salario(s) :verkapte -- = augmento/augmentation salarial/del salario(s) disguisate :om -- vragen = peter augmento de salario loonsverlaging ZN :1 reduction/diminution salarial/del salario(s) loonsvermindering ZN :1 Zie: loonsverlaging loontabel ZN :1 tabella del salarios loontarief ZN :1 tarifa salarial/del salarios loontje ZN :1 salario de miseria/de fame loontoeslag ZN :1 salario/paga additional/extra, supplemento de salario loontrekkend BN :1 salariate loontrekker ZN :1 travaliator/laborator/obrero salariate, salariato loonuitgaven ZN MV :1 expensas salarial loonvloer ZN :1 salario minimo loonvoet ZN :1 norma salarial loonvoorstel ZN :1 proposition salarial loonvorming ZN :1 determination/fixation del nivello salarial/del salarios loonwerker ZN :1 laborator/travaliator agricole independente, (dorser) battitor independente, (oogster) recoltator independente loonwet ZN :1 lege super le salarios, lege que regula le salarios loop ZN :1 (afwikkeling, ontwikkeling) curso, marcha {sj}, disveloppamento, incatenamento, evolution :-- der dingen = curso/marcha del cosas :-- der gebeurtenissen = curso del eventos :-- van het verhaal = filo del historia :-- van de werkzaamheden = curso del travalios/labores :-- van zijn gedachten = curso de su pensatas/pensamentos :-- van de prijzen = curso/marcha del precios :zijn gedachten de vrije -- laten = lassar errar/vagabondar su pensatas/pensamentos :zijn fantasie de vrije -- laten = dar libere curso a/dar libertate a su phantasia :2 (van vuurwapen) tubo, cannon :-- van een geweer = cannon de un fusil :-- van een kanon = tubo de un cannon :geweer met dubbele -- = fusil a/de duo cannones :3 (vlucht) fuga :op de -- gaan = prender le fuga, fugir :op de -- zijn = esser in fuga, fugir :4 (voortbeweging van een zaak) curso, movimento :-- van de Rijn = curso del Rheno :de -- van de hemellichamen bestuderen = studiar le curso del astros :-- van de treinen = marcha {sj} del trainos :zijn -- nemen = sequer su curso :de bal werd in zijn -- gestuit = le balla esseva blocate in su curso :5 (voortgang in de tijd) currente, marcha {sj}, curso, progression :in de -- van het jaar = in le curso del anno :in de -- van het gesprek = in le curso del/durante le conversation :in de -- der tijd = con le tempore :in de -- der tijden = a transverso le etates :6 (richting) senso, direction :-- van de draad = senso del filo (in un stoffa) :7 (het (harde) lopen) cursa, marcha {sj}, passo :zijn -- inhouden = relentar le passo :8 (manier van lopen) maniera de ambular, ambulatura :iemand aan zijn -- herkennen = recognoscer le ambulatura de un persona :9 (doorgang) passage :10 (diarree) diarrhea :rode -- = dysenteria loopafstand ZN :1 curte distantia, proximitate :op -- = a curte distantia, a proximitate loopas ZN :1 axe portante loopbaan ZN :1 (carrière) carriera (professional) :politieke -- = carriera politic :-- met mogelijkheden = carriera con futuro :een -- beginnen = comenciar un carriera :2 (mbt hemellichamen) orbita, trajectoria, marcha {sj} loopbaanplan ZN :1 plano de carriera loopbeen ZN :1 (van vogels) tarso loopbrug ZN :1 ponte pedestre/pro pedones, passarella :2 (SCHEEP) passarella, passavante loopfiets ZN :1 (GESCH) draisina loopgips ZN :1 gypso de marcha {sj} loopgraaf ZN :1 trenchea {sj}, sappa :parallele -- = parallelo loopgraafmortier ZN :1 mortero de trenchea {sj} loopgravenkoorts ZN :1 febre de trencheas {sj} loopgravenlinie ZN :1 linea de trencheas {sj} loopgravenoorlog ZN :1 guerra de trencheas {sj}/de positiones loopgravenstelling ZN :1 position de trencheas {sj} loopgravenstelsel ZN :1 systema de trencheas {sj} loophengel ZN :1 canna a/de pisca/de piscar legier loopijzer ZN :1 ferro a/de cavallo legier looping ZN :1 looping (E) loopje ZN :1 (kleine, korte loop) parve/curte cursa :op een -- = al passo de cursa :een -- met iemand nemen = rider (se) de un persona :2 (wandelingetje) parve/curte promenada :3 (MUZ) roulade (F) loopjongen ZN :1 garson de cursa loopkat ZN :1 (TECHN) trolley (E) loopkever ZN :1 carabo loopknecht ZN :1 Zie: loopjongen loopkraan ZN :1 grue mobile/rolante looplamp ZN :1 lampa portative/portabile/de mano loopneus ZN :1 naso mucose, catarrho nasal loopoefening ZN :1 exercitio de cursa loopoor ZN :1 otorrhea looppad ZN :1 passage looppas ZN :1 passo gymnastic/de cursa :in -- = al passo de cursa loopplank ZN :1 planca, passarella :de -- inhalen = retirar le planca/passarella looppoot ZN :1 pata ambulatori looppop ZN :1 pupa qui marcha {sj} looprail ZN :1 rail (E) looprichting ZN :1 senso del marcha {sj} looproute ZN :1 itinerario loops BN :1 in calor :--e teef = cana in calor loopsheid ZN :1 calor loopsluis ZN :1 passarella pro passageros loopsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate de marcha {sj} loopspier ZN :1 musculo sural loopstal ZN :1 stabulo pro stabulation libere looptechniek ZN :1 technica de currer looptijd ZN :1 (tijd dat een wissel/lening loopt) termino, periodo de durata/duration :2 (geldigheidsduur) (durata/duration de) validitate loopvlak ZN :1 superficie de contacto loopvlakprofiel ZN :1 profilo (de un pneu) loopvoet ZN :1 pata ambulatori loopvogel ZN :1 ave cursor loopwerk ZN :1 partes movente, mechanismo (de rotas) loopwiel ZN :1 rota tornante :2 (mbt een voertuig) rota libere :3 (mbt vliegtuig) rota de atterrage :4 (in een turbine) rota de turbina loopzand ZN :1 sablo/arena movente loos BN :1 (leeg) vacue :--e noot = nuce vacue :--e dreigementen = menacias in le aere :-- gebaar = gesto vacue/gratuite :2 (waardeloos) inutilisabile, inutile, perdite :--e ruimten = spatios inutile :een --e zondagmiddag = un postmeridie de dominica perdite :3 (vals) false :-- alarm = alarma/al(l)erta false :--e beloften = promissas false/van :4 (slim) astute :5 :er is iets -- = il eveni alique, il passa alco loosgat ZN :1 orificio de escolamento/de evacuation/de drainage {e}/de disaquamento loosheid ZN :1 (sluwheid) astutia :2 (sluwe daad) action astute loospijp ZN :1 tubo de escolamento/de drainage {e}/de disaquamento/de evacuation loot ZN :1 (twijg) planton :2 (aflegger van wijnstok) propagine :3 (nakomeling) (juvene) descendente :de Germaanse talen zijn --en van dezelfde stam = le linguas germanic es membros del mesme familia lootje ZN :1 numero de lotteria lopen WW :1 (zich te voet voortbewegen) ambular, camminar, ir a pede, marchar {sj} :leren -- = apprender a marchar :het is te ver om te -- = isto es troppo lontan pro ir illac a pede :heen en weer -- = ir e venir, commear :vlugger gaan -- = accelerar le passo :ik ben komen -- = io ha arrivate a pede :beginnen te -- = poner se/mitter se a marchar :hij loopt nog als een kievit = ille ha ancora bon gambas :achter iemand aan -- = sequer un persona :iemand in de weg -- = obstruer un persona :naar beneden -- = descender :naar boven -- = ascender, montar :trappen -- = ascender e descender scalas :langs een rivier -- = sequer un fluvio :langs een bos -- = costear un bosco/foreste :de rivier loopt om de stad = le fluvio contorna le urbe :wij lopen om het huis = nos circui le casa :op handen en voeten -- = ir a quatro pedes :zich warm -- = relaxar le musculos :over de brug -- = passar per le ponte :door een gang -- = passar per un corridor :twee uur -- = duo horas de marcha {sj} :manier van -- = ambulatura :2 (rennen) currer :3 (zich verplaatsen) ir, displaciar se :los -- = esser in libertate :4 (stromen) fluer :er loopt water uit de kuip = il flue aqua del cupa :de kraan loopt = le tappo es aperte :de kraan laten -- = lassar aperte le tappo :de tranen lopen over haar wangen = le lacrimas flue super su genas :het bloed loopt uit de wond = le sanguine flue del plaga :alles laten -- = esser incontinente :5 (in werking zijn) functionar, marchar {sj}, tornar :dit horloge loopt uitstekend = iste horologio marcha perfectemente :de motor loopt slecht = le motor torna/functiona mal :de auto loopt op benzine = le auto(mobile) functiona con benzina/gasolina :6 (voortduren) continuar, durar :het contract loopt tot 1999 = le contracto es valide usque a 1999 :de contracten lopen nog = le contractos es ancora valide :het loopt over een tijdvak van 100 jaren = isto comprende un periodo de cento annos :het onderzoek loopt over een periode van vijf jaar = le investigation comprende/comprehende un periodo de cinque annos :7 (zich uitstrekken) esser situate, extender se :het gebergte loopt van noord naar zuid = le catena de montanias se extende del nord al sud :deze lijnen lopen evenwijdig = iste lineas es parallel :de middeleeuwen lopen van 500 tot 1500 = le medievie se extende de 500 usque a 1500 :de meningen lopen uiteen = le opiniones diverge :8 (zich ontwikkelen) ir, marchar {sj} :de zaak loopt fout = isto va finir mal :alles loopt verkeerd = toto va mal :uit de hand -- = escappar del manos, derailar {e} :alles loopt gesmeerd = toto marcha como super rotas :het moet al heel raar -- als = il es pauco/poco probabile que :9 (blootgesteld worden aan) :kans -- op een blessure = riscar un vulnere :10 (geschikt zijn om op/in te lopen) :deze schoenen lopen gemakkelijk = iste scarpas/calceos es multo confortabile/commode :11 (+ ONB W: bezig zijn met) :ze liepen uren te wandelen = illes ambulava durante multe horas :12 (deelnemen aan) sequer :college -- = sequer un curso :een wedstrijd -- = prender parte/participar in/a un cursa :stage -- = facer practicas :13 (leiden naar/tot) menar (a) :deze weg loopt naar Bilthoven = iste cammino mena a Bilthoven :14 :het boek loopt goed = le libro se vende multo ben :deze film loopt goed = iste film (E) es un grande successo :dat loopt wel los = isto finira per arrangiar se :in de gaten -- = attraher le attention :er in -- = cader in le insidia :iemand er in laten -- = dupar un persona :college -- = frequentar le cursos universitari :gevaar -- = currer periculo :te wapen -- = prender le armas :de trein loopt over Bilthoven = le traino passa per Bilthoven :de weg loopt langs ons huis = le cammino passa ante nostre casa :de weg loopt langs de rivier = le cammino seque le fluvio/riviera :er lopen geruchten = il circula rumores :warm -- voor = enthusiasmar se pro :door elkander -- = confunder se :zijn vader loopt tegen de vijftig = su patre es in le proximitate de cinquanta annos, su patre va al cinquanta annos :de prijzen lopen van honderd tot duizend gulden = le precios varia de cento a mille florinos :het loopt tegen zessen = il es quasi sex horas :het loopt aardig in de papieren = isto va costar un capital lopend BN :1 (te voet gaand) a pede, (hardlopend) currente, (mbt te voet beoefende activiteit) ambulante :-- patiënt = malado ambulante :-- naar zijn werk gaan = ir a pede a su travalio/labor :ik ben -- = io veni a pede :blootsvoets -- = discalceate :2 (zich voortbewegend) mobile :-- want = cordages mobile/vive :--e band = catena de montage/de fabrication, banda rolante/continue :--e bandwerk = travalio/labor al catena :produktie aan de --e band = production/labor al catena :(FIG) aan de --e band = sin arresto, continuemente :-- schrift = scriptura cursive/italic, cursiva :een zeer nauwkeurig -- uurwerk = un horologio de precision :3 (voortgang hebbend) currente, in curso :-- jaar = anno currente/presente/in curso, iste anno :--e maand = mense currente/presente/in curso, iste mense :--e rekening = conto currente :de tweede van de --e maand = le duo de iste mense :--e prijs = precio currente :--e onderhandelingen = negotiationes actual/in curso :gesmeerd -- = oleate :op zijn einde -- = moribunde, agonisante :ten einde -- = finiente :4 (rondgaand) que circule :toen de --e geruchten zekerheid werden = quando le rumores que circulava se confirmava :5 (stromend) que flue :-- oor = otorrhea :6 (zich uitstrekkend) currente :--e meter = metro currente :dwars door Afrika -- = transafrican :7 :-- woordenboek = dictionario vivente loper ZN :1 (voetganger) persona qui va a pede, persona qui ambula, pedon :2 (hardloper) currero, cursor :3 (bode) messagero, currero :4 (paard) galopator :5 (tapijt) tapis (F), tapete :de rode -- uitleggen = disrolar le tapete rubie :6 (traploper) tapis (F)/tapete de scala :een kale trap zonder -- = un scala sin tapete :7 (gangloper) tapis (F)/tapete de corridor :8 (schaakstuk) episcopo :-- aan dame-zijde = episcopo del regina/dama :9 (schaats) patin de cursa :10 (been) pata :de --s van een haas = le patas de un lepore :11 (schuifregelaar) cursor :12 (sleutel) clave false, passe-partout (F) lor ZN :1 (lap) vetule panno/pannello, (kledingstuk) vetule vestimento :2 (FIG) cosa de poc/pauc valor/sin valor, persona insignificante :een -- van een boek = un libro sin interesse :dat is geen -- waard = isto vale nihil loran ZN :1 loran Lord ZN :1 Lord (E) :House of Lords = Camera del --s :-- Mayor = Lord Mayor (E) lordose ZN :1 lordose (-osis) Lorentzcontractie ZN :1 contraction de Lorentz Lorentzkracht ZN :1 fortia de Lorentz lorgnet ZN :1 binoculo, pince-nez (F) lori ZN :1 loris lork ZN :1 larix, larice lorkenboom ZN :1 Zie: lork lorkenhout ZN :1 ligno de larix/de larice lororekening ZN :1 conto Loro lorre ZN :1 papagai lorrenboer ZN :1 Zie: lorrenman lorrenman ZN :1 mercante de vetule pannellos lorrenmand ZN :1 corbe de vetule pannellos lorrenwerk ZN :1 mal travalio, mal labor lorrie ZN :1 vagonetta, (kipkarretje) carretta basculante lorum ZN :1 :(dronken) in de -- zijn = esser ebrie/inebriate :2 :(in de war) in de -- zijn = esser confuse/in confusion los BN :1 (niet stevig vastzittend) mal fixate :het zaad zit vrij -- aan de plant = le semines se distacha {sj} facilemente del planta :alles staat op --se schroeven = il ha un incertitude le plus complete :--se knoop (aan kledingstuk) = button dissuite :er is een --se band tussen beide instituten = le duo institutos es relativemente autonome :2 (niet bevestigd) non fixate, (verwijderbaar) amovibile, dismontabile, distachabile {sj} :de hond is -- = le can non es attachate {sj} :de leeuw is -- = le leon ha escappate :--se bladen = folios non fixate :--se manchetten = manchettes (F) amovibile :--se boord = collar distachabile/amovibile :--se voering = fodero distachabile/amovibile :3 (afzonderlijk) separate, distachate {sj} :boek in --se afleveringen = libro in fasciculos :--se bloemen = flores trenchate {sj} :--se guldens = alicun florinos :-- geld = pecias (de moneta) :--se letters = characteres mobile :-- werk = travalio/labor temporari/occasional/al jornata :-- werkman = obrero al jornata, jornalero :--se kracht = empleato temporari :thee -- verkopen = vender the al peso :4 (niet strak gespannen) laxe, distendite :een -- jak = un jaco ample :er is een --se band tussen beide instituten = il ha un connexion laxe inter le duo institutos, le duo institutos es relativemente independente le un del altere :5 (niet dicht, niet compact) pauco/poco dense/compacte, incompacte :-- zand = sablo/arena movente :6 (enkel maar, niets dan) sol :--se patronen = cartuchas {sj} blanc/in blanco :7 (onsamenhangend) disparate, heteroclite, pauco/poco coherente, incoherente :--se geschriften = scriptos diverse :het hangt als -- zand aan elkaar = isto es extrememente confuse :8 (leeg) vacue, discargate, (mbt een persoon) sin mercantias :het schip is -- = le nave es vacue :hij is -- = ille ha vendite tote su mercantias :9 (op zichzelf staand) isolate, distachate {sj}, dissociate, separate :-- van de katholieke kerk = distachate/separate/independente del ecclesia catholic :--se feiten = factos isolate :--se aantekening = nota occasional :--se stukken = fragmentos :dat is niet -- te denken van = isto non pote esser distachate/dissociate de, isto es indissociabile de, on non pote vider lo isolate de :een --se inval = un inspiration :-- van vooroordelen = libere de prejudicios :het was maar een --se opmerking = isto non habeva importantia :10 (niet stijf) libere, legier, disinvolte, relaxate :--se houding = attitude relaxate :--se stijl = stilo fluente :11 (oppervlakkig) legier, superficial, frivole :--se contacten = contactos superficial :12 (losbandig) libertin, dissolute, licentiose, dissipate :--se zeden = mores dissolute :13 (mbt slaap) legier :--se slaap = somno legier :14 :-- weer = tempore variabile :-- geld = moneta de cambio :uit de --se hand = improvise :iets op --se gronden beweren = affirmar un cosa gratuitemente/sin fundamento :hij is -- = ille ha vendite toto los ZN :1 (DIERK) lupo cervari, lynce losarm ZN :1 bracio giratori, derrick (E) losbaar BN :1 (aflosbaar) amortisabile, redimibile :2 (betaalbaar) pagabile :--e rente = interesse pagabile losbandig BN :1 dissolute, libertin, dissipate, licentiose, disordinate, (wellustig dronken) bacchic :--e jeugd = juventute dissolute/salvage :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita dissolute/scandalose :zich -- gedragen = conducer se/comportar se licentiosemente :-- iemand = libertino :-- feest = orgia losbandigheid ZN :1 dissolution, dissipation, intemperantia, libertinage, licentia, licentiositate :vrijheid die in -- oversloeg = libertate que se ha convertite/transformate in libertinage :iemand tot -- aanzetten = perverter un persona losbarsten WW :1 erumper, discatenar se, exploder :in tranen -- = erumper in lacrimas :de --de lavastroom = le fluxo erumpente de lava :de vijandelijkheden barstten weer in volle hevigheid los = le hostilitates erumpeva de novo in tote intensitate/violentia losbarsting ZN :1 eruption, discatenamento, explosion :-- van woede = discatenamento de furor/de ira :-- van de vulkaan = eruption del vulcano losbeitelen WW :1 distachar {sj} al cisello losbijten WW :1 distachar {sj} mordente/con le dentes losbinden WW :1 distachar {sj}, disligar :de hond -- = distachar/disligar le can losbladig BN :1 (samengevoegd uit losse bladen) a/de folios mobile/(inter)cambiabile :-- boek = libro a/de folios mobile/(inter)cambiabile :-- systeem = systema a/de folios mobile :2 (PLANTK) dialypetale :--e kelk = calice dialypetale losbol ZN :1 libertino :een onverbeterlijke -- = un libertino incorrigibile losbollig BN :1 libertin losbranden WW :1 (losmaken) distachar {sj} per un flamma :2 (beginnen) erumper, discargar se, discatenar se :een spervuur van vragen brandde los = un pluvia de questiones ha erumpite losbranding ZN :1 (mbt wapens) discarga, salva, (FIG) discatenamento losbreken WW :1 (brekend losmaken/afscheiden) distachar {sj} (per rumper), demolir :planken -- = distachar plancas :2 (los worden) distachar {sj} se :het touw brak los = le corda se distachava :3 (met geweld in beweging komen) discatenar se, disfrenar se, erumper :het onweer breekt los = le tonitro se discatena :4 (zich uit gevangenschap bevrijden) escappar, evader, liberar se :de hond is losgebroken = le can ha escappate, le can se ha liberate losbrug ZN :1 ponte de discargamento, derrick (E) loscedel ZN :1 permisso de discarga/discargamento losdag ZN :1 die/jorno de discarga/discargamento losdoen WW :1 disfacer, distachar {sj}, disligar losdraaien WW :1 (uit elkaar halen) disfacer, distachar {sj} torquente, distorquer :2 (moer, schroef) disserrar, disvitar :3 (opendraaien) aperir los- en laadbedrijf ZN :1 interprisa de carga e discarga losgaan WW :1 (loslaten) distachar {sj} se, disfacer se, (schroef, bout) disserrar se :het behang gaat daar los = le papiro mural se distacha a iste loco :die schroef gaat los = iste vite se disserra :mijn veter is losgegaan = mi lacetto se ha disfacite :2 (opengaan) aperir se :de koffer is losgegaan = le valise (F) se ha aperite :3 (fel afgaan op) jectar se (super) :4 (afgaan van wapen) discargar se losgeld ZN :1 (losprijs) redemption :-- eisen = exiger un redemption :2 (heffing bij het lossen) costos de discarga losgelegenheid ZN :1 Zie: losplaats losgeslagen BN :1 anomic losgespen WW :1 distachar {sj}/disfacer le bucla losgooien WW :1 distachar {sj}, disfacer :de remmen -- = disserrar le frenos, disfrenar :de zeilen -- = displicar le velas :een boot -- = disammarrar un nave :de kabels -- = laxar le ammarras, disammarrar losgraven WW :1 laxar :de grond -- = laxar le solo :de wortels van een boom -- = excavar le radices de un arbore loshaken WW :1 (van de haak nemen) disuncar :2 (kleding openmaken) disagrafar :3 (losmaken) distachar {sj}, disjunger, disaccopular :een wagon -- = disaccopular/distachar un wagon loshalen WW :1 distachar {sj} loshameren WW :1 distachar {sj} per colpos de martello loshangen WW :1 (niet goed vastzitten) pender :2 (vrij hangen) pender, flottar in le aere :het touw hangt los = le corda pende losharken WW :1 laxar con un rastrello, rastrellar :de grond -- = rastrellar le terra loshaven ZN :1 porto de discarga losheid ZN :1 (het niet strak gespannen zijn) laxitate :-- van een weefsel = laxitate de un texito :2 (het niet stevig zitten, beweeglijkheid) mobilitate :3 (veranderlijkheid) instabilitate, variabilitate :4 (losbandigheid) libertinage, dissipation :-- van zeden = laxitate moral :5 (ongedwongenheid) abandono, disinvoltura loshoofd ZN :1 persona/homine frivole loshoofdig BN :1 frivole loshoofdigheid ZN :1 frivolitate losinrichting ZN :1 Zie: losinstallatie losinstallatie ZN :1 installation de discarga losjes BW :1 (zonder stevige binding) pauco/poco solidemente, sin coherentia :2 (luchthartig) con disinvoltura, legiermente :de zaken -- opnemen = prender le cosas legiermente :3 (oppervlakkig) superficialmente, sin reflecter :4 (luchtig) legiermente :zich -- kleden = vestir se legiermente, portar vestimentos legier losjesweg BW :1 sin reflecter loskaai ZN :1 Zie: losplaats loskade ZN :1 Zie: losplaats losketenen WW :1 discatenar loskloppen WW :1 distachar {sj} per colpos de martello :2 (CUL) batter :eieren -- = batter ovos losknagen WW :1 distachar {sj} rodente losknippen WW :1 disfacer con cisorios, trenchar {sj}, distachar {sj} losknopen WW :1 disnodar, disfacer (le nodo de), disligar, distachar {sj}, (kleding) disbuttonar :zijn jas -- = disbuttonar/distachar su mantello :een touw -- = disnodar un corda loskomen WW :1 (los worden) distachar {sj} se, disligar se, liberar se :hij kan niet van zijn verleden -- = ille non pote liberar se de su passato, ille non pote oblidar su passato, ille non perveni a oblidar su passato :2 (zich uiten) exprimer se, manifestar se :de tranen en verwijten kwamen los = le lacrimas comenciava a fluer e le reproches {sj} erumpeva :3 (beweeglijk worden) entrar in activitate :4 (beschikbaar worden) devenir disponibile :grote kapitalen kwamen los = grande capitales deveniva disponibile :5 (uit de gevangenis komen) esser liberate loskopen WW :1 redimer loskoper ZN :1 redemptor loskoping ZN :1 redemption loskoppelen WW :1 disaccopular, distachar {sj}, separar, disconnecter :het -- = disaccopulamento, distachamento {sj}, separation, disconnexion :een wagon -- = disaccopular/distachar un wagon :de aanhanger -- = disaccopular/distachar le remolco :de gasslang -- = disaccopular le tubo del gas :je kunt die twee zaken niet -- = on non pote separar/dissociar iste duo cosas loskoppeling ZN :1 disaccopulamento, distachamento {sj}, separation, disconnexion loskosten ZN MV :1 costos de discarga loskrijgen WW :1 (vrij krijgen van persoon) obtener le liberation de :een gevangene -- = obtener le liberation de un prisionero :2 (loskrijgen van iets) succeder a distachar {sj}/a disligar/a disfacer :een knoop -- = succeder a distachar/disfacer un nodo :3 (tot zijn beschikking krijgen) obtener :subsidie -- = succeder a obtener un subsidio loslaten WW :1 (vrijlaten) liberar, laxar :een gevangene -- = liberar un prisionero :een duif -- = laxar un pipion/columba :de teugels -- = laxar le redinas :honden -- op de demonstranten = laxar canes contra le manifestantes :laat me los! = laxa me! :2 (laten blijken) revelar, dicer :zij wil niets over het programma -- = illa non vole revelar nihil super le programma, illa non vole parlar super le programma :hij laat niets los = on non pote traher nihil de ille :3 (met rust laten) lassar tranquille :die gedachte laat haar niet los = iste idea la perseque, iste pensata/pensamento non la abandona :4 (in de steek laten) abandonar :de traditie -- = abandonar le tradition :wij kunnen de oude man niet -- = nos non pote abandonar le vetule homine :5 (toelaten dat iets in beweging komt) non plus frenar, discatenar :de instincten zijn losgelaten = le instinctos se ha discatenate :6 (losgaan) distachar {sj} se, disfacer se, discollar se :de postzegel heeft losgelaten = le timbro postal se ha discollate :het behang heeft losgelaten = le papiro mural se ha distachate/discollate :de lijm heeft losgelaten = le colla non ha tenite :de schil van de perzik laat gemakkelijk los = le persica se pella facilemente loslating ZN :1 (het vrijlaten) liberation :2 (het in de steek laten) abandono losliggen BN :1 esser distachate {sj}/separate, non esser fixate losliggend BN :1 distachate {sj}, non fixate :--e tegels = quadrellos distachate loslijvig BN :1 diarrheic loslijvigheid ZN :1 diarrhea, fluxo de ventre loslippig BN :1 pauco/poco discrete, indiscrete, garrule, loquace loslippigheid ZN :1 indiscretion loslopen WW :1 (vrij rondlopen) esser in libertate, ir libere :2 (terechtkomen) arrangiar se :het zal wel -- = isto va arrangiar se :3 (los gaan zitten) disserrar se, distachar {sj} se :het wiel is losgelopen = le rota se ha disserrate :4 (los draaien/werken) tornar libere :5 :dat is te gek om los te lopen = isto non ha ni pedes ni testa/capite, isto es absurde loslopend BN :1 in libertate, errante :--e honden = canes errante losmaken ZN :1 (maken dat iets/iemand los wordt) distachar {sj}, disfacer, disligar, liberar, (loskoppelen) disconnecter, disaccopular, (demonteren) disassemblar, dismontar, disjunger :een gevangene -- = liberar un prisionero de su ligamines :een knoop in een touw -- = disfacer un nodo in un corda :spieren -- = relaxar le musculos :de hond -- = distachar le can :zijn veters -- = dislaciar su scarpas :zijn jas -- = disbuttonar su mantello :zich van het peloton -- = distachar se/separar se/escappar del peloton :zich van een gedachte/denkbeeld -- = distachar se de/dissociar se de/abandonar un pensata/un idea :zich uit zijn isolement -- = abandonar su isolamento :-- van het centraal gezag = discentralisar :wie maakt me los? = qui compra le restante/le ultime malos/caules/flores, etc.? :2 (minder samenhangend maken) render minus compacte/dense :de grond om de boom -- = laxar le solo circum le arbore :3 (ter beschikking weten te krijgen) obtener :geld -- = obtener moneta :4 (interesse/emoties, etc. weten te krijgen) suscitar (interesse/emotiones, etc.) :die film heeft een hoop losgemaakt = iste film (E) ha suscitate multe emotiones losnemen WW :1 dismontar lospeuteren WW :1 (met moeite losmaken) distachar {sj} con difficultate :2 (trachten te verkrijgen/te weten te komen) extraher :geld van iemand -- = extraher moneta de un persona lospier ZN :1 Zie: losplaats lospikken WW :1 (mbt gevogelte) distachar {sj} con le becco :2 (mbt houweel) distachar {sj} con le picco losplaats ZN :1 loco/quai (F) de discarga/discargamento, discargatorio, disbarcatorio losplukken WW :1 distachar {sj} pauco/poco a pauco/poco lospraten WW :1 (gedaan krijgen) obtener per le persuasion :2 (vrijspraak verkrijgen voor) obtener un absolution pro losprijs ZN :1 (moneta de) redemption :een -- betalen = pagar un redemption :een -- eisen = exiger un redemption losraken WW :1 distachar {sj} se, disfacer se, disligar se, (mbt haakjes) disagrafar se, (mbt lijmlaag) discollar se, (mbt schroeven) disserrar se losrijden WW :1 (SPORT) lassar detra se, escappar de losrijgen WW :1 dislaciar :zijn schoenen -- = dislaciar se le scarpas/le calceos losrijten BN :1 Zie: losscheuren-1 losrukken WW :1 distachar {sj}/liberar con fortia/violentia löss ZN :1 loess, terra jalne :erosie van -- = erosion de loess lössbodem ZN :1 solo continente loess losscheuren WW :1 (losmaken) distachar {sj} con fortia, diveller, eveller, aveller :2 (losgaan) distachar {sj} se, disfacer se losscheuring ZN :1 divulsion, evulsion, avulsion losschieten WW :1 distachar {sj} se/disfacer se bruscamente :het touw is losgeschoten = le corda se ha distachate :de grendel schoot los = le pessulo ha cedite losschoffelen WW :1 sarcular losschoppen WW :1 distachar {sj} per colpos de pede losschroeven WW :1 disvitar, disserrar :het -- = disvitamento :een deksel -- = disvitar un coperculo losschudden WW :1 distachar {sj} succutente lossen WW :1 (ontladen) discargar :2 (uitladen) discargar, (uit schip OOK) disimbarcar, disbarcar :laden en -- = cargar e discargar, le carga e le discarga :het -- = discarga, discargamento, disimbarcation :een schip -- = discargar un nave :het -- van een schip = discarga/discargamento de un nave :3 (losrijden) lassar detra se, escappar de :4 (afschieten) tirar, discargar :een schot -- = discargar un tiro :5 (loslaten) laxar :duiven -- = laxar pipiones/columbas :de duiven werden om acht uur te Chartres gelost = on ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas in Chartres losser ZN :1 (havenarbeider) discargator lössgebied ZN :1 region de loess lössgrond ZN :1 solo de loess, solo continente loess lösshoudend BN :1 continente loess lossig BN :1 un pauco/poco mobile lossing ZN :1 discarga, discargamento, disimbarcation, disbarcamento losslaan WW :1 (losmaken, openen) distachar {sj}/aperir per un colpo :2 (opengaan) aperir se bruscamente :3 (van zijn ankers slaan) rumper su ammarras lossnijden WW :1 trenchar {sj}, distachar {sj} (con un cultello) losspelden WW :1 remover le spinulas lossperren WW :1 disobstruer losspringen WW :1 saltar, aperir se/distachar {sj} se bruscamente :op iemand -- = jectar se/saltar super un persona losstaan WW :1 (niet stevig staan) vacillar, oscillar :2 (alleen staan) esser isolate :3 (openstaan) esser aperte losstaand BN :1 isolate, separate, distachate {sj} :-- feit = facto isolate :-- huis = casa distachate lossteiger ZN :1 Zie: losplaats lossteken WW :1 distachar {sj} losstormen WW :1 jectar se (super), saltar (super) losstoten WW :1 distachar {sj} lostornen WW :1 dissuer :een naad -- = dissuer un sutura lostrappen WW :1 distachar {sj}/aperir per colpos de pede lostrekken WW :1 (losmaken) distachar {sj} :het slot -- = fortiar le serratura :2 (openen) aperir los-vast BN :1 fixate sin esser consolidate :--e schroeven = vites que es fixate sin esser serrate :2 (FIG) inconstante, cambiante, variabile, discontinue :een --e verhouding = un relation superficial/medio formal :-- werk hebben = haber un travalio/labor discontinue, haber un travalio/labor medio fixe losvlechten WW :1 distressar losvliegen WW :1 (losgaan, opengaan) distachar {sj} se/aperir se bruscamente :2 (toestormen) jectar se (super), saltar (super) losvouwen WW :1 displicar loswaaien WW :1 distachar {sj} se a causa del vento, esser distachate {sj} del vento :het luik is losgewaaid = le vento ha distachate le contrafenestra losweg BW :1 sin hesitar, sin reflecter, (zo maar) sin plus losweken WW :1 distachar {sj}, discollar :een postzegel -- = discollar/distachar un timbro (postal) :hij probeert zich los te weken van zijn oude vrienden = ille essaya de distachar se de su ancian amicos loswerken WW :1 (bevrijden) liberar, distachar {sj} :2 (met moeite loskrijgen) distachar {sj} con difficultate :3 (los gaan zitten) distachar {sj} se, disserrar se :de bouten zijn losgewerkt = le bulones se ha disserrate loswikkelen WW :1 (losmaken) disfacer, (uitpakken) disinveloppar, dispacchettar, disimballar loswinden WW :1 disfacer :een zwachtel -- = disfacer un bandage loswoelen WW :1 excavar loswrikken WW :1 distachar {sj} :losgewrikte tegels = quadrellos distachate loswringen WW :1 distachar {sj} con difficultate loszagen WW :1 distachar {sj}/trenchar {sj} con un serra loszetten WW :1 disblocar loszinnig BN :1 Zie: lichtzinnig loszinnigheid ZN :1 Zie: lichtzinnigheid loszitten WW :1 esser mal fixate, esser laxe :de schroeven zitten los = le vites es laxe/disserrate lot ZN :1 sorte, destino, destination, (fortuin OOK) fortuna, (noodlot OOK) fato :onontkoombaar -- = destino/destination ineluctabile/ineludibile :onverbiddelijk/onafwendbaar -- = sorte implacabile :ironie van het -- = ironia del sorte :boosheid van het -- = malignitate del fortuna :de grillen van het -- = le capricios del fortuna :hetzelfde -- ondergaan = suffrer/sequer le mesme sorte :zijn -- verbeteren = meliorar su sorte :een beter -- verdienen = meritar un melior sorte :met zijn -- tevreden zijn = esser contente de/con su sorte :het -- was hem gunstig geweest = le sorte le habeva essite favorabile, le sorte le surrideva :het -- in zijn eigen hand hebben = esser maestro de su destino :het -- met iemand delen = partir le sorte de un persona :het -- tarten = defiar le sorte :zich in zijn -- schikken = conformar se a su sorte, resignar se :zich iemands -- aantrekken = sentir/haber compassion pro un persona :iemand aan zijn -- overlaten = abandonar un persona a su sorte :met heldenmoed droeg hij zijn -- = ille supportava su sorte con heroismo/con un valor heroic :2 (loterijbriefje) billet/numero de lotteria :het winnende -- = le numero (de lotteria) premiate :een -- kopen = comprar un billet de lotteria loten WW :1 (iets door het lot laten beschikken) tirar al sorte :het -- = le tirage/tiramento al sorte :2 (door het lot krijgen) ganiar in le lotteria :hij heeft een zilveren horloge geloot = ille ha ganiate un horologia de argento in le lotteria loterij ZN :1 lotteria :in de -- spelen = jocar al/in le lotteria loterijbelasting ZN :1 imposto super le jocos de hasardo loterijbriefje ZN :1 billet de lotteria loterijkantoor ZN :1 officio/bureau (F) (de vendita de billetes) de lotteria loterijlijst ZN :1 lista de lotteria loterijman ZN :1 administrator de lotteria loterijprijs ZN :1 premio de lotteria loterijspel ZN :1 lotteria loterijtrekking ZN :1 tirage/tiramento de lotteria loterijwet ZN :1 lege super le lotterias lotgenoot ZN :1 companion de fortuna :2 companion de infortuna lotgevallen ZN MV :1 aventuras, vicissitudes, peripetias, experientias :de -- van iemands bestaan = le vicissitudes del vita de un persona :iemand zijn -- vertellen = contar su aventuras/vicissitudes a un persona Lotharingen ZN EIGN :1 Lorena :van/uit -- = lorenese Lotharinger ZN :1 lorenese Lotharings BN :1 lorenese lotie ZN :1 (NAT) lavage loting ZN :1 tirage/tiramento al sorte :door -- beslissen = decider per tirage/tiramento al sorte lotion ZN :1 lotion (F) Lotje ZN EIGN :1 Lotte :hij is van -- getikt = ille es un pauco/poco folle lotofaag BN :1 lotophage lotofaag ZN :1 lotophago lotsaanvaarding ZN :1 resignation lotsbedeling ZN :1 fortuna, sorte, (noodlot) fato lotsbestel ZN :1 Zie: lotsbestemming lotsbestemming ZN :1 sorte, destino, destination, fortuna, fato lotsverandering ZN :1 cambiamento del destino lotsverbetering ZN :1 (a)melioration de su/mi/tu sorte/del condition lotsverbondenheid ZN :1 solidaritate, destino commun :gevoelens van -- = sentimentos de solidaritate :2 complicitate :blikken van -- = reguardos de complicitate lotswending ZN :1 Zie: lotswisseling lotswisseling ZN :1 cambiamento del destino/fortuna, vicissitudes del fortuna lotto(spel) ZN :1 lotto (I) :2 (kienspel) bingo lottoballetje ZN :1 balla de lotto (I) lottobriefje ZN :1 Zie: lottoformulier lottoformulier ZN :1 formulario de lotto (I) lottokaart ZN :1 carta de lotto (I) :2 carta de bingo lotus ZN :1 (GRIEKSE LEGENDE) loto :2 (PLANTK) loto :blauwe -- = loto blau :witte -- = loto blanc :Indische --, heilige -- = loto sacrate, nelumbio lotusblad ZN :1 folio de loto lotusbloem ZN :1 flor de loto lotusetend BN :1 lotophage lotuseter ZN :1 lotophago lotushouding ZN :1 position de loto lotuskapiteel ZN :1 capitello lotiforme lotusmotief ZN :1 motivo de loto lotusvormig BN :1 lotiforme lotuszit ZN :1 position de loto louche BN :1 suspecte, dubitose, equivoc :-- figuur = individuo equivoc :-- blikken = reguardos equivoc :-- zaken = cosas suspecte :-- buurt = quartiero poco/pauco recommendabile loudspeaker ZN :1 altoparlator louis d'or ZN :1 louis d'or (F) lounge ZN :1 vestibulo, entrata, hall (E) loupe ZN :1 Zie: loep louter BN :1 mer, pur :-- zilver = argento pur :uit -- nieuwsgierigheid = per mer curiositate :door -- geluk = per mer fortuna :uit -- nijd = per pur invidia :uit -- medelijden = per pur compassion :het heeft -- praktische waarde = illo ha mermente/unicamente un valor practic louteren WW :1 (van metalen) affinar, raffinar, purificar, clarificar :koper -- = affinar cupro :2 (zuiveren) purificar, depurar, clarificar :3 (FIG) (moreel beter maken) purificar :de --de werking van iets = le effecto purificator de un cosa :door tegenspoed gelouterd = forgiate per le adversitate :4 (SCHEI) (zuiveren) defecar louterheid ZN :1 Zie: zuiverheid loutering ZN :1 (PSYCH, LIT) purification, catharsis :2 (reiniging) purification, depuration, affination :3 (SCHEI) defecation louteringsberg ZN :1 purgatorio louteringsproces ZN :1 processo de purification/de catharsis, processo cathartic louvredeur ZN :1 porta louvre louwmaand ZN :1 januario love game ZN :1 (TENNIS) love game (E) loven WW :1 (prijzen) laudar, glorificar, commendar, encomiar, facer le elogio de :het -- = glorification, laudation, commendation :iemand die looft = glorificator, laudator, encomiasta :te -- = laudabile, digne de laude, encomiabile :hemelhoog -- = elogisar :2 (te koop aanbieden) demandar un precio :-- en bieden = baratar lovend BN :1 laudative, laudatori, elogiose, elogistic, encomiastic :-- artikel = articulo elogiose :in --e bewoordingen = in terminos elogiose :--e woorden spreken = usar parolas laudative/de laude lovenswaardig BN :1 digne de laude/de elogio/de encomio, laudabile, encomiabile, commendabile, estimabile :-- streven = aspiration/effortios laudabile :-- initiatief = initiativa commendabile/laudabile lover ZN :1 (gebladerte) foliage, fronda loverdak ZN :1 Zie: bladerdak loverkrans ZN :1 corona de folios loverrijk BN :1 frondose lovertje ZN :1 palietta low-budget BN :1 a/de budget (E) reducite low-budgetfilmproductie ZN :1 production cinematographic low budget (E)/a/de budget (E) reducite loxodromisch BN :1 loxodromic :--e hoek = angulo loxodromic :--e lijn = linea/curva loxodromic, loxodromia loxodroom ZN :1 loxodromia, linea/curva loxodromic loyaal BN :1 loyal, fidel, sincer :--e medewerking = collaboration/cooperation loyal :zich -- gedragen = comportar se loyalmente/con loyalitate :niet -- = disloyal loyalisme ZN :1 loyalismo loyalist ZN :1 loyalista loyaliteit ZN :1 (oprechtheid) loyalitate, sinceritate, (getrouwheid) fidelitate :gebrek aan -- = disloyalitate loyaliteitsverklaring ZN :1 declaration de loyalitate lozen WW :1 (laten weglopen) disaquar, escolar, evacuar, disgorgar :het -- = evacuation, evacuamento, disgorgamento, escolamento, disaquamento :deze polder loost op de ringvaart = le polder evacua su aquas {sj} in le canal de cinctura :2 (uit het lichaam verwijderen) :urine/zijn water -- = urinar :zijn zaad -- = ejacular :uitwerpselen -- = evacuar feces/excrementos :3 (zich ontdoen van) disembarassar se de, discargar :gif -- = discargar substantias toxic lozing ZN :1 (mbt water) disaquamento, escolamento, evacuation, evacuamento, disgorgamento, drainage {e} :2 (mbt het lichaam) evacuation, emission :-- van urine = emission de urina :-- van sperma = emission/ejection de sperma, ejaculation :3 discarga, discargamento :-- van gifstoffen = discarga/discargamento de productos toxic lozingskanaal ZN :1 canal de discarga/de discargamento lozingssluis ZN :1 Zie: uitwateringssluis l.p. :1 (disco de) trenta-tres tornos LPG :1 (Afk: Liquefied Petroleum Gas (E)) LPG LPG-motor ZN :1 motor a LPG (E) LPG-station ZN :1 station de LPG (E) LSD :1 LSD (E) lubben WW :1 castrar, emascular :het -- = castration, emasculation lubber ZN :1 castrator lubberig BN :1 troppo ample, sacchesc :die rok zit -- = iste gonna es sacchesc lubbing ZN :1 castration, emasculation lubricatie ZN :1 lubrication, lubrification lubriciteit ZN :1 (wulpsheid) lubricitate lubriek BN :1 (wulps) lubric Lucas ZN EIGN :1 Luca, Lucas :het evangelie volgens/van -- = le evangelio secundo/de Lucas Lucasevangelie ZN :1 evangelio de/secundo Lucas lucerne ZN :1 lucerna lucht ZN :1 aere :frisse -- = aere fresc, fresco :gezonde -- = aere salubre/salutar :ongezonde -- = aere insalubre :bedorven -- = aere vitiate :polaire -- = aere polar :in de -- gooien = jectar in le aere :in de open -- slapen = dormir in le aere libere :de -- verversen = refrescar le aere, ventilar :een --je scheppen = prender un pauco/poco/buccata de aere :aan de -- blootstellen = aerar :bedrijvigheid in de -- = activitate aeree :(MIL) overmacht in de -- = suprematia aeree :-- inademen = aspirar/respirar aere :naar -- happen = suffocar :een overtuiging -- geven = exprimer un conviction, dar libere curso a un conviction :in de -- laten vliegen = facer saltar :in de -- vliegen = saltar, facer explosion, exploder :vlieg in de --! = al diabolo! :iets uit de -- grijpen = inventar un cosa :dat hangt in de -- = (dat komt eraan) isto es in le aere, isto es imminente, (dat is ongefundeerd) isto es gratuite/infundate/sin fundamento, isto non reposa super nihil :die bewering is uit de -- gegrepen = iste affirmation non ha un fundamento/non reposa super nihil :met de benen in de -- = le gambas in le aere :doen of iemand -- is = ignorar un persona :2 (hemel) celo, firmamento :de --en van Ruysdael = le celos de Ruysdael :heldere -- = celo clar/seren :bewolkte/bedekte/betrokken -- = celo coperte :licht bewolkte -- = celo legiermente coperte :de -- betrekt = le celo se coperi/se obscura :uit de -- (komen) vallen = cader del celo :uit de -- gegrepen verhaal = historia de phantasia :uit de -- gegrepen veronderstelling = hypothese (-esis) gratuite :uit de -- gegrepen beschuldiging = accusation gratuite/infundate/sin fundamento :3 (geur) odor :walgelijke -- = odor execrabile :akelige -- = odor disagradabile :(stank) smerige -- = putor :-- die blijft hangen = odor persistente :-- van hooi = odor de feno :(vermoeden) de -- krijgen van = subodorar :4 (wolken) nubes luchtaanjager ZN :1 ventilator luchtaanval ZN :1 attacco/incursion/raid (E) aeree/de aviones luchtaanvoerend BN :1 aerifere luchtacrobaat ZN :1 acrobata aeree/del aere luchtacrobatiek ZN :1 acrobatia/acrobatismo aeree luchtactie ZN :1 action aeree/de aviones luchtafweer ZN :1 (het afweren) defensa antiaeree/contra aviones :2 (geschut) artilleria antiaeree/contra aviones luchtafweerbatterij ZN :1 batteria antiaeree luchtafweergeschut ZN :1 artilleria/cannon antiaeree luchtafweerinstallatie ZN :1 installation antoaeree luchtafweerraket ZN :1 missile antiaeree luchtalarm ZN :1 alarma/al(l)erta aeree, sirena de alarma luchtanalyse ZN :1 analyse (-ysis) del aere luchtbaken ZN :1 (op vliegveld) aeropharo luchtballon ZN :1 (luchtvaartuig) ballon aerostatic, aerostato, ballon :bestuurbare -- = (ballon) dirigibile :wedstrijd voor --nen = concurso de ballones :2 (kinderspeelgoed) ballon luchtband ZN :1 pneu, pneumatico luchtbasis ZN :1 base aeree luchtbed ZN :1 matras pneumatic/de camping luchtbederf ZN :1 vitiation del aere luchtbel ZN :1 bulla de aere :2 (MED) embolia luchtbelwaterpas ZN :1 nivello de aere, nivello a bulla (de aere) luchtbescherming ZN :1 protection antiaeree, precautiones contra attaccos aeree luchtbeschermingsdienst ZN :1 servicio/defensa antiaeree luchtbeton ZN :1 Zie: gasbeton luchtbevochtiger ZN :1 humidificator (del aere) luchtbevochtiging ZN :1 humidification del aere luchtbevrachting ZN :1 cargamento de aviones luchtbeweging ZN :1 movimento del aere, circulation atmospheric :cyclonale -- = circulation atmospheric cyclonal :anticyclonale -- = circulation atmospheric anticyclonal luchtbezoedeling ZN :1 Zie: luchtverontreiniging luchtblaas ZN :1 bulla de aere :2 (van vis) vesicula a aere luchtbombardement ZN :1 bombardamento aeree luchtborst ZN :1 (MED) pneumothorace luchtbrug ZN :1 (verbinding via het luchtverkeer) ponte aeree :2 (brugverbinding) ponte elevate, (over verkeersweg) passarella luchtbuis ZN :1 (pijp waardoor men lucht toevoert) tubo/conducto aerifere/de aere, conducto de aeration :2 (trachee) trachea luchtbuks ZN :1 fusil/carabina pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luchtbus ZN :1 aerobus luchtcartering ZN :1 cartographia/photogrammetria aeree luchtcirculatie ZN :1 Zie: luchtbeweging luchtcompressor ZN :1 compressor a/de aere luchtcorridor ZN :1 corridor aeree, aerovia luchtdeeltje ZN :1 particula aeree/de aere luchtdemping ZN :1 amortimento pneumatic luchtdeur ZN :1 porta/cortina de aere calide luchtdicht ZN :1 a proba/prova de aere, impermeabile al aere, hermetic :--e sluiting = clausura hermetic :--e verbinding = juncto hermetic :iets -- afsluiten = clauder un cosa hermeticamente :-- verpakt = hermeticamente imballate luchtdichtheid ZN :1 hermeticitate :2 (METEO) densitate atmospheric/del aere luchtdienst ZN :1 servicio aeree luchtdoelartillerie ZN :1 artilleria/cannones antiaeree luchtdoelkanon ZN :1 cannon antiaeree luchtdoelmitrailleur ZN :1 mitraliatrice antiaeree luchtdoelraket ZN :1 missile antiaeree luchtdoop ZN :1 baptismo del aere luchtdruk ZN :1 (mbt de dampkringslucht) pression atmospheric :gebied met hoge -- = zona/area anticyclonal/de alte pression, anticyclon :gebied met lage -- = zona/area de basse pression, cyclon :2 (druk door de lucht uitgeoefend) pression del aere luchtdrukboor ZN :1 forator pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luchtdrukdaling ZN :1 bassa del pression atmospheric luchtdrukgeweer ZN :1 Zie: luchtbuks luchtdrukgolf ZN :1 unda de pression atmospheric luchtdrukgradiënt ZN :1 gradiente de pression luchtdrukhamer ZN :1 martello pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luchtdrukmachine ZN :1 machina a/de aere comprimite luchtdrukpistool ZN :1 pistola pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luchtdrukregeling ZN :1 (bijv. in vliegtuig) pressurisation luchtdrukrem ZN :1 freno pneumatic/a/de aere comprimite luchtdrukschommelingen ZN MV :1 Zie: luchtdrukveranderingen luchtdrukveranderingen ZN MV :1 variationes barometric luchtdrukverdeling ZN :1 repartition del pression atmospheric luchtelektriciteit ZN :1 electricitate atmospheric luchtembolie ZN :1 embolia luchten WW :1 (aan frisse lucht blootstellen) aerar, ventilar :het -- = aerage, aeration, ventilation :kleren -- = aerar vestimentos :kamers -- = aerar cameras :2 (uiten) discargar :zijn hart -- = discargar su corde :zijn ergernis -- = discargar su indignation :3 (geuren met) ostentar, facer ostentation de :4 (aan de buitenlucht blootgesteld zijn) esser aerate :5 :iemand niet kunnen -- of zien = non poter digerer un persona luchter ZN :1 (kandelaar) candelabro :2 (lichtkroon) lustro luchteskader ZN :1 esquadra aeree/de aviones luchtfietser ZN :1 phantasta, chimerista luchtfietserij ZN :1 phantasia, chimeras luchtfilter ZN :1 filtro a/de aere luchtflotatieproces ZN :1 processo de flotation de aere luchtfoto ZN :1 photo(graphia) aeree, aerophoto(graphia) luchtfotograaf ZN :1 photographo aeree luchtfotografie ZN :1 photographia aeree, aerophotographia luchtgaatje ZN :1 orificio de aeration/de ventilation :2 (ademhalingsopening van insekt) stigma luchtgebied ZN :1 territorio aeree luchtgeest ZN :1 spirito aeree/del aere, djinn, nympha del aere, sylpho, (vrouwelijke luchtgeest) sylphide luchtgekoeld BN :1 a/con refrigeration per aere, refrigerate per aere :--e motoren = motores refrigerate per aere luchtgeleiding ZN :1 conduction aeree luchtgesteldheid ZN :1 (gesteldheid van de atmosfeer) condition(es) atmospheric :de algemene -- = le conditiones atmospheric general :2 (klimaat) climate luchtgevaar ZN :1 periculo aeree luchtgevecht ZN :1 combatto aeree luchtgezwel ZN :1 emphysema luchtgolf ZN :1 unda de aere :2 perturbation undulatori luchtgolving ZN :1 undulation aeree luchthamer ZN :1 Zie: luchtdrukhamer luchthartig BN :1 frivole, legier, nonchalant (F) :--e toon = tono frivole luchthartigheid ZN :1 frivolitate, legieressa, nonchalance (F) luchthaven ZN :1 aerodromo, aeroporto, porto aeree :van de -- = aeroportual, aeroportuari luchthavendirectie ZN :1 direction aeroportual/aeroportuari/del aerodromo/del aeroporto luchthavengebouw ZN :1 edificio aeroportual/aeroportuari/del aerodromo/del aeroporto luchthavenpersoneel ZN :1 personal aeroportual/aeroportuari/del aerodromo/del aeroporto luchthavenpolitie ZN :1 policia aeroportual/aeroportuari/del aerodromo/del aeroporto luchthavenrechten ZN MV :1 derectos aeroportual/aeroportuari luchthaventerminal ZN :1 terminal aeroportual/aeroportuari/del aerodromo/del aeroporto luchtheld ZN :1 heroe del aere luchtig BN :1 (niet compact) legier :-- gebak = pastisseria legier :2 (fris) aerate, fresc :een -- vertrek = un camera aerate/fresc :3 (mbt kleren) aerate, legier :-- gekleed zijn = esser vestite legiermente, ir in vestimentos legier :4 (niet ernstig, oppervlakkig) frivole, legier :een --e toon aanslaan = prender un tono frivole :zij nam zijn uitbarsting nogal -- op = illa non dava importantia a su explosion de mal humor :--e lectuur = lectura frivole luchtigheid ZN :1 (frisheid) frescor :2 (lichtheid) legieressa luchtinfanterie ZN :1 infanteria aero(trans)portate luchtinfectie ZN :1 infection aeree/transmittite per le aere luchting ZN :1 ventilation luchtinlaat ZN :1 entrata/prisa de aere, dispositivo de aeration/de ventilation luchtje ZN :1 odor :lekker -- = odor agradabile :vreemd -- = odor estranie :2 :een -- scheppen = prender un buccata de aere, prender le fresco luchtkabel ZN :1 cablo aeree luchtkabelcontainer ZN :1 telephero luchtkabelspoorweg ZN :1 telepherico luchtkamer ZN :1 camera a aere luchtkanaal ZN :1 canal/conducto aeree/de aere/de aeration/de aerage, ventiducto luchtkartering ZN :1 Zie: luchtcartering luchtkasteel ZN :1 castello in le aere, illusion, chimera, projecto chimeric :--en bouwen = facer castellos in le aere luchtklep ZN :1 valva/valvula de aere luchtkoeler ZN :1 refrigerante/refrigerator de aere luchtkoeling ZN :1 refrigeration per aere luchtkoker ZN :1 conducto aeree/de aere/de aerage/de aeration/de ventilation, ventiducto :2 (in mijn) puteo de aerage/aeration/ventilation luchtkolom ZN :1 columna/colonna/massa de aere luchtkussen ZN :1 cossino pneumatic/de aere luchtkussenboot ZN :1 aeroglissator, hovercraft (E) luchtkussenfilter ZN :1 filtro a cossino de aere luchtkussentrein ZN :1 aerotraino luchtkussenvaartuig ZN :1 Zie: luchtkussenboot luchtkussenvoertuig ZN :1 vehiculo super cossino de aere, (boot) aeroglissator, hovercraft (E) luchtkuur ZN :1 cura de aere (fresc), aerotherapia luchtlaag ZN :1 strato atmospheric/aeree/de aere luchtlanding ZN :1 disbarcamento aeree (de truppas) luchtlandingsoperatie ZN :1 operation de disbarcamento aeree (de truppas) luchtlandingstroepen ZN :1 truppas aero(trans)portate/de paracaditistas luchtledig BN :1 vacue :--e ruimte = spatio vacue, vacuo :-- maken = crear/formar un vacuo, extraher le aere :2 :-- verpakken = imballar hermeticamente luchtledig ZN :1 vacuo :in het -- kletsen = parlar in le vacuo/in le aere luchtledigheid ZN :1 vacuo luchtlek ZN :1 fuga de aere luchtlijn ZN :1 linea aeree, aerolinea :intercontinentale -- = linea aeree intercontinental luchtmacht ZN :1 aviation militar, armea/fortias aeree/del aere :tactische -- = aviation tactic :strategische -- = aviation strategic luchtmachtbasis ZN :1 base aeree/del armea/fortias aeree luchtmachtofficier ZN :1 officiero del armea/fortias aeree luchtmachtpersoneel ZN :1 personal del armea/fortias aeree luchtmachttroepen ZN MV :1 truppas del armea/fortias aeree luchtmail ZN :1 Zie: luchtpost luchtmassa ZN :1 massa de aere luchtmatras ZN :1 Zie: luchtbed luchtmeter ZN :1 aerometro luchtmonster ZN :1 monstra de aere luchtnavigatie ZN :1 navigation aeree luchtnet ZN :1 rete aeree/de communicationes aeree/de lineas aeree luchtoffensief ZN :1 offensiva aeree luchtoorlog ZN :1 guerra aeree luchtopening ZN :1 apertura de ventilation luchtophoping ZN :1 accumulation de aere luchtopname ZN :1 (luchtfoto) photo(graphia) aeree, aerophoto(graphia) :2 (het opnemen van lucht) absorption de aere luchtoverwicht ZN :1 superioritate (del fortias) aeree luchtparade ZN :1 parada de aviones militar luchtpenseel ZN :1 aerographo luchtperspectief ZN :1 perspectiva aeree luchtperspomp ZN :1 compressor a/de aere luchtpijp ZN :1 (ANAT) tubo de respiration, trachea :2 (luchtslang) tubo a/de aere luchtpijpader ZN :1 vena tracheal luchtpijpbreuk ZN :1 tracheocele luchtpijpontsteking ZN :1 tracheitis luchtpijpslagader ZN :1 arteria tracheal luchtpijpsnede ZN :1 tracheotomia luchtpijpspier ZN :1 musculo tracheal luchtpijptak ZN :1 broncho luchtpijpvat ZN :1 vasculo tracheal luchtpiraat ZN :1 pirata aeree/del aere luchtpiraterij ZN :1 pirateria aeree luchtplankton ZN :1 plancton aeree/aeroportate luchtplant ZN :1 planta aeree luchtpomp ZN :1 pumpa pneumatic/a/de aere luchtport ZN :1 porto aeree luchtpost ZN :1 (postvervoer) posta aeree, aeroposta :per -- = per via aeree, per avion :een pakje per -- verzenden = inviar un pacchetto per via aeree :2 (luchtpostpapier) papiro pro posta aeree luchtpostblad ZN :1 aerogramma luchtpostbrief ZN :1 littera aeree/per avion luchtpostdienst ZN :1 servicio aeropostal/postal aeree luchtpostpakket ZN :1 pacchetto per avion luchtpostpapier ZN :1 papiro pro posta aeree luchtposttarief ZN :1 tarifa postal per avion/pro posta aeree luchtpostverbinding ZN :1 Zie: luchtpostdienst luchtpostverkeer ZN :1 traffico aeropostal/per posta aeree luchtpostzegel ZN :1 timbro (de posta) aeree luchtpostzending ZN :1 invio per posta aeree luchtraam ZN :1 fenestra de ventilation luchtraid ZN :1 attacco/incursion/raid (E) aeree luchtramp ZN :1 catastrophe/disastro aeree/aviatori luchtreactantie ZN :1 reactantia de aere luchtrecht ZN :1 (rechtsbepalingen voor het luchtverkeer) derecto aeree :het -- codificeren = codificar le derecto aeree :2 (luchtport) porto aeree luchtreclame ZN :1 reclamo/publicitate aeree luchtregeling ZN :1 climatisation, conditionamento del aere luchtregelingsinstallatie ZN :1 installation de climatisation luchtreinigend BN :1 disodorisante luchtreiniger ZN :1 apparato de disodorisation, appurator de aere :2 ventilator luchtreiniging ZN :1 disodorisation luchtreis ZN :1 viage aeree/in avion luchtreiziger ZN :1 viagiator aeree, passagero de un avion luchtrem ZN :1 Zie: luchtdrukrem luchtreservoir ZN :1 reservoir (F) de aere luchtrooster ZN :1 grillia de aerage/de aeration, ventilator luchtroute ZN :1 via/route (F) aeree luchtruim ZN :1 (dampkring) atmosphera :2 (als territoriaal gebied) spatio/region aeree :het -- schenden = violar le spatio aeree luchtschacht ZN :1 puteo de aerage/de aeration/de ventilation luchtscheepvaart ZN :1 navigation aeree, aerostation, aviation, aeronautica luchtschip ZN :1 nave aeree, aeronave, dirigibile, aerostato, zeppelin (D) luchtschipper ZN :1 aeronauta luchtschommel ZN :1 grande balanciatorio (de feria/kermesse) luchtschroef ZN :1 helice (propulsive/propulsori) luchtschuif ZN :1 (in oven/kachel) registro luchtschuw BN :1 aerophobe luchtschuwheid ZN :1 aerophobia luchtslag ZN :1 battalia/combatto aeree luchtslang ZN :1 tubo de aerage/aeration/ventilation luchtsluis ZN :1 esclusa a/de aere luchtsmoorspoel ZN :1 reactantia de aere luchtsnelheid ZN :1 velocitate del aere luchtsoort ZN :1 sorta de aere luchtspiegeling ZN :1 mirage, fata morgana luchtspion ZN :1 avion spion/spia, avion de recognoscentia sin pilota luchtspleet ZN :1 interstitio luchtspoorweg ZN :1 ferrovia aeree luchtsprong ZN :1 salto, capriola, gambada, (van paard) ballottada :--en maken = facer capriolas/gambadas, gambadar luchtsteen ZN :1 aerolitho, petra meteoric, meteorite luchtsteun ZN :1 aerosustentation luchtsteunpunt ZN :1 base aeree/de aviation, puncto de appoio aeree luchtstoring ZN :1 interferentia atmospheric luchtstraal ZN :1 jecto de aere luchtstreek ZN :1 zona (climatic/climatologic), region atmospheric :koude/polaire -- = zona glacial/polar :gematigde -- = zona temperate :tropische -- = zona tropical :hete -- = zona torride luchtstrijd ZN :1 (gevecht) combatto aeree :2 (oorlog) guerra aeree luchtstrijdkrachten ZN MV :1 fortias/armea aeree luchtstroming ZN :1 Zie: luchtstroom luchtstroom ZN :1 currente atmospheric/de aere :opstijgende -- = currente ascendente :neergaande -- = currente descendente :opstijging van warme -- = ascendentia thermic luchttaxi ZN :1 taxi aeree, avion taxi, aerotaxi luchttemperatuur ZN :1 temperatura de aere luchttoevoer ZN :1 entrata de aere luchttorpedo ZN :1 torpedo/torpedine aeree luchttransport ZN :1 transporto/transportation aeree, aerotransporto luchttrillingen ZN MV :1 oscillationes/vibrationes aeree/del aere luchttunnel ZN :1 tunnel (E) aerodynamic luchtturbine ZN :1 turbina a aere luchtturbulentie ZN :1 turbulentia del aere luchtvaarder ZN :1 aeronauta luchtvaart ZN :1 aviation, navigation aeree :civiele -- = aviation civil :militaire -- = aviation militar luchtvaartafdeling ZN :1 section del aviation luchtvaartakkoord ZN :1 Zie: luchtvaartverdrag luchtvaartdienst ZN :1 servicio (de navigation) aeree luchtvaartelektronica ZN :1 avionica luchtvaartgeneeskunde ZN :1 aeromedicina luchtvaartkunde ZN :1 aeronautica luchtvaartkundig BN :1 aeronautic luchtvaartlaboratorium ZN :1 laboratorio de navigation aeree luchtvaartlijn ZN :1 Zie: luchtlijn luchtvaartmaatschappij ZN :1 compania/societate (de navigation) aeree luchtvaartmuseum ZN :1 museo de aviation luchtvaartonderneming ZN :1 interprisa de navigation aeree luchtvaartovereenkomst ZN :1 accordo de navigation aeree luchtvaartpionier ZN :1 pionero del aviation luchtvaartramp ZN :1 Zie: luchtramp luchtvaartrecht ZN :1 legislation aeree luchtvaartschool ZN :1 schola de aviation/de volo luchtvaarttechniek ZN :1 aerotechnica luchtvaarttechnisch BN :1 aerotechnic :--e experi-menten = experimentos aerotechnic luchtvaarttentoonstelling ZN :1 exhibition/exposition de aviation luchtvaartterrein ZN :1 (strook grond) aerodromo :2 (alles mbt de luchtvaart) aeronautica luchtvaartuig ZN :1 aeronave luchtvaartverdrag ZN :1 tractato de navigation aeree luchtvaartverkeer ZN :1 Zie: luchtverkeer luchtvaartverzekering ZN :1 assecurantia del navigation aeree luchtvaartwet ZN :1 lege super le navigation aeree luchtvat ZN :1 (BIOL) trachea :2 (PLANTK) vesicula aeriforme, vasculo aerifere luchtverbinding ZN :1 Zie: luchtlijn luchtverdediging ZN :1 defensa antiaeree/contra aviones luchtverdeling ZN :1 repartition del massas de aere luchtverdichter ZN :1 compressor luchtverdunning ZN :1 rarefaction del aere luchtverfrisser ZN :1 disodorante luchtvering ZN :1 suspension pneumatic luchtverkeer ZN :1 navigation/traffico aeree luchtverkeersleider ZN :1 controlator del navigation/traffico aeree luchtverkeersleiding ZN :1 controlo del navigation/traffico aeree luchtverkenning ZN :1 observation/recognoscentia aeree luchtverontreiniging ZN :1 pollution/contamination atmospheric/aeree/del aere luchtverplaatsing ZN :1 displaciamento de aere luchtverschijnsel ZN :1 phenomeno atmospheric luchtversperring ZN :1 barrage aeree luchtververser ZN :1 disodorante, purificator del aere :2 (ventilator) ventilator luchtverversing ZN :1 renovation del aere, ventilation, aerage, aeration luchtverversingsleiding ZN :1 conducto de ventilation/de aerage/de aeration luchtvervoer ZN :1 Zie: luchttransport luchtvervuiling ZN :1 Zie: luchtverontreiniging luchtverwarmer ZN :1 calefactor pro aere luchtverwarming ZN :1 calefaction per (circulation de) aere/per medio de aere luchtverwarmingstechniek ZN :1 technica del calefaction per aere luchtvloot ZN :1 flotta aeree luchtvochtigheid ZN :1 humiditate atmospheric/del atmosphera/del aere, hygrometricitate :meting van de -- = psychrometria luchtvochtigheidsmeter ZN :1 hygrometro, psychrometro luchtvoertuig ZN :1 Zie: luchtkussenvoertuig luchtvormig BN :1 aeriforme luchtvracht ZN :1 frete/carga aeree luchtwaardig BN :1 capabile de volar, proprie al navigation aeree luchtwaardigheid ZN :1 navigabilitate aeree luchtwaardigheidsbewijs ZN :1 certificato de navigabilitate aeree luchtwacht ZN :1 controlo e surveliantia del aere luchtwachtdienst ZN :1 servicio del controlo e surveliantia del aere luchtwapen ZN :1 aviation militar, armea/fortias aeree luchtweerstand ZN :1 resistentia del aere luchtweerstandscoëfficiënt ZN :1 coefficiente del resistentia del aere luchtweg ZN :1 (ANAT) via/conducto respiratori/aerifere :2 (voor vliegverkeer) via/route (F) aeree luchtwortel ZN :1 radice aeree luchtwortelboom ZN :1 rhizophoro luchtzaag ZN :1 serra pneumatic luchtzadel ZN :1 sella pneumatic luchtzak ZN :1 (valwind) cavitate de aere :2 (blaas met lucht) vesicula de aere :3 (longzak bij vogels) sacco aeree :4 (luchtbel in een pijpleiding) esclusa de aere luchtziek BN :1 habente le mal del aere :-- zijn = haber le mal del aere luchtziekte ZN :1 mal del aere/del aviatores luchtzuigpomp ZN :1 trompa luchtzuivering ZN :1 epuration/depuration/purification del aere luchtzuiveringsinstallatie ZN :1 purificator de aere luchtzwelling ZN :1 Zie: luchtgezwel lucide BN :1 lucide :--e ogenblikken = momentos/intervallos lucide/de luciditate luciditeit ZN :1 luciditate lucifer ZN :1 flammifero :Zweedse -- = flammifero svedese :doosje --s = cassetta de flammiferos :een -- aansteken = accender un flammifero :een -- aanstrijken = fricar un flammifero :afgebrande -- = flammifero ardite Lucifer ZN EIGN :1 (BIJBEL) Lucifer, Satan lucifersdoosje ZN :1 cassetta a/de flammiferos lucifersfabricage ZN :1 fabrication de flammiferos lucifersfabriek ZN :1 fabrica de flammiferos lucifershout ZN :1 ligno de flammiferos luciferskop ZN :1 testa/capite de flammifero lucifersmerk ZN :1 marca de flammiferos lucifersplant ZN :1 cuphea ignee lucifersstandaard ZN :1 portaflammiferos lucimeter ZN :1 lucimetro luciola ZN :1 luciola lucratief BN :1 lucrative, lucrose, fructuose :--e betrekking = empleo lucrative :--e aanbieding = offerta lucrative :--e handel = commercio fructuose lucullisch BN :1 gastronomic lucullus ZN :1 lucullo, gastronomo, gourmand (F), gourmet (F) Lucullus ZN EIGN :1 Lucullo lucullusmaal ZN :1 repasto/banchetto de Lucullo luddisme ZN :1 luddismo ludiek BN :1 ludic ludificatie ZN :1 ludification lues ZN :1 syphilis luespatiënt ZN :1 syphilitico luetisch BN :1 syphilitic luffa ZN :1 luffa, spongia vegetal luguber BN :1 lugubre :--e vondst = discoperta lugubre :er -- uitzien = haber un aspecto lugubre luguberheid ZN :1 character/aspecto lugubre lui ZN :1 gente, personas lui BN :1 pigre, indolente, inactive, inerte :hij is liever -- dan moe = ille prefere non fatigar se :een --e markt = un mercato pauco/poco active :-- oog = amblyopia luiaard ZN :1 (persoon) persona pigre/indolente, pigro, indolente :2 (DIERK) bradypodo luibak ZN :1 Zie: luiaard-1 luid BN :1 forte, alte :met --er stemme = a plen voce, in alte voce, in voce alte :-- spreken = parlar in alte voce :kunt u iets --er spreken? = poterea vos parlar un pauco/poco plus alte? :iemand -- toejuichen = acclamar un persona :2 (luidruchtig) ruitose, clamorose, rumorose :een -- applaus = un applauso clamorose luiden WW :1 (mbt een klok/bel) sonar, tintinnar, carillonner :de klok luidt = le campana sona :2 (mbt woorden) dicer :het vonnis luidt ... = le sententia dice/es formulate assi ... :het bevel luidt ... = le ordine es ... :hoe luidt de brief? = que dice le littera? :de brief luidt als volgt = ecce le contento del littera :het antwoord luidt gunstig = le responsa es favorabile :3 (als geluid klinken) sonar :4 (de klok in beweging brengen) sonar :men luidt de klok = on sona le campana :iemand die luidt = sonator luidens VZ :1 secundo, conforme a :-- het contract = secundo le contracto luidkeels BW :1 per tote le fortia (del voce), in alte voce, critante :-- schreeuwen = critar a plen pulmones :-- lachen = rider forte/rumorosemente luidop BW :1 a plen voce, in alte voce, in voce alte luidruchtig BN :1 rumorose, clamorose, ruitose, strepitose luidruchtigheid ZN :1 rumorositate, strepito luidspreker ZN :1 altoparlator :dubbele --s = altoparlatores duple/accopulate :ingebouwde --s = altoparlatores incorporate :frontale -- = altoparlator frontal :meercellige -- = altoparlator multicellular :magnetische -- = altoparlator magnetic :coaxiale -- = altoparlator coaxial :dynamische -- = altoparlator dynamic :elektromagnetische -- = altoparlator electromagnetic :magnetostrictieve -- = altoparlator magnetostrictive :piëzo-elektrische -- = altoparlator piezoelectric :gerichte -- = altoparlator directional luidsprekeraansluiting ZN :1 connexion de altoparlator luidsprekercombinatie :1 altoparlator multicanal luidsprekerinstallatie ZN :1 installation de altoparlatores luien WW :1 sonar luier ZN :1 (voor baby) panno, fascia :een schone -- omdoen = cambiar le fascia luierbroekje ZN :1 parve pantalon pro fascias luieren WW :1 esser pigre/indolente, otiar luierik ZN :1 Zie: luiaard luiermand ZN :1 corbe de fascias luierstof ZN :1 texito pro fascias luierwas ZN :1 lavage de fascias :zij had nog een enorme -- staan = illa habeva ancora un pila/montania de fascias a/pro lavar luifel ZN :1 (afdak) tecto protector, (zonnescherm) marquise (F) luifeldak ZN :1 tecto protectori luiheid ZN :1 pigressa, pigritia, inapplication, indolentia, inertia :ongeneeslijke -- = pigressa/pigritia incorrigibile luiigheid ZN :1 Zie: luiheid luik ZN :1 (schot om opening af te sluiten, opening in een vloer) trappa :2 (blind) contrafenestra, contravento, persiana :3 (mbt een tochtscherm/schilderij) pannello Luik ZN EIGN :1 Liège (F) luiken WW :1 (dichtdoen) clauder :de ogen -- = clauder le oculos :2 (dichtgaan) clauder se :--de oogleden = palpebras que se claude Luikenaar ZN :1 habitante de Liège (F), liegese luikgat ZN :1 trappa luikring ZN :1 anello de trappa Luiks BN :1 liegese Luiks ZN :1 liegese, dialecto de Liège luilak ZN :1 persona pigre/indolente, pigro, indolente luilakken WW :1 esser pigre/indolente, otiar luilekkerland ZN :1 pais de Cocania, eldorado luim ZN :1 (stemming) humor :in goede/slechte -- zijn = esser de bon/mal humor :uit zijn -- raken = perder su bon humor :2 (vrolijkheid) gaitate :3 (gril) capricio luimig BN :1 (grillig van humeur) capriciose, instabile :2 (grappig) comic, drolle, facete, facetiose :-- verhaal = historia drolle luimigheid ZN :1 (grilligheid) humor variabile/cambiante/capriciose, character capriciose :2 (grappigheid) humor/character comic/drolle/facete/facetiose luipaard ZN :1 leopardo, panthera luis ZN :1 pediculo, (bladluis) aphide :van --en ontdoen = expedicular :die plant zit onder de -- = ista planta es infestate de aphides luisachtig BN :1 pedicular luister ZN :1 pompa, magnificentia, fasto, fastuositate, lustro, brillantia, apparato, splendor, splendiditate, resplendentia :zijn -- herkrijgen = recovrar su splendor :zonder enige -- = sin ostentation :iemand met -- omhangen = glorificar un persona :een gebeurtenis -- bijzetten = adder lustro a un evento luisteraar ZN :1 ascoltator, auditor :--s = audientia :welwillende -- = auditor/ascoltator benevole :aandachtige -- = auditor/ascoltator attente/attentive luisterapparaat ZN :1 apparato de detection acustic, detector luisterbijdrage ZN :1 taxa/imposto radiophonic/del apparatos de radio, imposto del radio luisterbox ZN :1 Zie: luistercabine luistercabine ZN :1 cabina de ascolta/de audition luistercel ZN :1 Zie: luistercabine luisterdichtheid ZN :1 indice/index de ascolta/de audientia luisteren WW :1 ascoltar, prestar le aure a, esser al ascolta :het -- = ascolta, ascoltamento :naar een concert -- = ascoltar un concerto :aan de deur -- = ascoltar detra le porta :met open mond -- = ascoltar con le/a bucca aperte :de hond luistert naar de naam Bello = le can responde al nomine de Bello :het oor te -- leggen = aperir le aures :niet naar iets willen -- = clauder le aures a un cosa :2 (gehoorzamen) ascoltar, obedir :naar het roer -- = obedir al timon :naar goede raad -- = ascoltar/sequer le bon consilios :naar de stem van zijn hart -- = ascoltar/sequer su corde :3 :dat luistert nauw = isto require grande precision, isto exige un precision rigorose luister- en kijkgeld ZN :1 taxa/imposto del radio e del television luistergeld ZN :1 Zie: luisterbijdrage luisterlied ZN :1 canto (in lequal le texto es le elemento le plus importante) luisteronderzoek ZN :1 sondage del nivello de audientia luisterpost ZN :1 posto de ascolta, ascolta luisterpubliek ZN :1 auditores luisterrijk BN :1 magnific, splendide, gloriose, pompose, fastose, fastuose, lustrose, sumptuose, resplendente :--e ontvangst = reception magnific/sumptuose :--e optocht = defilata/convoyo sumptuose/fastuose/magnificente :--e overwinning = victoria gloriose :iets -- vieren = celebrar un cosa con splendor luisterspel ZN :1 comedia radiophonic, radiocomedia luistertoestel ZN :1 apparato de ascolta luistertoets ZN :1 Zie: luistervaardigheidstoets luistervaardigheid ZN :1 comprension/comprehension oral/auditive luistervaardigheidstoets ZN :1 test (E) de comprension/comprehension oral/auditive luistervergunning ZN :1 licentia de radio luistervink ZN :1 ascoltator :-- spelen = ascoltar detra le portas :2 (radioluisteraar) ascoltator de radio luistervinken WW :1 ascoltar al portas, esser al ascolta luistervoorbeeld ZN :1 exemplo/modello a ascoltar luisterzitting ZN :1 audition public, session de information luisziekte ZN :1 pediculose (-osis), maladia pedicular luit ZN :1 (MUZ) lut :de -- bespelen = sonar le lut :2 (luitenant) locotenente luitbewerking ZN :1 transcription/adaptation/arrangiamento pro lut luitenant ZN :1 locotenente :tweede -- = sublocotenente, secunde locotenente luitenant-adjudant ZN :1 sublocotenente luitenant-generaal ZN :1 locotenente general luitenant-kolonel ZN :1 locotenente colonello luitenantsuniform ZN :1 uniforme de locotenente luitjes ZN MV :1 gente :de mazzel --! = salute gente! luitmaker ZN :1 lutero luitmuziek ZN :1 musica de lut luitouw ZN :1 (klokketouw) corda de campana luitsnaar ZN :1 chorda de lut luitspel ZN :1 arte del lut, musica de lut luitspeler ZN :1 sonator de lut, lutista luiwagen ZN :1 scopa brossa, scopa de carpetta luiwammes ZN :1 Zie: luiaard-1 luiwammesen WW :1 Zie: luieren luizen WW :1 (luizen afvangen) expedicular :2 :iemand erin -- = dupar un persona luizenbaan ZN :1 empleo (troppo) quiete/facile luizenbloem ZN :1 coreopsis luizenbos ZN :1 capillatura in disordine luizenei ZN :1 ovo de pediculo luizenjacht ZN :1 expulication luizenkam ZN :1 pectine (a dentes) fin luizenleven ZN :1 vita troppo facile luizenleventje ZN :1 dolce vita (I) luizenmarkt ZN :1 mercato al pediculos luizenstreek ZN :1 porcheria luizenveer ZN :1 flammifero luizenvrees ZN :1 pediculophobia luizig BN :1 (vol luizen) pediculose, plen de pediculos, verminose :2 (armoedig) misere, miserabile lukken WW :1 succeder (a), pervenir (a), haber successo lukraak BW :1 al hasardo, sin ordine ni concerto :--e opmerkingen = remarcas al hasardo lul ZN :1 (penis) penis, phallo, virga, verga :2 (stommeling) imbecille, asino :3 (onaangename kerel) typo antipathic lulbroer ZN :1 garrulator lulhannes ZN :1 imbecille, asino lulkoek ZN :1 nonsenso, parolas stupide lullen WW :1 dicer nonsenso lullepraat ZN :1 Zie: lulkoek lulletje ZN :1 :-- rozewater = imbecille, asino lullificatie ZN :1 garrulada stupide lullig BN :1 stupide, ridicule lulmeier ZN :1 garrulator lulopmerking ZN :1 remarca stupide lulverhaal ZN :1 historia stupide lumbaal BN :1 lumbar :--e punctie = punction lumbar lumbaalpunctie ZN :1 punction lumbar lumbago ZN :1 lumbago, lumbagine lumbair BN :1 lumbar lumbalgie ZN :1 lumbalgia lumbartrose ZN :1 lumbarthrose (-osis) lumbecken WW :1 ligar per collar lumbo-sacraal BN :1 lumbo-sacral lumen ZN :1 (eenheid van lichtsterkte) lumen :2 (licht) lumine, luce :3 (holte in een orgaan) lumen, cavitate, alveolo :4 (holte in een cel) lumen lumenseconde ZN :1 lumen secunda lumiflavine ZN :1 lumiflavina luminantie ZN :1 luminantia luminescent BN :1 luminescente luminescentie ZN :1 luminescentia :elektrische -- = electroluminescentia luminescentiedoving ZN :1 extinction del luminescentia lumineus BN :1 luminose, brillante, splendide :-- idee = idea luminose/brillante luminisme ZN :1 luminismo luminist ZN :1 luminista luminofoor ZN :1 luminophoro luminositeit ZN :1 luminositate lummel ZN :1 grossiero, mal educato :onbeschaafde -- = homine/puero incivilisate :2 homine/persona naive/simple lummelachtig BN :1 grossier :2 naive, simple lummelachtigheid ZN :1 grosseria :2 naivitate, simplicitate lummelen WW :1 otiar, esser otiose lummelig BN :1 Zie: lummelachtig lump sum ZN :1 summa global lunair BN :1 lunar lunapark ZN :1 parco de divertimentos/de attractiones/de amusamento lunarisch BN :1 lunar lunarium ZN :1 lunario lunaticus ZN :1 lunatico lunatie ZN :1 lunation, intervallo inter duo lunas nove, mense synodic lunatiek BN :1 lunatic lunatum ZN :1 (halvemaanvormig been) semilunar lunch ZN :1 repasto de mediedie, lunch (E), prandio :de -- gebruiken = lunchar {tsj}, prander lunchbespreking ZN :1 lunch (E) de affaires (F)/de negotios lunchconcert ZN :1 concerto de mediedie, lunch (E) concerto lunchen WW :1 mangiar a mediedie, lunchar {tsj}, prander lunchgerecht ZN :1 platto de lunch (E) lunchpakket ZN :1 pacchetto/sacchetto de lunch (E) lunchpauze ZN :1 pausa de mediedie/pro le lunch (E) lunchroom ZN :1 salon de the lunchtijd ZN :1 hora del lunch (E) lunchtrommel ZN :1 cassa pro le lunch (E) lunchzakje ZN :1 sacchetto pro le lunch (E) lunette ZN :1 (BOUWK) lunetta :2 (vestingwerk) lunetta :3 (bovenlicht) lunetta :4 (KERK) lunetta lunisolair WW :1 lunisolar :--e kalender = calendario lunisolar :--e precessie = precession lunisolar lunula ZN :1 lunula lupine ZN :1 lupino lupineoogst ZN :1 recolta de lupinos lupineteelt ZN :1 cultura de lupinos lupineteler ZN :1 cultor/cultivator de lupinos lupineziekte ZN :1 lupinose (-osis) lupinose ZN :1 lupinose (-osis) lupuline ZN :1 lupulino lupus ZN :1 lupus (L) lupusbehandeling ZN :1 tractamento de lupus (L) lupuslijder ZN :1 malado de lupus (L) luren ZN MV :1 :iemand in de -- leggen = mystificar un persona lurken BN :1 (zuigen) suger :aan een pijp -- = suger un pipa :2 (met kleine teugen drinken) sorber lurven ZN MV :1 :iemand bij zijn -- pakken = prender un persona per le collo lus ZN :1 bucla, curva, nodo :2 (in rivier) meandro :3 (in bus/tram) corregia :4 (hijsstrop) sling :5 (om wild te vangen) lacio :6 (ANAT) ansa Lusitaans BN :1 lusitan Lusitanië ZN EIGN :1 Lusitania :bewoner van -- = lusitano lust ZN :1 (plezier) placer, delecto, delicia, delectation :vleselijke -- = desiro carnal, concupiscentia :Tuin del Lusten = Jardin del Delectos/Delicias :--en en lasten = le bon e le mal lateres, (HAND) le beneficios e le cargas :een -- voor het oog zijn = esser un regalo/festa pro le oculos :2 (begeerte, zin) invidia, desiro, desiderio, gusto :de -- bekroop haar om = le invidia la prendeva de :tijd en -- ontbreken me om = le tempore e le invidia me manca pro :nergens -- in hebben = non haber gusto a nihil :iemand de -- ontnemen = discoragiar un persona :3 (hartstocht) passion :zijn --en botvieren = dar libere curso a su passiones :4 (neiging) inclination lustbevrediging ZN :1 satisfaction sexual/del desiro sexual/de desiderio sexual lustbos ZN :1 bosco/parco de recreation lusteloos BN :1 apathic, amorphe, indolente, inerte, languide, languorose, lymphatic, marcide :-- zijn = esser apathic, languer :er -- bijzitten = monstrar se apathic lusteloosheid ZN :1 apathia, indolentia, inertia, inactivitate, marcor, amorphia, languor lusten WW :1 amar, placer :ik lust geen komkommers = io non ama le cucumbres/cucumeres :ik lust dit eten niet = iste cibo non me place :zij lust haar eten niet meer = illa ha perdite su appetito :2 (believen) :het lust mij niet dat te doen = il me displace de facer lo luster ZN :1 lustro, candelabro, candeliero, lampadario lustgevoel ZN :1 sensation de placer lusthof ZN :1 (bekoorlijk oord) paradiso, (jardin de) Eden, loco de delicias/de delectos :2 (tuin) jardin/parco de recreation lusthuis ZN :1 casa de placentia/de recreation lustig BN :1 gai, allegre, joiose, gaudiose :-- zingen = cantar gaimente/allegremente :hij sloeg er -- op los = ille lo batteva con tote su fortias lustigheid ZN :1 gaitate, allegressa, joia, gaudio lustmoord ZN :1 assassinato con violation/lubricitate, crimine sadic lustmoordenaar ZN :1 assassino violator/sadista/stuprator lustobject ZN :1 objecto sexual/de sexo lustoord ZN :1 Zie: lusthof-1 lustratie ZN :1 lustration lustreren WW :1 lustrar lustrine ZN :1 lustrina lustrum ZN :1 (vijfjarig bestaan) lustro :2 (viering) commemoration/celebration del lustro lustrumboek ZN :1 libro del (commemoration/celebration del) lustro lustrumcommissie ZN :1 commission/committee (E) del (commemoration/celebration del) lustro lustrumfeest ZN :1 festa del (commemoration/celebration del) lustro lustrumjaar ZN :1 anno del (commemoration/celebration del) lustro lustrumoptocht ZN :1 defilata del (commemoration/celebration del) lustro lustrumviering ZN :1 celebration del lustro lustrumweek ZN :1 septimana del (commemoration/celebration del) lustro lustslot ZN :1 castello de placentia luststreving ZN :1 hedonismo lustwarande ZN :1 Zie: lusthof lusvlucht ZN :1 (LUCHTV) bucla, looping (E) lusvorm ZN :1 forma de bucla lusvormig BN :1 in/de forma de bucla :-- kabelbaan = telepherico de cablo sin fin luteïne ZN :1 luteina luteïnisatie ZN :1 luteinisation luteoline ZN :1 luteolina lutetium ZN :1 lutetium lutheraan ZN :1 lutherano lutheraans BN :1 lutheran, lutheric lutheranisme ZN :1 lutheranismo lutherdom ZN :1 lutheranismo luthers BN :1 lutheran, lutheric :--e geloofsleer = lutheranismo :--e gezindte/confessie = confession lutheran :--e bijbel = biblia lutheran :--e kerk = ecclesia lutheran :-- maken = lutheranisar luttel BN :1 (klein, gering) parve, exigue :een --e som gelds = un summa insignificante/exigue :voor een -- bedrag = pro un summa/amonta reducite :2 (weinig) pauc, poc :in --e seconden = in pauc/poc/pauchissime secundas luw ZN :1 loco protegite contra le vento :onder het -- van de bomen = sub le protection del arbores luw BN :1 (windvrij) protegite contra le vento :2 (zoel) tepide, dulce luwen BN :1 (minder winderig zijn) calmar se, placar se :de storm luwt = le tempesta se calma/se placa :2 (bedaren) calmar se luwte ZN :1 (beschutte plaats) loco protegite contra le vento :2 (zoelte) tepor lux ZN :1 (NAT) lux :2 (licht) lumine :-- perpetua = lumine eternal, lux perpetua (L) lux BN :1 luxuose luxaflex ZN :1 persianas flexibile, (merknaam) luxaflex luxatie ZN :1 (ontwrichting) luxation, dislocation :2 (verplaatsing van de ooglens) luxation (del lente) luxe ZN :1 luxo, sumptuositate :-- voorwerpen = objectos de luxo luxe BN :1 luxuose, de luxo :een -- leven leiden = menar un vita de luxo luxeartikel ZN :1 articulo de luxo luxeauto ZN :1 auto(mobile) de luxo luxeband ZN :1 ligatura de luxo luxebroodje ZN :1 panetto special luxedoos ZN :1 cassa de luxo luxe-editie ZN :1 edition de luxo luxegoederen ZN MV :1 articulos de luxo luxehotel ZN :1 hotel (F) de luxo luxehut ZN :1 cabina de luxo luxe-industrie ZN :1 industria de articulos de luxo luxejacht ZN :1 yacht (E) de luxo Luxemburg ZN :1 Luxemburg Luxemburger ZN :1 luxemburgese Luxemburgs BN :1 luxemburgese luxeuitgave ZN :1 edition de luxo luxeuitvoering ZN :1 modello de luxo luxeverpakking ZN :1 imballage de luxo luxewagen ZN :1 Zie: luxe-auto luxezaak ZN :1 magazin/commercio de articulos de luxo luxmeter ZN :1 lucimetro, luxmetro luxueus BN :1 luxuose, sumptuose luxurieus BN :1 luxuriose Luzern ZN EIGN :1 Lucerna luzerne(klaver) ZN :1 lucerna L-vormig BN :1 in forma de L lx. :1 (Afk.: lux) lx. (lux) lyceïst ZN :1 alumno de un lyceo lyceum ZN :1 lyceo :Baarnsch Lyceum = Lyceo de Baarn lycopodium ZN :1 (PLANTK) lycopodio :2 (geneesmiddel) lycopodio lycopodiumpoeder ZN :1 pulvere de lycopodio lyddiet ZN :1 lyddite Lydië ZN EIGN :1 Lydia Lydiër ZN :1 lydiano, lydie lydiet ZN :1 lydite Lydisch BN :1 lydian, lydie Lydisch ZN :1 (taal) lydiano, lydie lykantroop BN :1 lycanthropic lykantropie ZN :1 lycanthropia lymfangioom ZN :1 lymphangioma lymfangitis ZN :1 lymphangitis lymfatisch BN :1 lymphatic :-- persoon = persona lymphatic, lymphatico :--e constitutie = lymphatismo :--e reactie = lymphangitis lymfcel ZN :1 lymphocyto lymfe ZN :1 lympha, phlegma :voorzien van -- = phlegmatic lymfecirculatie ZN :1 circulation lymphatic lymfeklier ZN :1 glandula lymphatic lymfeknoop ZN :1 ganglion lymphatic lymfevatenstelsel ZN :1 systema lymphatic lymfeweefsel ZN :1 texito lymphoide lymfklieraandoening ZN :1 adenopathia lymfklierontsteking ZN :1 adenitis, adenoides lymflichaampje ZN :1 lymphocyto lymfoblast ZN :1 lymphoblasto lymfocyt ZN :1 lymphocyto lymfocytose ZN :1 lymphocytose (-osis) lymfografie ZN :1 lymphographia lymfoïd BN :1 lymphoide lymfoma,lymfoom ZN :1 lymphoma lymfomatose ZN :1 lymphomatose (-osis) lymfosarcoom ZN :1 lymphosarcoma lymfosarcoom ZN :1 lymfosarcoma lymfvat ZN :1 vaso/vasculo lymphatic lymfvatenontsteking ZN :1 lymphangitis lymfvatenstelsel ZN :1 systema lymphatic lymfvocht ZN :1 lympha, phlegma :voorzien van -- = phlegmatic lynchen WW :1 lynchar {tsj} :het -- = lynchamento {tsj} :iemand die lyncht = lynchator {tsj} lynchgerecht ZN :1 execution summari lynchpartij ZN :1 lynchamento {tsj} lynx ZN :1 lupo cervari, lynce lynxoog ZN :1 oculo de lynce lyofiel BN :1 lyophile, lyophilic lyofilisatie ZN :1 lyophilisation lyofiliseren WW :1 lyophilisar :het -- = lyophilisation lyofilisering ZN :1 lyophilisation :-- van farmaceu-tische produkten = lyophilisation de productos pharmaceutic lyofoob BN :1 lyophobe, lyophobic Lyon ZN EIGN :1 Lyon :van/uit -- = lyonese :inwoner van -- = lyonese Lyonees ZN :1 lyonese Lyonees BN :1 lyonese lyra ZN :1 lyra lyricus ZN :1 poeta lyric, lyrico lyriek ZN :1 poesia lyric, lyrica, lyrismo, lyricitate lyrisch BN :1 lyric :--e dichter = poeta lyric :-- gedicht = poema lyric :--e poëzie/dichtkunst = poesia lyric, lyrica, lyrismo :--e dichter = poeta lyric, lyrico :-- karakter van een kunstwerk = lyricitate de un obra artistic :-- maken = lyrici-sar lyrisme ZN :1 lyrismo lyserg(ine)zuur ZN :1 acido lysergic lysine ZN :1 lysina lysis ZN :1 lyse, lysis :-- veroorzakend = lytic lysoform ZN :1 lysoformo lysol ZN :1 lysol lysosoom ZN :1 lysosoma lysozym(e) ZN :1 lysozyma lythargyrum ZN :1 lythargyro lytisch BN :1 lytic :-- enzym = enzyma lytic